Full Moony Show
by Shadow hybris
Summary: On le sait tous : un jour, Sirius fit à Rogue une blague aux conséquences terribles. Mais on ne sait pas exactement comment ça s'est passé. Voici une version de la tristement célèbre farce de Sirius. Rien ne sera plus jamais pareil entre Rogue et les Maraudeurs.
1. Prologue

**A chaque fois que je poste une fic, je me dis que ce sera la dernière mais j'ai été tellement enhardie par la joie d'avoir terminé "Corps et âme" que je me suis dit, allez soyons fou, écrivons-en une autre!**

**Voici donc une toute nouvelle fic, qui sera je pense assez courte, sur un thème de la vie des Maraudeurs qui me passionnent: la fameuse "blague" que Sirius joue à Rogue. Dans la saga de Rowling, cet épisode est décrit brièvement comme un jeu assez innocent mais si on y réfléchit, c'est quand même un acte horrible de la part de Sirius qui met le secret de son ami Remus en danger. **

**Je me suis souvent demandé comment tout cela avait pu se dérouler et je vous livre ici ma version. J'espère que ça vous plaira.**

**N.B: Je ne suis pas JK Rowling, je n'ai pas écrit Harry Potter (à mon grand regret), je ne fais que jouer avec ses personnages. **

**N.B bis: Ceci n'est pas la suite de "Corps et âme" mais si vous avez lu cette fic, vous reconnaîtrez peut-être quelques éléments que j'ai repris.**

**Merci d'avoir choisi cette fic et bonne lecture!**

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Excès de curiosité (prologue)

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Antonius Doherty, annonça la fin du cours et aussitôt ce fut un concerto de raclements de chaises, de froissements de papier et de cris enthousiasmés. L'enseignant regarda le troupeau juvénile s'agiter joyeusement et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Quelque soit leur âge, les élèves ne changeraient jamais.

- Jeunes gens ! s'écria-t-il en élevant la voix pour couvrir le brouhaha. Je vous rappelle que vous avez un devoir à me rendre pour demain sur les Sortilèges Impardonnables.

Autant parler à l'épouvantard dans l'armoire ! Les élèves étaient presque tous déjà sortis. Tous sauf un.

- Professeur Doherty ?

L'enseignant, qui effaçait la craie sur le tableau, tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix de l'élève qu'il détestait le plus au monde.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Lupin ? grommela-t-il sans se retourner.

Il savait pertinemment ce que ce petit cancrelat allait lui réclamer. Tous les mois, à l'approche de la pleine lune, c'était la même rengaine. Il pivota sur ses talons, trop heureux de pouvoir contempler la mine embarrassée du jeune garçon. Comme à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait face à Doherty, Remus avait le teint aussi rouge que s'il avait avalé une bouteille de Pimentine et ses genoux s'entrechoquaient si bien qu'on les voyaient jouer des castagnettes même sous sa robe de sorcier.

- Je… je ne serai pas là demain, annonça Remus en fixant le bout de ses chaussures usées comme s'il leur trouvait un intérêt majeur.

- Vraiment ? railla Doherty, incapable d'y résister. Vous me surprenez.

Ce soir-là, c'était la pleine lune. Remus savait d'ores et déjà qu'il serait trop fatigué le lendemain pour assister aux cours. Doherty aussi le savait bien. Ignorant le sarcasme dans la voix du professeur, Remus prit une profonde inspiration et leva la tête.

- Etant donné mon absence, poursuivit-il vaillamment, est-ce que je pourrais rendre le devoir un peu plus tard ? Lundi par exemple ? Je n'aurai pas le temps de le faire pour demain.

Ces paroles confirmaient bien ce à quoi Doherty s'était attendu. Un tel éventail de réponses s'offrit à l'enseignant que ce dernier s'octroya quelques secondes pour les passer en revue tout en toisant son élève honni avec mépris.

- Vous me demandez une faveur, Lupin ? lança-t-il en esquissant un rictus. Vous ne manquez pas d'audace.

- Je sais.

Remus ne le savait que trop en effet mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il cumulait déjà une bonne soixantaine d'heures de retenue à son compteur pour devoirs non rendus à temps. L'odieux Doherty prenait un malin plaisir à les programmer en période de pleine lune pour mettre des bâtons dans les roues à son souffre-douleur attitré. Conscient que l'enseignant profitait de la situation pour s'amuser à ses dépens, Remus s'efforça de rester impassible.

- Alors qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? demanda-t-il entre ses dents.

Doherty fit semblant de réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

- J'en dis que vous pouvez courir, répondit l'enseignant en souriant de plus belle.

- Oh ! ce n'est pas juste, protesta Remus avec une moue contrariée. Vous connaissez ma situation.

- Justement, répliqua Doherty inflexible. Ce qui est vraiment injuste, c'est que vous soyez toujours favorisé par rapport à vos camarades depuis votre arrivée ici. Vous croyez que l'école est à votre disposition ? Si votre état ne vous permet plus de suivre le rythme scolaire, vous devriez songer à revoir vos exigences à la baisse.

- Vous me suggérez de retourner en première année ? fit Remus d'un ton badin.

- Ne soyez pas ridicule ! rétorqua Doherty en roulant des yeux. Ce serait une perte de temps. Vous devriez quitter l'école tout de suite.

Remus soupira. La malveillance de cet enseignant ne s'atténuerait donc jamais.

- Bon ça suffira pour aujourd'hui, marmonna l'adolescent en tournant les talons prêt à s'en aller.

Il eut à peine le temps de faire quelques pas que Doherty le rappela brusquement comme s'il était pris d'un remord soudain.

- Lupin attendez !

Remus fit aussitôt volte-face, stupéfait.

- Que les choses soient bien claires, dit Doherty avec le plus grand sérieux. Vous avez compris que pour votre demande de délai, la réponse était non ?

- J'avais parfaitement compris, merci, maugréa Remus qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus de mal à rester stoïque.

- Parfait, commenta le professeur avec satisfaction.

Au moment où il quitta la salle, profondément contrarié par l'attitude, pourtant nullement surprenante, de Doherty, Remus s'aperçut alors que quelqu'un avait espionné sa conversation avec l'enseignant. Rogue surgit presque comme un démon de sa boîte de l'armure derrière laquelle il était planqué et fila le train à Remus.

- Alors Lupin, tu as l'intention de nous fausser compagnie _encore _? attaqua tout de go le Serpentard.

Après sa discussion houleuse avec Doherty, Remus n'était pas d'humeur à endurer les suspicions de l'éternel rival des Maraudeurs.

- Ma mère est malade, répondit-il prosaïquement. Le directeur m'a donné l'autorisation d'aller la voir à la maison.

Il avait si souvent employé cette excuse qu'elle jaillissait de ses lèvres avant qu'il n'eût pris la peine d'y penser, comme un automatisme. Malheureusement après quelques années à Poudlard, elle ne faisait plus le même effet sur ses condisciples un peu trop curieux.

- Ta mère ? répéta Rogue en fronçant les sourcils, peu convaincu. Je croyais que c'était toi qui étais malade.

- Des fois c'est moi mais là c'est ma mère.

- Alors pourquoi le professeur Doherty a parlé de « ton état » ? interrogea Rogue d'un ton inquisiteur.

Remus en avait déjà plus qu'assez de cette enquête de police. Pour qui se prenait cet enquiquineur de Severus Rogue ? Pour un Auror ?

- Qui t'a permis d'écouter aux portes ? lança Remus agacé.

- Je n'écoutais pas, se défendit Rogue en prenant une mine outrée. J'ai entendu sans le vouloir. D'ailleurs remercie tes copains Potter et Black !

Il montra son sac dont les coutures étaient déchirées.

- S'ils n'avaient pas fait craquer mon sac, je n'aurais pas été retenu dans la classe et je n'aurais pas entendu ta discussion avec Doherty.

Remus eut un soupir interne. James et Sirius aussi pouvaient être pénibles quand ils s'y mettaient. Quel besoin avaient-ils d'ennuyer Rogue à tout bout de champ ? Cela ne faisait que motiver l'affreux à vouloir leur chercher des noises et à fureter autour de leur groupe pour découvrir leurs secrets.

Si Rogue venait à percer le secret de sa lycanthropie, ce serait la fin de la belle vie à Poudlard. Hélas le Serpentard se faisait de plus en plus inquisiteur au fil des années. Las de converser avec son vieil ennemi, Remus pressa le pas pour se débarrasser de lui mais Rogue accéléra à son tour et tendit son bras comme une barrière pour le dissuader de fuir.

- Je sais que tu caches quelque chose Lupin, murmura-t-il de sa voix doucereuse, depuis la première année.

La bouche de Remus fut agitée de tics nerveux. Une part de lui eut envie d'envoyer paître Rogue à la manière de Sirius et James mais le reste de son être, plus raisonnable, se défendit de hausser le ton. A quelques heures de la pleine lune, il pouvait s'emporter comme un rien, dire des choses qui dépasseraient sa pensée et attiseraient davantage la curiosité malsaine de Rogue.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? conclut-il d'un ton se voulant dégagé. Tu as besoin d'un scoop ? Tu fais partie du journal de l'école ?

Pour toute réponse, Rogue esquissa un sourire au moins aussi hideux que celui du professeur Doherty.

- Je découvrirai de quoi il s'agit Lupin, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille du jeune loup-garou. Tu peux compter sur moi.

Et sur cette grandiose sortie, il abaissa son bras et s'en alla de sa démarche rapide et voûtée qui lui donnait l'allure d'une grosse chauve-souris grotesque. Remus le regarda s'éloigner et lui adressa une grimace dans le dos lorsqu'il fut certain que le Serpentard ne pouvait pas la remarquer.

- Je t'ai vu !

Remus sursauta et se tourna vers Peter, qui se frayait un chemin jusqu'à son ami, le teint rayonnant.

- Qu'est-ce que Rogue te voulait ? s'enquit Peter en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir le sommet du crâne graisseux de leur ennemi de toujours.

- La même chose que d'habitude, soupira Remus en rehaussant son sac qui menaçait de couler de son épaule. Et toi, que fais-tu là ?

- Je t'attendais, répondit Peter comme si c'était une évidence. Excuse James et Sirius, ils n'ont pas eu cette patience. En fait ils ont lancé un sort au sac de Rogue…

- Oui je suis au courant.

- … mais Lily Evans les a surpris et elle leur a couru après comme une furie pour leur filer une retenue, continua Peter comme si rien ne l'avait interrompu. Cette fille fait vraiment peur quand elle est en colère.

- Pas assez pour dissuader James et Sirius de faire des bêtises malheureusement, regretta Remus. Enfin, on ne peut pas lui reprocher d'essayer.

Le jeune loup-garou lui-même se démenait pour tenter d'obtenir un semblant d'autorité sur ses deux turbulents amis. C'était bien dans ce but que Dumbledore l'avait nommé préfet après tout.

Hélas, les efforts du jeune homme ne portaient guère leurs fruits. James et Sirius prenaient les démonstrations d'autorité de Remus pour des défis et se pourléchaient de les contester. Avec le temps, le pauvre Remus avait appris à mettre la barre un peu moins haut. Jamais il ne parviendrait à faire entrer les deux têtes brûlées de Poudlard dans le rang. Et Lily non plus d'ailleurs.

- James et Sirius sont allés dehors profiter du beau temps, reprit Peter, et accessoirement pour échapper à Lily. On va les rejoindre ?

Remus acquiesça. Quelques minutes plus tard, le quatuor était rassemblé sous un hêtre au bord du lac, non loin du Saule Cogneur. L'air était doux et pour une fois, le soleil avait eu la clémence de se montrer. Paresseusement allongés dans l'herbe, James et Sirius jouaient à la bataille explosive quand ils furent rejoints par leurs deux amis.

- Alors Moony, qu'est-ce que Doherty a dit ? questionna Sirius sitôt que son ami prit place à son tour sur la pelouse.

Remus résuma brièvement son entretien avec l'irascible professeur tout en sortant de son sac le matériel nécessaire pour commencer son devoir de DCFM. Bien entendu, les récriminations contre Doherty allèrent bon train.

- Quel sale type ! pesta Sirius en grimaçant comme s'il humait une odeur désagréable. Il ne perd rien pour attendre. On va lui faire une blague dont il ne risquera pas de se relever, pas vrai James ?

- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva celui-ci en faisant tourner une carte entre ses doigts avec une dextérité qui prouvait ses talents de joueur de quidditch.

- Laissez tomber, soupira Remus en fouillant dans son sac, sa plume entre les dents. J'ai l'habitude de Doherty. Je vais essayer de faire son devoir et si jamais, je n'ai pas le temps de le finir, tant pis. Ca ne me fera qu'une heure de retenue supplémentaire.

- Pff tu es beaucoup trop gentil avec lui, grommela Sirius désappointé.

Les deux compagnons reprirent leur partie comme si rien ne l'avait interrompue pendant que Remus et Peter commencèrent ensemble le devoir de DCFM. En réalité, Peter entendait bien profiter des lumières de son ami avant que l'absence de ce dernier pour cause de pleine lune ne le contraigne à se débrouiller seul.

Alors que les deux garçons avançaient plutôt bien dans leur travail, leur attention fut soudain attirée par des éclats de voix en provenance du Saule Cogneur. Un groupe de très jeunes élèves s'amusaient bêtement comme à chaque éclaircie. Remus jeta un œil dans leur direction et poussa un long soupir.

Depuis qu'un imbécile – Lucius Malefoy si sa mémoire ne faisait pas défaut – avait lancé le grand jeu consistant à défier le Saule Cogneur, tous les élèves tentaient au moins une fois au cours de leur scolarité de l'approcher suffisamment près pour toucher le tronc. C'était toujours de grands moments de stress pour Remus.

Il se sentait responsable de tous les accidents ayant un lien avec cet arbre démoniaque. C'était à cause de lui qu'il avait été planté, pour protéger l'école du danger qu'il représentait pendant la pleine lune. Par bonheur, on ne dénombrait pour l'instant aucune victime mais serait-ce toujours le cas ?

- Tu ne vas rien leur dire ? s'étonna Peter. Toi, le grand défenseur de l'ordre.

Remus, couché dans l'herbe sur le ventre, se gratta machinalement le menton avec l'extrémité de sa plume et haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

- Le meilleur moyen de pousser les gens à s'intéresser au Saule, c'est de leur interdire de l'approcher, expliqua-t-il très calmement. Si je ne dis rien et laisse faire, ils se lasseront tout seuls.

Devant le regard stupéfait de Peter, il esquissa un léger sourire et ajouta :

- C'est Dumbledore qui m'a donné ce conseil.

Mais à l'évidence, les conseils du grand Albus Dumbledore n'étaient pas toujours bons. Un cri retentit soudain et glaça le sang dans les veines de Remus.

- DAVE NON !

Un petit garçon, plus téméraire que ses camarades, avait réussi à franchir le périmètre de sécurité autour du Saule Cogneur et courait vers le tronc à vive allure lorsqu'une branche mince lui faucha les jambes au passage. L'enfant s'étala à plat ventre sur le sol et se retrouva à la merci du colosse végétal. Une seconde branche le gifla au visage, provoquant un concert de cris terrifiés. En un instant des dizaines d'élèves se massèrent aux abords du Saule, partagés entre l'excitation du spectacle et l'effroi. Les quatre maraudeurs ne firent ni une, ni deux et sautèrent également sur leurs pieds.

- Mince, dit James avec inquiétude, ça va mal tourner.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Remus pour réagir au quart de tour. C'était un garçon calme et réservé mais quand il s'agissait de faire face à ses responsabilités, il était prêt à devenir plus intrépide que James et Sirius réunis. Avant même que ses amis n'eussent le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, Remus s'était déjà élancé vers le Saule en hurlant.

- LAISSEZ-MOI PASSER ! JE SUIS PREFET !

- Il a vraiment dit ce que je crois avoir entendu ? questionna Sirius d'un ton blasé.

Pour toute réponse, James éclata de rire tandis que Peter observa la scène avec stupéfaction. Remus joua des coudes et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à l'arbre enchanté. Sans réfléchir aux conséquences qu'une telle folie aurait sur sa réputation à venir, le vaillant préfet se rua sous les branches sans craindre de prendre des coups. Grâce à sa nature de loup-garou, il disposait de capacités physiques extraordinaires, qui lui permettaient de se faufiler entre les branches avec une souplesse et une rapidité hors-pair.

En une fraction de seconde, il se retrouva auprès du petit garçon. Ce devait être un élève de première ou de deuxième année à en juger sa stature d'avorton. Remus apparut juste à temps pour s'interposer entre l'enfant et une énorme branche dont il dut parer l'assaut avec son bras. Au lieu de le balayer comme un grain de poussière, la branche se brisa contre Remus comme s'il était en acier. Cela n'empêcha pas le jeune lycan de sentir les os craquer et d'afficher une grimace. _Misère, _pensa-t-il._ Je n'ai même plus besoin de la pleine lune pour malmener mon pauvre corps_.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se plaindre mentalement de son sort plus longtemps car ni lui, ni son protégé n'étaient encore tirés d'affaire. Le Saule, furieux d'avoir cassé sa branche sur Remus, attaqua de plus belle. Deux branches croisées s'abattirent comme la foudre sur les deux garçons. Remus n'hésita pas et se jeta sur le dénommé Dave pour faire rempart avec son propre corps. Les deux branches lui martelèrent le dos comme des coups de fouet sans parvenir pour autant à lui casser la colonne vertébrale. Cela avait tout de même du bon d'avoir une ossature de loup-garou.

Conscient qu'un énième assaut était imminent, Remus ne perdit pas plus de temps et se redressa avant de saisir Dave par le col de sa robe pour l'attirer contre lui. Il le tira alors hors de portée du Saule, tout en veillant bien à ne pas recevoir une nouvelle volée de coups. Ce sauvetage déclencha une véritable ovation dans le public.

Sitôt que Remus sortit du fatras de branches et de feuillage avec son chargement dans les bras, la foule se confondit en applaudissements mais le jeune homme n'y prêta aucune attention. Il s'inquiétait plutôt du sort du petit Dave, qui avait la moitié du visage ensanglanté.

- Ca va bonhomme ? interrogea-t-il en le posant à terre.

- Lupin ! s'écrièrent plusieurs voix au même moment.

- Tout va bien, répondit celui-ci en prenant ces cris pour des marques d'admiration. Je n'ai fait que mon devoir…

- Non Lupin, fais attention !

- Attention à quoi ? s'étonna Remus en fronçant les sourcils, perplexe.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il réalisa qu'une branche de Saule Cogneur s'était enroulée autour de sa cheville. _Oh non !_ pensa-t-il dépité. Avant qu'il n'eût pu faire le moindre geste, le Saule le tira en arrière et le ballota dans tous les sens comme une grosse maracasse.

James, Sirius et Peter, qui assistaient à tout cela un peu retrait, échangèrent des regards emplis de compréhension mutuelle.

- Dommage, commenta James sincèrement navré, Remus a _failli_ avoir la classe.

- C'est dingue, bredouilla Peter encore éperdu d'admiration, comment a-t-il fait ça ?

- Il est préfet, répondit Sirius d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Lorsque le Saule eut secoué Remus tout à loisir, il consentit enfin à le lâcher et le calvaire du malheureux s'acheva par un plongeon spectaculaire dans le lac. Ce final grandiose mit un terme à la performance de Remus, qui regagna la rive, trempé jusqu'aux os, en se prenant les pieds dans sa robe de sorcier. Il était malade de honte en dépit des nombreux applaudissements qu'il récolta sur son passage. _J'ai presque cru que je n'allais pas me couvrir de ridicule_, songea-t-il désappointé en retournant vers le garçon qu'il avait sauvé.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? demanda-t-il d'un ton professionnel, voire martial.

- Dave Goujon, répondit timidement le garçon. Je suis en deuxième année à Serdaigle.

- Rien de cassé, Dave Goujon ? interrogea Remus en examinant attentivement son visage.

Pendant qu'il se débattait contre le Saule, Dave avait épongé une bonne partie du sang, ce qui laissait découvrir une coupure assez superficielle à proximité de l'œil. Par bonheur, il ne semblait pas avoir été plus gravement endommagé. D'ailleurs il s'empressa d'assurer qu'il n'avait rien.

- Tant mieux, dit Remus soulagé, parce que tu viens de gagner deux heures de retenue pour ton imprudence, ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus sec.

Sa baignade forcée l'avait rendu légèrement hargneux. Le petit Dave s'en rendit bien compte et ne se sentit pas l'audace de protester après ce que cet incroyable garçon venait de faire pour lui.

- Tu devrais passer à l'infirmerie, conseilla tout de même Remus en retrouvant son habituelle voix douce.

Le jeune garçon, visiblement sonné, acquiesça docilement et se laissa conduire par ses camarades. Tout en usant d'un sortilège pour sécher ses habits trempés, Remus regarda l'enfant s'éloigner d'un pas mécanique comme celui d'un zombie pendant que James et Sirius dispersaient les quidams encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Au bout de quelques minutes enfin, la paix revint sur le parc.

- Ben dis donc Remus, tu as fait fort ! lança Sirius tandis que les quatre garçons ramassaient leurs affaires pour s'en aller à leur tour.

- Je n'allais pas laisser le Saule Cogneur broyer ce malheureux, répliqua Remus en jetant pêle-mêle plumes, livres et parchemins dans son sac. J'ai une responsabilité vis-à-vis de cet arbre de malheur… et de tous ceux qui s'en approchent.

- Moony, tu ne peux pas veiller sur tout le monde.

- Mais si voyons James ! rétorqua Sirius sur le ton de la plaisanterie. Il est préfet.

- Ouais mais pas encore préfet-en-chef, nuança James d'une voix égale.

Pour Sirius et James, la nomination de leur ami au poste de préfet en début d'année suscitait diverses réactions. Elle était tantôt sujet de taquinerie, tantôt la cause de moqueries moins innocentes. Sirius et James – notamment ce dernier – avaient sérieusement souhaité recevoir la distinction de préfet de Gryffondor. D'ailleurs ils n'avaient pas douté un seul instant pendant les vacances d'été que le titre reviendrait à l'un d'eux. N'étaient-ils pas après tout les deux élèves les plus brillants de l'école ?

Quand ils avaient constaté que l'insigne était revenu à Remus, cette nouvelle avait agi sur le tandem de choc comme une douche froide. Certes Remus était beaucoup plus sage que ses deux camarades réunis et plus studieux mais il n'était pas plus brillant sans compter qu'il avait lui aussi son lot de malice et le goût du risque. Il n'était pas le dernier partant pour des petites escapades. A l'évidence, Dumbledore avait une image un peu erronée de son protégé. Finalement, Peter avait malgré lui apporté un point final à l'affaire.

- C'est sûrement parce que tu es un loup-garou que Dumbledore t'a donné l'insigne, avait-il dit le plus innocemment du monde. En te faisant cet honneur, il veut faire en sorte que tu ne te sentes pas trop rejeté.

Ce pauvre Peter n'avait pas réalisé la portée de ses paroles… jusqu'à ce que Remus balance l'insigne et quitte la pièce en claquant la porte sous les applaudissements combinés de James et Sirius. Depuis cette journée d'août chez les Potter, l'élection de Remus au poste de préfet faisait encore débat. Tourmenté par les paroles de Peter, Remus n'avait de cesse de se demander pour quels motifs Dumbledore l'avait réellement désigné tandis que James et Sirius n'osaient avouer combien la faveur du directeur pour leur camarade leur inspirait de la jalousie.

Tandis que les quatre compagnons quittaient leur coin sous le hêtre et reprenaient le chemin du château, une silhouette sombre se découpa dans l'ombre d'un taillis. Après sa brève conversation avec Remus, Severus Rogue l'avait suivi ainsi que Peter jusque dans le parc et s'était caché à l'ombre d'épais buissons pour les espionner.

Comme tout le monde, il avait été éberlué par la manière époustouflante dont Remus avait sauvé Dave Goujon du Saule Cogneur, puis écœuré par les honneurs que ce détestable Gryffondor en avait retiré, puis ravi par la tête qu'il avait piqué dans le lac et enfin intrigué par les dernières paroles qu'il avait prononcées : « J'ai une responsabilité vis-à-vis du Saule Cogneur et de tous ceux qui s'en approchent. ».

Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Severus eut tout à coup l'intuition d'avoir mis le doigt sur un nouvel indice de la plus haute importance concernant le secret de Remus Lupin.

* * *

**Et voilà un prologue qui annonce la couleur! Alors qu'en dites-vous? Laissez-moi votre avis!**

**Merci d'avoir lu.**


	2. L'énigme du Saule Cogneur

**Bon c'est un démarrage timide. Merci à Guest pour son unique review ! Il est vrai que ce n'était qu'un début mais voilà qui n'est pas très encourageant.**

**Sans plus attendre, voici la suite de cette nouvelle mésaventure des Maraudeurs. Severus mène l'enquête pour le plus grand malheur de nos héros.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : L'énigme du Saule Cogneur

James abandonna ses amis devant les grandes portes du château pour cause d'entraînement de quidditch et Remus en fit de même pour cause de pleine lune. Le soleil n'était pas encore couché mais il avait une heure de marche pour atteindre la cabane hurlante à Pré-au-Lard, sans compter qu'il devait faire un crochet par l'infirmerie pour prévenir Mme Pomfresh de son départ. Comme de bien entendu, cette dernière allait sans doute insister pour l'accompagner jusqu'au Saule selon la précaution réclamée par Dumbledore.

- Pff vous n'êtes que des lâcheurs, lança Sirius en regardant ses deux amis partir chacun dans une direction opposée. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant tout seul ?

- Sympa pour moi, fit remarquer Peter en esquissant une moue boudeuse.

- Désolé Pete, s'excusa Sirius en prenant une mine confuse. Ce n'est pas contre toi ou Remus mais quand James n'est plus dans le coin, je me sens toujours un peu seul.

- Ben voyons !

- Allez ne fais pas la tête ! soupira Sirius en tapotant le sommet du crâne de Peter comme il était plus petit que lui. Papa et Maman sont partis et nous laissent la maison pour la soirée. On va en profiter. Qu'est-ce qu'on pourrait faire pour se marrer ?

Peter haussa les épaules sans trop savoir que répondre.

- Je ne sais pas… on fait une partie d'échecs ?

Sirius passa une main désemparée sur son visage.

- Okay, c'est ma faute, admit Sirius avec patience. Je n'ai pas été assez clair. Pete, je t'ai demandé ce qu'on pourrait faire de _marrant_, de _drôle_, d'_amusant_… pas un truc complètement barbant.

- Mais avec Remus, on s'amuse bien quand on joue aux échecs, assura Peter.

- Tu vois, le simple fait de me raconter ça, c'est déjà barbant.

Peter se tut alors, les joues écarlates. Sirius poussa un nouveau soupir et s'étira comme après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Ce qui serait chouette, ce serait de tendre un piège à quelques Serpentards, suggéra le farceur professionnel en se frottant les mains, ou à Rogue.

- Rogue _est_ un Serpentard, fit remarquer Peter.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux comme s'il le réalisait à peine.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, reconnut-il finalement. Mais pour moi, il est en dehors de toute catégorie.

Peter eut un sourire. Rien ne lui aurait fait plus plaisir que d'aider Sirius à échafauder un plan diabolique visant à ridiculiser cet infect Servilus mais l'absence de James le dérangeait. Rogue avait de grands pouvoirs magiques. S'il battait Sirius en duel, ce serait à lui, Peter, qu'il s'en prendrait ensuite et cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de James, ni de Remus pour faire bouclier. Le risque était trop grand.

- Bon tu vas sans doute me trouver rasoir mais je crois que je vais finir le devoir de DCFM à la bibliothèque, déclara-t-il soudain.

- Oh non ! gémit Sirius. Peter, tu veux me tuer !

- Je suis désolé, assura le jeune homme avec sincérité. Mais tu devrais t'y mettre toi aussi. C'est à rendre pour demain.

- Ca va, c'est super facile son truc ! rétorqua Sirius avec une pointe de mépris. Je le ferai en une heure à peine. Et si tu crois que je vais aller m'enfermer à la bibliothèque, tu rêves. Je préfère encore aller regarder James se pavaner sur son balai.

Ainsi les deux garçons se séparèrent à leur tour. Et pour Rogue, qui se trouvait toujours caché à proximité, il fallut faire un choix. Qui serait susceptible de lui fournir les meilleurs renseignements ?

oOoOoOo

Peter ne fut qu'à moitié surpris de voir Sirius remonter l'allée centrale de la bibliothèque une heure plus tard. Ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à trouver son comparse, installé seul à une table et planqué derrière une véritable muraille de grimoires. A l'évidence, Peter luttait avec courage pour venir à bout de ce maudit devoir. Et à en juger le large sourire qu'il afficha dès qu'il aperçut son ami, les supplices de la DCFM n'avaient pas encore eu raison de lui.

- Regardez qui a finalement décidé de venir s'enfermer à la bibliothèque ! railla Peter sans même lever le nez de sa pile d'ouvrages. Alors, tu es allé voir James jouer ?

- Non, répondit Sirius en se laissant négligemment tomber sur un siège face à son interlocuteur. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. A la place, je suis allé… m'entraîner.

Peter ne ressentit pas le besoin de réclamer plus de précisions à ce sujet.

- En passant devant la salle des profs, j'ai entendu McGonagall parler à Chourave de l'incident de tout à l'heure avec le Saule, poursuivit Sirius en croisant cavalièrement ses jambes sur la table, les bras derrière la tête dans une pose décontractée.

- Et ? interrogea Peter soudain très intéressé.

- Et apparemment le petit Dave Goujon a eu de la chance, rapporta Sirius. Un peu plus et il y laissait un œil d'après Mme Pomfresh. Laisse-moi te dire que McGonagall n'est pas contente. Elle pense que le Saule Cogneur est trop dangereux. Elle voudrait qu'un sortilège de protection soit placé pour empêcher les élèves de l'approcher. Il y aurait une espèce de ligne de démarcation et seul Remus pourrait la franchir.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard empli de compréhension mutuelle.

- Espérons qu'ils n'en arriveront pas à cette extrémité, dit gravement Peter.

- Tu l'as dit, bouffi

- Sirius, tu sais que j'ai horreur de cette expression !

- Et toi, tu sais que tu n'as pas un centigramme d'humour ? répliqua le bel apollon du tac au tac. Tu es pire que Moony.

Peter haussa les épaules pour faire comprendre à son taquin d'ami que cette remarque lui passait au-dessus de la tête. Sirius commença alors à lui lancer des trombones pour l'exaspérer mais Peter fit mine de rester absorbé par son travail.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es encore en train de plancher sur le devoir de Doherty ! s'écria soudain Sirius en cessant de se balancer sur sa chaise.

Peter parut alors extrêmement mal à l'aise.

- Non… euh oui… enfin…

Il n'avait jamais très bien su mentir. Comprenant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, Sirius fronça les sourcils d'un air soupçonneux et se pencha en avant pour voir ce qui se passait de l'autre côté de la barricade de livres de son compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? questionna Sirius piqué par la curiosité.

D'un geste vif, il attrapa le parchemin que Peter noircissait et auquel celui-ci s'accrocha désespérément pour tenter de le soustraire à la poigne de Sirius. Peine perdue. Quelques secondes plus tard, le parchemin était entre les mains du voleur. Ce dernier retomba alors assis sur son siège sous l'effet de la stupeur.

- Tu es en train de dessiner une BD ?

Sirius s'était peut-être attendu à tout sauf à cela. Derrière sa rangée de livres, Peter devint cramoisi et tordit nerveusement son crayon à le casser. Jamais Sirius ne l'avait vu si gêné et pourtant la gêne était presque une seconde nature chez ce garçon. Complètement sidéré par cette découverte, Sirius ne put détacher son regard des planches en construction de son camarade.

- En plus c'est… pas mal du tout, constata Sirius la mâchoire tombante.

A dire vrai, Peter avait un coup de crayon tout à fait remarquable. Du moins Sirius, qui n'y connaissait rien à l'art pictural, était subjugué. Il avait l'impression de rencontrer Peter pour la première fois.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu dessinais aussi bien ? s'enquit Sirius sans cacher sa déception.

- James et toi, vous vous seriez moqués de moi, grommela Peter en se laissant couler peu à peu sur son siège comme s'il essayait de disparaître sous la table.

- Pas du tout, répliqua Sirius qui effectivement ne semblait pas avoir envie de se gausser le moins du monde. C'est super ! James et moi sommes incapables de faire ça.

Peter parut alors un peu soulagé et se remit correctement assis sur son siège. La rougeur sur ses joues disparut légèrement et son air embarrassé céda peu à peu la place à une lueur de plaisir. C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il percevait un profond respect, voire même de l'admiration, dans les yeux du grand Sirius Black. C'était pour Peter le plus beau moment de sa vie.

Sirius examina un à un les dessins avec émerveillement. Le dernier sur lequel il tomba faillit cependant lui arracher un cri : il représentait un loup-garou en furie juché au sommet d'une montagne de corps affreusement mutilés. Le souci du détail donnait à la scène un tel réalisme que Sirius recula le parchemin avec une grimace de dégoût.

- Nom d'une gargouille, tu as un univers super macabre ! s'exclama-t-il les yeux exorbités. Même pour moi, c'est trash.

Peter esquissa un drôle de sourire qui ressembla à une demande de pardon et ses joues se colorèrent à nouveau. Passé le choc, Sirius accorda au dessin toute l'attention qu'il méritait, notamment le titre au bas du parchemin.

- _Le complexe de la lune_, lut-il avec un sourire en coin.

Il leva les yeux vers Peter.

- Remus sait que tu t'inspires de lui comme ça ?

Peter eut un mouvement si brusque qu'il manqua de peu de renverser toute la table.

- Ca n'a rien à voir avec Remus, couina-t-il d'une voix perçante.

- Oui bien sûr, ironisa Sirius dont le sourire caustique s'élargit. On se demande où tu as pu aller chercher l'idée du loup-garou ?

- Si tu regardes bien, tu verras que le personnage ne ressemble pas du tout à Remus, riposta Peter d'un ton buté.

Sur ce point, il fallait admettre que l'auteur n'avait pas tort cependant il ne fallait pas voir à prendre Sirius pour un troll non plus. Le choix de prendre un loup-garou comme héros pour sa bande-dessinée n'était certainement pas anodin. Sachant toutefois que Peter refuserait d'en dire plus à ce sujet, Sirius renonça à l'interroger davantage.

- Okay ! fit-il en lui rendant ses dessins en signe d'abandon. N'empêche que je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, Peter !

Il faisait bien sûr référence à cette profusion de violence que le petit trouillard de Peter mettait dans ses œuvres. C'était bien la preuve que ce dernier n'était pas si innocent qu'il voulait le faire croire. Gêné par le regard scrutateur de son ami, Peter se sentit à nouveau diminuer progressivement.

- C'est une catharsis comme une autre, se justifia-t-il en fixant le bois de la table, fasciné par les graffitis gravés dessus. Chacun trouve son propre moyen d'expiation : toi c'est la musique…

Sirius était en effet chanteur et guitariste dans un groupe de rock très en vogue à Poudlard, les _Goblins Catch Fire_.

- James c'est le quidditch, continua Peter, et moi c'est le dessin.

Sirius médita quelques instants ces paroles tout en se balançant sur son siège comme il en avait la sale habitude.

- Remus n'a aucun défouloir de ce genre, nota-t-il alors.

Il jeta un regard vers Peter puis, sans même se concerter, tous deux se tournèrent dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé vers la fenêtre à travers laquelle on voyait le soleil se coucher lentement.

- Excepté son… petit problème de fourrure mensuel, marmonna Peter.

- Tu parles !

Les traits du visage de Sirius se durcirent tout à coup.

- S'il avait un vrai passe-temps qui lui permettrait de se lâcher un peu, peut-être qu'il ne serait pas obligé de tout refouler en lui et que de ce fait, ses crises seraient moins pénibles.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire, murmura Peter, mais le problème c'est que Remus… il ne sait rien faire de particulier.

- Oh ça c'est pas très gentil !

- Je ne dis pas que Remus est un bon à rien, s'empressa d'ajouter Peter, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il n'a pas de centre d'intérêt, pas de passion. Il ne s'intéresse pas au sport, ni à la musique, ni à aucune forme d'art en fait.

Sirius cessa de se balancer et se terra un peu plus dans son siège, l'air soudain démuni. Il souffrait d'admettre que Peter avait raison.

- Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose, murmura-t-il plus pour lui-même. Il faudra lui en parler à l'occasion.

- Oui, dit Peter soudain hésitant, d'ailleurs à ce propos… si tu pouvais éviter de parler de ma bande-dessinée aux autres… surtout à Remus en fait. Il pourrait se méprendre.

Sirius hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement pour faire savoir à son ami qu'il tiendrait sa langue. Peter parut alors extrêmement soulagé et se laissa à son tour aller contre le dossier de sa chaise, soudain beaucoup plus détendu.

Les deux garçons embrayèrent sur un autre sujet de discussion lorsqu'un bruit de lourds volumes s'éparpillant sur le sol à quelques mètres d'eux attira leur attention. Ce qui devait être un incident fut suivi d'éclats de voix.

- Non mais tu ne peux pas faire attention, espèce de…

Sirius et Peter sursautèrent en reconnaissant la voix de Rogue. Ils le cherchèrent des yeux et le trouvèrent non loin d'eux, près de l'étagère consacré à la botanique. Il venait d'être apparemment bousculé par une étrange jeune fille alors qu'il tenait une pile d'ouvrages entre ses mains, lesquels venaient de se répandre par terre, au grand dam de Rogue. C'était la deuxième fois de la journée qu'il était contraint de s'abaisser pour ramasser ce que les autres lui avaient fait tomber et cela commençait à devenir irritant.

Alors qu'il voulut crier sur la pauvre gourde, qui venait de le bousculer, tout le bien qu'il pensait de ses manières, celle-ci le coupa dans son élan en hurlant comme une démente, l'air soudain terrifiée.

- Mon Dieu, la Mort ! Je vois la Mort. Tu vas mourir, tu vas mourir cette nuit, Severus Rogue.

Ce dernier se figea de stupeur, non seulement parce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que cette cinglée connaisse son nom, mais surtout parce qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'elle se mettrait dans un état pareil sous prétexte qu'il eût _un peu_ haussé le ton. La jeune fille avait à présent l'air d'une folle à lier à faire de grands gestes comme un gros papillon qui chercherait à prendre son envol.

- Tu vas mourir, répéta-t-elle en pointant sur lui un index blafard. C'est le Saule. Ne t'approche pas du Saule Cogneur !

- Dégage, espèce de foldingue ! s'emporta Rogue en jetant sur elle le premier ouvrage qui lui tomba sous la main.

Sous l'assaut des grimoires de botanique adroitement lancés par Rogue, la jeune Sybille préféra s'enfuir mais cela n'atténua pas la mauvaise humeur de Rogue pour autant… ni la joie soudaine de Sirius.

- Hourrah pour Sybille Trelawney ! s'écria Sirius au même moment, enhardi par la prédiction de cette dernière.

Rogue s'avança vers le plaisantin et lui lança son regard le plus venimeux auquel Sirius répondit par un sourire goguenard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là, Servilus ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question, Black, riposta Rogue du tac au tac. La dernière fois que tu es entré dans une bibliothèque, tu avais encore des dents de lait non ?

Sirius ne parut pas se vexer de cette répartie mais sa main glissa subrepticement dans la poche abritant sa baguette magique, geste qui n'échappa ni à Peter, ni à Rogue.

- Encore en train de nous espionner, je parie ! lança Sirius un peu exaspéré. Tu n'as donc rien de mieux à faire ?

- Détrompe-toi Black ! trancha Severus en laissant ses livres pour se diriger vers la fenêtre comme si elle l'hypnotisait tout à coup. Ce que Pettigrow et toi pouvez faire ne m'intéresse pas le moins du monde. C'est plutôt votre ami Lupin qui m'intrigue. Où est-il encore allé ?

- Dans un endroit où il n'y a pas ta sale face et je l'envie, cingla Sirius parfaitement exaspéré.

- Laisse Remus tranquille, renchérit Peter d'une voix beaucoup moins agressive que celle de Sirius par prudence. Il est malade.

- Il m'a dit que c'était sa mère, qui était malade, remarqua Rogue de plus en plus suspicieux.

- Oui sa mère aussi. Ils sont tous malades dans cette famille, intervint Sirius si exaspéré que ses oreilles se seraient mises à fumer. Tu veux bien te barrer maintenant ? Tu empestes l'air.

Cependant Rogue ne semblait pas décidé du tout à vider les lieux. Il resta quelques instants parfaitement immobile devant la fenêtre, ses yeux noirs rivés sur un point bien particulier. Tout à coup, il s'anima.

- Je le savais.

Peter et Sirius se tournèrent vers lui, la mine à la fois perplexe et inquiète.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? interrogea sèchement Sirius.

Rogue détacha son regard du paysage extérieur pour darder sur son vieil ennemi un sourire triomphal.

- Je savais bien que Lupin n'avait pas quitté le château.

Saisis d'un affreux doute, Sirius et Peter se précipitèrent à leur tour à la fenêtre. Au loin, on distinguait deux silhouettes se dirigeant vers le Saule Cogneur.

- Ce n'est pas Remus, dit aussitôt Sirius.

- Ah oui ? fit Rogue qui s'était attendu à cet argument vaseux. Tu permets que je vérifie ?

Avec horreur, Sirius le vit sortir de son sac une petite paire de jumelles. Incapable de supporter le sourire triomphant de Rogue lorsqu'il aurait jeté un œil dans ces instruments diaboliques, Sirius lui subtilisa ses jumelles en un tour de main. Loin de s'énerver, le sourire narquois de Rogue s'élargit.

- Alors, ce n'est toujours pas Lupin ? railla-t-il.

Sirius serra les dents. Le triomphalisme du Serpentard était tout bonnement insupportable. S'il s'était écouté, Sirius aurait sorti sa baguette et lui aurait jeté un sort mais la présence de Mme Pince à proximité le dissuada de commettre cet acte idiot.

- Dis-moi où est-ce qu'il va, Black ? demanda Rogue d'un ton impérieux.

Il jeta un œil sur les deux silhouettes qui s'étaient immobilisées à proximité du Saule Cogneur.

- Alors là mon petit pote, tu peux te gratter !

Severus voulut sortir sa baguette mais Peter se racla bruyamment la gorge avant d'attirer son attention d'un signe de tête vers la bibliothécaire, qui les guettait du coin de l'œil. Comme Sirius précédemment, Rogue renonça au duel et reporta son regard sur les silhouettes de Mme Pomfresh et Lupin.

Elles avaient disparu.

- Où sont-ils ? siffla Rogue. Où est Lupin ?

Sirius et Peter échangèrent un sourire complice. Les yeux noirs brillant de colère, Rogue se tourna vers eux.

- Vous croyez que vous êtes les plus malins ? maugréa-t-il. Vous ne vous débarrasserez pas de moi si facilement. J'en sais plus long que vous ne l'imaginez. Je sais que le secret de Lupin a un rapport avec le Saule Cogneur. J'ai vu comme il se sentait concerné par tout ce qui se passait autour de cet arbre maboule. Et je vous ai entendu en parler tout à l'heure. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un… passage secret ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Sirius et Peter sentirent leur sang ne faire qu'un tour. Rogue était effectivement beaucoup plus avancé dans ses recherches qu'ils ne l'auraient cru et cela compliquait grandement la situation. S'il perçait à jour le secret de Remus, il l'ébruiterait dans toute l'école et ils iraient au devant de gros ennuis.

L'affaire remonterait jusqu'aux parents d'élèves qui exigeraient assurément le renvoi de Remus et peut-être celui de Dumbledore pour avoir eu la folie d'accepter un loup-garou comme élève. Plusieurs vies risquaient d'être détruites parce qu'un maudit Serpentard s'ennuyait dans sa salle commune sordide et avait décidé de leur pourrir l'existence pour passer le temps. C'était plus que Sirius ne pouvait en supporter.

- Où tu vas comme ça, Rogue ? interrogea-t-il en voyant le Serpentard amorcer un geste pour s'en aller.

- Je vais examiner le Saule Cogneur sous tous les angles jusqu'à ce qu'il me révèle son secret, expliqua Rogue le plus calmement du monde. J'y passerai toute la nuit s'il le faut.

Il trouverait. Bien sûr qu'il trouverait. Rogue était intelligent, il eût été idiot de le nier. Peut-être avait-il fait des recherches et savait-il déjà par où commencer son minutieux examen. Il fallait le dissuader à tout prix d'approcher cet arbre de malheur.

- C'est ça, vas-y ! lança alors Sirius en prenant un ton goguenard très convaincant. Va donc te jeter sous les branches de cet arbre déchaîné ! Surtout après la prédiction que vient de te faire Sybille Trelawney.

Rogue s'immobilisa un instant comme s'il était pris d'une hésitation soudaine mais cette dernière fut de courte durée.

- Bien essayé Black ! railla-t-il en retrouvant son affreux sourire. Mais si c'est Trelawney qui l'a prédit, je crois que le Saule Cogneur est le coin où je serai le plus en sécurité ce soir.

_Misère, il ne va pas lâcher l'affaire !_ se dit Sirius qui commençait à paniquer. _Avec un peu de chance, il se fera réduire en purée par le Saule avant d'avoir pensé à appuyer sur le nœud du tronc_.

- Je trouverai le moyen de déverrouiller l'accès au passage, continua-t-il avec une certitude effrayante. Je découvrirai ce que cache Lupin et si jamais c'est illégal, vous tomberez tous les quatre, lui et ceux qui l'auront couvert.

Et sur cette grandiose tirade, il tourna les talons et se dirigea d'un pas déterminé vers la sortie. Sirius le regarda s'éloigner, le cœur battant la chamade et le sang bouillonnant dans ses veines. Ce n'était pas possible. Cela ne pouvait pas se dérouler ainsi. Jamais Rogue n'avait été si près de découvrir le secret de Remus. Et ce dernier qui ne se doutait pas un seul instant de ce qui se tramait à son insu. Il allait avoir une sacrée surprise à son réveil le lendemain matin.

Malade d'impuissance, Sirius fut soudain frappé d'une pensée si forte qu'elle l'électrisa des pieds à la tête. Il eut une idée qui lui parut si brillante qu'il la mit en pratique sans même prendre la peine d'y réfléchir, ce qui eût pourtant été de bon goût. Comme s'il était tout à coup hors de son corps, Sirius se vit courir derrière Rogue et lâcher d'une traite.

- Il faut appuyer sur le nœud dans le tronc.

Rogue se figea comme s'il avait pris un mur de plein fouet et fit volte-face.

- Quoi ?

- Quand tu appuies sur le nœud, le Saule Cogneur s'immobilise et un passage secret s'ouvre entre les racines, révéla Sirius d'une voix monocorde comme s'il était soumis au Véritasérum. Tu peux alors y accéder sans risquer de déclencher la fureur des branches.

- Sirius ! couina Peter en plaquant ses mains sur sa bouche, l'air soudain terrifié.

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce que Sirius disait et le ton calme sur lequel il le disait. Ce devait être un cauchemar.

- Tu pourras alors suivre Remus et voir où il va, conclut fatalement Sirius.

Rogue resta un instant éberlué. Son intuition et la réaction de Pettigrow lui donnèrent à penser que les informations de Black étaient exactes mais cela paraissait si invraisemblable que ce dernier lui fasse ce genre de révélations qu'il ne put s'empêcher de demeurer méfiant.

- Tu me prends pour un idiot, Black ? s'écria-t-il d'un ton à la fois furieux et faussement amusé. Pourquoi tu me révèlerais ça maintenant ?

Sirius s'octroya quelques secondes pour préparer sa réponse. Bras croisés, il ferma une fraction de secondes les yeux pour rassembler ses pensées. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une lueur un peu triste mais déterminée.

- Eh bien, murmura-t-il en pesant ses mots avec soin, étant donné les circonstances, je me dis qu'on peut trouver un arrangement.

Rogue et Peter eurent exactement la même expression suffoquée mais si celle de Peter s'éternisa, Rogue en revanche reprit vite ses esprits.

- Je vois, dit-il paisiblement en faisant un pas vers son adversaire, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Sirius prit une profonde inspiration.

- L'immunité.

Peter crut recevoir le sortilège Doloris en pleine poitrine.

- Je peux espérer que tu rayeras mon nom de ta liste noire ? ajouta Sirius en prenant une mine de chien battu.

A cette impression du sortilège Doloris s'ajouta celle de l'Avada Kedavra. Peter avait fort bien révisé les sortilèges Impardonnables pour le devoir de Doherty et ils influaient encore sur son esprit. Rogue aussi parut plus interloqué que s'il avait reçu un sortilège mais la situation le fit tellement jubiler qu'il se remit bien vite de sa stupeur.

- Je vais y réfléchir, répondit-il en savourant ses mots, pendant que je suivrai Lupin.

Sur ces mots, il fit à nouveau un mouvement pour s'en aller. Cette fois, Sirius ne le retint pas. Ce fut Rogue lui-même qui choisit de faire demi-tour, ne résistant pas à l'envie de lancer une dernière réplique acerbe.

- Je constate que quoiqu'il arrive, un Black reste toujours un Black.

Sirius resta étrangement stoïque même après que Rogue eut disparu au détour du couloir.

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point, Servilus.

* * *

**Tadaa ! Peter dessine une BD, Sibylle prédit encore la mort de quelqu'un, Sirius joue les grands manipulateurs. Rien que du banal quoi !**

**Ca vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !**

**Prochain chapitre : Rogue dans la gueule du loup XD **


	3. Le secret de Remus

**Non vous ne rêvez pas, voici bien la suite ! Je suis vraiment en manque d'HP en ce moment, c'est trop cruel que cette saga soit terminée ! Si seulement JKR écrivait une préquelle maintenant sur les jeunes années des Maraudeurs (je pense qu'on en a tous rêvé !)**

**Bref ce petit blabla était censé faire oublier le temps que j'ai mis à poster ce chapitre mais je ne me dispenserais pas des excuses qui s'imposent. Pardonnez mon retard. J'espère que pour compenser, ce chapitre saura combler vos attentes.**

**Je vais répondre ici à Guest. Merci beaucoup de suivre cette fic (et d'avoir lu **_**Corps et Âme**_** au passage). Je suis ravie que tu apprécies ma version des personnages de JKR, surtout Peter que je trouve toujours trop lésé à cause de sa mauvaise réputation. Ca me fait marrer de lui donner des talents particuliers auxquels on ne penserait pas forcément, et justement l'équipe manquait d'artistes lol. Certes il y a bien Sirius qui fait de la musique mais Peter au dessin, je trouvais ça bien tripant. Il faudrait que je trouve quelque chose pour Remus maintenant. Quant à Sirius, j'aime bien brouiller les pistes sur lui, en faire un personnage controversé, manipulateur, égoïste mais attachant quand même (un peu comme dans **_**Corps et Âme**_** en fait) et cette fic traite de l'une de ses plus grosse bourde donc forcément, il va encore avoir le mauvais rôle. Pourtant j'adore ce personnage de l'univers HP. Je ne pense pas qu'il ait sincèrement eu de mauvaises intentions en imaginant cette farce, je crois plutôt qu'il a agi sur un coup de tête et qu'après il essaie de se justifier comme il peut, histoire de rester digne.**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, voici la suite, peut-être le chapitre le plus important de tous : le fameux face-à-face dans la cabane hurlante.**

**Bonne lecture et merci de me suivre !**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Le secret de Remus

Au départ de Rogue succéda un très bref mais très lourd silence de mort. Ce fut Peter qui le brisa. Ce dernier était toujours aussi éberlué que si le ciel s'était effondré sur la terre et il se tenait bouche bée depuis si longtemps que sa mâchoire en devenait douloureuse. Il contourna Sirius, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la fin de la discussion, et se plaça face à lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Sirius, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ?

Celui-ci était un peu hébété mais la voix de son ami le ramena à lui. Il afficha alors sur son visage un air étonnamment indifférent.

- Quoi ? fit-il en faisant mine de ne pas comprendre pourquoi Peter se mettait dans un tel état. Ce n'est rien qu'une petite blague.

- Une petite blague ? répéta Peter d'une voix étranglée. Tu l'as envoyé droit à la cabane hurlante. Et c'est la pleine lune.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'il va aller jusqu'au bout ? lança Sirius en roulant des yeux. C'est un lâche ce Servilus. S'il ne s'évanouit pas de peur devant le Saule Cogneur et qu'il trouve la force de s'engager dans le tunnel, il fera demi-tour à mi-chemin.

- Et comment peux-tu en être sûr ? riposta Peter d'une voix stridente. Et si jamais il arrive jusqu'à la cabane quand même ?

Sirius poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, passa une main dans ses cheveux puis esquissa un sourire.

- Eh bien dans ce cas, on sera débarrassés de Rogue une fois pour toutes, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules désinvolte. C'est une bonne nouvelle.

Peter n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. Ce devait être un canular. Ses amis essayaient de le piéger. A tous les coups, James s'était déguisé en Rogue pour jouer cette scène invraisemblable. C'était la seule explication plausible.

- Sirius, s'il te plaît, bredouilla l'adolescent. Si tu me fais marcher, ce n'est pas drôle.

- Je ne te fais pas marcher, assura Sirius avec une sincérité qu'on ne pouvait contester.

- Alors c'est pire que tout, glapit Peter en exécutant un pas de recul comme si Sirius était soudain contagieux. Tu as sciemment jeté Rogue dans la gueule du loup.

- Il aurait fini par découvrir la vérité de toute façon, répliqua Sirius avec un léger soupir. Tu l'as entendu comme moi. Il a quasiment tout compris. Au moins, maintenant on est soulagés d'un poids. On ne vivra plus dans la crainte que Rogue apprenne la vérité.

- Non en effet, puisqu'il risque fort de mourir, lança Peter qui n'en croyait pas ses propres paroles tant la situation lui semblait incongrue.

Comme Sirius ne réagit pas, il répéta d'une voix plus forte dans l'espoir de susciter un semblant de réaction logique chez son ami.

- Sirius ! s'écria-t-il en mettant ses mains en porte-voix. Rogue va _mourir_. Il va se faire tuer…

Aussi incroyable que cela pût paraître, Sirius demeura aussi stoïque. C'était impossible. Ne comprenait-il réellement pas la portée de ses actes ? Avait-il perdu la raison ?

- Il va se faire tuer par Remus, poursuivit Peter au bord de l'hystérie. Par Remus, nom d'une gargouille !

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Commençait-il enfin à imprimer le sens des mots de son ami ? Hélas non. Cela se voyait sur son visage. Comme il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, Peter fut certain qu'il allait encore chercher à se justifier et ne se sentit pas la force d'entendre ses excuses.

- Sirius, glapit-il prêt à s'arracher les cheveux. Dans quel état va être Remus à ton avis demain matin ?

- Sans doute pas aussi bouleversé que toi, trancha Sirius sincèrement horripilé à présent. Un loup-garou qui tue un humain, ça arrive, ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire. C'est dans sa nature.

Peter eut l'impression de prendre un coup de poing en pleine face. Sous la violence de cette frappe, pourtant invisible, il se sentit partir en arrière et fit un nouveau pas de recul. Cela confinait aux frontières du réel. Sirius devenait fou, complètement fou. Comment pouvait-il parler ainsi de Remus ? Comment pouvait-il ignorer les conséquences de son acte inqualifiable ? Même pour Peter, qui était toujours le premier à admirer le génie malfaisant de Sirius, cette « farce » allait beaucoup trop loin.

- Je ne peux pas croire ce que j'entends, balbutia-t-il le teint livide.

Incapable de supporter davantage le regard glacial de Sirius, Peter continua à reculer d'un pas mécanique avant de faire volte-face et de prendre la fuite à toutes jambes. Ce départ précipité attisa la stupeur de Sirius.

- Peter ? le rappela-t-il.

Mais celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Sirius resta encore quelques instants figé, le regard rivé sur le point sur lequel se trouvait son ami une seconde plus tôt. Finalement il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et passa à nouveau une main lasse dans ses cheveux.

- Vraiment aucun humour, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

oOoOoOo

Pendant ce temps, Severus avait échappé à la surveillance de Rusard et Miss Teigne et s'était glissé hors du château. Il traversa le parc de Poudlard en courant et atteignit sans mal le Saule Cogneur. Son cœur battait d'une excitation comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant. Il avait du mal à réaliser que peut-être il allait enfin découvrir le secret de Remus Lupin. Si ce sournois Black ne lui avait pas raconté de bêtises, ce qui n'était pas encore sûr, il connaîtrait bientôt le fin mot de l'histoire.

A quelques mètres du Saule naturellement, Severus eut une frayeur soudaine. Un pas de plus et les branches déchaînées s'abattraient sur lui. C'était probablement ce que Black désirait. C'était pour cela qu'il lui avait fait cette soi-disant confidence, pour le pousser à approcher l'arbre endiablé et à risquer sa peau comme ce petit idiot de Dave Goujon. Black était tout à fait capable de mettre au point cette machination pour se débarrasser de lui.

Soudain hésitant, Severus fit un pas de recul, les yeux rivés sur l'arbre. Pour l'instant il était d'une immobilité totale qui le faisait paraître inoffensif mais pour l'avoir vu à l'œuvre à de nombreuses reprises, Severus savait que ce n'était qu'un leurre. Ses yeux noirs examinèrent le tronc épais et tombèrent inévitablement sur le nœud au centre, point de fuite de ce tableau insolite.

Il suffisait d'une petite poussée sur cet étrange interrupteur et tous les secrets des Maraudeurs lui seraient révélés. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Assurément il devait y avoir un piège. _Pourtant je suis sûr d'avoir vu Lupin se diriger vers le Saule tout à l'heure_, songea tout à coup Severus. Que Sirius eût menti ou non, il était indubitable qu'il y avait une histoire avec ce fichu végétal.

Trop fier pour renoncer si près du but, Severus sortit brusquement sa baguette magique et envoya une gerbe d'étincelles bleues sur le nœud du tronc pour enclencher son mécanisme. Il fut à moitié surpris de voir le cercle de bois s'enfoncer comme sous la poussée d'un bouton. _Finalement Black n'a peut-être pas menti_, pensa-t-il les yeux ronds.

Il fit un pas prudent en avant et tressaillit, certain d'avoir entendu les branches frémir. Il mit toutefois cela sur le compte du vent et de son imagination. En vérité, le tuyau de Black se révéla exact. En quelques pas, Severus se retrouva complètement sous le Saule qui demeura pétrifié comme s'il avait perdu tous ses pouvoirs. Severus jeta un regard éberlué autour de lui et se permit même d'effleurer quelques branches inertes du bout des doigts.

- Alors ça, c'est dingue, murmura-t-il pour lui-même les yeux écarquillés.

Il avisa un passage entre les grosses racines de l'arbre, sans doute l'entrée de ce fameux tunnel. Severus s'avança lentement et crut voir quelques branches s'agiter tout à coup comme si elles se réveillaient peu à peu. Cette fois, il fut certain qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un méfait du vent. L'arbre retrouvait ses esprits. Il allait se remettre à cogner dans un futur très proche.

Sans perdre un instant, Severus se faufila entre branches et racines et s'engagea dans le passage juste au moment où il crut entendre un claquement sec comme celui d'un fouet à proximité de son oreille.

- Eh bien, je l'ai échappé belle, commenta-t-il le souffle court.

Les racines se resserrèrent pour fermer le passage, plongeant Severus dans une obscurité complète. Bien décidé à ne pas céder à la peur, il leva à nouveau sa baguette.

- _Lumos_.

Un rayon de lumière s'échappa de l'extrémité de son instrument et éclaira un long tunnel étroit qui disparaissait dans les ténèbres. Cela n'avait rien de rassurant mais Severus oublia toute couardise. Si Lupin empruntait ce chemin régulièrement, il pouvait bien en faire autant. Après tout, il avait déjà réussi à franchir l'obstacle du Saule Cogneur, le plus dur était fait, non ? Fort de cette pensée, l'adolescent prit une profonde inspiration et se mit en route.

oOoOoOo

Un peu plus loin, James faisait des merveilles sur le terrain de quidditch. Malgré la nuit tombée, il insista pour que Gareth Dwayne, le capitaine de l'équipe, continue à lâcher le vif d'or, persuadé de pouvoir encore l'attraper malgré l'obscurité naissante. Il venait de s'en saisir triomphalement après une manœuvre très périlleuse lorsque Peter entra sur le terrain d'un air de dément. Il semblait avoir couru un marathon.

- JAAAAMES !

- Attention ! hurla une voix féminine.

Peter se jeta à terre et se recroquevilla juste à temps pour esquiver un cognard, poursuivi par une batteuse qui manqua de l'assommer au passage avec sa batte. _Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû entrer sur le terrain sans m'annoncer_, songea l'adolescent en se relevant avec précaution.

- Ca va petit gros ? s'enquit Dwayne en piquant vers le visiteur. Toujours entier ?

- Moi c'est Pettigrow, corrigea celui-ci en époussetant ses vêtements. Et oui ça va merci. Tu pourrais appeler James ?

- Je suis là, déclara celui-ci en atterrissant souplement non loin de là. Que se passe-t-il ? Il y a un problème ?

Que Peter vienne le voir au stade de quidditch pendant un entraînement n'était pas un événement en soi mais qu'il entre sur le terrain avec un air passablement égaré était beaucoup moins fréquent.

Sans aucun préambule, Peter tira son ami par la manche de sa tenue de sport à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes et lui raconta tout ce qui venait de se passer à la bibliothèque. À son grand soulagement, James, lui, eut une réaction appropriée puisqu'il tomba des nues.

- Tu es bien sûr de ce que tu me dis là ? s'enquit James soudain alarmé.

- Malheureusement oui, répondit Peter en grimaçant, sûr et certain.

James laissa échapper un juron.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de Sirius ? siffla James en serrant les poings pour donner un coup rageur dans le vide. Il est barge ou quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, bégaya Peter affolé, je n'ai pas compris…

- Rentre au château ! coupa James d'un ton brusque en lui mettant son balai et sa robe rouge vif entre les bras. Je vais essayer d'arranger les choses.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Peter. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire ?

- Je vais chercher Rogue, répondit James avec logique.

Et sans attendre les inévitables protestations de son camarade, l'attrapeur vedette de Poudlard s'élança ventre à terre vers le Saule Cogneur, en essayant de ne pas trop chercher à démêler le pourquoi du comment de cette affaire démente.

oOoOoOo

De son côté, Severus arriva finalement jusqu'à la cabane hurlante au terme d'une heure de marche durant laquelle il faillit maintes fois renoncer. Le tunnel obscur devenait si étroit par moments qu'il se sentit plus claustrophobe que la première fois qu'il était entré dans la salle commune souterraine des Serpentards.

_Drôle d'endroit pour une convalescence_, songea Severus en projetant le rayon lumineux de sa baguette tout autour de lui afin d'examiner les lieux. Il ne s'attendait pas à finir son chemin au rez-de-chaussée d'une petite maison à priori ordinaire quoique d'aspect lugubre. Plongée dans l'obscurité, elle paraissait inoccupée. _Il faut bien que Lupin soit ici_, pensa le Serpentard en faisant quelques pas pour examiner les pièces l'une après l'autre. _Il n'a pas pu aller ailleurs en passant par ce tunnel_.

Severus inspecta le salon sans rien y trouver d'extraordinaire si ce n'est que le mobilier semblait abimé à certains endroits comme s'il avait été raccommodé tant de fois que les sortilèges de réparation ne faisaient quasiment plus effet. Ce qui inquiéta Severus, ce fut la certitude que malgré le silence oppressant des lieux, quelqu'un se tenait tapi dans l'ombre et l'observait.

Déçu de n'avoir rien remarqué d'intéressant au rez-de-chaussée, Severus monta prudemment les marches jusqu'à l'étage, accompagné par le grincement du bois et le rythme effréné de son cœur. Il commençait presque à regretter d'être venu là. Que cherchait-il exactement ? Où avait bien pu passer cet imbécile de Lupin ?

- Lupin ? appela Rogue à mi-voix en scrutant des yeux tous les recoins de la maison.

Il s'engagea avec précaution dans une belle chambre pourvue d'un large lit à baldaquin. Cette maison à la fois si proprette et glauque ressemblaient de plus en plus à un manoir hanté. A peine eut-il cette pensée qu'il lui sembla entendre un craquement suspect, qui le fit sursauter d'un bon mètre. _Et s'ils m'avaient envoyés dans la cabane hurlante ?_ pensa-t-il tout à coup. Elle était réputée pour être la maison la plus hantée de toute la Grande Bretagne. C'était tout à fait dans les cordes des maraudeurs de lui jouer ce vilain tour.

Persuadé d'avoir découvert la supercherie, Severus abaissa brusquement sa baguette et respira à fond pour se calmer. Quand ce fut fait, il parvint même à esquisser un sourire nerveux.

- D'accord, concéda-t-il un peu agacé, c'est très drôle de m'envoyer dans cet endroit sordide pour me ficher la frousse. J'imagine que vous êtes tous planqués quelque part en train de vous payer ma tête. Vous savez quoi ? Vous m'avez eu. Toutes mes félicitations.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Les battements cardiaques et la respiration de Severus s'accélérèrent mais il s'efforça de ne pas céder à la panique pour autant. Il était certain que Black, Potter, Lupin et Pettigrow lui faisaient une farce. Il n'allait pas leur donner la satisfaction de tomber dans le panneau.

- Bon allez Lupin, assez rigolé ! lança-t-il d'une voix qu'il tenta de rendre ferme et assurée. Sors de ta cachette ! Tu pourras te vanter d'avoir bien réussi ton coup auprès de Black et Potter…

James, qui avait couru comme jamais auparavant, choisit cet instant pour surgir à son tour dans la cabane hurlante.

- Rogue ! hurla-t-il d'une voix stridente.

Nullement étonné de l'entendre, Severus esquissa un nouveau sourire sans joie. C'était bien la preuve que les Maraudeurs le faisaient tourner en bourrique.

- Quand on parle du loup...

Il tourna les talons pour sortir de la chambre.

- Rogue sauve-toi ! glapit James en se jetant dans l'escalier, emporté par son élan.

- C'est bon Potter, ne te fatigue pas ! soupira Severus en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai bien compris que vous vous fichiez de moi.

- Non Rogue, je ne plaisante pas, s'égosilla James. On est en danger. Il faut se tirer d'ici au plus vite.

- Sans blague ? railla Severus. Et tu peux m'expliquer de quoi je suis censé avoir…

Il entendit un choc sourd comme si une masse venait d'atterrir derrière son dos. Au même instant, une ombre géante l'enveloppa. Le cœur de Severus rata un battement. Il pivota sur la pointe des pieds dans un état second et contempla ce qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il crut alors tourner de l'œil à la vue d'un loup gigantesque aux yeux flamboyants.

- … peur, acheva-t-il à retardement et d'un ton bien moins sarcastique tout à coup.

Le loup le fixa un instant de son regard menaçant puis d'un seul coup se mit en position pour attaquer. D'un coup de griffe, il tenta de trancher Severus qui roula sur le côté en poussant un cri. Sa baguette magique lui échappa des mains mais tant bien même l'eût-il gardé en sa possession, Severus doutait d'être capable de s'en servir encore. Face à un tel monstre, il ne put que se terrer contre le mur et se recroqueviller, attendant le coup fatal.

- _Protego !_ s'écria soudain la voix de James.

Celui-ci surgit tel une grande flèche rouge et se jeta entre Severus et la bête tout en déployant le bouclier magique. Hélas le maléfice ne fut pas suffisamment puissant pour résister à la force colossale d'un loup-garou. Les griffes du monstre abattirent cette barrière magique comme un voile de brume et frappèrent James. Il y eut alors un jet de sang et un hurlement de douleur déchirant.

- Potter, bredouilla Severus qui semblait près de tourner de l'œil.

- Mon bras ! s'époumona James en agrippant son bras gauche ensanglanté.

La souffrance fut si aigüe qu'il crut lui aussi s'évanouir. Pourtant il puisa dans ses réserves de courage et ramassa sa baguette magique. Il profita que le loup s'était écarté pour lécher le sang sur sa patte afin de tenter de lui lancer un sortilège.

- _Incarcerem !_

Par bonheur, cet enchantement parut fonctionner. L'animal extraordinaire se retrouva tout à coup immobilisé et mordit ses liens avec rage pour se libérer. James profita du répit gagné pour sauter sur ses jambes et saisir Rogue par le bras.

- Viens, il ne faut pas rester ici.

Severus ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Incapable de penser clairement, il se laissa guider comme un automate par son vieil ennemi, songeant juste à ramasser sa baguette au passage. Tandis que les deux garçons dévalèrent l'escalier à la hâte, le loup les intercepta au bas des marches en traversant littéralement le plancher.

- _Incendio !_ hurla James.

Une barrière de feu se dressa entre le loup et la trappe de sortie. James sentit un flot de soulagement l'envahir. Ils étaient pratiquement sauvés.

Arrivés au bas de l'escalier, James jeta brutalement Rogue à travers la trappe comme s'il était un paquet encombrant et sauta à son tour, non sans avoir fait disparaître au dernier moment la barrière enflammé. Il ne pouvait pas faire partir en cendres la cabane hurlante avec Remus à l'intérieur tout de même.

James eut tout juste le temps de refermer la trappe et de la verrouiller avant que le loup ne se jette dessus de tout son poids pour essayer de leur donner la chasse.

Alors, à ce sauvetage épique succéda un silence de mort dans le tunnel obscur.

* * *

**Reprenez votre souffle, James et Sevy sont sauvés (je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire sains et saufs mais bon). Alors ça vous a plu ? Laissez-moi votre avis !**

**Pour le prochain chapitre (qui viendra plus vite, je vous rassure, il est pratiquement terminé) : réactions à chaud de ce pauvre Severus… et réveil difficile pour Remus.**

**PS : à Guest - prochain chapitre de « Venom of the Vanity » en préparation !**


	4. Le réveil

**Et voilà, chose promise, chose due : j'avais dit que ce chapitre arriverait plus rapidement. **

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui continuent à lire cette fic et particulièrement à Guest pour la review à laquelle je réponds aussitôt : je suis vraiment contente que tu apprécies Peter, je me donne du mal pour cela. Effectivement Sirius dérape complètement mais son crime ne restera pas impuni XD ! (Prochain chapitre de Venom of the Vanity demain au fait si tout va bien).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Le réveil

Pendant quelques secondes, James et Severus restèrent tous les deux assis face à face dans l'étroit tunnel, ruisselants de sueur et la respiration saccadée. Bien qu'il fût indemne, Severus eut beaucoup plus de mal que son condisciple blessé à retrouver ses esprits.

James fut le premier à se relever et à reprendre le chemin en sens inverse pour retourner vers le château. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'attarder dans ce souterrain humide et glacial avec Rogue. Son bras lui faisait souffrir le martyr et il lui tardait de le faire examiner par l'infirmière.

- Allez bouge-toi ! ordonna-t-il en toisant son vieil ennemi sans sympathie. On ne va pas rester là toute la nuit.

Mais le Serpentard était une véritable loque, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Tout en sachant qu'il le regretterait, James poussa un long soupir et s'avança pour lui tendre une main secourable. Ce geste noble eut sur Severus un effet immédiat.

Ce dernier se sentait déjà suffisamment humilié d'avoir été tiré d'affaire par celui qu'il haïssait le plus, ce n'était pas pour accepter sa pitié par-dessus le marché. En un instant, Severus rassembla ses forces et se remit debout en ignorant volontairement la main auxiliaire du Gryffondor. James ne put réprimer un rictus. Même dans les pires situations, Severus Rogue restait égal à lui-même.

- Tu n'as rien ? interrogea James, non pas parce qu'il s'inquiétait mais parce qu'il sentait qu'il lui fallait poser la question. Tu vas bien ?

Même si Severus avait l'air en état de choc, le loup-garou ne semblait pas avoir froissé un seul de ses cheveux graisseux. À l'exception de quelques égratignures, il était parfaitement indemne, ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde dans ce tunnel.

- Mieux que toi de toute évidence, marmonna Severus entre ses dents.

Il n'en fallut pas davantage à James. Celui-ci se mit en marche et fit signe à son camarade de le suivre. Ils remontèrent alors le souterrain en tout en évitant soigneusement de se parler voire même de simplement se regarder. Au bout de quelques minutes, Severus commença tout doucement à reprendre ses esprits, au fil d'un processus qui l'amena à parler tout seul.

- Un loup-garou, bredouilla-t-il incrédule. Voilà donc ce que cachait Lupin depuis le début. C'est un loup-garou.

James grimaça. Le fait que Rogue fût dans la confidence n'allait pas leur faciliter la vie dans un avenir proche.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Un loup-garou… c'est complètement dingue…

Peut-être existait-il un moyen de lui faire croire que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ?

- Au fond, ça explique des tas de choses. J'ai toujours pensé qu'il y avait quelque chose de bizarre chez ce type. Il disparaissait trop fréquemment. Comment ai-je pu ne pas faire le rapprochement plus tôt avec la pleine lune…

Il y avait aussi la possibilité du sortilège d'amnésie.

- Remus Lupin est un loup-garou, répéta Rogue pour la énième fois environ, une lueur un peu folle dans le regard. Ah il cache bien son jeu, le sage, le gentil, le _préfet_ Remus Lupin ! Il cache vraiment bien son jeu…

Ou peut-être le terroriser avec un Sortilège Impardonnable pour le contraindre au silence.

- Tout ce que Doherty disait sur eux était vrai. Ce sont des créatures sournoises, des experts dans l'art de la dissimulation.

James considéra cette dernière idée avec envie, regrettant de ne pouvoir la mettre en application.

- Comment peuvent-ils laisser cette chose circuler librement dans l'école ? explosa soudain Severus en se tournant vers James.

Celui-ci sentit qu'après ce qu'il venait de vivre, il n'était pas d'humeur à endurer ce genre de discours de la part de son adversaire de toujours. Il se tourna alors vers Rogue avec la ferme intention de mettre les points sur les « i ».

- Ne parle pas de Remus comme ça ! aboya-t-il sèchement. C'est mon ami.

Severus se figea de stupeur, persuadé d'avoir mal entendu.

- Ton ami ? répéta-t-il comme si cela lui semblait ridicule. Tu es en plein délire, Potter. Ce n'est même pas un être humain.

- Peu importe, rétorqua James du tac au tac, c'est quelqu'un de bien.

Les paroles du champion de quidditch parurent à Severus de plus en plus ahurissantes. Il en vint à se demander si la cause provenait du combat contre le loup, d'un excès de fréquentation de cognards ou si c'était tout simplement congénital.

- Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre ! s'écria Severus proprement halluciné. Votre groupe est plus gravement atteint que je ne le croyais. Il a failli nous tuer tous les deux. Il a réduit ton bras en bouillie.

- Mon bras est dans cet état parce que _tu_ es allé te jeter dans la gueule du loup comme un imbécile, trancha James avec colère.

- Je ne savais pas que j'allais me retrouver nez à nez avec un loup-garou figure-toi !

- On t'a dit mille fois de cesser de tourner autour de nous et de laisser Remus tranquille, répliqua James avec exaspération. J'étais sûr qu'il finirait par y avoir un accident.

- Ca n'avait rien d'un accident, riposta Severus plein de fiel. Ton copain Black m'a volontairement envoyé à la mort, je te signale.

James serra poings et dents. La version, que lui avait donnée Peter et à laquelle il n'avait pas osé croire, se confirmait. Ainsi c'était bel et bien Sirius qui avait poussé Rogue à suivre Remus jusqu'à la cabane hurlante. Quelle folie avait bien pu le déterminer à commettre un acte pareil ?

James avait l'impression qu'on lui parlait d'un étranger. Certes, le Sirius qu'il connaissait était intrépide et flirtait dangereusement avec la limite mais il gardait la notion du Bien et du Mal. Or envoyer Rogue se faire dévorer par un loup-garou, qui était accessoirement un de leurs amis, cela allait bien au-delà des limites.

- Je règlerai ça avec Sirius, grommela James lorsqu'il ne put souffrir le regard inquisiteur de Severus plus longtemps. Non, je crois plutôt que je vais le laisser à Remus. Il aura sûrement envie de lui dire deux mots demain.

- J'imagine que je dois me réjouir de ne pas être à la place de Black.

James ne répondit pas mais ralentit brusquement le pas et obligea Severus à l'imiter avant de le considérer avec gravité.

- Moi aussi, j'ai deux mots à te dire, Rogue, déclara-t-il très sérieusement. Tu crois peut-être que tu as un moyen de pression sur nous mais toi aussi tu es en tort. Contrairement à Remus, tu n'avais pas l'autorisation de mettre un pied à Pré-au-Lard cette nuit.

- Parce que toi…

- J'ai sacrifié mon bras, entre parenthèses celui avec lequel j'écris et attrape le vif d'or, pour tes beaux yeux, coupa James d'un ton incisif. J'estime qu'en contrepartie, je peux espérer de ta part un minimum de discrétion sur cette affaire. Tout cela peut rester entre nous.

Severus laissa échapper un rire amer.

- Ben voyons ! cracha-t-il. Non seulement vous avez essayé de me tuer mais en plus, je devrais vous couvrir.

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie, répliqua James scandalisé par le manque de reconnaissance du garçon.

- N'importe quoi ! rugit Severus soudain hors de lui. Tu essaies juste de sauver ta tête ainsi que celle de tes amis. Vous savez tous très bien ce que vous risquez. Ne crois pas m'amadouer avec ton bras en compote. Ce qui t'arrive, tu l'as cherché. Voilà ce qu'il en coûte de vouloir apprivoiser un loup-garou.

À bout de patience, James sortit sa baguette magique et la pointa sur Rogue.

- J'aurais dû laisser Remus te tailler en tranches, dit-il avec un profond mépris.

Severus observa la baguette qui le menaçait sans aucune crainte, persuadé que James ne lui lancerait aucun maléfice. C'eût été en effet fort mal venu étant donné leur situation. Il s'autorisa même un sourire narquois.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, fit-il remarquer dans un souffle.

Réprimant un grognement mécontent, le Gryffondor abaissa malgré tout sa baguette magique à contrecœur.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait, Potter ? questionna Severus soudain sentencieux.

James réfléchit quelques secondes mais en vain. Aucune réponse satisfaisante ne lui vint. Ou à dire vrai, une foule de réponses lui apparurent à l'esprit mais il ne se sentit pas la force de les confier à son ennemi. Finalement il se dispensa de répondre et poursuivit son chemin, la mine renfrognée. Ce silence fut pour Severus beaucoup plus éloquent que toutes les explications du monde.

La sortie du Saule Cogneur fut beaucoup plus remarquée que ce que les deux garçons avaient espéré. James s'engagea le premier et appuya sur le nœud pour immobiliser les branches, leur permettant ainsi de passer sans être attaqués. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers le château en toute hâte mais furent interceptés à hauteur de la cabane d'Hagrid par le garde-chasse en personne.

- Hé vous deux ! s'écria-t-il de sa grosse voix.

Il se précipita vers eux, arbalète au poing et les reconnut aussitôt.

- James Potter ! s'exclama le géant surpris. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Nom d'un dragon, tu es blessé !

Il se pencha vers James pour examiner sa blessure avant de lancer un regard vers Severus, qui se tenait prudemment en retrait.

- D'où venez-vous comme ça tous les deux ? interrogea Hagrid soudain suspicieux.

- C'est ce que nous aimerions tous savoir.

James sentit son cœur rater un battement en reconnaissant la voix du professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci accourait depuis le château, sa baguette allumée en main, suivie de près par les professeurs Slughorn et Doherty. Bien qu'ils ne fussent d'ordinaire liés par aucune complicité, James et Severus ne purent se retenir d'échanger un regard inquiet. L'un comme l'autre, ils étaient tous les deux dans de sales draps.

oOoOoOo

Lorsque Remus ouvrit les yeux ce matin-là, il se sentit particulièrement mal. Certes, les lendemains de pleine lune étaient toujours difficiles mais celui-ci lui parut d'emblée pire que les autres. Il se sentait plus faible que d'habitude et étrangement nauséeux comme lorsqu'il avait fait son premier tour de grand huit un jour d'anniversaire.

Complètement léthargique, le jeune homme observa distraitement le décor encore flou en attendant que ses sens se rétablissent l'un après l'autre. Il retrouva d'abord celui du toucher en réalisant qu'il était étendu sur le plancher de la chambre et se redressa péniblement. La tête lui tournait encore mais il commençait à voir de plus en plus distinctement.

_Oh ma tête !_ pensa-t-il en portant une main à sa tempe. _Je me suis amusé à foncer dans le mur ou quoi ?_ Au moment où il se fit cette réflexion, il sentit quelque chose de poisseux, qui se trouvait sur ses doigts, se répandre sur son front et ce contact inattendu le fit sursauter. Il écarta aussitôt sa main pour l'examiner et ses yeux faillirent sauter de leurs orbites.

C'était du sang.

Sa main en était couverte. La panique s'empara du jeune homme. Quoiqu'il ne ressentît aucune douleur, il tâtonna son corps à la recherche d'une blessure encore endormie. Il ne trouva rien cependant. Sorties les habituelles plaies minimes, il allait bien. Cela voulait dire que… ce n'était pas son sang _à lui _?

_C'est impossible_, pensa Remus soudain affolé. _Personne ne peut entrer ici. _Les sens parfaitement en éveil à présent, il balaya le décor tout autour de lui et vit que le sang sur sa main était également répandu sur une grande surface de la pièce.

L'effroi de Remus n'eut alors plus de limites. Quelqu'un était entré pendant sa transformation, quelqu'un avait été blessé, peut-être même pire. Mais qui ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Remus faillit tourner de l'œil. Au lieu de cela, il resta bien conscient mais poussa un hurlement de terreur plus tonitruant que tous ceux qu'il avait pu pousser alors qu'il était transformé.

La suite se déroula comme dans un rêve. Remus ne se souvint même pas avoir passé ses vêtements, ni même jeté un œil dans la cabane hurlante mais il se vit courir comme un dératé dans le tunnel, haletant et glapissant de terreur tous les cent mètres. Il eut l'impression de parcourir la distance séparant la cabane du parc de Poudlard en quelques secondes. Tout était confus dans sa tête.

Il se revoyait dans sa mare de sang, du sang dont il ignorait la provenance et dont il n'avait même pas pris la peine de se débarbouiller avant de fuir la cabane hurlante. Son odeur âcre lui collait littéralement à la peau et lui donnait la nausée mais il ne s'arrêta pas de courir pour autant.

Après le tunnel, il se vit jaillir du passage sous le Saule comme un démon de sa boîte. Il ne songea pas à appuyer sur le tronc pour l'immobiliser mais il surgit à une telle vitesse que l'arbre n'eut même pas le temps de s'apercevoir de sa présence. Sans même se soucier de croiser des quidams, il traversa le parc dans un état second, pénétra dans le château et se rua vers l'infirmerie dans laquelle il entra en trombe.

- Aidez-moi ! gémit-il d'une voix suraigüe.

Les professeurs McGonagall et Doherty ainsi que Mme Pomfresh sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers lui. Les deux femmes étouffèrent des cris de stupeur en voyant la sinistre silhouette qui s'avançait vers eux.

Remus, couvert de sang, dans son vieux jogging, pieds nus, les cheveux en bataille et l'air égaré ressemblait à un tueur fou échappé d'Azkaban. Pendant une fraction de seconde, personne n'osa s'approcher de lui.

- Mon Dieu, Lupin…, bredouilla l'infirmière.

- Aidez-moi, répéta Remus horrifié, il y a eu un problème cette nuit. Je crois que j'ai attaqué quelqu'un. C'est affreux.

- Calmez-vous ! ordonna le professeur McGonagall d'une voix douce mais ferme.

- Tout va bien, ajouta l'infirmière en s'avançant vers lui, une fiole de potion calmante à la main. La situation est sous contrôle.

Remus n'apprécia pas du tout cette réponse. Il jeta un œil dans l'infirmerie et aperçut un lit au fond de la salle, planqué derrière de grands rideaux. Aussitôt il comprit. _C'est ma victime ! C'est quelqu'un de l'école. _La terreur s'empara de l'adolescent.

- C'est la personne que j'ai attaquée ? interrogea-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur en pointant l'index vers le lit.

McGonagall s'empressa de répondre « non » au moment où Doherty lança un « oui » sonore. Les deux professeurs se regardèrent ensuite en chien de faïence, chacun mécontent de la réponse de l'autre. Remus n'eut pas besoin de les entendre argumenter davantage pour savoir qui il devait croire. Le ton de Doherty était éloquent.

- C'est qui ? questionna Remus en essayant d'écarter Mme Pomfresh qui lui barrait le passage. Dites-moi qui c'est !

- Pour l'amour du ciel, maîtrisez-vous ! s'écria McGonagall, sentant venir le drame.

Mais Remus n'était plus lui-même. En proie à une angoisse comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie de sa vie, il se fraya un chemin de force jusqu'au lit et écarta les rideaux opaques avec une telle brutalité qu'il manqua de peu de les arracher.

Ce qu'il vit le retourna complètement. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, le sang n'irrigua plus son cerveau, l'air ne circula plus dans ses poumons. La mécanique de son corps tomba brusquement en panne sèche.

- J-James, bredouilla-t-il dans un souffle.

- Pas de panique, lança aussitôt l'infirmière en voyant l'adolescent au bord de la crise de nerfs. Ses jours ne sont pas en danger et il n'a pas été mordu. Dès demain, il sera sur pieds.

Mais Remus n'écoutait rien. Ses oreilles semblaient avoir perdu la faculté d'entendre en même temps que le reste de son corps s'était mis sur pause. Pour autant, l'image de James alité et à moitié momifié dans vingt couches de bandages pénétra bien son cerveau. _C'est moi qui l'ai mis dans cet état_, pensa Remus au comble de l'horreur. _C'est son sang que j'ai sur moi_. Cette pensée vida le jeune homme de ses forces et il perdit connaissance.

* * *

**J'avais dit : le réveil est difficile.**

**Alors ce chapitre vous a plu ? J'attends vos avis.**

**Prochain chapitre : le professeur Doherty en grande forme ! (je sais, il est infect mais j'aime bien le faire apparaître, c'est mon côté sadique).**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! à bientôt !**


	5. Ange ou démon?

**Me revoilà fidèle au poste ! Merci à ceux qui continuent à lire cette fic et particulièrement à Parhyponoian et à Guest pour leurs reviews !**

**Le lendemain de la pleine lune a été difficile pour Remus et malheureusement il n'est pas au bout de ses peines. Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir la suite de son calvaire.**

**Pour répondre à Guest : moi aussi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire la conversation dans le tunnel entre Rogue et James. J'aime bien leurs échanges de manière générale, je trouve que leur relation va au-delà de la simple rivalité. Certes ils se détestent mais ils se retrouvent toujours dans des situations où ils sont obligés de se supporter voire de s'entraider. Quant à Sirius, il est clair qu'il ne va pas s'en tirer à si bon compte, ce serait trop facile ^^.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Ange ou démon ?

Des éclats de voix tirèrent Remus de sa léthargie. La tiédeur d'un drap l'informa qu'on l'avait allongé dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. On avait également lavé le sang dont il était maculé : son odeur âcre avait cédé la place à celle du produit nettoyant. Soupçonnant l'infirmière d'avoir veillé à tous ces soins, Remus éprouva à son égard une vague de reconnaissance.

- Je le savais ! Je savais que ça finirait par arriver.

La douce voix furibarde du professeur Doherty emplit les oreilles de Remus, bientôt suivie par celle de McGonagall.

- Etes-vous vraiment obligé de crier, Antonius ? soupira-t-elle agacée.

- Minerva a raison, intervint Mme Pomfresh avec humeur, c'est une infirmerie ici. Il y a des jeunes gens qui ont besoin de repos.

- Vous m'en direz tant, siffla l'homme avec colère.

Apparemment Remus n'était pas resté inconscient très longtemps. La dispute devait avoir éclaté quelques minutes après son évanouissement, le temps qu'on le débarbouille et qu'on le mette au lit en fait.

- Je le savais, répéta Doherty dont la voix allait et venait, signe qu'il parcourait la salle en long, en large et en travers.

- Antonius, s'il vous plait, gronda le professeur de métamorphose avec exaspération.

- Je le dis à Dumbledore depuis le début : un loup-garou, ce n'est _pas_ un élève normal ! vociféra Doherty, que cette histoire rendait fou furieux. J'étais sûr qu'il finirait par y avoir un accident.

- Bravo Antonius, vous voulez peut-être qu'on vous décerne un ordre de Merlin ? s'emporta McGonagall parfaitement horripilée à présent.

- Je voudrais juste qu'on reconnaisse que j'avais raison, maugréa le professeur de DCFM d'un ton buté. Vous avez tous voulu jouer les bons Samaritains et prouver qu'un loup-garou pouvait étudier ici normalement. Résultat : deux élèves ont failli être jetés en pâture.

Deux ? Remus sentit à nouveau la machine de son corps se détraquer. Il n'y avait donc pas que James ? Quelqu'un d'autre se trouvait avec lui ? Qui ? Remus se mit à envisager le pire : Sirius ? Peter ? Un tiers qui ignorait tout de son secret jusqu'alors ? La peur acheva de le sortir de son engourdissement.

- L'un est quasiment manchot et le deuxième en état de choc, résuma Doherty intarissable. Et je ne vous raconte même pas ce que vont dire les parents. Si seulement Dumbledore m'avait écouté…

Remus ouvrit finalement les yeux. Il avait été placé dans le lit voisin de celui de James sur lequel il eut aussitôt une vue plongeante. Son ami était encore profondément endormi, ce qui soulagea Remus. Il ne se sentait pas encore la force d'affronter son regard.

- Enfin j'imagine que maintenant, il va se décider à prendre la mesure qui s'impose, reprit Doherty en cessant de tourner en rond soudain empreint de lassitude.

- Vous savez très bien que le directeur n'envisage pas un instant de renvoyer Remus Lupin de Poudlard.

- Mais c'est incroyable ça ! gronda Doherty à nouveau furieux. Il faut attendre qu'il dévore vraiment un élève ? Il a goûté à du sang humain, il ne peut plus rester ici.

- Il va très bien, rétorqua sèchement l'infirmière. Il pourra tout à fait réintégrer son dortoir quand il aura repris des forces.

- Que ça vous plaise ou non, Antonius, ajouta McGonagall d'un ton implacable.

- Non mais vraiment, c'est n'importe quoi ! explosa Doherty d'un ton rageur. Malgré toutes les mesures de sécurité, ce garçon a failli tuer des camarades.

- Je ne voulais pas, intervint soudain Remus d'une voix faible.

Mme Pomfresh et le professeur McGonagall sursautèrent. Comme elles tournaient le dos au lit dans lequel était étendu Remus, elles ne pensaient pas qu'il avait déjà repris connaissance.

- Oh Lupin vous êtes réveillé ! s'étonna Mme Pomfresh. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Remus voulut répondre « Très mal » mais le regard foudroyant de Doherty qui s'avançait vers lui d'un pas menaçant le rendit d'un seul coup muet comme une carpe.

- Eh bien Lupin, on ne s'est pas tenu tranquille cette nuit ? railla l'enseignant.

- Professeur, ne le bousculez pas ! conseilla l'infirmière. Il est fragile après la pleine lune.

- Même après un pique-nique nocturne ? trancha Doherty en se penchant vers Remus.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé exactement mais je ne voulais faire de mal à personne, assura celui-ci d'une voix faible.

- Ben voyons ! ironisa Doherty. Non bien sûr, vous êtes un saint. Du moins, c'est ce que vous essayez de faire croire à tout le monde.

- Ca suffit Antonius ! tonna McGonagall. Vous dépassez les bornes une fois de plus.

- Et vous, tempêta Doherty, vous vous laissez complètement duper par ce garçon. Vous croyez que c'est un ange ? Les loups-garous sont des manipulateurs-nés.

Il se tourna vers Remus, dont les traits du visage s'étaient durcis en entendant les dernières paroles du professeur.

- Est-ce vraiment un hasard si le jeune Rogue s'est retrouvé à la cabane hurlante pendant la pleine lune ?

- Rogue ? releva Remus en se redressant brusquement dans le lit en position assise comme s'il était monté sur ressort.

Le professeur McGonagall poussa un soupir désappointé. Décidément cette calamité de Doherty ne manquait pas une occasion de souffler sur les braises.

- Oui Severus Rogue, acquiesça Doherty d'une voix terrible. Il a comme par miracle découvert l'astuce du Saule Cogneur et s'est offert une virée jusqu'à votre résidence secondaire. C'est une chance qu'il soit encore en vie. Sans l'intervention de Potter, il aurait sûrement fini en…

- Oh mon Dieu non ! gémit Remus en portant une main horrifiée à sa bouche.

Rogue était venu à la cabane hurlante ? Rogue connaissait son secret ? C'était trop épouvantable pour être vrai.

- Et si ! rétorqua Doherty d'une voix forte. Severus Rogue. Vous détestez ce garçon, pas vrai ? Vous auriez pu avoir envie de vous débarrassez de lui. Surtout après ce qu'il a fait à vos amis il y a quelques semaines.

Trois semaines plus tôt, une bagarre avait éclaté entre Rogue et les Maraudeurs. Comme bien souvent, James et Sirius étaient tombés comme des oiseaux de proie sur le Serpentard et s'étaient amusés à lui lancer des sortilèges pour le provoquer mais cette fois, Rogue avait sorti une riposte pour le moins inattendue.

Il avait lancé un maléfice effroyable. La formule que Remus n'avait encore jamais entendue auparavant, _Sectumsempra_, avait claqué dans l'air et le résultat ne s'était pas fait attendre. À l'évocation de ce souvenir, le teint de Remus devint blême. Doherty y vit là un aveu silencieux.

- Vous voyez de quoi je veux parler, dit-il d'un ton triomphant. Vous étiez dans un état impossible ce jour-là. Vous pensiez vos amis perdus. J'imagine que vous devez avoir gardé rancœur à Rogue, assez pour vouloir lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Finalement c'est assez pratique d'être un loup-garou : vous pouvez tuer sans avoir à vous poser de questions. C'était facile de faire passer ça pour un accident, de laisser croire à tout le monde que Rogue était venu lui-même se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Vraiment Lupin, vous avez fait preuve d'ingéniosité. Dommage cependant que Potter ait choisi de s'en mêler au dernier moment.

- Non c'est faux ! hurla Remus en plaquant ses mains sur ses oreilles. Je n'ai rien fait. Je ne pourrais jamais faire une chose pareille.

- Oui je sais, marmonna Doherty d'un ton sardonique.

- Professeur McGonagall ! implora Remus. Je vous jure que je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans. Je ne sais même pas ce qui s'est passé. Je ne suis au courant de rien. Je n'ai rien fait.

- Antonius, dit le professeur de métamorphose à son collègue. Ce que vous dites ne correspond pas à la version que nous a donnée Peter Pettigrow.

Peter ? Voilà que le nom de Peter tombait aussi sur le tapis à présent ! Mais mille gargouilles que s'était-il passé au juste ? Remus devenait fou à ne pas comprendre.

- Evidemment que ça ne correspond pas ! répondit Doherty comme si c'était une évidence. J'imagine que monsieur Lupin a eu soin de demander, gentiment ou non, à ses amis de le couvrir.

- Quoi ? glapit Remus dont les yeux semblaient prêts à sauter de ses orbites. Mais vous êtes fou !

Malheureusement les paroles de Doherty commençaient à faire du chemin dans les esprits de Pomfresh et McGonagall, qui échangèrent des regards dubitatifs. Remus sentit un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps. Merlin, cette ordure de Doherty allait finir par réussir à retourner tout le monde contre lui. Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il y travaillait sans relâche, peut-être ses efforts allaient-ils enfin aboutir.

- Enfin ça n'a pas de sens, lança tout à coup l'infirmière désemparée. Remus a eu l'air si bouleversé tout à l'heure quand il est rentré. Si vraiment, il était derrière tout ça, il n'aurait pas eu une telle réaction…

- C'était de la comédie, l'interrompit Doherty à bout de patience. C'est un comédien comme tous ceux de son espèce.

- Je vous en prie ! s'écria Remus le visage inondé de larmes. Croyez-moi ! Je n'y suis pour rien. Je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit, pas même à Rogue.

- Je te crois, Remus.

C'était Dumbledore. Le vénérable sorcier entra dans l'infirmerie d'un pas silencieux et se dirigea vers le groupe, la mine parfaitement sereine.

Remus sentit alors une douce chaleur se diffuser dans son corps et stopper le flux de larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Dumbledore était là. Dumbledore venait le sauver, comme toujours. Dès qu'il croisa ses yeux bleus derrière ses lunettes en demi-lunes, l'adolescent se sentit déjà soulagé.

Doherty, en revanche, paraissait contrarié par cette irruption soudaine. Il savait pour qui le plus grand sorcier du monde allait prendre parti.

- Monsieur le directeur, commença-t-il mais Dumbledore passa devant lui sans le voir et se dirigea vers Remus.

- Je viens de parler successivement avec messieurs Pettigrow, Black et Rogue. Leurs versions coïncident à peu de choses près toutes les trois, expliqua Dumbledore d'un ton solennelle. Je sais ce qui s'est exactement passé.

Il se tourna alors vers Remus, qui lança au directeur un regard suppliant.

- Je vous jure que je n'ai jamais voulu faire de mal. Jamais.

- Je sais, Remus, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix douce. Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui est arrivé. Tu n'as rien à craindre, il n'y aura aucune sanction contre toi. Je sais que tu es déjà bien assez choqué comme ça.

Dumbledore était tellement compréhensif. S'il pouvait imaginer même partiellement combien Remus souffrait d'avoir sous les yeux le spectacle de James blessé par sa faute. Pourquoi ne fermait-on pas ces fichus rideaux ?

- Quoi ! Vous voulez rire ?

Et par pitié, pouvait-on faire taire ce nuisible de Doherty ? Remus aurait volontiers donné tout l'or de Gringotts contre un sortilège de mutisme sur cette langue de serpent.

- Monsieur, continua l'expert en magie noire d'un air scandalisé, il a presque arraché le bras d'un élève… un élève qui a un match de quidditch prévu dans une semaine et qui risque fort de devoir rester sur le banc de touche. Ce n'est pas rien tout de même.

- Antonius allons, dit Dumbledore d'une douce en se tournant vers son collègue. Remus a été, tout comme M. Potter, victime de cette mauvaise plaisanterie.

- Mauvaise plaisanterie ? releva Remus en fronçant les sourcils d'un air perplexe.

Plus il entendait parler, moins il comprenait la situation. En tout cas, à chaque seconde, son angoisse de découvrir la vérité amplifiait. Il sentait qu'il n'allait pas apprécier la version finale mais alors pas du tout.

- Que s'est-il passé alors ? demanda Doherty d'une voix qu'il s'efforça de maîtriser.

- Si vous voulez bien me suivre, Antonius, je vais vous en faire le récit dans mon bureau. Vous devriez venir aussi, Minerva. Pompom, je vous laisse prendre soin de nos élèves.

L'infirmière acquiesça docilement tandis que les trois professeurs se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Remus les regarda s'éloigner, l'air effaré. Ils allaient partir et le laisser dans l'ignorance ? Ils s'éclipsaient ainsi sans rien ajouter de plus ?

- Professeur Dumbledore attendez ! s'écria alors Remus.

Le vieil homme tourna aussitôt les talons pour regarder son élève.

- Oui ?

- Je… je voulais juste…

Les mots se coinçaient dans sa gorge et son esprit s'égarait, preuve qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait revenu à lui.

- Merci, acheva-t-il simplement dans un souffle.

Dumbledore eut un sourire bienveillant.

- C'est normal, répondit-il avec douceur. Et à propos de Severus Rogue, n'ai aucune crainte ! Je lui ai fait promettre de ne révéler ton secret à personne.

- Je doute qu'il tienne parole, marmonna Remus soudain renfrogné.

- Il ne dira rien, assura Dumbledore le regard soudain pétillant.

- Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sûr ? lança Remus sans conviction. Vous lui avez fait conclure un Serment Inviolable ?

Pour toute réponse, le directeur esquissa dans sa longue barbe un de ces sourires malicieux dont il avait le secret. Remus fut alors saisi d'un affreux doute.

- Vous avez _vraiment_ fait un Serment Inviolable ?

Mais Dumbledore avait quitté l'infirmerie, suivi de ses deux collègues et avec eux, c'était le fin mot de cette mystérieuse affaire qui s'échappait.

- Attendez ! répéta Remus en amorçant un geste pour se lever.

- Oh non n'y pensez même pas jeune homme !

L'infirmière fondit sur lui comme un aigle et le força à se rallonger d'un mouvement brusque. Conscient qu'elle ne le laisserait pas partir, Remus tenta alors de capter les sons par-delà l'infirmerie. Il entendit aussitôt la voix de Doherty qui s'éloignait dans le couloir.

- Alors, pouvons-nous savoir maintenant ? interrogea celui-ci avec impatience.

- Pas encore Antonius, répondit Dumbledore d'un ton amusé. Attendez que nous soyons arrivés dans mon bureau. Vous n'ignorez sans doute pas que le jeune Lupin possède des oreilles très affutées.

Remus laissa échapper un juron. Avec Dumbledore, il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot. Pourquoi le directeur s'appliquait-il tant à lui cacher la vérité ? Était-elle si horrible à entendre ? Quels détails pouvaient être si sordides après tout ce qu'il avait déjà appris ? James était blessé, Rogue savait son secret. Au fond les circonstances importaient-elles vraiment ? Le résultat resterait le même.

- Recouchez-vous et buvez ça ! ordonna l'infirmière d'un ton autoritaire en lui tendant une petite potion bleue foncée.

Remus obtempéra sans émettre de protestation tout en continuant à réfléchir. Peut-être que d'autres personnes étaient impliquées mais qu'on préférait le lui cacher pour ne pas choquer davantage sa sensibilité. Peut-être lui cachait-on un drame ? Quelle que fût la teneur du fait manquant, Remus avait toutefois la certitude qu'il lui fallait au moins encore une pièce de puzzle pour saisir le pourquoi de l'histoire. Comment Rogue s'était-il retrouvé à remonter le tunnel sous le Saule Cogneur ?

Sur cette question encore sans réponse, Remus s'effondra comme une masse, vaincu par la tempête d'émotions qui avait déferlé en lui depuis son réveil dans la cabane hurlante et par la potion de sommeil, sacrément puissante, que lui avait donné Mme Pomfresh.

* * *

**Une fois de plus, Remus s'endort malgré lui sur de nombreuses incertitudes. Comment va-t-il réagir en apprenant le rôle qu'a joué Sirius dans tout ça ? **

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**

**La semaine prochaine : les révélations continuent.**


	6. La révélation

**Nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Merci à ceux qui continuent à lire cette fic et particulièrement à Guest pour la review.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Révélation

Après quelques heures de sommeil réparatrices, Remus se réveilla et se sentit beaucoup mieux que lorsqu'il avait ouvert les yeux dans la cabane hurlante ou même après son évanouissement passager devant la silhouette inerte de James sur son lit de douleur.

À cette pensée, Remus fit aussitôt volte-face dans son lit pour lancer un regard à James. Il s'attendit à ce que ce dernier fût toujours endormi. Aussi quelle n'en fût pas sa stupeur en croisant les yeux noisette grand ouverts de son camarade. Le cœur de Remus sembla exploser dans sa poitrine.

James était réveillé. Et il le regardait, d'un air étonnamment paisible d'ailleurs. Obéissant à une pulsion spontanée, Remus se remit aussitôt en position initiale comme s'il cherchait à rembobiner la bande d'un magnétoscope moldu. James remarqua son manège et laissa échapper un petit rire. Il s'était douté que son ami aurait une réaction de ce genre.

- Remus, je sais que tu es réveillé, fit-il remarquer d'un air amusé.

- Je me rendors, grommela Remus.

James éclata d'un rire tout à fait franc mais celui-ci fut de courte durée. Il reprit son sérieux sitôt qu'il comprit que cela ne suffirait pas à dérider Remus. Connaissant ce dernier, James imaginait à peu près combien le pauvre garçon devait être rongé par la culpabilité. Remus était tombé dans le mélodrame pour des incidents mineurs.

Un jour, en troisième année, sa force de lycan lui ayant échappé, il avait brisé involontairement un objet auquel Peter tenait beaucoup. Il en avait été tellement navré que James avait craint qu'il ne se tapât la tête contre les murs à l'instar d'un elfe de maison. Remus culpabilisait même d'effrayer les animaux en cours de Soins aux créatures magiques.

Quand James s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie du château et avait vu l'état de son bras, sa première pensée avait été pour Remus :_ il va au moins aller se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie_.

Et comme James s'en était douté, lorsque Remus avait vu qu'il était éveillé, son visage s'était décomposé et avait pris l'aspect de celui qui aimerait se trouver n'importe où mais ailleurs. Il allait falloir endurer ses pleurnicheries.

- Remus, regarde-moi ! lança James.

Remus frémit mais ne se retourna pas. S'il avait décidé de faire semblant de dormir pour éviter d'affronter son ami, rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. James n'étant pas d'un naturel très patient, il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et se leva de son lit pour venir s'incruster dans celui de son camarade.

- Pousse-toi ! ordonna-t-il en essayant de s'insérer entre les draps.

Remus se retourna comme une crêpe et écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? balbutia-t-il en remontant les couvertures sur lui comme pour dresser un rempart de protection.

- Je me rapproche, répondit James d'un ton évident, pour être sûr que tu m'entendes.

À présent qu'ils étaient presque collés l'un à l'autre dans ce petit lit prévu à la base pour une seule personne, Remus ne trouva plus d'intérêt à lui tourner le dos. Il jeta un œil au bras accidenté de son ami et son visage se décomposa à nouveau.

- James, bredouilla-t-il la gorge nouée, je suis tellement, tellement, tellement, tellement, tellement, tellement, tellement…

James compta les minutes sur l'horloge murale.

- Tellement, tellement, tellement désolé, termina enfin Remus au bord des larmes.

- Je sais Moony, dit James d'une voix douce. Ce n'est rien.

- Tu trouves que ce n'est rien ? glapit Remus d'une voix faible. Doherty a dit que tu ne pourrais sans doute pas jouer le prochain match de quidditch à cause de moi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? répliqua James avec mépris. Il est médicomage, cet imbécile ?

Remus esquissa un faible sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas.

- J'ai quand même failli t'arracher le bras, fit remarquer le jeune homme douloureusement. C'est la première fois que je fais couler le sang de quelqu'un et il a fallu que ce soit le tien.

Des larmes roulèrent inexorablement sur ses joues. James réprima un nouveau soupir. _J'étais sûr qu'il allait finir par pleurer_. _C'était inévitable._

- Quand je pense que je ne me souviens de rien, gémit Remus. J'ai beau savoir que je suis dangereux à la pleine lune, je me console en me disant que je suis enfermé et que le risque que je représente est maîtrisé. Mais là, j'ai vraiment failli vous tuer, Rogue et toi. Ce n'est pas normal.

- C'était un accident, dit James avec gravité.

- Non je veux dire : ça ne devrait pas exister une créature qui peut mettre en pièces son meilleur ami.

- Remus…

- Quand je t'ai vu, il aurait dû se passer quelque chose dans ma tête. Tu es mon ami. Une alarme aurait dû retentir ou autre chose dans le genre.

Il se cacha le visage dans ses mains, épouvanté. James posa une main sur l'épaule de son camarade et l'attira contre lui.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, dit-il d'une voix douce pour le rassurer. Je sais que tu te sens mal mais ça ne sert à rien de te torturer. Je n'ai presque rien.

- Mais tu te rends compte si je t'avais mordu, glapit Remus horrifié par cette pensée.

- Eh bien on aurait partagé la cabane hurlante et on se serait entretués à chaque pleine lune pour la domination du territoire, répondit James d'un ton dégagé.

Remus ne goûta pas à la plaisanterie.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, James.

- Si moi je trouve ça marrant, rétorqua celui-ci avec un grand sourire. Remus, je vais bien alors autant en rire.

- Rire ? releva Remus comme si c'était la chose la plus ridicule du monde. Alors que j'ai failli te tuer ? Même pas en rêve ! Je ne me pardonnerai jamais de t'avoir attaqué. Et toi, je t'en veux de t'être jeté entre mes griffes.

- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix, riposta James. S'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Rogue, tu aurais pu avoir des ennuis.

- En attendant, c'est toi qui t'es attiré des ennuis, marmonna Remus en faisant la moue. Mais au fait que s'est-il passé ?

James eut une grimace soudain embarrassée. Il n'avait aucune envie d'être celui qui révèlerait à Remus que Rogue avait été envoyé à la cabane hurlante par Sirius. Le pauvre loup-garou ne se remettrait jamais d'une pareille trahison.

- Oh vous êtes mignons !

Peter s'avança vers eux, une grande boîte de friandises sous le bras et l'air attendri de voir ses deux amis dans le même lit.

- Encore que j'aime mieux ne pas savoir ce que vous faîtes ! commenta-t-il en s'asseyant à leur chevet.

James faillit se jeter dans les bras de Peter en signe de reconnaissance. Son intervention inopinée le dispensait de répondre à la question de Remus. _Sauvé par le gong !_ songea-t-il soulagé. Il accueillit le visiteur le plus chaleureusement du monde.

- Peter ! s'écria-t-il avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme. Tu tombes à pic.

L'arrivant fronça les sourcils sans comprendre mais James ne lui laissa pas le temps de rebondir sur ses propos et lui arracha la boîte de bonbons des mains.

- Des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ! Comme c'est gentil ! Viens là que je t'embrasse.

- J'aime mieux pas, grommela Peter, tu as l'air d'avoir pris une potion pas nette.

L'infirmière intervint aussitôt et mit un terme à ce début d'échange en appelant James dans une pièce adjacente pour changer ses bandages. Trop heureux de pouvoir s'éclipser, le jeune homme bondit du lit après avoir caressé affectueusement les cheveux de Remus pour lui faire bien comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas du tout.

- Soyez sages en mon absence ! prévint James tout en s'éloignant.

Les deux garçons le regardèrent partir, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Sacré James ! commenta Peter à la fois amusé et rêveur.

Même avec un bras emmailloté, il gardait la classe. Cela tenait du prodige.

- Son bras a l'air d'avoir pris cher, marmonna-t-il à mi-voix comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.

Le soupir désappointé de Remus lui fit prendre conscience de son manque de tact. Ce garçon était d'une sensibilité exacerbée. Se giflant mentalement, Peter essaya de se rattraper.

- Mais je suis sûr qu'en fait c'est moins grave que ça en a l'air, balbutia-t-il soudain penaud. Il sera sans doute très vite remis et…

- Ne te fatigue pas, Peter ! soupira Remus qui avait très bien compris la manœuvre de son ami.

Peter se tut alors, les joues érubescentes. Remus s'en voulut de lui avoir coupé si cavalièrement la parole et lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule, assortie d'un sourire.

- C'est gentil de passer, dit-il en jetant un regard soudain convoiteur aux bonbons.

- Ben c'est normal, répondit Peter en haussant les épaules. C'était vraiment chaud cette nuit. D'ailleurs ça va toi ?

- Euh ouais, grommela Remus moyennement sûr, à part que j'ai failli dévorer deux personnes la nuit dernière quoi !

Peter esquissa une grimace pour lui faire savoir qu'il compatissait sincèrement. Remus lança un regard catastrophé à la tâche de sang qui était restée incrustée sur son tee-shirt.

- Je ne comprends pas, gémit-il prêt à s'arracher une touffe de cheveux. Hier soir, je me rendais à la cabane hurlante. C'était une avant-pleine lune tout à fait normale et ce matin je me réveille dans une mare de sang et je découvre que j'ai failli tuer James et Rogue. C'est un vrai cauchemar.

- Oui c'est sûr ça doit être un peu angoissant, grommela Peter mal à l'aise.

- Angoissant ? C'est carrément traumatisant tu veux dire !

- Oui désolé, marmonna Peter en baissant les yeux, je suis maladroit.

À nouveau Remus se sentit coupable de passer ses nerfs sur lui. C'était déjà bien gentil de la part de Peter de venir prendre de ses nouvelles. Le jeune loup-garou s'excusa pour cet emportement involontairement.

- Et toi ça va ? demanda-t-il tout à coup. Il paraît que Dumbledore vous a convoqués Sirius, Rogue et toi.

- Ouais chacun notre tour, précisa Peter, pour qu'on donne tous notre version des faits. J'étais très ennuyé parce que je ne savais pas du tout ce que je devais dire vis-à-vis de Sirius.

- Sirius ?

Il n'avait pas encore beaucoup été question de lui dans cette affaire pourtant Remus avait du mal à croire qu'il fût resté totalement étranger à tout cela. Ce prénom et les paroles de Peter lui inspirèrent un frisson de crainte. Il pressentait un drame.

- Oui Sirius, acquiesça Peter en jetant à Remus un regard soudain soupçonneux. Tu es au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé ?

Remus sentit l'étau se resserrer autour de l'énigme finale. Il eut la conviction que s'il avouait son ignorance à Peter, celui-ci se rétracterait aussitôt. À l'évidence, il y avait quelque chose qu'on ne voulait lui révéler sous aucun prétexte. Peter détenait l'information et était prêt à la divulguer mais sous certaines conditions.

Bien qu'il répugnât à l'idée de mentir à un ami – il le faisait bien assez en temps normal – Remus décida malgré tout de jouer la comédie. Il devait absolument savoir.

- Oui bien sûr, répondit-il alors en essayant d'avoir l'air convaincant. Dumbledore m'a tout expliqué.

Peter parut alors grandement soulagé et reprit d'un ton plus détendu.

- Donc tu comprends mon dilemme ? dit-il en jetant à Remus un regard éloquent. Je sais que ça ne se fait pas de dénoncer les amis mais Sirius a vraiment abusé sur ce coup-là. Qu'est-ce que je devais dire selon toi ?

Remus regretta alors d'avoir fait mine d'être dans la confidence. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont Peter lui parlait et craignait de dire n'importe quoi, ce qui trahirait son petit jeu. Il réfléchit quelques instants, la mine penaude et bafouilla la réponse qui lui sembla la plus simple et la plus logique :

- Euh… la vérité ?

Par bonheur, ce fut tout à fait ce que Peter espérait entendre. Son visage joufflu s'illumina en un large sourire.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, confessa-t-il alors rassuré de se voir soutenu. Tant pis si Sirius me fait la tête. Après tout, c'est entièrement sa faute. Quelle idée de révéler à Rogue le moyen de passer sous le Saule Cogneur et de l'envoyer à la cabane hurlante ! Si je n'étais pas allé avertir James, qui sait ce qui serait arrivé ?

Remus eut l'impression d'être frappé par la foudre, à moins qu'il n'eût pris le regard de la Méduse de plein fouet. Il était pétrifié, totalement pétrifié dans son lit. Son cerveau se paralysa totalement sur cette information :_ Sirius a envoyé Rogue à la cabane hurlante, Sirius a envoyé Rogue à la cabane hurlante, Sirius a envoyé Rogue à la cabane hurlante…_

- C'est donc ce qui s'est passé, murmura Remus à voix si basse que Peter l'entendit à peine.

_Sirius a voulu que Rogue se fasse tuer par moi ?_

- Franchement je me demande ce qui est passé par la tête de Sirius, poursuivit Peter loin d'imaginer quelle tempête faisait rage sous le crâne de son ami. En plus, Rogue connaît ton secret maintenant.

_Sirius m'a trahi._

Remus ne pouvait y croire. C'était invraisemblable. _Pourquoi_ Sirius aurait-il fait une chose pareille ? Sa haine pour Rogue surpassait-elle donc son amitié pour lui ? Pesait-il vraiment moins lourd que Rogue dans la balance émotionnelle de Sirius ? Les faits parlaient d'eux-mêmes.

_Ce sale traître de Sirius !_

- Remus ?

Celui-ci revint soudain à lui et réalisa que Peter le considérait avec inquiétude. Il commençait visiblement à se demander s'il avait bien fait d'aborder ce sujet avec son ami. À l'évidence, Remus était encore très secoué par cette pleine lune atypique. N'ayant aucune envie de l'affoler, le jeune loup-garou, maître dans l'art du refoulement, afficha sur son visage un sourire affable pour le rassurer.

- Ca va, dit-il d'une voix douce, je suis encore… un peu dans la lune.

Peter sourit en entendant cette expression. Si Remus avait recours à ce genre d'humour, cela signifiait qu'effectivement il se remettait bien.

- Tu as raison, reprit-il sans se départir de son calme olympien, Sirius a vraiment abusé.

- C'est clair, renchérit Peter qui étrangement semblait très en colère lui qui d'ordinaire s'aplatissait toujours devant Sirius. Il s'est conduit comme un parfait idiot. Je trouve que c'est surtout horrible vis-à-vis de toi. Sache que je te soutiens à fond.

Remus laissa échapper un petit rire et prit la main de son camarade en signe de reconnaissance.

- Merci Peter.

Celui-ci lui rendit son sourire. Il se sentait un peu coupable d'être resté en retrait. S'il était allé avec James à la cabane hurlante, peut-être aurait-il pu lui éviter d'être blessé. Néanmoins sur le moment, il n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde de se jeter lui aussi entre les griffes d'un loup-garou déchaîné. Il n'était pas suicidaire. Même en y repensant, il resta persuadé d'avoir pris la résolution la plus sage… mais aussi la plus lâche.

Il en était là dans ses pensées lorsqu'il vit Remus se lever machinalement de son lit comme s'il était dans son dortoir et qu'il venait de finir une bonne nuit de sommeil. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ce qu'il fabriquait que l'infirmière surgit tout à coup comme si elle avait deviné qu'un de ses patients tentait de s'enfuir.

- Où allez-vous comme ça Lupin ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton inquisiteur en le voyant lacer ses chaussures.

- Je sors, répondit Remus le plus naturellement du monde. Je vais beaucoup mieux maintenant : je me suis bien reposé et j'ai pris toutes mes potions alors je peux y aller. En plus je dois à tout prix finir le devoir pour Doherty. Vu qu'il ne m'a pas trop à la bonne en ce moment, il vaut mieux ne pas me le mettre davantage à dos.

Mme Pomfresh était tellement navrée de la conversation que l'irascible professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lui avait fait subir qu'elle n'eut pas le cœur à lui demander de rester plus longtemps. Remus s'empressa donc de quitter l'infirmerie, suivi par Peter, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de finir le devoir lui non plus étant donné les circonstances.

- Je peux venir avec toi pour qu'on le fasse ensemble ? demanda Peter avec espoir.

- Tu devrais plutôt rester avec James, conseilla Remus très sérieusement. Tu as à peine eu le temps de le voir.

Peter obtempéra, comprenant que Remus n'avait sans doute pas envie de perdre du temps à lui expliquer ses devoirs. Il retourna s'asseoir au chevet du lit de James, qui revint avec un bandage neuf.

- Où est Remus ? s'enquit-il en se remettant au lit comme le lui avait ordonné Mme Pomfresh avant de disparaître dans l'autre pièce.

- Il allait mieux alors il est parti pour finir le devoir de DCFM, résuma Peter d'un ton badin.

- S'il a décidé d'aller à la bibliothèque faire ses devoirs, c'est bon signe, commenta James en ouvrant la boîte de friandises. On a bien fait de ne rien lui dire pour Sirius.

Ce fut au tour de Peter de se figer dans la stupeur la plus totale.

- Co-comment ça ? bredouilla-t-il mal assuré.

- Remus n'est pas au courant du rôle qu'a joué Sirius dans cette histoire, expliqua James d'une voix grave. S'il doit l'apprendre, il vaut mieux attendre un peu parce qu'étant donné la situation actuelle, il risquerait de mettre Sirius en pièces.

Sur ses mots, il éclata d'un petit rire qui se mourut sitôt qu'il croisa le regard embarrassé de Peter. Ce dernier était devenu livide. James fut alors saisi d'un doute comme seul son camarade savait les lui inspirer.

- Peter ? questionna-t-il d'un ton lourd de sous-entendus.

Celui-ci sembla vouloir disparaître sous terre. James se mit alors à paniquer.

- Peter tu as quelque chose à me dire ? insista-t-il en pâlissant à son tour.

Réalisant qu'il était fait comme un rat, Peter comprit qu'il ne servait à rien de nier et se résolut à avouer d'une toute petite voix tremblante.

- Je… j'ai parlé à Remus de ce qu'avait fait Sirius.

James ouvrit une bouche démesurée, l'air tout à coup catastrophé.

- Oh non tu n'as pas fait ça ! s'écria-t-il en plaquant une main sur son front. Peter !

- Il m'a dit qu'il savait tout, plaida celui-ci d'une voix faible. Mais je me disais aussi qu'il prenait les choses un peu trop bien.

- Il s'est payé ta tête, répliqua James soudain furieux. Et il t'a dit qu'il était allé faire son devoir de DCFM ? Dans quel état était-il quand il est parti ?

- Il avait l'air normal, assura Peter de plus en plus alarmé, juste un peu pressé.

La main sur le front de James coula le long de son visage en signe de profond désappointement. Peter comprit soudain ses craintes et pâlit davantage si toutefois c'était encore possible.

- Tu crois vraiment que Remus ferait du mal à Sirius ? couina-t-il d'une voix aigüe à briser du verre.

James regarda son ami comme s'il était profondément demeuré. Il se retrouva tout à coup partagé entre la colère et la peur. Comment avait-il pu être assez idiot pour laisser Peter seul avec Remus sans l'avoir briefé au préalable ? C'était aussi imprudent que laisser un enfant jouer avec des allumettes. Peter n'était pas méchant mais il était le roi de la gaffe. Un mot de trop, une maladresse, une bêtise, il était toujours là pour la commettre malgré lui. Et cette fois, les conséquences risquaient d'être terribles.

- Bravo Peter, conclut-il sombrement, tu viens de tuer Sirius.

* * *

**Evidemment, je n'ai pas pu résister à l'envie de couper à cet endroit XD !**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Allez dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, s'il vous plaît (ton minaudant et yeux de Chat Potté)**

**Prochain chapitre : face à face entre Remus et Sirius !**


	7. Confrontation

**Me revoilà, fidèle au poste comme chaque semaine ! J'espère que les mésaventures de nos Maraudeurs préférés vous plaisent toujours autant.**

**Merci à Parhyponoian, Melian-chan et Guest pour vos reviews !**

**Réponse à Guest : eh oui Peter roi de la gaffe, faut avouer que c'était tentant et que ça ne lui va pas mal, même si je le plains, il n'a pas de mauvaises intentions pour l'instant. Quant à Sirius, il faut bien qu'il assume ses actes. Cette fois, Remus risque de ne pas être aussi coulant que d'habitude.**

**Comme promis, voici peut-être le chapitre le plus important de toute la fanfic : le face-à-face entre Remus et Sirius. Ca va saigner !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Confrontation

Cela surprendra certainement mais au moment où Peter commettait l'erreur fatale de donner à Remus l'information que tout le monde s'était appliqué avec soin à lui cacher, Sirius était dans le dortoir de la tour de Gryffondor en train de… plier du linge.

Non pas qu'il fît ses bagages pour prendre la fuite ou qu'il eût tout à coup le besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans son armoire mais depuis le sermon assez pénible que lui avait servi Dumbledore en début de journée, il n'avait pas eu la force de se rendre en cours, encore moins à l'infirmerie. Il avait préféré se claquemurer dans son dortoir où il s'était lancé à corps perdu dans la première activité qui lui était venue à l'esprit.

Sa penderie étant aussi riche qu'un grand magasin londonien, l'adolescent avait trouvé là de quoi s'occuper. Plusieurs dizaines de robes de sorciers, de pulls, de chemises, de pantalons, de tee-shirts de rock et même de sous-vêtements ou d'accessoires s'étalaient sur son lit en petites tours minutieusement érigées.

Il était absorbé par le pliage d'une chemise customisée par ses bons soins lorsque le grincement de la porte bouleversa sa concentration. Craignant une arrivée inopinée, il releva la tête et réalisa qu'il n'y avait personne. La porte semblait s'être ouverte par un méfait du vent.

Sirius fronça les sourcils, dubitatif. James produisait ce genre de phénomène lorsqu'il entrait sous sa cape d'invisibilité mais cela ne risquait pas d'être le cas aujourd'hui étant donné que la cape était rangée dans ses affaires.

Un peu surpris, Sirius alla refermer la porte. Lorsqu'il fit volte-face pour retourner vers son atelier pliage, il se retrouva tout à coup nez à nez avec Remus et ravala de justesse un cri d'effroi.

- Remus ! s'exclama-t-il en exécutant un bond de recul sous l'effet de la stupeur.

- Salut Sirius, répondit Remus très calmement.

Il vit le jeune homme porter une main à son cœur comme pour en réguler les battements qui se seraient subitement accélérés. Cette vision lui inspira un très léger sourire.

- Je t'ai fait peur ? lança-t-il. Ce n'était pas mon intention.

_Quoique…_

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Sirius recula davantage et jeta un bref regard à la tâche de sang sur le tee-shirt de son ami. Remus s'en aperçut et cacha cette marque en lui tournant le dos pour aller chercher sa baguette magique dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit.

- Tu faisais du ménage ? interrogea soudain Remus de cette voix étonnamment chaleureuse tout en s'approchant du lit encombré de vêtements de son ami.

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite, complètement médusé. Malgré son tee-shirt tâché de sang et ses cheveux en bataille, Remus avait l'air tout à fait ordinaire. Il était paisible et son visage était illuminé par son sourire coutumier.

Était-il possible que personne ne lui eût rien dit concernant la « petite farce » qu'il avait jouée à Rogue ? Il devait pourtant bien avoir eu vent d'une partie de l'histoire. Peut-être Sirius avait-il volontairement été laissé hors de cause pour sa sécurité ? Le cœur plein d'espoir, il s'approcha de Remus.

- Ouais, répondit-il à retardement. Mais j'allais descendre à l'infirmerie pour prendre de vos nouvelles, à James et à toi.

Ce disant, il désigna machinalement les belles boîtes de confiseries qui attendaient sagement sur son lit d'être distribuées. Remus leur jeta un regard.

- C'est pour nous ? s'enquit-il visiblement ému.

- Oui, dit Sirius soulagé de voir que son ami n'était apparemment pas fâché. Avec Peter, on est allés chercher tout ça chez Honeydukes en passant par le passage secret derrière la statue de la sorcière borgne. Tu t'en souviens ?

Remus acquiesça silencieusement. Pendant un instant ses yeux couleur miel restèrent rivés sur les friandises comme s'il résistait à la tentation de les ouvrir puis une lueur étrange traversa son regard.

- C'est beaucoup trop, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers Sirius. Il ne fallait pas.

Sirius haussa les épaules et leva une main indiquant que c'était peu de choses.

- Oh tu sais, c'est juste…

- Non je suis sérieux, coupa Remus d'un ton effectivement sentencieux.

Sirius se tut et l'observa, les sourcils froncés. Il remarqua alors cette lueur étrange et inquiétante dans le regard de son ami.

- _Il ne fallait vraiment pas faire ça, Sirius_.

Quoique Remus n'eût pas haussé le ton le moins du monde, Sirius sentit le danger comme s'il s'était mis à hurler. D'un geste vif, il voulut attraper la baguette magique dans la poche arrière de son jean mais un événement imprévu le stoppa dans son élan : la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée et Peter apparut tout à coup, à bout de souffle et en panique, sa baguette magique à la main.

- Remus ! glapit-il d'un ton indiquant clairement qu'il aurait bien ajouté quelque chose comme « Pas un geste ! ».

Il se figea sur le seuil, stupéfait de voir ses deux amis face à face mais sans aucune hostilité apparente. Remus avait toujours son étrange sourire collé sur le visage bien que ce dernier s'effaçât quelques peu à la vue du trouble-fête.

- Oui Peter ? demanda-t-il le plus calmement du monde en contournant Sirius pour s'avancer vers lui.

Peter, qui s'était préparé à intervenir au beau milieu d'une folle bagarre, resta interloqué de voir ses deux camarades si paisibles. James, qui l'avait envoyé au front comme lui était coincé à l'infirmerie, s'était peut-être trompé sur Remus en fin de compte. Peut-être que le gentil loup-garou avait décidé de passer l'éponge sur cet incident.

Dans ce cas pourquoi Sirius, qui reculait progressivement vers le fond de la pièce, était-il d'une pâleur cadavérique ? Non décidément, quelque chose clochait. Remus était encore en train d'essayer de se jouer de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que… Tout va bien ? interrogea-t-il fébrilement sans abaisser sa baguette. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Sirius ressentit un vif soulagement à la vue de Peter. Certes, ce n'était pas le sauveur rêvé mais tant qu'il serait là, Remus n'oserait probablement rien faire de trop compromettant.

- On est seulement en train de discuter, Sirius et moi, répondit Remus en haussant les épaules avec détachement.

Peter nota tout de même que Remus avait sa baguette magique à la main, même s'il se tenait les bras croisés dans une allure parfaitement sereine lorsqu'il était entré.

- Tu ne devais pas aller à la bibliothèque pour travailler ? questionna Peter d'un ton suspicieux qui déplut profondément à Remus.

Un voile passa sur son visage mais fut bien vite chassé par un doux sourire.

- Il fallait bien que je passe prendre mes affaires, répondit-il. Je ne m'attendais pas à y voir Sirius mais puisqu'il est là, j'en ai profité pour discuter avec lui.

Peter ne parut pas totalement convaincu par cette excuse… notamment à cause de l'expression faciale de Sirius dans le dos de Remus. Ce dernier n'y prit pas garde cependant et continua de fixer Peter.

- D'ailleurs tu veux bien nous laisser seuls un moment s'il te plaît ? demanda-t-il de sa voix la plus aimable.

Cette requête fut comme un signal d'alarme. Peter consulta brièvement Sirius par-dessus l'épaule de Remus et vit ce dernier secouer la tête en signe de dénégation tout en agitant sa main à hauteur de sa gorge comme pour dire : « Non reste par pitié ! Il va me tuer. ». Peter se fit alors hésitant.

- Euh… il vaudrait peut-être mieux que je reste, balbutia-t-il mal assuré.

Le sourire de Remus s'élargit pourtant il n'avait jamais paru aussi menaçant.

- Je me permets d'insister, dit-il de sa voix sucrée. Il faut vraiment que je parle à Sirius en privé. Sors s'il te plaît.

- Mais, je crois vraiment que…

- Peter, l'interrompit Remus d'une voix un peu plus ferme qui tomba comme un coup de tonnerre sur le dortoir. Ce n'est pas le moment de jouer les héros. Je te demande de nous laisser. Faut-il que j'insiste davantage ?

Le teint de Peter se décolora brusquement. L'adolescent se tourna à nouveau vers Sirius dont le regard s'était fait soudain suppliant. « Je t'en prie Peter. Ne me laisse pas ! » semblait-il dire. Remus aperçut son reflet gesticulant dans une glace et esquissa un léger sourire.

De son côté, Peter trépigna, livré à un véritable combat intérieur. Devait-il rester et affronter Remus pour protéger Sirius comme James le lui avait demandé ? C'était une folie de chercher à se mesurer à Remus. Même en dehors de la pleine lune, il restait un loup-garou, potentiellement dangereux, sans compter qu'il avait l'air fichtrement en colère même s'il ne voulait rien en montrer.

En outre, il lui était de toute façon supérieur en tant que simple sorcier. Remus avait beau ne pas être inscrit au club de duel – des cours supplémentaires avec Doherty ? Et puis quoi encore ! – il demeurait plus doué que Peter dans ce domaine. Ce dernier finit d'ailleurs par prendre sa décision et recula vers la sortie.

- Désolé Sirius, bredouilla-t-il sincèrement navré.

Et il prit la fuite sous le regard à la fois scandalisé et paniqué de Sirius, qui se sentit tout à coup bien seul. Remus suivit le départ de Peter des yeux, un franc sourire aux lèvres.

- J'aime mieux ça, commenta-t-il amusé en se tournant vers Sirius, pour une fois que j'ai un peu d'autorité…

- Mais tu as toujours de l'autorité, marmonna Sirius.

Ce disant, il tira sa baguette magique de sa poche arrière mais n'eut pas le temps de la lever que Remus la lui fit sauter des mains avec un sortilège de désarmement.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de ça, dit-il à Sirius d'une voix paisible.

Malgré la douceur da sa voix, Sirius sentit s'accroître le danger. Comme il était à présent désarmé et vulnérable, il estima préférable de ne pas chercher à jouer la carte de la provocation et leva les mains en signe d'abandon.

- Okay, fit-il d'un ton se voulant apaisant, tu es au courant de tout et tu m'en veux. Je comprends que tu sois fâché.

- Fâché ? répéta Remus surpris. Allons Sirius, pourquoi serais-je fâché ?

Ce fut au tour de Sirius de paraître surpris. Comment Remus pouvait-il ne pas lui en vouloir après ce qui venait de se passer ? Ce devait assurément être un mensonge. Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut coupé en plein élan en voyant Remus lever sa baguette magique. Il se recroquevilla au moment où son ami scanda d'une voix forte :

- _Protego !_

- Quoi ? fit Sirius incrédule.

Non ses oreilles ne lui avaient pas joué de mauvais tour. C'était bien la formule du charme du bouclier qu'avait prononcée Remus. Une barrière invisible à la surface miroitante comme un champ de force se dressa entre les deux garçons. Sirius eut tout à coup l'impression d'être enfermé dans une bulle.

- Un bouclier ? bredouilla-t-il en s'avançant pour caresser la surface ondoyante du mur invisible. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

- Je ne suis pas fâché, Sirius ! aboya soudain Remus en se jetant sur son ami, stoppé par bonheur par la paroi magique. Je suis fou de rage !

Malgré la présence du bouclier entre eux, Remus parut soudain si effrayant de l'autre côté de la barrière que Sirius alla se plaquer dos au mur d'un bond de recul terrifié. Il s'était bien douté que le calme dont faisait preuve son ami ne pouvait être qu'apparent.

- Dans l'état où je me trouve, tu n'imagines pas ce que je pourrais te faire, poursuivit Remus d'un air de dément en faisant les cent pas.

- À vrai dire, j'en ai une vague idée, marmonna Sirius d'une voix rauque.

Il ne sut si Remus l'avait entendu ou non, en tous les cas, ce dernier ne rebondit pas sur ses paroles.

- Comme je suis une personne civilisée, reprit-il en se tournant vers Sirius les bras croisés et le regard flamboyant, je vais te laisser une chance de t'expliquer. Je tiens à t'avertir cependant : cette barrière qui nous sépare n'est qu'une protection relative. Avec ou sans magie, je pourrais la faire voler en éclats comme une vitre. Alors gare à toi si ce que j'entends me déplaît !

Trop pétrifié par la tournure que prenaient les événements, Sirius ne put qu'hocher la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. Remus prit alors une profonde inspiration pour essayer de juguler sa colère. Au terme d'un effort méritoire, il parvint à retrouver un semblant de maîtrise et lorsqu'il reprit la parole, sa voix avait retrouvé un calme relatif, malgré la nervosité avec laquelle il s'était remis à arpenter la pièce.

- D'abord, attaqua Remus avec gravité, est-ce que tu as vraiment dit à Rogue comment passer sous le Saule Cogneur afin qu'il puisse me suivre ?

Sirius déglutit avec difficulté. Il s'était bien sûr attendu à entendre cette question mais ne s'était pas armé pour répondre si rapidement. Sachant que Remus n'accepterait pas d'être baratiné en ces circonstances, il se résolut à parler le plus honnêtement du monde.

- Très bien, avoua-t-il avec un soupir vaincu, c'est vrai, je le lui ai dit.

Remus eut une forte contraction au niveau de la mâchoire.

- Mais c'était juste pour lui flanquer la trouille, promit Sirius précipitamment. Je ne pensais vraiment pas qu'il aurait le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout. J'étais sûr qu'il paniquerait devant le Saule ou dans le tunnel. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que…

- Enfin Sirius, tu es si stupide ? coupa Remus horripilé. Rogue nous tourne autour depuis la première année. Tu pensais vraiment qu'il renoncerait si près du but.

- Il aurait pu croire qu'on voulait lui tendre un piège et se méfier un peu plus.

- C'aurait été le plus sage en effet, répliqua sèchement Remus, mais à l'évidence Severus et toi avez un point commun : aucune notion de la prudence !

Sirius grimaça. S'entendre dire qu'il avait quoi que ce soit en commun avec Severus Rogue était pour lui très insultant. Remus ne le savait que trop bien et esquissa un sourire de satisfaction à la vue de son visage contrarié. Il avait le sentiment de prendre une petite revanche en tapant partout où il était sûr de faire mal.

- Ah et j'oubliais, ajouta-t-il emporté par son élan, aucun respect pour la vie privée et les secrets des autres. Voilà autre chose que vous avez en commun, Rogue et toi !

- Remus, je t'en prie, soupira Sirius navré. Je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin.

- Tu n'as donc pas réfléchi un instant aux conséquences de tes actes ? s'écria Remus qui n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Tu ne t'es pas demandé une seule fois ce qui arriverait si Rogue allait jusqu'à la cabane hurlante ? Tu n'as pas envisagé _du tout_ qu'il vienne quand même jusqu'à moi ?

- Si j'y ai pensé, marmonna Sirius embarrassé, bien sûr.

- Et alors qu'est-ce que tu t'es dit ? questionna Remus en se figeant tout à coup pour regarder l'interrogé droit dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui a pu te passer par la tête pour te décider à commettre une telle folie ? Tu n'as pas pensé à la gravité de ce que tu faisais ?

Sirius grimaça à nouveau comme s'il était écœuré d'avance par la réponse qu'il allait lui faire.

- Ecoute, bredouilla-t-il très mal à l'aise, tout est allé très vite. Je crois que j'ai un peu paniqué. Rogue disait de ces choses… il avait pratiquement déjà tout découvert. Je me suis dit que… si jamais il disparaissait, ça résoudrait pas mal de problèmes… mais bien sûr c'était dans le pire des cas. Je n'ai jamais pensé que ça se passerait _vraiment_ ainsi, je te le jure Remus.

- Si jamais, il disparaissait, répéta le jeune lycan qui sentit ses forces l'abandonner partiellement en entendant cet aveu. Alors tu voulais vraiment que je fasse disparaître Rogue ? Que je nous débarrasse de lui ?

- Non, glapit Sirius en rougissant brusquement, non ce n'est pas ça…

Mais il était trop tard pour se défendre à présent. La limite était franchie. Ses derniers mots avaient agi sur Remus d'abord comme un coup de massue avant de le réveiller brutalement comme un électrochoc. À une légère absence succéda une rage comme il n'en avait jamais ressentie de sa vie. D'un bond, il se rua sur le bouclier qui s'estompa comme un voile de brume et saisit Sirius à la gorge pour le clouer au mur.

- Alors c'est quoi ? explosa-t-il. Quel rôle j'ai joué dans tout ça ? Parce que c'est ce qui se serait passé, je te signale. Est-ce que tu as pensé une fois à moi dans cette histoire ? Tu réalises que ta _petite farce_ a failli faire de moi un assassin ? Tu te fiches de ce qui aurait pu m'arriver si Rogue avait été tué ?

Quand bien même Sirius aurait-il eu le cran de répondre à une seule de ces questions, la poigne de fer de son ami l'étranglait et entravait toute tentative pour prendre la parole. C'était à peine s'il pouvait encore respirer.

- Remus, articula-t-il difficilement.

- Ce que tu as fait est inqualifiable, Sirius ! éructa Remus qui semblait soudain possédé par un démon. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça de toi ! J'ai l'impression de ne pas te connaître. Tu as voulu tuer quelqu'un… arracher une vie… sans aucune pitié. Et tu t'es servi de moi pour ça alors que tu te disais mon ami.

- Je ne pensais pas à mal, assura Sirius d'une voix tellement étranglée qu'on eût dit celle d'un Être de l'eau. Je t'en prie.

- Et surtout ! poursuivit Remus de sa voix tonitruante sans prendre garde à l'intervention du jeune homme. Tu as failli tuer James ! Ton meilleur ami !

- Je ne voulais pas, suffoqua Sirius de sa voix gutturale.

Mais Remus resta totalement sourd à ces pitoyables tentatives pour s'excuser et lui montra plutôt la petite tâche de sang sur son tee-shirt.

- Tu vois ça ? C'est le sang de James. Sur moi. Ca ne te fait rien, espèce de malade ?

- Arrête Remus ! aboya tout à coup une troisième voix, haletante et paniquée.

C'était James. Sirius le vit apparaître dans le dortoir tel un éclair rouge. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire ouf que James s'était rué vers les deux garçons pour essayer vaillamment de les séparer.

- Laisse-le ! ordonna impérieusement James en s'avançant vers Remus afin de le contraindre à lâcher prise.

Ce ne fut malheureusement pas du tout la chose à faire.

Submergé par sa colère, Remus ne réalisa pas très bien ce qui se passait. Quand il sentit la main de James lui saisir le poignet, sa réaction incontrôlée fut sans appel : comme par réflexe, il repoussa le gêneur d'un geste sec. Sa force de loup-garou, déjà considérable au naturel mais amplifiée davantage par sa fureur, projeta James à travers la pièce.

Celui-ci percuta brutalement le lit à baldaquin de Sirius et manqua de peu de s'assommer. Sirius poussa un petit cri étranglé auquel se mêla la voix stridente de Peter, qui surgit à son tour dans le dortoir.

- James ! gémit-il de cette insupportable voix aigüe comme un couinement de souris.

Il se précipita aux côtés de son ami accidenté sous les regards ébahis de Remus et Sirius, encore sous le choc de cette apparition inattendue.

- J'ai essayé de l'empêcher d'entrer, assura Peter en levant les mains en signe de disculpation. Je lui ai dit que vous vouliez discuter en paix mais il a insisté.

Par bonheur, James ne semblait pas blessé mais ses grognements indiquèrent clairement qu'il se serait bien passé de ce vol plané et de son atterrissage un peu brutal.

- Ca va ton bras ? s'inquiéta Peter, la face blême, en le voyant y porter une main.

- Oui ça va, répondit sèchement James en repoussant Peter pour montrer qu'il pouvait se relever tout seul.

La grimace de douleur, qui tordait son visage, parut cependant indiquer le contraire. Prenant peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire, Remus observa son ami au sol, le visage atone. Il avait exactement la même expression pétrifiée que lorsqu'il l'avait vu allongé dans le lit de l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? balbutia-t-il le teint aussi blême que celui de Peter.

- Je me suis tiré de l'infirmerie, expliqua-t-il prestement, je ne pouvais pas vous laisser vous entretuer.

Il se redressa dans un effort exceptionnel et s'approcha courageusement du loup-garou.

- Remus s'il te plaît, dit-il gravement. Il y a eu assez de dégâts comme ça. Je sais ce que tu ressens et crois-moi, je ne peux vraiment pas te donner tort sur ce point mais ça n'arrangera rien je t'assure.

Touché par ces sages paroles, Remus ferma les yeux comme pour mieux s'en imprégner, le corps soudain tremblant. Il desserra ses doigts autour du cou de Sirius, qui prit alors une grande goulée d'air en massant sa gorge endolorie.

De son côté Remus porta ses mains à ses tempes en poussant des grognements douloureux comme s'il livrait intérieurement un combat acharné. Pendant une fraction de seconde, personne n'osa interrompre ce soliloque, chacun craignant de voir sa redoutable colère s'abattre sur eux. C'est qu'il était vraiment terrifiant quand il sortait de ses gonds.

Tout à coup, sa lutte solitaire prit fin et d'une manière totalement imprévue. Avec un rugissement de rage, Remus se tourna brusquement vers Sirius le poing levé. Il l'abattit sur lui avec une violence inouïe.

- Sirius ! hurlèrent James et Peter tétanisés.

Le coup de poing fut si puissant qu'il en fit trembler le mur et souleva un petit nuage de poussière à l'endroit de l'impact.

Lorsqu'il se dissipa, James et Peter virent alors que contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient redouté, Remus n'avait pas passé son poing à travers la tête de Sirius : il s'était contenté de frapper quelques centimètres à côté.

Sirius jeta un bref regard au poing de Remus qui le frôlait presque et le vit si bien encastré dans le mur qu'il ne put s'empêcher de déglutir avec difficulté. _Si ça avait été ma tête, je serais mort_. Cette pensée le fit trembler comme une feuille d'automne.

- Je t'ai fait confiance ! tonna Remus.

Son visage inondé de larmes frôlait presque celui de Sirius, qui voyait ainsi ses grands yeux jaunes lancer des éclairs. Sirius s'était souvent dit qu'il n'aurait pas craché sur un peu de proximité avec son ami pourtant en l'occurrence, il aurait mieux aimé être séparé de lui par un terrain de Quidditch de distance au moins.

- Et toi, s'égosilla Remus en ignorant la douleur qu'il s'était faite à la main en frappant le mur, tu es en train de faire de moi ce que j'ai toujours redouté. Tu es en train de faire de moi un monstre.

Les regards apeurés de ses trois amis, du moins de ses deux amis et du sale traître qu'il avait jusqu'à présent considéré comme tel, le confortaient dans cette pensée. La dernière fois qu'il avait été la cible de tels regards, c'était dans son village natal. Jamais à Poudlard, il n'avait eu à subir ce genre de scène. C'était pour cela qu'il s'y était toujours senti heureux et en sécurité. Ce bonheur semblait désormais à jamais fini.

- Je te déteste.

Cette conclusion à l'intention de Sirius fut énoncée d'une voix étonnamment calme après tous ces cris. La colère de Remus semblait brutalement retombée, comme l'adrénaline après une fulgurante montée. Elle cédait néanmoins la place à un parfait abattement.

Incapable de supporter plus longtemps d'être le centre d'attention, Remus dégagea sa main ensanglantée et prit la fuite sans demander son reste. Personne ne songea à lui barrer le chemin.

* * *

**Alors alors, la confrontation a-t-elle été à la hauteur de vos attentes ? Difficile pour Sirius de se justifier maintenant !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. À la semaine prochaine pour voir comment les Maraudeurs vont se ressaisir après cette tempête.**

**N'oubliez pas l'auteur ) ! **


	8. Loup y es tu?

**Bonsoir, merci d'être toujours fidèle au rendez-vous !**

**Merci particulièrement à Parhyponoian, Melian-chan, Jubei-Kazuki et Guest pour leurs reviews.**

**À Guest : C'est vrai qu'au final, Sirius s'en sort indemne ce qui n'était pas gagné d'avance mais je n'imaginais vraiment pas Remus devenir violent, j'ai déjà du mal à l'imaginer en colère. Effectivement, maintenant il va falloir que Sirius se fasse pardonner mais je crois que ce n'est pas dans son tempérament de reconnaître ses erreurs donc ça risque d'être difficile.**

**Quoiqu'il en soit, après la tempête du chapitre précédent, voici un petit redoux en espérant qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Loup y es-tu ?

Au départ de Remus succéda un très long silence, troublé seulement par la respiration sifflante de Sirius. Ce dernier se laissa couler le long du mur, vidé de ses forces. Bien qu'à l'exception du trou que Remus avait fait dans le mur en frappant il n'y eût guère de désordre dans la pièce, James la parcourut des yeux d'un air hagard comme s'il errait sur le champ de Waterloo après la bataille. Quand le silence lui parut vraiment trop insupportable, il prit une profonde inspiration et se tourna vers Sirius.

- Alors là bravo ! lança-t-il d'une voix faible. Vraiment, je te félicite.

Ce dernier était tellement pâle qu'on aurait dit l'un des fantômes qui peuplaient l'école. Complètement amorphe, il ne répondit rien, d'ailleurs il ne semblait même pas avoir réalisé que son ami lui parlait.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait ? continua James sans état d'âme. Tu as tout gâché ! On a peut-être perdu un super ami par ta faute.

Sirius ne réagit toujours pas. C'était incroyable tout de même ! Lui avait-on jeté un sort ? Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? James essaya encore de l'interroger, de le provoquer, bref de le faire réagir mais en vain. Devant l'impassibilité presque effrayante de son ami, ou du moins de celui qu'il avait considéré comme tel jusqu'à présent sans savoir s'il avait été bien avisé d'agir ainsi, James finit par baisser les bras sans mauvais jeu de mots et s'en alla à la recherche de Remus.

Ce dernier demeura invisible pendant une bonne partie de la journée. Après tous les événements terribles qu'il venait de vivre, nul doute qu'il avait besoin d'être un peu seul pour se remettre de ses émotions. James répugna cependant à l'idée de le laisser livré à lui-même. Remus était tellement anxieux de nature, notamment lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa lycanthropie.

Après l'incident de la cabane hurlante, puis l'incartade dans le dortoir, le moral du jeune homme devait être au trente-sixième dessous et dans ces moments-là, personne ne pouvait savoir de quoi il était capable. James l'avait déjà vu se taper la tête contre des murs pour expier un sentiment de culpabilité comme un elfe de maison. Comment allait-il se remettre d'une pleine lune aussi catastrophique ? Il fallait absolument le retrouver avant qu'il ne survînt un nouveau drame.

Dans ce but, James mit autant de monde qu'il le put à contribution et par bonheur, il était bien entouré : il interrogea tous les joueurs de Quidditch, son fan-club, les membres du club de Slug, dont il faisait partie, les fantômes de l'école qui pour la plupart l'avaient à la bonne. Il alla même jusqu'à la cabane d'Hagrid, ce qui fut une initiative heureuse car le garde-chasse fut la seule personne capable de lui fournir des renseignements. Après s'être informé de l'état du bras de James, qui avait triste mine, le géant consentit à livrer le récit de tout ce qu'il savait.

- J'ai trouvé ton ami dans la forêt interdite il y a quelques heures, expliqua Hagrid tout en servant du thé et des biscuits que l'adolescent n'eut pas le cœur à refuser. Il avait l'air dans un état second. Quand je l'ai vu, il était en pleine conversation houleuse avec un groupe de centaures. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient en venir aux mains… si je puis dire. Je suis intervenu à temps pour empêcher une bagarre.

- Remus allait se battre avec des centaures ? répéta James incrédule.

Le simple fait d'imaginer le tableau faillit le renverser de sa chaise. Remus était d'une nature si docile d'ordinaire. Sirius avait vraiment réussi à exacerber toute la sauvagerie qu'il s'efforçait de réprimer depuis si longtemps. À cette pensée, James ne lui en voulut que davantage. Sirius avait vraiment été en dessous de tout et son comportement ne trouvait toujours pas d'explication satisfaisante.

- Au début, il s'agissait plutôt de légitime défense, répliqua doucement Hagrid. J'ai tout vu de loin. Lupin est entré sur ce que les centaures considèrent comme leur territoire et la riposte ne s'est pas faite attendre : ils ont essayé d'abattre ton camarade sans crier gare.

- Nom d'un dragon ! s'exclama James en s'étranglant avec son thé. Ils l'ont blessé ?

- Non rassure-toi, répondit précipitamment Hagrid. Ton ami est vraiment hors du commun. Une flèche aurait dû lui transpercer le crâne mais il a fait volte-face au dernier moment et l'a saisie d'une main en plein vol. On aurait dit le capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor lors du dernier match contre Serdaigle.

James sourit. Tout le monde vantait ses qualités au Quidditch, notamment ses excellents réflexes, qui étaient pourtant bien dérisoires comparés aux capacités surhumaines de Remus.

- Quand j'ai vu ça, j'ai compris que la situation allait dégénérer et j'ai pressé le pas pour intervenir au plus vite, poursuivit Hagrid. Entre temps, les centaures ont compris qu'ils n'avaient pas à faire à un humain ordinaire et se sont mis à interroger Lupin. Quand ils ont compris que c'était un loup-garou, ils ont voulu le chasser de plus belle, ce qui l'a mis dans une colère comme je ne lui en avais jamais connue. Si je me souviens bien, je l'ai entendu dire quelque chose comme : « Je ne suis pas un humain alors j'ai le droit d'être ici autant que vous. Je peux même annexer le territoire si l'envie m'en prend. ».

James sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine du dos sans pouvoir en expliquer l'origine. Ce que narrait Hagrid lui déplaisait fortement.

- Et je crois bien que l'envie lui est venue de s'approprier les terres des centaures, continua celui-ci en haussant ses épaules massives d'un air désinvolte, mais je suis arrivé à temps pour apaiser les tensions et ramener Lupin à Poudlard. Il est venu prendre un thé chez moi. J'en ai profité pour lui donner des vêtements parce que les siens étaient tâchés de sang, ce qui risquait d'attirer l'attention. Il s'était déjà fait prendre par Rusard un peu plus tôt dans la journée, à ce qu'il m'a dit. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, personne n'a voulu m'expliquer mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, vous avez essayé de vous introduire dans la cabane hurlante le jeune Rogue et toi.

James fut bien obligé de lui raconter la vérité. Il essaya d'éluder au maximum tout ce qui concernait Sirius car il savait que s'il en disait trop à ce sujet, Hagrid ne parlerait que de cela et James sentait que son esprit allait s'échauffer dangereusement si ce sujet épineux devenait le centre de la conversation. Il fut donc essentiellement question de Remus.

- Oui cela confirme ce qu'il m'a dit, murmura Hagrid en se laissant aller dans un fauteuil immense. Il est encore très secoué à cause de la pleine lune. Je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de tenir avec lui une longue conversation jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Quand vous venez ici, tes amis et toi, Lupin est plutôt discret mais tout à l'heure il s'est confié à moi. Je crois qu'il avait vraiment besoin de parler. Il ne va pas bien du tout, James. Il a peur d'avoir perdu votre confiance… et votre amitié.

- C'est complètement stupide, rétorqua James avec véhémence. Remus n'est pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé. Tout est de la faute de…

Il se retint juste à temps de prononcer le nom de Sirius. Hagrid l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. Devant l'absence de réponse, son regard se fit soudain scrutateur mais James demeura silencieux, la tête baissée, les yeux rivés sur sa tasse de thé.

Conscient qu'il allait vraiment finir par commettre une maladresse, James prit la résolution de fuir. Il en avait appris suffisamment d'Hagrid, maintenant il lui fallait retrouver Remus. Le géant, hélas, n'avait aucun indice sur l'endroit où il avait bien pu se rendre après avoir quitté sa cabane. Hagrid l'avait escorté jusqu'au château avant de le laisser devant la porte d'entrée.

- Ne vous en faites pas ! assura James sur le pas de la porte. Je crois savoir où le trouver.

Et effectivement James le trouva. Il fut bien inspiré de monter jusqu'au sommet de la tour de Gryffondor. Remus allait souvent se réfugier sur les toits, à l'instar des chats. C'était un refuge de choix car il offrait une belle vue tout en restant quasiment inaccessible au commun des mortels. Pour atteindre sa cachette, Remus devait se livrer à des acrobaties que seules des facultés de loup-garou permettaient de réaliser sans se rompre le cou. À grand renfort de magie, James et ses amis étaient parvenus quelques fois à le rejoindre.

Toutefois Remus ne s'attendit pas à recevoir ce genre de visite dans son perchoir ce jour-là : Sirius n'aurait jamais osé venir le trouver après ce qu'il avait fait, Peter était sujet au vertige, quant à James, il n'arriverait jamais à escalader la façade avec un seul bras.

C'était cependant mal connaître le joueur de quidditch que rien n'arrêtait. Si le toit de la tour était déjà difficile d'accès pour un humain avec deux bras valides, James réussit l'exploit de l'atteindre avec un bras en écharpe. Il ne fut pas peu fier d'interrompre Remus au beau milieu d'une profonde méditation.

- Salut, je te dérange ?

Le jeune loup-garou eut un sursaut violent, ce qui ne lui arrivait presque jamais. D'ordinaire, il entendait les gens arriver à des kilomètres, ou bien sentait leur odeur mais rarement il se laissait surprendre. James eut un petit rire.

- Je t'ai fait peur ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? grommela Remus qui ne semblait que très moyennement ravi de le voir.

- Je t'ai cherché partout : à la bibliothèque, dans le parc, dans les cachots, dans la forêt interdite, chez Hagrid…

- Ben j'étais là.

- Tu as passé toute la journée à ruminer dans ton coin ?

- J'avais besoin d'être seul.

- Et moi j'avais besoin de te parler, trancha James d'un ton abrupt. Remus, il faut qu'on discute.

- De quoi ? De ce qui s'est passé ? Tu penses que j'en ai envie ?

- On ne peut pas faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé du tout, rétorqua James soudain très sérieux. Ce qu'a fait Sirius est très grave…

- Ce que _moi_ j'ai fait, tu veux dire, rectifia Remus.

Il jeta un bref regard au bras blessé de son ami et un voile passa sur son visage. James fit mine de ne pas l'avoir remarqué et poursuivit vaillamment.

- C'est Sirius qui a déconné, inutile de débattre cent sept ans là-dessus ! lança-t-il d'un ton si ferme et si assuré qu'on avait peine à croire qu'il improvisait. Maintenant, il faut décider de ce qu'on va faire.

- Ce qu'on va faire ? Comment ça ?

- Eh bien… j'imagine que tu n'as plus très envie de traîner avec Sirius en ce moment, marmonna James en prenant place à côté de Remus. Je dois t'avouer qu'après ce qu'il a fait, je ne m'opposerais pas à l'idée de prendre mes distances avec lui également.

- James !

Ce qu'il disait là était insensé : Black et Potter étaient LE tandem de Poudlard, on n'évoquait jamais l'un sans l'autre. Ils étaient plus complices que des jumeaux, unis comme les deux doigts de la main.

Jamais Remus n'aurait imaginé entendre James simplement envisager de couper les ponts avec son frère de cœur. Certes Sirius avait dépassé les limites la nuit dernière mais de là à pousser James à ne plus vouloir être ami avec lui, cela prenait des proportions invraisemblables. Et ce n'était pas tout…

- J'en ai rapidement touché deux mots avec Peter, enchaîna James sans prendre garde au cri indigné de Remus, il est d'accord avec moi. Il prend totalement parti pour toi.

Remus se sentit écrasé par cette avalanche de solidarité à laquelle il ne s'attendait absolument pas. Il se doutait bien que ses deux compagnons allaient désapprouver la conduite de Sirius mais de là à prendre une mesure aussi radicale. Peut-être Remus avait-il mal compris. C'était la seule explication plausible.

- Attends un peu ! lança-t-il perplexe. Vous voulez _bannir_ Sirius de notre groupe à cause de ce qu'il a fait ?

- Provisoirement, ajouta aussitôt James en voyant combien cette mesure effrayait Remus. C'est le moins qu'on puisse faire. Mais bien sûr, c'est à toi que revient la décision finale car c'est toi qui as subi le plus grand tort.

Remus faillit répliquer qu'il n'en était pas si sûr : ce n'était pas lui qui avait perdu l'usage d'un de ses bras. Au fond, peut-être était-ce là le véritable motif de la rancune de James à l'égard de Sirius ? À cause de son soi-disant meilleur ami, il n'allait pas pouvoir disputer le prochain match de quidditch. _Enfin c'est surtout ma faute_, songea Remus qui n'en démordrait jamais. _Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si je n'étais pas…_

Ses propres pensées faillirent lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux et Dieu sait qu'il en avait versé en quantité depuis qu'il s'était réveillé dans un bain de sang au milieu de la cabane hurlante le matin même. Si seulement, il avait continué à dormir ! _Il y a des jours comme ça où on ferait mieux de rester couché_.

Voyant que James le fixait intensément, Remus comprit qu'il ne pourrait se dispenser de répondre et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les événements.

Après avoir été le fléau, voilà qu'on le nommait juge et bourreau ! Comment pouvait-il décider du sort de Sirius ? Il était au moins aussi coupable que lui puisqu'il avait été le complice involontaire de toute cette mascarade, puisqu'il avait eu la stupidité de croire que Sirius était son ami.

Comment avait-il pu se laisser berner _encore _? Était-il donc à ce point naïf ? Son père l'avait bien prévenu, il jubilerait s'il venait à apprendre cette histoire. John Lupin l'avait dit dès que Remus avait mentionné un Sirius Black parmi les nouveaux amis qu'il s'était fait à Poudlard : « _Attention à ne pas te faire piéger à nouveau !_ ». Comme jadis, Remus avait refusé de se méfier. Il était trop heureux d'avoir des amis, de vrais amis enfin !

-Remus ?

_Nous étions une si belle bande tous les quatre_, pensa-t-il la gorge de plus en plus nouée, _si proches, si complices…_

- Remus, tu m'entends ?

_Au fond, n'était-ce pas trop beau pour être vrai ? J'aurais dû me douter que cela ne pourrait pas durer_.

- Remus !

James claqua des doigts sous le nez de son ami pour le tirer de sa torpeur. Remus cligna des yeux et revint à lui. Il vit alors que James l'observait avec un peu d'inquiétude.

- Est-ce que ça va ? s'enquit-il. Tu ne disais plus rien.

- Oui, bredouilla Remus, excuse-moi j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je réfléchissais… à nous, à tout ça… ça me fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs à la surface.

James interrogea son ami du regard. Remus parlait très peu de son passé. Ce n'était qu'au fil des années, au détour de conversations badines que James, Sirius et Peter avaient reconstitué peu à peu le parcours de leur ami.

Ils savaient à présent que Remus avait grandi dans un petit village moldu qui s'appelait Little Willow et qui était presque aussi inaccessible que Poudlard. La particularité d'être « coincé » dans cet ilot à peine civilisé au milieu de la forêt faisait que les rumeurs circulaient extrêmement vite parmi les villageois.

Remus avait été mordu très jeune et quelques semaines à peine avaient suffi pour que l'existence d'un loup-garou à Little Willow fût avérée. Au bout de quelques mois, tout le village était plus ou moins prêt à admettre l'existence d'un véritable loup-garou vivant parmi les citoyens ordinaires et, chose plus incroyable encore, tout le monde savait qu'il s'agissait de Remus.

Celui-ci avait passé toute son enfance au milieu de gens qui se méfiaient de lui car ils ne pouvaient déterminer qui il était et ce qu'il était réellement. Pour les moldus, il n'était pas évident d'accepter la malédiction du petit garçon, beaucoup prenaient cela pour une simple superstition.

Néanmoins Remus et sa famille suscitaient des craintes. On jugeait les Lupin bizarres et on aimait mieux ne pas les fréquenter. C'était la raison pour laquelle Remus avait vécu une bonne partie de son enfance seul. À l'école notamment, il avait renoncé très tôt à se mêler aux autres élèves, qui n'osaient pas s'approcher de lui, sur les conseils de leurs parents.

Remus fit ces confidences à James d'une voix très neutre, sans orner son récit de fioritures destinées à rendre son histoire plus dramatique. Il ne cherchait nullement à se faire plaindre, conscient qu'il pleurait sur son sort déjà bien assez souvent comme cela. Il essayait simplement de rapporter les faits avec exactitude tels que sa mémoire les avait conservés.

- Sirius, Peter et toi, vous êtes les premiers vrais amis que j'ai jamais eus, dit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe. C'est pour ça que ça me fait si mal. À Little Willow, tout le monde avait trop peur de moi. Il semblait impossible que je me fasse des amis à l'école et puis un jour il y a eu… Tristan.

Remus eut un frisson simplement en prononçant ce prénom. Quoiqu'il n'eût pas fréquenté Tristan très longtemps, le jeune homme s'en souvenait encore très bien.

* * *

**Et voilà, un petit chapitre tranquille en boîte. À la base, il devait être un peu plus long mais il menaçait de devenir vraiment trop long du coup j'ai préféré le couper en deux.**

**Prochain chapitre : saut dans le temps ! Un épisode de l'enfance de Remus.**

**Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Review ?**


	9. Apprivoise-moi!

**Après un bon mois d'attente, me voilà de retour. Désolée pour ce gros retard, j'ai été très occupée mais inutile de rentrer dans les détails. La parution des chapitres peut reprendre son rythme ordinaire à présent.**

**Dommage que l'interruption ait eu lieu à ce moment précis de l'histoire, au beau milieu d'un chapitre double. Pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire, voici où nous nous étions arrêtés : Remus en veut à Sirius pour la farce qu'il a jouée à Rogue et part s'isoler sur les toits. James le rejoint et tente de le consoler. Remus lui avoue alors que la trahison de Sirius lui rappelle un épisode marquant de son enfance. **

**Dans le chapitre qui suit, Remus fait le récit de cette expérience. **

**Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu et commenté le précédent chapitre. **

**En espérant que vous me pardonnerez pour cette attente (que je n'avais pas prévue si longue) et que vous êtes toujours au rendez-vous, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Apprivoise-moi !

Remus et Tristan s'étaient rencontrés à l'âge de neuf ans dans la cour de récréation. Comme à son habitude, Remus était seul dans un coin à compter ses cartes _Ultralord_, un jeu tiré d'un manga qui faisait fureur chez les moldus. Tous les enfants étaient mordus d'_Ultralord_ et collectionnaient les cartes à jouer à l'effigie des innombrables personnages. Le meilleur aspect du jeu consistait à s'échanger les cartes entre enfants pour compléter la collection mais Remus ne pouvait y prendre part car personne n'acceptait de se livrer à ce genre de commerce avec lui.

Un matin tout à fait ordinaire, alors que Remus triait ses cartes sans rien demander à personne, sagement assis sur le banc le plus isolé de la cour, un coup de vent fallacieux vint balayer ses belles piles, les dispersant dans tous les sens sur plusieurs mètres.

- Oh non ! gémit Remus.

Il bondit de son banc et se précipita à la poursuite de ses cartes qu'il ramassa le plus rapidement possible. Alors qu'il crut en avoir perdu la moitié, il vit s'avancer vers lui un garçon de son âge, qui lui rapporta les cartes manquantes.

- Merci, balbutia Remus qui n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on lui rendît service.

Son camarade si serviable devait avoir le même âge que lui. Il était assez grand et plutôt sec avec des traits pointus comme un elfe de maison, des tâches de sons sur tout le visage et des cheveux couleur paille en bataille. Il dégageait quelque chose de plutôt sympathique et surtout une énergie inépuisable, cela se voyait à sa simple démarche sautillante. Comme le nouveau venu passa les cartes en revue, il s'arrêta sur l'une qui avait particulièrement attiré son attention.

- Wouah ! s'écria-t-il tout à coup. Tu as le _Darknight_ niveau _Sensei _! Elle est très rare.

Remus eut un faible sourire : il possédait cette carte en trois exemplaires, à force de les accumuler sans jamais les échanger. Quand le petit blondinet vit cela, ses yeux verts pâles s'écarquillèrent de stupeur et brillèrent d'une brève lueur de convoitise, qui n'échappa nullement à Remus.

- Tu voudrais bien me l'échanger ? demanda le garçon blond soudain timidement.

Remus resta effaré. Non seulement ce garçon sauvait ses cartes mais en plus, il lui proposait de faire des échanges. C'était la première fois qu'une telle chose lui arrivait. Remus crut nager en plein rêve. D'ordinaire, les enfants le fuyaient comme la peste. Pourquoi ce blondinet téméraire ne se sauvait-il pas en hurlant de terreur ? Peut-être ne l'avait-il pas reconnu. Beaucoup de gens à Little Willow entendaient parler du loup-garou sans l'avoir jamais vraiment croisé.

Trop heureux de pouvoir se comporter comme un enfant normal, Remus n'osa pas faire la moindre remarque qui laisserait comprendre à son camarade le danger auquel il s'exposait et accepta sans rechigner le jeu des échanges. Mais rien de ce que lui proposa l'enfant ne put l'intéresser. Remus possédait déjà pratiquement toutes les cartes du jeu de son camarade. Ne voulant pas le faire fuir cependant, il chercha à gagner sa sympathie en lui offrant gracieusement l'une de ses trois cartes de _Darknight_.

- Tu peux la garder, assura-t-il en voyant que son camarade rechignait à accepter un tel présent. Je n'ai pas besoin de l'avoir en trois exemplaires. Et puis, c'est pour te remercier de m'avoir aidé à retrouver mes cartes.

Sous une si juste condition, le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds n'eut plus le moindre scrupule à accepter et se hâta d'insérer la belle carte brillante dans son propre jeu.

- Merci c'est vraiment très gentil, balbutia l'enfant encore sous le choc d'avoir fait une si belle affaire. Mon frère va être fou de jalousie. Au fait, je m'appelle Tristan et toi ?

- John.

C'était son deuxième prénom, hérité de son père. Remus étant un prénom considéré comme trop sorcier, ses parents l'avaient inscrit à l'école de Little Willow sous son autre prénom beaucoup plus adéquat au monde des moldus. S'il était arrivé en classe en disant : « Bonjour je m'appelle Remus Lupin », tout le monde l'aurait regardé de travers. Comme s'il n'était déjà pas assez bizarre comme ça ! Au moins quand il disait « Je m'appelle John », personne ne faisait de commentaires sur son prénom. On lui reprochait déjà suffisamment d'avoir un patronyme trop français, pays dont était originaire son père, inutile de chercher un surcroît de remarques acerbes en y accolant un prénom pour le moins obscur.

Et effectivement, Tristan ne sourcilla pas en entendant que son interlocuteur s'appelait John. Il hocha simplement la tête pour signifier qu'il l'enregistrait dans sa mémoire et comme la cloche sonnait la reprise des cours, tous deux se dirigèrent ensemble vers le coin de la cour où ils étaient tenus de se mettre en rang avant de retourner dans la salle de classe.

Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se séparassent pour regagner chacun leur classe respective, Tristan se montra aimable au possible vis-à-vis de Remus, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de demeurer méfiant. Pourquoi cet inconnu se montrait-il si gentil avec lui ? C'était suspect… mais aussi étrangement agréable. Pour une fois, il avait l'impression de ressembler à ses camarades à regagner les rangs en compagnie d'un autre enfant de son âge et non tout seul comme un pauvre malheureux marginal.

Remus fut certain que la sympathie de Tristan à son égard serait de courte durée. Après la récréation déjà, les autres enfants ou les institutrices ne manqueraient pas de l'informer sur l'identité du petit garçon solitaire avec lequel il avait joué. Quand Tristan réaliserait qu'il avait approché de très près le loup-garou du village sans doute en ferait-il des cauchemars.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Remus fut certain que dès le lendemain, s'il venait à croiser à nouveau Tristan, celui-ci se détournerait de lui avec horreur. À sa grande surprise, le petit blond vint vers lui le lendemain matin, le salua le plus aimablement du monde et voulut même lui montrer un magazine consacré à _Ultralord_ que ses parents lui avaient acheté la veille.

La sonnerie interrompit leur discussion. Ils se donnèrent rendez-vous à la prochaine récréation pour la poursuivre. Les quelques heures de cours qui le séparaient de ces chaleureuses retrouvailles parurent à Remus une éternité.

Il n'en croyait pas sa chance : un garçon de son âge le traitait comme un égal. Cela faisait plusieurs fois d'affilée qu'il venait lui parler et il ne s'était toujours pas éloigné avec des grimaces de dégoût. Le jeune loup-garou n'était pas habitué à ce genre d'attitude. Il ne savait comment réagir.

Malgré le bonheur que lui procurait cette ébauche de relation avec autrui, il ne put s'empêcher d'être craintif. N'était-ce pas un peu trop beau pour être vrai ? Tristan devait ignorer sa véritable nature mais il l'apprendrait bien vite et alors comment réagirait-il à ce moment-là ? Assurément, il romprait tout contact avec Remus.

Celui-ci ne pourrait le supporter. Peut-être valait-il mieux prendre ses distances dès maintenant, ne pas chercher à s'attacher. Cela lui éviterait de souffrir. Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. C'était la première fois que Remus avait l'impression d'avoir un ami : il parlait avec un enfant de son âge, il jouait avec lui, tous deux riaient ensemble, partageaient des choses. Il fallait être fou pour repousser un tel trésor.

La récréation arriva et Tristan avec. Comme le jour précédent, les deux petits garçons s'amusèrent beaucoup à leur jeu de cartes. Ils feuilletèrent ensemble le magazine proposant des tas d'astuces, commencèrent même un duel. C'était la première fois que Remus avait l'occasion de jouer à _Ultralord_ avec quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère qui, disons-le franchement n'excellait pas vraiment à ce jeu, auquel elle se pliait uniquement pour faire plaisir à son fils. Avec Tristan en revanche, _Ultralord_ prenait tout son intérêt. Cette récréation fut l'un des meilleurs moments que Remus eût jamais vécu depuis qu'il avait été mordu, celles qui suivirent également.

_Donc si je comprends bien, maintenant j'ai un ami_, se dit Remus après quelques jours passés en compagnie de Tristan. C'était quelque chose de formidable. Le petit garçon se demanda comment il avait pu supporter sa solitude d'antan. D'un autre côté, il était toujours dans l'embarras. Une part de lui ne cessait de lui souffler de parler de sa lycanthropie à Tristan. Il fallait évoquer cet épineux sujet au moins une fois, ne serait-ce que pour être enfin fixé.

Tristan savait-il ou non à qui il avait à faire ? Remus n'arrivait pas à trancher. Son compagnon ne laissait rien transparaître. Peut-être savait-il mais n'osait-il pas en parler. Cela paraissait crédible étant donné que tout le monde connaissait son secret dans la toute petite ville de Little Willow.

Néanmoins il était totalement improbable que Tristan eût voulu être son ami s'il savait réellement qu'il fréquentait un loup-garou… à moins qu'il fût complètement fou ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas. Lorsque Remus ne put vraiment plus supporter d'être dans l'ignorance, il se résolut bravement à briser la glace pour en avoir le cœur net. Advienne que pourra !

- Dis Tristan, demanda timidement Remus alors que les deux garçons se promenaient dans la cour, tu n'es vraiment pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ?

- Eh bien… à propos de moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit Tristan qui ne semblait pas comprendre. Il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?

À l'évidence, Tristan ne connaissait pas son secret. Remus avait du mal à y croire. Il ne sut s'il devait en être soulagé ou non et s'il devait poursuivre sur sa lancée et tout lui dire ou changer de sujet. Tant que Tristan restait dans l'ignorance, il ne le regardait pas comme un monstre mais cela finirait inévitablement par changer. Pourquoi ne pas profiter de ces quelques précieux moments passés en compagnie d'un ami qui le considérait comme un humain ordinaire ? C'était tellement bon.

Cependant Remus était trop honnête pour mentir de façon éhontée tous les jours de son existence à un être qui lui était si cher. À présent qu'il avait commencé à vider son sac, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Avec un courage hors pair, il but le calice jusqu'à la lie.

- Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du loup-garou ?

- Si bien sûr, répondit Tristan d'un ton dégagé. J'entends les hurlements à la pleine lune.

Remus réprima un frisson. Même s'il passait toutes ses pleines lunes enfermé dans une cave indestructible planqué dans un caveau au milieu de la profonde forêt qui entourait le village, ses cris parvenaient jusqu'à Little Willow, qui tremblait à chaque pleine lune. C'était précisément à cause de ces hurlements trop audibles que la rumeur du loup-garou s'était vite répandue, entre autres.

D'abord décontenancé d'entendre parler du loup-garou, dont il ne voyait pas le rapport avec le sujet qu'ils abordaient, Tristan, qui ne manquait pas d'esprit, finit cependant par comprendre où son ami voulait en venir.

- Attends un peu, c'est toi le loup-garou c'est ça ?

Cet aveu fut un véritable supplice pour Remus qui se prépara à voir la mine affable de son ami se changer en répulsion. Et effectivement, le sourire sur le visage de Tristan laissa vite la place à un air désappointé.

- Je vois, fut la réponse un peu abrupte du petit garçon. J'imagine que tu ne veux plus qu'on joue ensemble.

Remus en fut sonné comme un gong.

- Moi je ne veux plus ? Non, c'est _toi_ qui ne veux plus qu'on joue ensemble.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ! riposta Tristan choqué.

- Ben tu devrais pourtant.

- Pourquoi ? C'est bête, on s'entend si bien. Mais si tu préfères rester tout seul, je comprends. Tu n'as peut-être pas envie de te mêler aux humains.

- Tu rigoles ? C'est ce que j'ai toujours voulu. En général, ce sont plutôt les humains qui ne veulent pas de moi.

- Moi je ne suis pas comme ça, répondit naïvement Tristan. Je veux bien de toi, je te trouve sympa.

- Pourquoi ? balbutia Remus incrédule. Tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

- Peur ? répéta Tristan qui ne semblait même pas avoir été traversé par cette pensée. Ben non, je ne crois pas. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu ne fais pas très peur. En fait, tu as l'air tout à fait normal.

N'importe qui se serait peut-être senti froissé d'entendre cela mais pour Remus, c'était le plus beau compliment qu'on pouvait lui adresser. Il se sentit soudain empli d'une telle euphorie que son cœur se mit à exécuter une petite danse de la joie dans sa poitrine.

- Si tu es d'accord, conclut Tristan, on peut rester amis.

Et là, Remus crut qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer comme un bébé car il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir la chance de rencontrer un garçon comme Tristan. C'était un rêve qui se réalisait. Enfin il n'était plus seul.

Pendant les semaines qui suivirent, Remus se sentit tellement heureux que même sa terrible malédiction lui sembla devenir supportable. Quand on a un ami qui nous soutient, il n'existe plus d'obstacle insurmontable.

Tristan était un ange : toujours de bonne humeur, toujours enclin à partager ses jeux, ses goûters, indifférent aux remarques de ses camarades qui ne comprenaient pas son engouement pour le loup-garou. Tristan ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné par la lycanthropie de son ami. Après la pleine lune, il vint même lui apporter les devoirs à la maison et s'informa de son état. John et Lisa Lupin restèrent effarés devant tant de générosité et de bon cœur.

Du reste, même si Tristan avait quelques petits défauts qui auraient pu profondément agacer Remus, celui-ci était si content d'avoir un ami qu'il n'y prenait pas garde. Et comme Tristan était l'unique personne, à l'exception de ses parents, à lui témoigner un peu de gentillesse, Remus mit très peu de temps à l'adorer et à ne plus jurer que par lui.

- J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour lui, expliqua Remus à James d'une voix rêveuse. S'il m'avait demandé de tuer, j'aurais obéi sans hésiter. J'étais complètement… aveuglé, et un jour j'ai fini par le payer.

Tristan vivait dans le quartier le plus mal famé de Little Willow, celui dans le coin de la superette, et pour se rendre à l'école, il était contraint de passer devant un terrain vague où zonait généralement une bande d'adolescents, qui se donnaient des airs de caïds et n'hésitaient pas à alpaguer tous ceux qui franchissaient les limites de leur territoire.

Un matin en apparence ordinaire, Tristan arriva à l'école avec une mine très sombre qui inquiéta aussitôt Remus. Dans un premier temps, le petit blond refusa de confier son trouble mais après une lourde insistance de la part de son ami, il accepta de s'ouvrir un peu :

- C'est encore ces sales types qui m'ont accosté. Ils m'embêtent chaque fois que je passe près d'eux.

Bien qu'il n'eût pas été brutalisé, Tristan semblait vraiment secoué. À la pensée de son ami aux prises avec trois grands dadais plus costauds, qui s'en prenaient à lui injustement, Remus se mit en colère. Il voulut connaître les noms des trois vauriens et leur description. Il se disait prêt à aller les voir pour s'expliquer avec eux. Se faire corriger par un loup-garou leur passerait sûrement l'envie de malmener les plus petits.

Toutefois Tristan calma Remus en le suppliant de ne pas s'en mêler. Il ne voulait pas que son ami se retrouvât impliqué dans une histoire aussi insignifiante. Il pouvait s'attirer des ennuis et Tristan ne se le serait jamais pardonné. C'était à lui de régler ce problème. Avec beaucoup de mal, le petit lycan se laissa convaincre.

Mais la question se reposa quelques temps plus tard. Remus rencontra un jour son ami qui était en larmes et dont les vêtements étaient déchirés. Il avait eu un nouvel accrochage avec les garçons du terrain vague mais cette fois il n'avait pas voulu se laisser faire et le ton était vite monté.

- Ils m'ont frappé, pleurnicha Tristan complètement bouleversé.

Remus crut devenir fou. Cette fois, il ne se laissa pas amadouer et exigea de savoir comment ils pouvaient retrouver les trois assaillants. Tristan avait été tellement effrayé par son agression qu'il finit par tout avouer d'une petite voix.

Remus alla trouver les trois adolescents à l'endroit indiqué dès qu'il en eut l'occasion et il leur fit amèrement regretter de s'en être pris à son meilleur ami. L'histoire se termina mal c'est-à-dire à l'hôpital. Médecins et policiers convoquèrent les Lupin pour tirer toute cette affaire au clair. Quand John Lupin apprit que son fils avait attaqué une bande de jeunes dont l'un était gravement blessé, il se mit dans un état indescriptible.

Remus se souvenait encore mot pour mot du savon que son père lui avait passé dans le couloir de l'hôpital. John était mortifié. Il travaillait avec acharnement pour s'efforcer de contenir l'agressivité bestiale de son fils et voilà qu'elle s'était subitement révélée entre deux cycles lunaires sans raison apparente.

Remus tenta de se justifier, assura qu'il n'avait agi que pour protéger son ami mais John accepta moyennement cette excuse. Il demanda même un entretien avec les trois garçons que Remus avait passé à tabac pour connaître leur version des faits. Entre deux crises d'angoisse, les adolescents avaient livré des révélations stupéfiantes.

- Remus, dit gravement John à son fils, écoute-moi ! Tristan n'est pas ton ami, il se sert seulement de toi.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas vrai ! Ce sont ces garçons qui passent leur temps à l'embêter.

- C'est ce qu'il t'a raconté ? C'est vrai qu'ils se sont plusieurs fois moqués de lui en le croisant dans la rue mais ce n'était jamais méchant, il s'agissait juste de gamineries. Ton soi-disant ami a pris ça un peu trop au sérieux.

- Ils l'ont frappé, protesta Remus. Ils lui ont volé son argent de poche.

- Non il t'a menti, répliqua patiemment John. En réalité, c'est tout l'inverse : Tristan sème la terreur à l'école et d ans son quartier depuis des semaines.

- Comment ça ?

- Ah tu veux savoir comment ? À ton avis ? Il raconte partout qu'il est ami avec toi. Si quelqu'un lui fait une réflexion ou dit quelque chose qui lui déplaît, il menace de lâcher le loup-garou sur eux. Les trois garçons n'ont pas voulu le croire… il leur en a donné la preuve.

Ces révélations laissèrent Remus sidéré, comme on peut l'imaginer. Il en fut tellement stupéfait d'ailleurs que de prime abord, il refusa d'y croire. Ce devait être une erreur, il ne pouvait s'agir de Tristan, du gentil Tristan, de son ami. Même avec toute la meilleure volonté du monde, Remus ne parvenait pas à l'imaginer terrifiant la ville en laissant planer au-dessus de leur tête la menace d'un loup-garou. Personne ne pouvait être aussi machiavélique. Et pourtant…

- Remus, dit John avec toute la gravité du monde en posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de son fils, écoute-moi attentivement ! Tu vas rencontrer de nombreux humains stupides et sans cœur qui auront peur de toi. Mais la peur peut se manifester sous diverses formes : certains se contentent de t'éviter, d'autres n'admettent pas leur peur et compensent par la haine ou l'agressivité. D'autres ont même peur de leur peur et préfèrent la nier ou la cacher en feignant la sympathie. Ils se disent qu'en obtenant ton amitié, ils seront protégés mais cela ne signifie pas qu'eux éprouvent de bons sentiments à ton égard. Ce ne sont que des lâches. Ces gens-là sont les plus dangereux que tu rencontreras car ils sauront te manipuler en te faisant miroiter une amitié à laquelle tu seras trop heureux de croire. Ce qui s'est passé avec Tristan doit te servir de leçon : tu as vu comment ce garçon a réussi à se servir de toi. Tu aurais pu tuer ces jeunes gens. À l'avenir, tâche d'être plus méfiant pour ta sécurité et celle des autres !

oOoOoOo

- Il avait raison comme bien souvent, conclut sombrement Remus en contemplant le lac comme s'il essayait d'y noyer sa peine, mais je ne voulais pas le croire : Tristan était mon premier véritable ami. Pourtant j'ai dû me rendre à l'évidence. Je suis allé trouver Tristan pour m'expliquer avec lui. Je voulais entendre sa version des faits avant de le condamner. S'il avait nié tout ce que m'avait dit mon père, je l'aurais probablement cru sans hésiter. Je l'aimais tellement que j'en étais aveuglé. Mais quand j'ai répété les accusations de mon père, Tristan ne les a pas du tout niées. Il a cru que je venais me venger et il m'a demandé grâce. À ce moment-là, j'ai compris que mon père disait vrai : Tristan n'était pas différent des autres, il avait tout autant peur du loup, voire davantage. Il s'était servi de moi.

- Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura James d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Il osait à peine imaginer le travail que Remus avait dû effectuer sur lui-même avant de songer à accorder sa confiance à un autre humain. Dans un sens, cela expliquait la réserve dont il avait fait preuve les premières semaines à Poudlard.

La voix de son ami fit sursauter légèrement Remus, comme s'il avait oublié sa présence. Cela ne lui arrivait pas souvent d'évoquer le passé de la sorte. Il venait de révéler beaucoup de lui-même et se sentait à présent vidé comme s'il avait extrait ses souvenirs directement dans ses forces vitales. De ce fait, il se tourna vers le champion de quidditch et esquissa un faible sourire.

- En fait Sirius… ne vaut pas mieux que Tristan.

- Je ne sais pas, répliqua lentement James qui, malgré sa colère, se faisait un devoir de chercher encore la part d'ange qu'il y avait en son meilleur ami. C'est vrai, c'est incontestable : Sirius s'est conduit comme un sale con mais je ne peux pas croire qu'il soit fondamentalement mauvais. Je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à toi.

- Moi aussi, marmonna Remus d'une voix douloureuse.

Des larmes naquirent au coin de ses yeux et il voulut les cacher en enfouissant son visage entre ses bras mais James eut le temps de les apercevoir. Il posa une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Je tiens énormément à vous… à Peter, à toi… à Sirius aussi. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour vous. C'est pour ça que ça me fait si mal…

Sa voix se brisa et il ne put achever sa phrase. C'était si déchirant que James sentit ses propres défenses faiblir. Lui qui ne pleurait jamais, il n'était pas loin de voir une perle lacrymale éclore et rouler le long de sa joue. Il serra sa main sur l'épaule de Remus comme la serre d'un rapace mais celui-ci se dégagea brusquement.

- J'aurais dû écouter mon père ! s'écria-t-il, le cœur empli d'amertume. J'ai encore baissé ma garde et je me suis fait avoir. Il m'avait pourtant prévenu. Règle numéro quatre ! Je connais la règle numéro quatre.

Il était si agité tout à coup que James craignit de le voir se griffer la peau, arracher ses ongles noirs de lycan ou se taper la tête sur le sol pour expier sa colère. Par ailleurs, les paroles de son ami le firent frissonner. Il n'aimait pas l'entendre mentionner les règles.

James s'était souvent imaginé quelle avait pu être l'enfance de Remus à Little Willow. Ce dernier avait déjà raconté quelques anecdotes qui laissaient deviner un passé peu joyeux où il avait été traité avec crainte et mépris comme le monstre du village. Pour ses parents non plus, la vie n'avait pas dû être toujours facile. Le père notamment, John Lupin, semblait avoir été très strict, voire un brin tyrannique.

Obsédé à l'idée de brimer la bête, enfermée dans le corps de son enfant, John Lupin avait élevé Remus selon des règles d'une extrême rigidité jusqu'à véritablement conditionner le petit garçon. Et cela avait porté ses fruits car régulièrement on entendait Remus réciter d'un ton presque mécanique les commandements presque divins auxquels il était soumis.

Règle numéro un : ne jamais faire le moindre mal à un humain.

Règle numéro deux : ne jamais utiliser ses pouvoirs spéciaux en présence d'un humain.

Règle numéro trois : pour protéger un être cher, la menace et l'intimidation pouvaient être tolérées mais jamais ô grand jamais la violence.

Ces trois règles, Remus les répétait à tort et à travers comme une prière quotidienne et il y était soumis avec une telle ferveur que cela en donnait presque froid dans le dos. James se souvenait encore de la réaction de son propre père lorsque les Potter avaient invité les Lupin à un repas de Noël et que Remus avait récité tout fièrement à son père les règles comme s'il s'agissait de leçons apprises à l'école.

Mais maintenant que James y songeait, il n'avait jamais entendu Remus mentionner une quatrième règle. Cela n'augurait rien de bon. Tout en se doutant que la réponse ne lui plairait guère, il se décida malgré tout à poser la question.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est la règle numéro quatre ?

Bien que cette interrogation fût tout à fait prévisible, Remus eut un léger frémissement de surprise. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il hésita à répondre mais finit tout de même par émerger pour lâcher dans un souffle :

- Ne jamais faire confiance aux humains.

Et disant ces mots, il regarda James et sembla prendre brusquement conscience que celui-ci appartenait à cette triste catégorie. Il se braqua alors et préféra prendre de la distance. Bien évidemment, il n'avait aucun grief contre James mais après la trahison de Sirius et les effroyables souvenirs que cette diabolique farce faisait remonter à la surface, il estima plus judicieux de s'isoler quelques temps.

En fait, il n'était plus très loin de penser que, contrairement à ce que Dumbledore lui avait laissé croire, il n'avait pas sa place à Poudlard.

* * *

**Bon, j'espère que l'attente en valait la peine ^^. J'adore imaginer l'enfance de Remus, j'ai plein d'idées de fics sur lui en dehors de Poudlard. Si j'avais le temps, je crois que j'écrirais toute sa biographie.**

**En attendant, la suite arrivera dans deux semaines. On saura enfin si Sirius va se faire ou non bannir du groupe.**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**


	10. Juste une mise au point

**Merci à tous pour vos précédentes reviews. Je suis ravie que vous continuiez à lire cette fic malgré l'interruption passagère.**

**Réponse à Guest : merci de ta fidélité. C'est vrai que pour une première expérience amicale, Remus a méchamment morflé avec Tristan. De manière générale, je pense qu'il a beaucoup souffert avant d'arriver à Poudlard. Et concernant « Venom of the Vanity », le prochain chapitre est en préparation et devrait arriver bientôt. Mais effectivement, c'est une fic que j'ai beaucoup plus de mal à écrire régulièrement.**

**Pour ce nouveau chapitre, petit retour de Sirius qu'on ne voyait plus depuis longtemps. C'est un chapitre assez court mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Juste une mise au point

Plusieurs jours s'écoulèrent et l'ostracisme de Remus se prolongeait, mettant en péril l'équilibre au sein du très prisé quatuor que les Maraudeurs formaient. Quoique Remus ne parût plus aussi furieux, il demeurait à bonne distance de Sirius, qui ne tentait aucune manœuvre de rapprochement. Entre les deux garçons, la guerre froide semblait bien établie, ce qui força James et Peter à prendre parti pour l'un ou l'autre. Ces derniers étaient affreusement tiraillés.

Leur désapprobation vis-à-vis de ce qu'avait fait Sirius les poussait naturellement à se ranger du côté de Remus mais James ne pouvait se résoudre à opter pour ce camp. En dépit de ses erreurs et de son imperfection, Sirius Black restait son meilleur ami, son frère, son jumeau, son inséparable moitié. Sans compter que James ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à l'élan de rejet qu'avait eu Remus à l'égard des humains lorsqu'ils se trouvaient tous les deux au sommet de la tour de Gryffondor.

- J'aime beaucoup Remus, confessa James à Peter alors que tous deux tenaient conseil pour la énième fois depuis que le groupe avait fait sécession, mais ce n'est un ami comme Sirius.

Sirius et James étaient sur la même longueur d'ondes, complices pour toutes choses, du moins de manière générale. Ils avaient les mêmes goûts, les mêmes sujets de conversation, les mêmes idées aventureuses.

Remus, lui, était beaucoup plus calme et studieux. Il aimait lire, jouer aux échecs, passer de longues heures à discuter. Certes, il ne repoussait pas le danger mais il fallait toujours qu'il se montrât sage et raisonneur. C'était toujours lui qui prenait la défense de Rogue quand James et Sirius le critiquaient, lui qui essayait de les dissuader de faire des bêtises, en tant que préfet de Poudlard.

En somme, il fallait reconnaître que même s'il était le garçon le plus gentil du monde, Remus avait un petit côté bon enfant qui frôlait l'ennui. James ne se réjouissait guère à la perspective de se retrouver seul au milieu de Peter et Remus. Il avait besoin de Sirius.

C'est pourquoi, il resta égoïstement à ses côtés.

- Je me sens coupable, avoua-t-il un jour à Remus qu'il n'avait pas abandonné complètement pour autant.

Souvent les deux garçons se retrouvaient pour parler, parfois ils s'asseyaient ensemble en cours.

- Je t'ai dit que je te soutenais, que je n'étais pas d'accord avec Sirius mais j'ai l'impression de faire complètement l'inverse, gémit-il.

Mais Remus ne lui reprochait rien.

- Je suis désolé de ce qu'on vous fait subir à Peter et à toi, dit-il. Ce n'est sûrement pas facile pour vous en ce moment. C'est difficile pour moi aussi mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à passer l'éponge sur ce qu'a fait Sirius.

- Bien entendu, répondit vivement James, je te prendrais pour un fou si tu lui pardonnais si vite. Moi aussi je lui en veux mais… je ne veux pas le perdre.

Remus comprit cela, il perçut sa détresse et sentit qu'il était de son devoir de rassurer son ami.

- James, ne t'en fais pas ! lança-t-il avec douceur. Tout va bien. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de tourner le dos à Sirius, au contraire. Je suis soulagé que vous restiez soudés. Je ne supporterais pas l'idée de briser votre amitié. C'est une histoire entre Sirius et moi.

James fut soulagé d'entendre cela mais il demeurait maussade. Cette tension qui planait dans le dortoir lui était insupportable. Combien de temps allait-elle durer ? Sirius, allait-il un jour se décider à présenter des excuses ? Rien n'était moins sûr avec celui-là. Son orgueil confinait parfois à la bêtise.

De son côté, Peter avait continué à suivre James et Sirius partout comme un petit chien mais il veillait à bien rester dans le sillage de Remus avec lequel il continuait à faire ses devoirs. La situation tendue ne lui convenait pas plus qu'à James. Il avait la nostalgie du bon temps où les quatre garçons étaient les meilleurs amis du monde. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Sirius fiche tout par terre ? Et dire que c'était _lui_ qu'on traitait de boulet !

Malheureusement ce louvoiement de Remus à Sirius avait de gros désavantages. Au moment des repas par exemple. Lorsque Peter et James arrivaient dans la Grande Salle et voyaient Sirius assis à table à l'opposé de Remus, ils se concertaient du regard pour savoir avec lequel ils devaient s'installer. Généralement James allait avec Sirius et Peter avec Remus. Parfois ils échangeaient, parfois ils les laissaient seuls dans l'espoir illusoire de les encourager à venir les rejoindre. Mais ces piètres tentatives ne donnaient aucun résultat. Plus le temps passait, plus il semblait évident que seul un miracle réunifierait le groupe.

- Bien sûr que je me sens mal vis-à-vis de Remus ! cracha Sirius un soir que James et Peter abordèrent l'épineux sujet. Vous pensez que je n'ai pas de cœur ?

- Alors pourquoi ne vas-tu pas lui demander pardon ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? fit Sirius renfrogné. Il me déteste de toute façon. Il ne me pardonnera jamais.

- Tu n'en sais rien, rétorqua Peter. Remus n'est pas du genre rancunier. Je suis sûr que si tu fais un pas vers lui, il sera très heureux de revenir. Peut-être même qu'il n'attend que ça.

- Ce qui serait logique puisque tous les torts sont de ton côté, renchérit James.

Sirius, qui faisait les cent pas dans le dortoir, haussa les épaules et jeta un bref regard en direction du lit vide de Remus.

- Je ne vois même pas comment je _pourrais_ lui parler vu qu'il se sauve à chaque fois qu'il m'aperçoit.

- S'il n'y a que ça, on peut lui dire que tu es prêt à lui présenter des excuses, fit remarquer Peter.

- Organiser la conférence de paix, résuma James avec un léger sourire.

Sirius ne parut pourtant pas convaincu par le succès de cette entreprise, dans laquelle il hésitait encore fortement à s'engager. James décela bien cette incertitude.

- Encore faut-il que tu sois vraiment prêt à lui présenter des excuses, l'épingla-t-il avec un œil plein de sagacité.

On sentait l'effort que cela représentait pour Sirius. Il n'avait jamais admis ses torts pour quoi que ce soit. Ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait commencer. Même si le principal obstacle résidait dans sa fierté, il détourna le problème par commodité.

- Vous avez vu l'état dans lequel s'est mis Remus la dernière fois qu'on s'est parlé ? marmonna-t-il en désignant son lit de l'index comme si c'était son utilisateur en personne. Vous pouvez comprendre que je n'ai pas envie de réitérer l'expérience tout de suite. Je ne suis pas un pleutre mais j'ai bien compris que Remus me fuyait comme la peste parce que ma seule vue lui fait perdre le contrôle de ses nerfs. Je ne suis pas assez idiot pour tenter le diable.

- La dernière fois, Remus avait encore les nerfs à vif parce que la pleine lune venait tout juste de passer, rappela Peter d'un ton dégagé. Depuis le temps, sa colère a dû retomber.

- Euh…, intervint James soudain embarrassé.

Il appréciait les velléités pacificatrices de Peter mais il valait mieux se montrer prudent malgré tout. Remus n'était effectivement pas rancunier dans l'âme, ni même susceptible. De manière générale, il laissait tout passer, se contentant de distribuer des sermons plus ou moins efficaces – moins que plus à dire vrai.

Cela étant, Sirius n'y était pas allé de main morte avec son dernier fait d'arme et cette fois, Remus semblait salement remonté contre lui. Il n'était pas exclu que la distance que mettait le loup-garou entre ses amis et lui fût liée à une quelconque crainte de perdre le contrôle et de devenir dangereux. Si tel était le cas, il était préférable d'attendre, comme le suggérait Sirius, qu'encore un peu d'eau eût coulé sous les ponts avant de chercher à les réconcilier.

Néanmoins, il était impensable de confier cela à Peter. Si ce dernier venait à penser que Remus pouvait représenter un danger, même uniquement pour Sirius, il l'éviterait aussitôt, ce qui risquerait d'accentuer les tensions au sein du groupe.

Vu qu'il venait de réclamer la parole par son interruption inopinée, les regards se braquèrent aussitôt dans sa direction. James se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant que dire. C'était une sensation extrêmement désagréable. D'ordinaire, il avait toujours quelque chose à dire. La situation actuelle le déstabilisait plus encore qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre.

- Vous avez raison tous les deux, marmonna-t-il à l'impromptue sans trop savoir ce qu'il disait. Ce qui est sûr, ce qu'il ne faut pas brusquer Remus. L'épreuve qu'il vient de vivre l'a fragilisé. Il est sur la défensive et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arranger. Il a probablement autant envie que nous de laisser cette histoire derrière lui et de faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Mais il ne fera pas abstraction cette fois, parce que c'est trop grave…

- Oh pitié ! soupira Sirius en roulant des yeux avec exaspération.

James et Peter le fixèrent avec stupeur. Sirius regretta alors aussitôt cet emportement et prétexta un violent accès de fatigue pour pouvoir aller se coucher et mettre ainsi un terme à cette désagréable conversation. Ni James, ni Peter ne la poursuivirent oralement mais le regard qu'ils échangèrent suite à cela prouva qu'ils avaient la même pensée : les choses n'étaient pas encore tout à fait nettes du point de vue de Sirius.

James revint donc à la charge à la première occasion, désireux de tirer une bonne fois pour toutes cette histoire au clair. Il attendit de se retrouver seul avec Sirius, en revenant d'un entraînement de quidditch auquel son ami avait assisté comme cela lui arrivait parfois.

- Dis Sirius, réponds-moi franchement : est-ce que tu te sens _coupable_ au moins ?

- À quel sujet ?

James lui jeta un regard si perçant que son ami ploya, ce qui ne lui arrivait pas souvent. Ses joues prirent même une étrange teinte rosée.

- Je regrette que les choses aient aussi mal tourné, admit-il dans un long soupir. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de blesser Remus. Mais aussi, il faut toujours qu'il fasse un mélodrame pour un rien !

- Parce que tu trouves que ce n'était rien ? s'étrangla James, qui avait redouté d'entendre ce genre de réponse. Rogue s'est quand même retrouvé dans la cabane hurlante une nuit de pleine lune.

- Il n'a rien du tout, fit remarquer Sirius en haussant les épaules.

- Parce que j'étais là, rappela James en désignant son bras accidenté toujours couvert de bandages.

- Justement tu n'aurais jamais dû intervenir, lança tout à coup Sirius. Tu as tout gâché. C'est parce qu'il t'a blessé que Remus est tellement en colère. Si tu m'avais laissé faire et que ma blague avait fonctionné, on en rirait certainement tous les quatre aujourd'hui.

James eut l'impression d'être encore sur le terrain de quidditch et d'avoir pris les deux cognards en pleine tête. Sirius, perdait-il la raison ? Se rendait-il seulement compte de la portée de ses paroles ?

- On en rirait ? répéta-t-il en détachant bien chaque mot pour s'assurer qu'il avait parfaitement entendu. De quoi ? D'avoir tué Rogue ?

James espéra que ces mots suffiraient à faire enfin réagir Sirius mais ce dernier resta de marbre. Il absorba une seconde les paroles de son ami puis haussa les sourcils.

- Eh bien… oui.

Nouvelle salve de cognards. Sur le terrain de quidditch imaginaire, James était carrément en train de chuter du balai à présent. Sirius devait être en train de se payer sa tête. C'était la seule explication.

- Tu plaisantes là ? Rassure-moi ! Parce que si c'est encore une de tes blagues, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? fit Sirius en fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre.

- Et toi ? trancha James. On parle d'une tentative de _meurtre_ là !

- Oh ça va, ne fais pas ton Remus ! soupira Sirius agacé. Toi aussi, tu te mets à tout exagérer. Je n'ai pas sorti ma baguette magique pour lancer à Rogue un sortilège Impardonnable. Il s'est jeté tout seul dans la gueule du loup. Personne ne l'y a forcé. Remus et moi sommes complètement innocents.

C'était formidable cette capacité de Sirius à justifier avec une telle aisance un acte absolument inqualifiable. S'il n'avait pas été si ahuri, James l'aurait sans doute considéré avec une pointe d'admiration. Un tel niveau de déni, cela relevait d'un art véritable.

- Innocents ? répéta-t-il pétrifié. Je ne peux bien sûr rien affirmer mais je suis pratiquement certain que Remus ne se serait pas senti tout à fait innocent s'il avait trouvé le cadavre de Rogue gisant dans une mare de sang à son réveil.

Sirius laissa échapper un petit rire. James se figea aussitôt et exécuta un pas de recul. Merlin, qu'avait-on fait de Sirius ? Il riait quand on évoquait le cadavre de Rogue. La pensée d'avoir failli être le responsable de sa mort ne lui inspirait aucune trace de culpabilité. James se serait-il trompé sur le compte de son ami ? Est-ce que le mage noir qui sommeillait en chaque membre de la famille Black commençait à s'éveiller ? _Non, c'est impossible !_

- Ce débat stérile pourrait durer jusqu'à la fin des temps, conclut Sirius sans se départir de son étrange sourire. Rogue est bien en vie et Remus n'a pas eu d'ennuis alors où est le problème à la fin ?

- Au-delà de la question éthique que soulève ta bêtise, il y a le problème de Rogue, dit James avec le plus grand sérieux. Il connaît le secret de Remus maintenant.

- Oui et aux dernières nouvelles, il n'en a parlé à personne. En fait, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais on n'a pas revu Rogue depuis la pleine lune. Il nous évite. Tu ne vas pas dire que c'est une mauvaise chose quand même. Si on avait su qu'il suffisait de révéler le secret de Remus pour l'éloigner, on le lui aurait sans doute dit plus tôt, tu ne crois pas ?

James préféra ne pas répondre. Il n'avait plus la force d'argumenter davantage. C'était au-dessus de lui. Il n'aurait pas le dessus sur Sirius, ce dernier était trop profondément ancré dans sa folie. Le preux Gryffondor à lunettes connaissait à présent les véritables pensées de son camarade et elles ne lui paraissaient pas bien reluisantes. Certes, il s'était douté que Sirius ne se sentait pas rongé par le remords mais de là à n'éprouver _aucune_ culpabilité !

_Eh bien !_ pensa-t-il alors qu'ils atteignaient presque le château. _Remus et lui ne sont pas prêts de se rabibocher_.

* * *

**La conclusion n'est pas très joyeuse mais bon avec des caractères comme Remus et Sirius, on ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'ils se réconcilient trop vite.**

**Le prochain chapitre est l'un de ceux que j'ai le plus attendu d'écrire : la grande confrontation entre Remus et Rogue ! Les retrouvailles s'annoncent musclées.**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu. Laissez-moi votre avis ^^ **

**À la semaine prochaine pour la suite !**


	11. Face à face

**Enfin les vacances ! Très attendues vacances (je suis sûre que vous pensez comme moi ! sauf si vous n'êtes pas dans la même zone XD)**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à lire et à commenter cette fic. Sirius ne vous a pas laissé indifférents au dernier chapitre. Il faut dire qu'il est vraiment abusé quand il s'y met mais ça doit être pour ça que j'adore ce personnage.**

**Réponse à Guest : Merci pour ta review. Sirius va loin, c'est vrai, mais c'est probablement parce qu'il ne se rend pas vraiment compte : il n'était pas dans la cabane hurlante avec James et Rogue, il n'a jamais connu le Remus loup-garou. Il ne doit pas mesurer le danger qu'il représente réellement. En plus, comme Rogue s'en est finalement sorti indemne, ça a eu encore moins d'impact sur l'esprit de Sirius. Il aurait peut-être besoin d'une bonne leçon. XD.**

**Voici l'un des chapitres les plus importants : le face à face Rogue-Remus. Les grandes confrontations sont les moments clés de cette histoire. Après celui qui a opposé Remus à Sirius quelques chapitres auparavant, j'espère que celui-ci va vous plaire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Face à face

Le temps continua de s'écouler. Inexorablement.

Un matin, alors que Remus s'affairait dans son casier dans le hall de Poudlard, il aperçut Rogue, plongé dans le sien. Cette vision le fit sursauter. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait le Serpentard depuis la pleine lune. Non en réalité, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était même avant la pleine lune, lorsque celui-ci était venu le narguer à la sortie du cours de Doherty. Mais naturellement, entre temps, il y avait eu le fameux incident.

Une émotion terrible enserra la gorge de Remus comme un étau et accéléra sensiblement son rythme cardiaque. Ce n'était pas un hasard s'il croisait Rogue ce matin-là. C'était un signe, le signe que l'heure de la mise au point avait sonné. Depuis le lendemain de la pleine lune, Remus s'était douté qu'il lui faudrait aller parler à Rogue, ne serait-ce que pour s'excuser d'avoir involontairement failli le dévorer. Mais il redoutait cet entretien. Plus que cela, il en était terrifié. Il ne se sentait pas le courage d'affronter le regard de son ennemi, quelle qu'en serait sa réaction.

Certain qu'il n'échapperait pas éternellement à cette épreuve, Remus avait longuement préparé ce qu'il pourrait lui dire. Il s'était passé de nombreux films de cette discussion dans sa tête sans en trouver un seul qui fût plus enviable qu'un autre. Dans tous les cas, il savait pertinemment que le moment à passer serait pénible. Rogue ne lui ferait aucun cadeau. Et Remus n'était pas particulièrement courageux quand il s'agissait de sa… maladie.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il ferma son casier d'un geste sec comme pour se donner de l'entrain et se dirigea vers Rogue mais à peine fit-il quelques pas qu'il tourna aussitôt les talons et repartit dans la direction opposée, saisi d'un violent coup de trac.

- Allez ! s'admonesta-t-il tout seul. Tu ne vas pas te dégonfler.

Il prit une seconde goulée d'air et tenta d'y retourner. Cette fois, il fut soulagé de sentir que ses jambes ne faiblissaient pas. Il fit un pas, puis un autre, puis un autre jusqu'à n'être plus séparé de Rogue que par quelques mètres. Merlin ce que c'était dur ! Plus encore que d'aller demander à Doherty une rallonge pour ses devoirs à cause de la pleine lune. À cet instant, Remus songea qu'à choisir, il aurait largement préféré aller demander à Doherty de l'adopter plutôt que de faire ce qu'il avait amorcé.

- Severus ?

Celui-ci avait toujours la tête dans son casier mais son violent sursaut indiqua qu'il avait parfaitement reconnu la voix qui l'appelait. Il émergea aussitôt et referma la porte avec un claquement sonore. Remus se demanda si c'était un effet de son imagination mais le teint de Rogue lui sembla plus livide qu'au naturel.

- Toi, siffla le Serpentard entre ses dents.

- J'aimerais juste que…

- Garde tes distances ! prévint aussitôt Rogue en lui faisant signe de ne pas avancer.

Remus se figea comme s'il craignait de tomber dans un gouffre et considéra Rogue avec gravité.

- Je veux seulement parler, assura Remus de sa voix la plus velouteuse.

Disant cela, il fit malgré lui un tout petit pas supplémentaire. Cela mit Rogue dans un état proche de l'hystérie.

- N'approche pas, j'ai dit !

- Tu n'as rien à craindre, insista vaillamment Remus.

Que n'aurait-il pas donné pour fuir ? C'était l'un de ces moments pénibles de sa vie qu'il aurait troqué contre n'importe quoi. N'importe quoi ! Rogue, d'ordinaire inébranlable, semblait véritablement effrayé. Lui qui avait tenu tête aux plus redoutables Serpentards dès son arrivée à Poudlard, lui qui luttait chaque jour avec bravoure contre les facéties de James et Sirius, il courbait l'échine devant un enfant de moldu qu'il avait si souvent toisé avec mépris.

Ce n'était pas le premier qui réagissait ainsi. Remus se rappelait avoir lu la même terreur sur les visages des trois adolescents qu'il avait provoqués en duel pour les beaux yeux de Tristan… et sur le visage de Tristan en personne lorsqu'il était venu lui demander des comptes. Ses parents aussi avaient eu des frayeurs par le passé. Et maintenant c'était Rogue. Ce dernier paraissait de loin le plus bouleversé. Il faut dire qu'il avait appris la vérité d'une façon beaucoup plus brutale que les autres.

Rassemblant tout son courage, Remus outrepassa ses ordres et continua de réduire progressivement la distance qui les séparait.

- Si tu fais un pas de plus, je hurle ce que je sais ici même ! prévint Rogue d'un ton menaçant.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de le dire, répliqua Remus d'une voix faible. Dumbledore te l'a interdit.

- Ah tu crois ça ? Avance un peu pour voir !

Remus hésita. Il était certain que Dumbledore avait formellement interdit à Rogue de révéler son secret à quiconque mais est-ce que cela serait suffisamment dissuasif ? Rogue semblait tellement en colère à cet instant qu'il paraissait être capable de tout.

- Tu seras renvoyé de l'école, dit Remus en essayant de garder contenance.

- Peut-être mais ça m'est égal. Si tu t'approches encore, je crie la vérité à tout le monde, même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais à Poudlard.

Il avait l'air vraiment déterminé. Pour autant, Remus s'efforça de rester maître de lui-même et de ne pas céder. Il était évident que Rogue bluffait. Il ne risquerait pas sa place à Poudlard pour une bête histoire de vengeance. Fort de cette idée, Remus mit un pied hésitant devant lui. Voyant qu'il continuait à le braver, la réaction de Rogue ne se fit pas attendre.

- Eh vous tous écoutez-moi ! beugla-t-il aussitôt à la cantonade. Lupin est un…

- Arrête ! l'interrompit Remus en reculant tout à coup, pris de panique. D'accord, je te crois, tu as gagné. Je fais marche arrière. Tu vois, j'ai reculé. Ne dis rien, je t'en prie !

Rogue se tut. Satisfait d'avoir réussi à tenir son adversaire en respect, il le toisa d'un air de défi. Remus, lui, conserva son expression la plus neutre car il n'avait aucune intention belliqueuse. Au contraire, c'était animé des meilleurs sentiments qu'il venait à son vieil ennemi.

- N'aie pas peur ! lança Remus. Je veux seulement qu'on parle.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire.

- Alors tu vas m'écouter.

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu pourrais m'apprendre de plus, grinça Rogue en toisant son interlocuteur avec une profonde répulsion.

Remus se sentit blessé par ce regard qu'il connaissait pourtant bien. Les yeux noirs de Rogue brillaient d'un éclat si intense que le jeune loup-garou avait l'impression d'en sentir la chaleur désagréable sur sa peau, comme une marque au fer rouge.

- Severus, je suis sincèrement désolé, dit-il la gorge nouée.

Une légère ride se forma à la jonction des sourcils noirs du Serpentard mais ce fut la seule marque qu'il laissa transparaître sur son visage de marbre.

- Pour ce qui est arrivé…, poursuivit vaillamment Remus.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- … Cela n'aurait jamais dû se passer ainsi.

Rogue fixa le jeune homme d'un regard térébrant. Ce dernier sentit son sang se glacer dans ses veines. Incroyable comme ce type pouvait être intimidant quand il s'y mettait !

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure. J'imagine que je n'étais pas censé m'en sortir.

Remus déglutit avec difficulté.

- Tu te trompes…

- Je suis étonné que vous n'ayez pas fait ça plus tôt, coupa Rogue en s'efforçant d'adopter un ton détaché. On se déteste depuis la première année et tu étais déjà un loup-garou de longue date à l'époque. Au fait, je suis le combientième à passer sur le grill ? J'imagine que je ne suis pas le premier.

- Mais pas du tout, bredouilla Remus, il n'y a eu personne.

- Oh je t'en prie ! soupira Rogue en roulant des yeux. Je dois au moins être le deuxième. Il y avait ce garçon qui partageait votre dortoir en première année, Icarius. On ne l'a plus jamais revu celui-là. Je comprends mieux ce qu'il est devenu maintenant.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! glapit Remus d'une voix faible.

Icarius Vane avait effectivement cohabité avec les maraudeurs durant la première année. Il s'était d'ailleurs très lié avec Peter et Remus, puis plus tard avec James et Sirius. Durant quelques mois, il partagea le secret de Remus avec eux mais il commit la terrible erreur de parler de cette découverte à ses parents. Mr et Mrs Vane ne purent admettre que leur enfant soit exposé au danger d'un loup-garou. Ne pouvant éradiquer cette menace de l'école, ils prirent le parti de retirer Icarius de Poudlard et on n'entendit plus jamais parler de lui.

- Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à personne, poursuivit Remus dont la gorge était tellement nouée à présent que le souffle lui manquait. Ce qui est arrivé l'autre nuit… c'était un accident. Ca ne se reproduira pas. Dumbledore ne saurait le tolérer.

- Tu crois ça ? fit le Serpentard avec fiel. Moi, je trouve que Dumbledore tolère un grand nombre de choses intolérables. Par exemple, je ne comprends pas qu'il accepte de mettre en danger toute l'école pour que tu puisses jouer au petit humain ordinaire.

- Je suis humain !

- Non, trancha Rogue d'un ton sans réplique. Désolé si je t'apprends quelque chose mais tu n'as rien d'un humain. Tu es un hybride, une espèce de mutant mais tu n'es pas des nôtres. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Tu ne serais pas mieux dans la forêt avec les autres monstres ?

Remus sentit une douloureuse contraction dans sa poitrine. Il s'était douté que Rogue ne mâcherait pas ses mots mais tout de même, avait-il vraiment mérité de subir cela ?

- Je suppose qu'il est inutile de chercher à te convaincre, soupira l'adolescent en retenant ses larmes tant bien que mal.

- Oh pitié ! soupira Rogue en roulant des yeux exaspérés. Tu n'espères tout de même pas m'attendrir avec ton petit numéro. Peut-être que ça marche sur Dumbledore ou sur ces cervelles de Veracasses qui te servent d'amis mais ça ne prend pas avec moi. Maintenant que j'y réfléchis, je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'apercevoir plus tôt de la vérité. Au fond, c'est évident. Toutes ces absences répétées, j'aurais dû faire le rapport avec la pleine lune. Et puis, cet air que tu te donnes…

- Quel air ?

- Ta façon de te tenir, de t'habiller, de paraître toujours bien propre sur toi, énuméra Rogue en désignant tantôt cheveux ou vêtements. C'est trop surfait, j'aurais dû me douter que c'était de la comédie.

- Ce n'est pas de la comédie, protesta vaillamment Remus en ravalant ses larmes autant que possible. C'est vraiment moi.

- Tu ne m'embobineras pas, s'entêta Rogue, le regard flamboyant. Tu oublies que j'ai vu ta véritable apparence.

Remus ferma les yeux en priant très fort pour pouvoir transplaner loin de ce couloir tout en sachant que c'était impossible. Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de pousser un long soupir qui lui servit à évacuer le trop plein d'émotions sous lequel il menaçait de s'écrouler.

- Severus, poursuivit-il avec une ténacité qu'il ne se connaissait pas, ma véritable apparence, c'est celle sous laquelle tu me vois à ce moment précis.

Le sourire narquois de Rogue indiqua qu'il n'était toujours pas convaincu. Remus comprit alors qu'il était inutile de faire durer le supplice davantage. Soit qu'il fût encore sous le choc de la pleine lune qu'il avait enduré, soit qu'il fût totalement intolérant, le Serpentard refuserait de lui laisser une chance. Pouvait-on vraiment lui reprocher cela après ce qu'il avait traversé ? Conscient que le débat glissait sur une pente savonneuse, Remus estima plus judicieux de le clôturer là.

- J'étais venu te présenter mes excuses, je l'ai fait, dit-il d'un ton résolu. Maintenant, j'en ai fini avec toi.

Sur cette grandiose conclusion, il tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner mais à peine fit-il un pas qu'il entendit une sorte de signal d'alarme retentir dans sa tête. Le jeune homme se figea brusquement. Il ne connaissait trop bien cet avertisseur interne : c'était son sixième sens de lycan. Il signifiait qu'un danger imminent le menaçait.

En l'occurrence, le danger était si imminent que Remus n'eut même pas le temps de l'esquiver. Ses pieds décollèrent tout à coup du sol et il se retrouva violemment plaqué contre le mur avant même d'avoir compris ce qui se passait. Un regard vers Rogue, muni de sa baguette magique, pointée sur son ennemi, l'aida à rattraper son retard.

- Une minute, Lupin ! Moi, je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, siffla le Serpentard, qui semblait contenir une rage effrayante. Tu as essayé de me tuer au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Ne crois pas t'en tirer aussi facilement. J'ai peut-être juré à Dumbledore de tenir ma langue mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je ne peux pas t'en faire baver.

- Severus…

- Tu te crois fort mais détrompe-toi ! Les humains aussi peuvent être très dangereux, surtout quand ils sont en supériorité numérique. Ici, t'es tout seul, Lupin ! Tu es _seul_. Et un loup-garou n'est pas invincible. Je connais chacune de tes faiblesses. Tu crois que c'est terminé, ça ne fait que commencer. Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer.

C'était bien ce qu'avait redouté Remus.

_Pourquoi suis-je allé lui parler ? Je suis vraiment un idiot_, regretta le jeune homme en se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas hurler de désespoir. Il s'était sottement jeté entre les griffes de Rogue et à présent, il était à sa merci. Trop heureux de le tenir en son pouvoir, le Serpentard agita sa baguette magique et l'adolescent se retrouva balloté dans tous les sens comme une maracasse. Luttant bravement contre la nausée, le représentant de la maison rouge et or s'efforça de garder bonne figure.

- J'ai quand même deux petites questions à te poser, continua Rogue.

Et pour les poser tout à son aise, il fit léviter Remus la tête en bas et les pieds en l'air.

_Encore ce maudit sort !_

Il était très à la mode, comme cela arrivait fréquemment avec les maléfices et on ne pouvait plus faire un pas dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans se retrouver pendu par les chevilles par le premier petit malin qui avait compris comment le jeter.

Rogue s'approcha de Remus. Leurs têtes, tellement proches qu'elles semblaient sur le point de se toucher, étaient exactement à la même hauteur mais comme ils n'étaient pas dans le même sens, cela faisait un effet des plus étranges.

- Première question, murmura Rogue avec un drôle de sourire, pensais-tu vraiment t'en sortir après m'avoir mis en pièces ? Tu croyais donc qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence ?

Remus fronça un instant les sourcils avec perplexité.

- Que veux-tu dire…

Soudain, il comprit et écarquilla de stupeur ses yeux couleur miel.

- Attends, il y a un malentendu là ! bredouilla-t-il. Je n'ai rien à voir avec cette blague idiote, moi ! Je n'étais pas au courant.

- Bien sûr.

- Il faut que tu me croies, supplia Remus. Je n'aurais jamais organisé une chose aussi monstrueuse. Je me suis fait avoir autant que toi.

- Donc, tes amis se seraient servis de toi ? Tu devrais songer à mieux les choisir.

Sur ce point, Remus ne pouvait pas franchement lui donner tort mais bien sûr, il était hors de question de lui faire cette confidence. De toute façon, Rogue n'en avait pas besoin. Le silence du jeune lycan lui sembla suffisamment éloquent comme cela.

- Tu veux que je te dise comment je vois les choses ? reprit Rogue d'un ton étonnamment détaché. Je pense que vous avez monté ce coup ensemble, les quatre mousquetaires. C'était un moyen commode pour vous débarrasser de moi. Je suis presque étonné que vous n'y ayez pas songé avant. Seulement Potter a dû avoir un élan de lucidité au dernier moment. Il a sûrement compris que vous ne vous en seriez jamais sortis si vous m'aviez tué alors il a tenté de stopper les dégâts… un revirement qui a failli lui coûter un bras. Ce qui me conduit à la deuxième question.

Il s'approcha si près que Remus dut réprimer un frisson de dégoût. Il avait une vue plongeante à présent sur les dents jaunies de son camarade et c'était un spectacle des moins ragoûtants. Ses paroles eurent vite fait cependant de chasser toute pensée dérangeante.

- Quel goût avait le sang de Potter ?

Remus ne put garder son calme plus longtemps. Il eut un mouvement brusque pour se libérer de l'emprise du sort comme s'il cherchait à briser des liens ou un filet invisible. Au passage, il faillit asséner un coup de tête à Rogue mais celui-ci eut l'heureux réflexe de reculer à temps. Il avait brusquement pâli devant la réaction soudaine de Remus mais son impuissance lui rendit aussitôt contenance. Rogue parvint même à esquisser un de ses odieux sourires.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Tout se passait exactement selon ses vœux : il allait réussir à pousser le loup-garou dans ses derniers retranchements et à le faire sortir complètement de ses gonds.

Comme s'il avait subitement pu lire dans les pensées de son vieil ennemi, Remus comprit soudain où le Serpentard voulait en venir et parvint à se contenir.

Oh non ! Rogue ne l'aurait pas si facilement. Le professeur Doherty avait déjà essayé à de nombreuses reprises, persuadé qu'il l'aurait à l'usure mais personne ne pouvait le vaincre à ce jeu-là. Remus avait passé la moitié de son existence à réprimer la bête qui sommeillait en lui alors ce n'était pas les petites remarques acerbes de quelques affreux qui allaient lui faire perdre la tête.

Rogue parut un peu déçu. Il avait espéré voir la colère submerger sa cible. Nul doute que les émotions de Lupin étaient plus verrouillées que les coffres-forts de Gringotts mais le Serpentard n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Sortir un être de lui-même entrait dans ses spécialités, il était très doué pour cela. Obliger un loup-garou à se trahir, cela devait être un jeu d'enfant.

C'était tellement facile d'ailleurs que Rogue songea qu'il valait mieux faire durer le plaisir. Après tout, Lupin lui avait fait une réelle frayeur lors de leur entrevue au clair de lune. Cela méritait une vengeance exemplaire. Ne disait-on pas que la vengeance était un plat qui…

Sans crier gare, Rogue leva le sortilège. Un être humain se serait sûrement étalé au sol en un tas informe mais Remus avait d'excellents réflexes du fait de ses capacités hors du commun, aussi atterrit-il sur ses deux pieds.

Malgré la brièveté de l'acrobatie, au moment où il se redressa, Rogue avait déjà fuit à l'autre bout du couloir. Avant de disparaître pour de bon cependant, il se tourna une dernière fois vers son ennemi et formula quelques mots à voix basse, sachant bien que les oreilles de loup de Remus les entendraient en dépit de la distance.

- Tu vas regretter de ne pas être resté dans la Forêt Interdite, dit-il d'un ton lourd de menace. Je serais toi, je resterais sur mes gardes en permanence. Chaque chose que tu mangeras, chaque porte que tu pousseras, chaque nuit de pleine lune où tu sentiras ta raison vaciller, attends-toi au pire ! Qui sait dans le sang de quel malheureux tu pourras te réveiller la prochaine fois ?

Il s'octroya quelques secondes pour regarder le visage de sa victime devenir livide puis disparut au détour d'un couloir d'un pas satisfait.

* * *

**Et voilà, encore un chapitre très joyeux pour Remus. J'espère que Rogue a été à la hauteur de sa réputation ^^.**

**Alors ça vous a plu ? Laissez-moi votre avis !**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera avec un peu de retard pour cause de voyage (moins de retard que la dernière fois quand même, je vous rassure).**

**Et le prochain de Venom of the Vanity devrait être achevé au cours de ces vacances.**

**Merci à tous pour votre fidélité !**


	12. Le retour des Maraudeurs

**Me voilà de retour après une petite absence due à des vacances et une surdose de boulot ! J'espère pouvoir continuer à tenir le rythme.**

**Merci à ceux qui continuent à lire et à commenter cette fic !**

**Réponse à Guest: C'est vrai, Severus ne mâche pas ses mots. En plus, il est sacrément remonté contre Remus mais bon, il est lui aussi effrayé par ce qu'il a découvert alors entre ce qu'il aimerait faire pour se venger et ce qu'il est réellement capable de faire, il y a un pas... Merci beaucoup pour ta lecture et ta fidélité.**

**Pour ce chapitre, j'ai fait une petite modification. J'ai changé le poste de James, maintenant il est poursuiveur (si jamais je ne l'avais pas déjà fait).**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Le retour des Maraudeurs

Remus se demanda par quel miracle il tenait encore debout. Il avait tourné de l'œil pour de moindres avertissements. C'en était fait de lui. Rogue n'allait pas le lâcher tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenu réparation. Et Remus était prêt à parier qu'en matière de vengeance odieuse, le Serpentard ne manquait pas de créativité.

Partagé entre la peur et le désespoir, Remus se laissa tomber sur une marche d'escalier au beau milieu du couloir et prit sa tête entre les mains. Misère, comment allait-il s'en sortir à présent ? Rogue avait raison : il était seul… vulnérable.

Quelle galère ! C'était encore pire que lorsque Doherty avait découvert son secret. À l'époque, Remus avait entrevu que son calvaire serait atroce et il avait effectivement eu de lourdes épreuves à traverser. Mais ses amis avaient toujours été là pour le soutenir. Face à ce nouveau cataclysme en revanche, Remus se sentait terriblement démuni. Son groupe d'amis était désuni et même le soutien qu'il recevait de loin de la part de James et Peter ne réussissait qu'à le consoler médiocrement.

Cette fois, Remus le craignait : il ne tiendrait pas. Doherty et Rogue n'avaient pas réussi séparément à avoir sa peau mais s'ils se liguaient, le jeune loup-garou n'était pas certain d'avoir la force de le supporter. Il commençait déjà à se dire qu'il serait peut-être mieux auprès de ses parents dans son village natal. _Quitte à me faire maltraiter, autant l'être dans un endroit où il y aura des gens qui m'aimeront !_

Mais aurait-il la force de retourner à Little Willow avant la fin de ses études ? Ses parents risquaient d'être terriblement déçus. Ils avaient été si fiers lorsque Dumbledore était venu en personne leur annoncer qu'il était prêt à accepter leur loup-garou de fils à Poudlard. Il n'y avait pas que Remus qui avait jubilé ce jour-là, ses parents non plus n'en croyaient pas leur bonheur. Quelqu'un dans ce monde cruel avait entendu leurs prières.

Oui assurément, ils seraient déçus. Remus ne se sentait pas la force d'affronter leurs regards. Il préférait encore lutter contre une coalition Rogue-Doherty, c'était dire. Ce qui était sûr en revanche, c'est qu'il ne supporterait pas longtemps de mener ce perpétuel combat seul. Ses amis lui manquaient, c'était son groupe, son clan, sa meute. Il ne pouvait pas se passer d'eux, même par fierté.

Après de longues minutes de tergiversions, le jeune homme reprit du poil de la bête. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire. Au fond, c'était une évidence. N'écoutant que son cœur, il prit la décision qui s'imposait et se remit en marche.

oOoOoOo

Dans le dortoir, au sommet de la tour de Gryffondor, James, Sirius et Peter se livraient à une partie de cartes explosives et comme bien souvent Sirius infligeait à Peter une correction sévère. Le jeu de la bataille avait beau reposer en grande partie sur de la chance, Sirius ne devait pas en manquer car il gagnait presque à tous les coups.

- C'est pas possible, tu triches ! pesta Peter à bout de patience.

Pour toute réponse, Sirius esquissa un sourire narquois et envoya une de ses cartes qui explosa sitôt qu'elle effleura le visage de Peter. Un peu en retrait, James éclata de rire mais son hilarité retomba brutalement. Ses deux amis, qui ne comprenaient pas la cause de ce sérieux soudain, se tournèrent vers lui avec stupeur. James observait par-dessus l'épaule de ses camarades quelque chose qui le pétrifiait tout à fait.

Les deux garçons firent aussitôt volte-face et devinrent blêmes à leur tour : Remus se trouvait sur le pas de la porte. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, ce qui était très rare venant de lui. Lorsqu'il s'avança d'un pas prudent, Sirius frémit avant d'avoir pu s'en empêcher et chercha discrètement des yeux une issue de secours.

- Salut Remus ! lança Peter d'une voix joviale qui brisa la glace.

Remus lui répondit par un léger sourire tout en s'approchant davantage.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- On joue à la bataille explosive.

- Tu veux dire que tu te fais exploser à la bataille, corrigea James avec un sourire en coin en le taquinant du coude.

Peter roula des yeux mais laissa échapper un petit rire. En temps normal, Sirius l'aurait suivi, voire en aurait ajouté une couche mais la présence inattendue de Remus le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas prêt pour une seconde confrontation si tôt. Par bonheur, le jeune loup-garou ne semblait pas venu chercher la bagarre, ce qui n'était que partiellement rassurant. Sirius n'oubliait pas qu'il s'était déjà fait avoir la première fois. D'ailleurs il avait déjà glissé sa main dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier contenant sa baguette… par précaution.

- Est-ce que je peux me joindre à vous ? demanda Remus d'une voix à peine audible.

James et Peter échangèrent un regard incrédule puis consultèrent Sirius du regard. Ce dernier resta sans voix tant il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Remus voulait revenir dans le groupe ? C'était une excellente nouvelle mais quelle mouche avait bien pu le piquer ? Pourquoi prenait-il cette décision si soudaine ? Fallait-il craindre un piège ? Sirius ne sut que penser. Néanmoins, il ne se sentit pas la force de repousser son camarade, qui faisait un pas inespéré vers la réconciliation.

- Avec plaisir, répondit alors James.

Le sourire de Remus s'élargit. Il s'approcha plus franchement en plongeant son regard dans celui de Sirius qui restait toujours sur la défensive, quoiqu'il essayât de n'en rien montrer. Pendant un bref instant, les deux garçons se regardèrent sans échanger une parole. Bien qu'il n'y eût aucune hostilité dans leurs yeux, tout le monde put sentir le danger. Chacun redoutait de voir se produire une scène comme celle qui était encore gravée dans toutes les mémoires.

Mais Remus semblait sincèrement venir en paix. D'ailleurs ce fut sans la moindre animosité qu'il réclama une entrevue en privé avec Sirius d'un signe de tête. Sans un mot, Sirius se leva et le suivit dans la pièce voisine.

Comme de bien entendu, avec leur curiosité naturelle, ni James, ni Peter ne purent accepter de rester sur la touche. Tous deux tendirent l'oreille, tentèrent un sortilège mais Remus avait bien veillé à insonoriser la pièce. Les deux laissés pour compte n'eurent que leurs yeux pour regarder à travers la vitre ce qui se passait à côté. C'était extrêmement frustrant de voir Remus et Sirius se tenir face à face sans connaître la teneur exacte des propos qu'ils s'échangeaient.

- Je croyais que tu lisais sur les lèvres, lança James l'air de rien. C'est bien ce que tu m'avais dit une fois ?

- J'avais peut-être un peu gonflé le truc, marmonna Peter en rougissant.

- Tu ne sers à rien.

- Je m'excuse mais tu ne peux rien faire de plus, rétorqua Peter vexé.

- On est là comme des idiots à les regarder sans savoir s'ils vont se taper dessus ou se tomber dans les bras, c'est insupportable ! pesta James.

- Tu crois qu'ils en viendraient aux mains ? s'inquiéta Peter. Remus a vraiment l'air de venir en paix.

- Ce n'est pas Remus qui me fait peur mais Sirius. Il suffit qu'il dise une nouvelle bêtise pour que ça redevienne très compliqué. Remus est plein de bonne volonté mais même sa patience à lui a des limites.

Pleins de crainte, ils passèrent plusieurs minutes à tenter de décrypter les gestes qui accompagnaient les paroles inaudibles des deux garçons. Il n'était pas facile d'interpréter ce que signifiait leur gestuelle car elle différait beaucoup d'un garçon à l'autre : Sirius, notamment, était très nerveux et gesticulait tant qu'on eût dit qu'il parlait en langage des signes. À l'inverse, Remus restait statique, les bras croisés, adossé contre le mur. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion. C'est pourquoi, dès qu'il amorçait un mouvement un peu trop vif, James et Peter redoutaient le pire. Ils paniquèrent complètement en voyant Remus s'avancer vers Sirius.

- Il va le tuer, glapit Peter en portant ses mains à sa bouche.

Il n'était pas loin de la vérité mais pas dans le sens où il l'entendait. Remus ne s'était pas avancé vers Sirius pour le frapper mais pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'étreindre. Etant donné l'émotion qu'il y mit et la force qu'on lui connaissait, il aurait très bien pu sans le vouloir lui briser quelques côtes.

James et Peter, de leurs côtés, poussèrent à l'unisson un long soupir de soulagement et se tombèrent dans les bras à leur tour. Enfin, les problèmes étaient terminés. Enfin ! Les Maraudeurs étaient réunis. Cela méritait une grande fête dans le dortoir, avec de la musique, des sucreries de chez Honeydukes, de la bierraubeurre, peut-être même des filles.

Alors qu'il se laissait aller à la félicité, James fut brutalement tiré de sa rêverie par un détail incongru. Si Peter s'écarta rapidement de lui, Sirius, en revanche, resta longtemps agrippé à Remus de l'autre côté de la vitre. Il semblait craindre que son ami disparaisse s'il se risquait à le lâcher. Tout en les observant d'un air attendri, James vit très distinctement le visage de Remus. Celui-ci fermait les yeux comme pour mieux apprécier le contact de Sirius. Pourtant quand il les rouvrit, ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat jaune qui n'avait rien d'humain.

James poussa une exclamation suffoquée. Même Peter, qui s'était éloigné pour se jeter sur son lit, terrassé par toutes ces émotions, l'entendit et se redressa aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, James ?

Celui-ci entendit à peine son camarade. Ses sens semblaient tout à coup annihilés tant le choc était rude. Le regard de Remus n'avait plus rien d'humain. Cela n'avait duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Déjà les orbes du jeune loup-garou avaient repris leur teinte plus douce. Néanmoins James savait d'ores et déjà qu'il n'oublierait jamais le précédent regard. Il le connaissait par cœur à présent. Le loup dans la cabane hurlante à la dernière pleine lune l'avait fixé exactement avec les mêmes yeux de prédateur avant de réduire son bras en bouillie. Tout cela n'annonçait rien de bon.

- Eh oh James, tu m'entends ? lança Peter, un peu vexé d'être ainsi ignoré.

Il passa une main devant le visage de James pour le sortir de sa torpeur, ce qui eut aussitôt l'effet escompté. James sursauta et se tourna vers son ami. L'espace d'un instant, il voulut lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur mais il eut l'heureuse idée de se raviser au dernier moment. Peter n'était pas un méchant garçon mais il risquait de ne pas comprendre. Il était encore assez sensible sur tout ce qui concernait la lycanthropie de Remus, même s'il essayait de ne pas le montrer.

- Tout va bien, dit James de sa voix la plus assurée possible.

Il esquissa même ce qui ressemblait à un sourire.

- J'ai eu juste… un étourdissement.

Bonne poire, Peter fut tout à fait rasséréné. _Tout va très bien_, se répéta mentalement le champion de Quidditch. Peter était vraiment naïf. Tout n'allait pas bien du tout. En fait, la situation ne pouvait pas être pire.

Remus n'avait pas du tout passé l'éponge sur la bêtise de Sirius, quoiqu'il en dise. La lueur féroce dans le regard de Remus alors qu'il touchait Sirius ne mentait pas : il était encore en colère, très en colère, peut-être même suffisamment pour lui faire du mal. _Oh là là, ça craint ! _en conclut James. Il alla à son tour se réfugier dans son propre lit. Il avait besoin de dormir un peu.

oOoOoOo

Dans les jours qui suivirent, Remus et Sirius semblèrent avoir passé un pacte tacite pour démontrer à James qu'il faisait fausse route. Jamais l'entente n'avait été aussi bonne au sein des Maraudeurs. Le soleil était au beau fixe. Les quatre garçons étaient redevenus inséparables et partageaient toutes leurs activités : les cours, les repas, les soirées. C'était à croire que l'incident ne s'était jamais produit. On aurait même pu l'oublier sans les bandages que James portait au bras.

De son côté, Sirius, conscient qu'il avait tout de même des choses à se faire pardonner, faisait profil bas. En quelques jours, il s'était changé en un élève modèle. Il aidait Remus à maîtriser les sortilèges sur lesquels ce dernier peinait. En de rares occasions, il tentait même d'aider Peter à faire ses devoirs, histoire de se faire bien voir. Mais Remus n'était pas dupe, d'ailleurs Sirius jetait très vite l'éponge. Il n'était pas réputé pour sa patience… et malheureusement Peter n'était pas réputé pour sa vivacité d'esprit.

James était gêné par cette réunification soudaine, notamment parce qu'il avait vu le regard bizarre de Remus pendant que Sirius l'étreignait. Qu'est-ce qu'il regrettait d'avoir surpris ce regard, en y repensant ! Il ne se serait jamais fait autant de souci s'il n'avait rien vu. D'ailleurs, le soir dans les ténèbres de son lit à baldaquin, il tentait de se convaincre qu'il avait rêvé. Mais il savait très bien ce qu'il avait vu et ne se doutait que trop de ce que cela pouvait signifier. Sirius et Remus faisaient comme s'il ne s'était rien passé mais au fond, aucun des deux n'avait vraiment oublié. Sirius pouvait classer le dossier mais Remus ? Pouvait-il vraiment passer l'éponge ? Et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce qui l'avait fait changer d'avis comme cela ?

James en était là dans ses réflexions alors qu'il remontait dans la tour de Gryffondor après un entraînement de Quidditch. Il n'avait jamais eu autant l'occasion de cogiter que depuis qu'il participait à ces entraînements assis sur le banc de touche à cause de sa blessure. Durant ces longues heures où il regardait ses camarades voler sur leurs balais, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éprouver une pointe de ressentiment à l'égard de Remus, qui lui avait estropié le bras et bien sûr de Sirius, qui avait tout orchestré.

Arrivé dans le dortoir, James retrouva ses camarades qui semblaient beaucoup s'amuser à en juger les rires bruyants qui s'échappaient de la pièce. Sirius était en train de donner un cours de guitare à ses camarades, cours que Peter suivait d'un peu loin vu qu'il savait déjà jouer de cet instrument. Un peu en retrait, il passait du crayon sur de grands parchemins éparpillés autour de lui. Ce devait être ses dessins, Sirius lui avait touché deux mots à propos du talent inattendu de leur camarade pour l'art pictural. Avec les récents événements, ils n'avaient pas eu le temps d'en parler mais James brûlait de découvrir les œuvres de son ami. D'après Sirius, sa future bande dessinée risquait de faire un carton… mais bon Sirius avait une légère tendance à l'exagération.

- Salut James, c'était comment l'entraînement ?

- Passionnant, répondit James qui se demandait pourquoi il avait pris son balai et sa tenue de sport sinon pour se faire du mal. J'ai marqué trois buts.

- Avec un bras ? s'étonna Peter depuis son lit au fond de la pièce.

- Non par la force de la pensée, rétorqua James d'un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

- Ah je me disais aussi que Dwayne abuserait s'il te faisait jouer dans ton état.

- Je pourrais tout à fait jouer, fit remarquer le poursuiveur le regard enflammé. Même avec un bras en moins, je joue mieux que toute l'équipe réunie.

En sport, James n'avait pas une petite opinion de lui-même… pas qu'en Quidditch d'ailleurs mais particulièrement en Quidditch malgré tout.

- Remarquez ce serait génial si James pouvait contrôler le souaffle à distance par la force de son esprit, intervint Sirius. Vous imaginez le match ? Ce serait la victoire assurée pour Gryffondor.

- Mais ce serait sûrement moins amusant pour James, supposa Remus en grattant la guitare de Peter avec une incommensurable maladresse.

Depuis qu'il s'était retrouvé à remplacer Sirius au sein des _Goblins Catch Fire_ pendant une courte durée, Remus prêtait une oreille plus attentive aux activités musicales de son ami. À présent qu'ils étaient réconciliés, il avait même envie d'apprendre à jouer. Pour une raison obscure, James n'arrivait pas à se défaire de la colère sourde qui grondait en lui et qu'il s'efforçait tant bien que mal de contenir.

- Ce sera toujours plus amusant en tout cas que de jouer le rôle de supporter, lança-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

Cela ferma la bouche de Remus plus efficacement qu'une gifle. Il en fallait bien plus cependant pour rendre muet Sirius. Ce dernier s'enflammait comme une allumette à l'image du nom de son groupe de rock.

- Tout ça à cause de Rogue, siffla-t-il en caressant distraitement sa guitare comme un bourreau le ferait avec sa hache avant une exécution. Heureusement qu'il se tient tranquille en ce moment parce que la prochaine fois qu'il fait un pas de travers, je le…

James étouffa une exclamation suffoquée. Sirius était-il sérieux là ? Comment pouvait-il encore tout mettre sur le dos de Rogue ? La capacité de déni du garçon atteignait des proportions alarmantes.

- Tu feras quoi ? s'écria-t-il avec méfiance. Tu ne crois pas que tu en as assez fait ?

Ouh ça, ce n'était pas la chose à dire ! James le regretta aussitôt. Même s'il trouvait la situation étrange et dérangeante, il n'avait nullement l'intention de jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Le moindre petit mot de travers pouvait réanimer l'animosité entre Sirius et Remus et ça, James ne le voulait surtout pas. Néanmoins, la seule réaction de Sirius fut d'éclater de rire à l'unisson. Cela, en revanche, déplut profondément à James.

- Et ça te fait rire en plus ? s'insurgea le sportif.

- Il doit se dire que non, il n'en a pas assez fait, ricana Peter qui connaissait bien l'esprit tordu de Sirius à présent.

Aux confins de l'étrange : Remus intervint.

- La preuve, Rogue est encore en vie.

James en lâcha son balai. _Mon Dieu, je suis le seul du groupe à être sain d'esprit ou quoi ?_

- On dirait que ça te déçoit ?

Le sourire de Remus s'effaça légèrement, preuve qu'il avait encore un peu de raison.

- Bien sûr que non, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est juste pour rire.

- Mais ouais James, c'est juste pour rire, renchérit Sirius en lui assénant une grande claque dans le dos. Promis, on n'enverra plus jamais Rogue dans la gueule du loup.

Remus éclata de rire. C'était inquiétant. Même Peter n'eut pas cette audace.

- Ou si on le refait, on veillera bien à ce que cette fois, tu ne sois pas mis au courant, rectifia Sirius en lançant un regard perçant à Peter, qui se cacha derrière ses planches.

C'était au-delà du surnaturel. À présent, Sirius évoquait ouvertement l'incident de la cabane hurlante et Remus ne bronchait pas. Pire encore, il semblait même prendre cela avec le sourire. Mais l'apothéose restait encore à venir.

- C'est ça Sirius, la prochaine fois c'est toi qui viendras, dit Remus avec un sourire en coin.

Il y avait un message là ? James fixa le jeune loup-garou avec méfiance mais ce dernier fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir.

- Risquer ma peau pour sauver celle de Rogue ? Même pas en rêve ! trancha Sirius en fronçant le nez comme s'il humait une odeur désagréable. Je ne suis pas fou… Quoique je me pointerais rien que pour voir la tête de Rogue. N'empêche, quand il a dû se retrouver face au loup, sa réaction devait valoir son pesant de galions.

James passa une main désespérée sur son visage. Le rire de Remus lui fit perdre ses lunettes. Bientôt il n'aurait plus rien à perdre… peut-être que ses bras se détacheraient du long de son corps.

- J'ai pensé à la même chose, avoua Remus avec un grand sourire. Moi aussi, j'aurais bien aimé voir la tête de Rogue quand il a découvert mon secret. Rien que pour ça, je regrette de ne pas bien me souvenir de ce qui se passe après ma métamorphose. Je suis sûr que ça devait être drôle.

Drôle ? Cette fois, James songea à quitter le dortoir. Il devait y avoir quelque chose de contagieux dans la pièce, le jeune homme n'avait pas envie d'y être exposé plus longtemps.

- Ah tu vois James ! s'écria Sirius d'un ton triomphal. Je t'avais dit que même Remus trouverait ça marrant au final.

Pour James, c'était le signe que la Terre ne tournait plus tout à fait rond. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire ce constat à voix haute cependant car au même instant, un petit hibou s'engouffra par la fenêtre et apporta un message à Sirius. Ce dernier était prié de se rendre à une répétition. Le garçon ne fit ni une ni deux et se leva d'un bond avec sa guitare.

- Je peux venir ? demanda brusquement Peter en délaissant ses parchemins. Entendre ta guitare m'a donné envie de jouer aussi… enfin, si tu le veux bien.

- Mais bien sûr mon petit Peter ! répondit Sirius ravi en enroulant un bras autour des épaules de son camarade. Avec plaisir ! Tu sais que les Sherman t'adorent.

- Oh je peux venir vous écouter ? réclama Remus timidement.

- Wouah mais que se passe-t-il ce soir ? s'exclama Sirius extatique. La musique nous rassemble. Ouais viens aussi Moony mais sois sage, hein ? Les Sherman t'ont moins à la bonne que Peter.

Pourtant Remus leur avait sauvé la mise lors d'un concert aux Trois Balais.

- Et toi James ça ne te tente pas un petit concert ?

Cela ne le tentait pas le moins du monde mais il n'était pas mécontent que Sirius et Peter décampent quelques instants. Ainsi, peut-être allait-il pouvoir se remettre les idées en place. Le petit échange qu'il venait d'entendre entre ses trois amis l'avait suffisamment désorienté comme ça.

- Partez devant ! Je vous rejoins tout de suite, lança Remus, juste le temps de me changer.

En effet, le garçon était déjà en pyjama. Mais quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle de bain vêtu d'un survêtement moldu. Dans le dortoir, il n'y avait plus que James, étendu sur son lit et l'air vraiment épuisé.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas venir ? dit Remus d'une voix douce. Tu ne vas pas rester tout seul.

- Oh ça ne me dérange pas, répondit James. Je suis fatigué, j'ai besoin de me reposer.

- C'est vrai que tu n'as pas l'air en forme, admit Remus soudain soucieux. Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu es un peu bizarre en ce moment.

James se redressa d'un bond dans son lit. Il n'avait pas prévu de parler mais son camarade lui tendait une perche trop longue pour qu'il se permette de l'ignorer.

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te dire ça, riposta-t-il aussitôt.

- Ah bon ? fit Remus sans comprendre. Mais je vais très bien.

- Justement, c'est ce que je trouve bizarre.

- Pardon ?

James se mordit la lèvre. Il n'avait pas prévu d'aborder les choses ainsi. Tant pis, c'était fait, il fallait enchaîner à présent. Et puisque la gaffe était lâchée, autant se montrer parfaitement honnête à présent.

- Ecoute, pardonne-moi si je suis franc mais…

Non c'était trop délicat. Il devait faire attention au choix de ses mots, surtout avec Remus qui prenait tout au pied de la lettre.

- Que les choses soient bien claires, recommença James avec prudence, je suis très heureux qu'il n'y ait plus de problèmes entre Sirius et toi.

- Et moi donc ! lança aussitôt Remus. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point cette situation me pesait.

- Si j'imagine, poursuivit vaillamment James, mais quand même je suis surpris. Je trouve que c'est très soudain, que ça va beaucoup trop vite.

- Trop vite ? Enfin, ça fait des jours que…

James lui coupa la parole pour lâcher d'une traite ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Je dis juste que ça ne te ressemble pas de passer l'éponge si rapidement sur quelque chose d'aussi grave.

_Ah ! C'est dingue ce que ça soulage !_ Il se sentit tout à coup aussi léger que s'il avait reçu le sortilège d'allégresse. Remus en revanche fronça les sourcils d'un air perplexe. Pendant une fraction de seconde, James crut raviver la rancœur de son ami mais c'était mal le connaître.

- Quelque chose d'aussi grave, répéta-t-il à mi-voix, il ne faut pas exagérer.

James n'aurait pas eu une expression différente si Remus lui avait donné un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il s'en fallut de peu pour qu'il se retrouvât plié en deux, le souffle coupé. _Par Merlin, j'espère vraiment qu'il plaisante_. Dans le doute, James préféra ne pas entrer dans son jeu.

- Manquer de peu de réduire Rogue en bouillie, ça ne me paraît pas être exagéré.

- Il n'a rien Rogue en définitive, répliqua Remus l'air un peu contrarié. Ca ne sert à rien d'en faire toute une histoire.

- En faire toute une histoire ? Mais enfin Remus, ce n'est pas rien tout de même. Je peux comprendre que Sirius fasse l'autruche mais toi ? Tu n'as pas l'air de te rendre compte… Tu réalises quand même que tu as failli… tuer quelqu'un !

Que cherchait-il à faire ? À déprimer Remus ? Le pauvre garçon devait se sentir assez mal comme ça même s'il n'en montrait rien. Mais justement, James n'aimait pas le masque de froideur que Remus affichait pour se faire passer pour un fort. Cela le dérangeait. Il aurait mieux aimé que Remus manifeste un peu plus d'états d'âme… ou un peu plus longtemps. Il avait cicatrisé un peu trop vite à son goût. Beaucoup trop vite même, et trop radicalement.

Loin de se laisser déstabiliser par cette tentative acerbe, Remus retrouva son sourire le plus affable, un sourire qui illuminait son visage et faisait crépiter ses yeux de chaleur. Avec cette expression, il aurait mis n'importe qui en confiance. Et ce fut la raison pour laquelle les paroles qui franchirent ses lèvres parurent à James encore plus terribles.

- Je m'en rends bien compte, James, dit-il le plus paisiblement du monde, mais ça n'a aucune importance.

Sur ces mots, il tapota amicalement l'épaule de son camarade et sortit pour rejoindre Peter et Sirius dans le plus grand calme. Même après qu'il eut refermé la porte, James la contempla avec stupeur, comme si Remus se trouvait toujours face à lui. Il allait probablement rester ainsi figé toute la nuit, la bouche grande ouverte si personne ne venait la lui refermer.

_Comment ça « aucune importance » ? _Etait-il possible que Remus eût si peu de considération pour Rogue ? C'était difficile à croire. Et pourtant, le doute se posait sérieusement à présent…

Et s'il se trompait depuis le début sur le compte de Remus ? Et si finalement, c'était Sirius qui avait raison ?

* * *

**Et voilà maintenant même James se met à douter. Il faut dire que le revirement de Remus est assez brutal. Ne vous en faites pas, il y a une explication ^^, vous avez peut-être votre petite idée là-dessus.**

**Je ne sais pas ce que vous en pensez mais James est beaucoup au premier plan dans cette fic. J'en suis la première surprise parce que ce n'est pas un personnage que j'affectionne particulièrement. Mais il faut avouer que dans cette histoire, il est le seul à se montrer à peu près lucide. **

**Je vous avoue que ce chapitre n'est pas à la hauteur de mes attentes. J'ai eu un peu de mal à le boucler et par rapport à ce que j'avais imaginé, je le trouve décevant. J'espère qu'il vous a plu quand même. **

**La fin de cette fic approche. J'avais prévu qu'elle soit courte. Encore quelques chapitres et on saura enfin comment cette épineuse affaire s'achèvera. Rogue va-t-il tenter de prendre sa revanche ? Sirius redescendra-t-il sur terre ? Et qu'est-ce qui se cache derrière le revirement de Remus ? Admirez avec quel acharnement j'essaie de vous convaincre que cette fic est bourrée de suspense XD !**

**Le prochain chapitre arrivera d'ici deux semaines si j'arrive à tenir le rythme, ce qui n'est pas évident en ce moment.**

**Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! **


	13. La conjuration des vipères

**Joyeuses Pâques à tous ! (ça doit être la fête favorite de Remus chocolat à volonté !)**

**Comme promis voici le nouveau chapitre (ah au secours c'est le 13… oui je suis superstitieuse du 13). J'espère qu'il vous plaira.**

**Pour répondre à Guest : merci mille fois de ta fidélité et de tes reviews. Je n'ai qu'un mot à dire : bravo ! Tu as vraiment bien compris l'état d'esprit de chaque personnage, notamment de Remus qui joue un peu double-jeu en ce moment. Dès ce chapitre, tu pourras voir qu'effectivement, Remus a rejoint ses amis pour se protéger de Doherty et Rogue… un choix qui n'était pas sot mais pas forcément efficace non plus.**

**Très bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 13 : La conjuration des vipères

- Tu aurais dû venir hier soir. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as raté.

James ne leva même pas le nez de ce qu'il était en train de faire et se contenta de hausser les épaules.

- Sirius m'a laissé faire un solo, raconta Peter pour la millième fois environ depuis le début de la journée. Je me suis méchamment ramassé mais c'était très drôle quand même. Et tu sais, après Matthew, le batteur, a…

- Pete, coupa James dans un soupir, le but d'être à la bibliothèque, c'est de travailler en silence non ?

En fait, James avait surtout accepté d'accompagner Peter à la bibliothèque pour ne pas avoir sous les yeux un de ces spectacles navrants de Sirius et Remus jouant à être les meilleurs amis du monde. Lorsqu'il les avait quittés, le guitariste était encore en train d'enseigner son art à son grand ami auquel il avait failli brisé la vie quelques jours auparavant, même si tous les deux l'avaient miraculeusement oublié.

Peter se tut un instant puis se décida à riposter. Sous l'influence des Maraudeurs, il prenait de l'assurance et commençait progressivement à s'affirmer.

- Tu n'es pas tellement en train de travailler, toi ! fit-il remarquer.

- Je te soutiens moralement, répliqua James du tac au tac.

Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux d'ailleurs. En fait, James était occupé à examiner minutieusement les planches de bande dessinée de Peter. Sirius n'avait pas exagéré pour une fois : leur ami avait un sacré coup de crayon… et un sérieux problème psychologique à en juger tout le sang qui dégoulinait de ses pages. Où Peter allait-il chercher cette macabre inspiration ? James n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie de le savoir. _Au secours, je suis vraiment entouré d'une équipe de cinglés_, conclut-il désemparé. Et dire que c'était lui que Lily Evans trouvait dérangé !

- C'est bien ce que tu fais, commenta-t-il malgré tout parce qu'en toute objectivité, la BD de Peter déchirait. Tu n'as jamais pensé à la faire publier ?

- Doucement, répondit Peter en reculant brusquement comme si la perspective d'une réussite l'effrayait et lui paraissait hors de sa portée. Ce ne sont que quelques planches.

- Et alors ? Je suis sûr que si tu les passes à Lovegood, il les mettra dans le journal de l'école.

Xenophilius Lovegood était une connaissance des Maraudeurs, très impliqué dans _L'Echo de Poudlard_, le journal de l'école. C'était peut-être l'élève le plus bizarre que Poudlard eût jamais accepté – et pourtant l'école était ouverte aux géants et aux loups-garous ! – mais il avait bon cœur et en dépit de toutes les fadaises qu'il débitait à la minute et de son look improbable, James devait avouer qu'il l'aimait bien. Ses chroniques étaient si comiques qu'elles méritaient de passer à la postérité.

Peter, qui jusqu'à présent s'était contenté de crayonner pour son bon plaisir, se laissa malgré lui tenter par des rêves de gloire. Ce que lui laissait entrevoir James lui plaisait. Se faire publier, diffuser ses dessins, montrer à la face du monde qu'il n'était pas seulement le petit chien des Maraudeurs mais que lui aussi savait faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts. Cela était très alléchant. Peut-être que pour une fois on le regarderait comme Peter Pettigrow et non pas comme l'ami empoté des grands James Potter et Sirius Black.

- Tu crois vraiment que ça marcherait ? demanda-t-il timidement. Je ne risque pas de me faire censurer ?

Mais non, à condition de peindre le sang en rose pour faire croire que c'était de la barbe à papa. À dire vrai, James n'en savait fichtrement rien et s'en fichait comme de la dernière bataille de Gobelins apprises en cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Il avait orienté Peter sur ce sujet uniquement pour le détourner de la répétition de la veille sur laquelle il était en boucle depuis le lever du jour.

Par bonheur, Peter ne semblait pas attendre de vraie réponse. Il s'était mis à parler tout seul, emporté par ses pensées.

- En fait, je n'ai pas tellement envie que tout le monde sache que c'est moi qui ai dessiné ça. Je devrais me choisir un nom d'auteur.

- Pourquoi pas « Ratus » ? suggéra James amusé.

- Ratus ?

- Ben ouais, ça t'irait bien, toi qui fais une fixette sur les rats.

- Je ne fais pas une fixette sur les rats, rétorqua Peter qui n'appréciait pas le ton péjoratif de son camarade.

- Si carrément, s'entêta James dont le sourire s'élargit, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. Mais ce n'est pas grave… c'est juste que je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Moi, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, j'ai du mal avec ces bestioles.

- Je ne sais pas, marmonna Peter soudain rêveur. J'ai toujours eu des rats comme animaux de compagnie quand j'étais petit du coup je crois que je m'y suis attaché. C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas les amener à Poudlard.

Avec Remus dans le dortoir, les animaux étaient fortement déconseillés. Ils ne supportaient pas le voisinage d'un loup-garou et ce dernier le leur rendait bien.

- C'est surtout leur queue qui est marrante, continua Peter en imitant le mouvement avec son index, on dirait un ver de terre.

- Répugnant à souhait, répondit James d'un ton dégagé. Mais puisque ça t'inspire, ça te ferait un bon nom d'artiste : « Queudver » ! Tu n'as qu'à signer tes dessins ainsi.

- Queudver ? répéta Peter en écarquillant les yeux.

- Ouais parce que « Queudverdeterre » c'est un peu long… et difficile à prononcer, dit James. Mais Queudver c'est bien, ça glisse tout seul entre les incisives et ça fuse de la bouche comme un lombric de la terre.

Peter ne comprit guère si son ami se payait sa tête ou non mais il partit dans une profonde méditation, méditation dont James le tira un peu sèchement en lui faisant remarquer qu'il était l'heure d'aller en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

La Défense contre les Forces du Mal ou DCFM pour les plus pressés était l'une des disciplines les plus populaires à Poudlard. Les cours étaient passionnants, les séances de travaux pratiques impliquaient toutes sortes de monstres ou de sortilèges compliqués aux effets parfois impressionnants. Et pour ne rien gâcher, le professeur Doherty était considéré comme un excellent professeur par la majorité des élèves. Même James était forcé de l'admettre quoiqu'il déplorât grandement la façon dont l'enseignant se comportait avec Remus.

- Allons-y ! soupira Peter en rangeant ses parchemins dans son sac. J'espère que Doherty va lâcher les baskets de Remus aujourd'hui.

oOoOoOo

Il y avait un véritable attroupement devant la salle de classe de DCFM, composée majoritairement des Gryffondors qui devaient suivre le cours avec Doherty mais également de curieux, attirés par les éclats de voix qui emplissaient le couloir. La douce mais puissante voix de Lily Evans devait résonner dans tout le château. Le teint aussi écarlate que sa chevelure, elle passait ses nerfs sur Sirius. Ce dernier essuyait la tempête sans rien dire, avec pour tout système de défense que des haussements de sourcils désinvoltes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? chuchota Peter.

- On va très vite le savoir, dit James.

Il avisa Remus adossé contre le mur et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui, suivi de près par Peter. Sitôt qu'il les vit, le préfet esquissa un léger sourire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Je ne peux rien dire, je n'ai rien vu du tout.

- Menteur !

Rien n'échappait aux sens aiguisés du loup. Le sourie de Remus s'élargit.

- Sirius a tenté de lancer un sort à Rogue mais il l'a manqué.

Le ton de Remus laissait très légèrement percevoir combien cette erreur de tir le contrariait. En tout cas, la colère de Lily s'expliquait à présent : elle ne laissait personne faire du mal à son cher Sev. Et encore, l'intention de Sirius contre Rogue n'était pas le seul motif de sa colère.

- Son sortilège a frappé Mary Macdonald, poursuivit Remus.

- Alors là, bravo Sirius ! soupira Peter en se frappant le front du plat de la main.

Mary était l'une des meilleures amies de Lily. L'avoir touché elle plus que Rogue n'était pas du tout un bon calcul de la part de Sirius. La préfète de Gryffondor semblait tout simplement se retenir pour ne pas le tuer à mains nues.

- T'es vraiment le plus grand crétin de l'univers !

- Ce n'est pas nouveau, marmonna Severus qui exultait un peu en retrait.

- Enfin Lily, puisque je te dis que je n'ai pas fait exprès…

- Tu me prends pour une idiote ! Tu n'as vraiment aucun respect pour personne, Black, ni pour Severus, ni pour Mary. Tu n'es qu'un sale…

- Holà doucement ! intervint Doherty d'une voix forte en surgissant de sa salle de classe, sa longue robe noire flottant derrière lui. Que se passe-t-il ici ? Mademoiselle Evans, c'est vous qui criez comme ça ? Vous avez perdu l'esprit ?

- Pardonnez-moi professeur, répondit Lily en se calmant aussitôt à grand renfort d'inspirations profondes, je me suis laissé emporter. Black s'en est pris à mes amis.

- C'est même pas vrai, j'ai rien fait du tout ! protesta Sirius d'une voix forte pour couvrir celle de la jeune fille. Remus, dis-lui !

Doherty se tourna alors vers l'élève qu'il détestait le plus et ce dernier dut faire un gros effort pour réprimer le frisson qui lui traversa le corps. Il avait toujours ce genre de réaction incontrôlée devant cet enseignant. Il faut dire que Doherty avait travaillé sans relâche depuis la première année pour arriver à ce résultat. James et Peter échangèrent un regard surpris : Sirius était bien audacieux de mêler Remus à l'affaire. Rien de ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait convaincre Doherty de se montrer clément… à moins qu'il eût l'intention d'enfoncer Sirius. Là, il était sûr que le professeur le gracierait aussitôt par simple esprit de contradiction.

- Oui Lupin, allez-y ! l'encouragea Doherty avec un sourire de mauvais augure. Dites-moi donc ce que vous avez vu !

Remus regarda successivement Sirius et Lily comme s'il ne savait guère quel parti prendre. Peut-être avait-il envie de pencher en faveur de Lily, par rancune contre Sirius mais d'un autre côté, comment reprocher à Sirius d'avoir voulu donner une leçon à Rogue ? Depuis les menaces qu'avait proféré contre lui le Serpentard, Remus était prêt à fermer les yeux sur tous les attentats que ses camarades mèneraient à son encontre. C'est pour quoi, il répondit en toute lâcheté :

- Je n'ai rien vu du tout.

Lily et Severus laissèrent échapper une exclamation méprisante mais le professeur ne releva pas et l'affaire fut conclue. Satisfait d'avoir échappé à la sanction, Sirius remercia son ami d'un clin d'œil et alla s'asseoir à côté de lui. Severus les observa pendant qu'ils prenaient place avec des yeux aussi flamboyants que des torches. À l'évidence, il n'avait pas l'air déterminé à laisser ses vieux ennemis s'en tirer aussi facilement. Souple et discret comme un reptile, il se faufila entre les tables et prit place juste derrière le loup-garou.

- Décidément, Sirius ne lâche plus Remus d'une semelle, commenta Peter tandis qu'il s'asseyait avec James un peu plus loin. Tu n'es pas trop jaloux ?

D'ordinaire, c'était plutôt James et Sirius le tandem inséparable. James haussa les épaules comme pour faire mine de ne pas accorder d'importance à ce détail mais en lui-même, il demeurait soucieux. Il doutait fortement que Remus appréciât d'avoir Sirius scotché à lui en permanence même s'il s'efforçait toujours de n'en rien montrer.

- Bonjour à tous, jeunes gens ! lança Doherty d'une voix claironnante. Avant de sortir vos cahiers, je voudrais interroger l'un d'entre vous sur les Inféri. Y a-t-il un volontaire ?

Comme de bien entendu, il n'y en avait pas. En temps normal, James, Lily ou Sirius auraient peut-être levé la main pour étaler leur science mais ce jour-là, chacun avait des raisons de ne pas vouloir se faire remarquer.

Remus, lui, avait fait de la discrétion en DCFM une règle de vie. Jamais ô grand jamais, il ne réclamait la parole dans ces cours. Son plus grand souhait était que Doherty oubliât son existence, ce qui ne risquait pas d'arriver vu que l'expert en Forces Occultes passait la majeure partie de l'heure à le fusiller du regard l'air de rien ou à lui lancer des saillies mordantes chaque fois que l'occasion se présentait.

Ce jour-là néanmoins, il espérait vraiment que Doherty n'allait pas l'ennuyer parce qu'il n'avait pas la leçon sur les Inféri. Avec tous les événements récents, il n'avait pas pensé à rattraper le cours. Si Doherty l'épinglait, il allait lui faire sa fête.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? murmura Sirius en remarquant le trouble de son ami. T'es blanc comme un…

Remus lui confia à voix basse qu'il n'avait pas la leçon. Son camarade fit la grimace en signe de compassion mais cela ne réconforta pas le jeune homme. Avec un peu de chance, Doherty allait interroger Lily ou Sirius pour les mettre au pilori après la scène qu'ils avaient jouée dans le couloir. Ou peut-être que s'il prenait le risque de lever la main, Doherty se ferait un plaisir de _ne pas_ l'interroger juste pour le contrarier. C'était très plausible cependant Remus n'eut pas cette audace. Il préféra croiser les doigts sous son pupitre tout en se répétant mentalement comme une prière : « Pas moi ! Pas moi ! Pas moi ! »

- Alors, fit Doherty en balayant la classe de son regard de braise, je vais interroger…

_Pas moi ! Pas moi ! Pas moi ! Pas moi…_

- Lupin !

_Et saleté de… (jurons gryffondoresques)_

- Je suis déjà passé à l'oral la dernière fois, protesta faiblement Remus.

_Et les deux d'avant également_, mais il trouva plus judicieux de garder cette remarque pour lui. Doherty apprécia très peu d'être ainsi défié par son ennemi.

- Et alors ? gronda-t-il en s'hérissant si soudainement que son impeccable brushing en tressaillit. Vous croyez que cela vous aura mis à l'abri d'une nouvelle interrogation ? S'il me prend l'envie de vous choisir une fois encore, cela me regarde. Au tableau !

Tout en se levant péniblement, Remus songea qu'il détestait Doherty. Un léger ricanement dans son dos lui rappela également son aversion pour Rogue. Deux bourreaux dans la même pièce ? Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Ou plutôt que n'avait-il pas fait ? Mais le moment était mal choisi pour avoir ce genre de pensée.

- Alors Lupin, attaqua Doherty sitôt que Remus se retrouva face à la classe comme un condamné sur l'échafaud, pouvez-vous nous expliquer…

L'évaluation se passa mal pour le pauvre garçon, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. Sans la leçon, il fut bien incapable de répondre aux questions qu'on lui posait. Dans le public, Rogue semblait aussi heureux que si c'était son anniversaire. Il ne cessait de ricaner entre ses dents et d'adresser des sourires narquois et complices à Lily, qui, fort heureusement, n'y répondait pas.

- Alors Lupin ? insista Doherty au bout de cinq minutes de supplice. Voulez-vous que je répète la question ?

- Je l'ai parfaitement entendue, rétorqua doucement Remus en cherchant du secours dans l'assemblée.

- Potter, arrêtez d'essayer de souffler sinon je vous mets en retenue ! Troisième et dernier avertissement ! Si vous avez entendu la question, Lupin, pourquoi n'y répondez-vous pas ?

- Parce que je ne connais pas la réponse, monsieur, balbutia Remus en baissant la tête pour fixer le bout de ses chaussures d'un air embarrassé.

- Et comment se fait-il que vous ne connaissiez pas la réponse ?

Il se faisait plaisir, le sadique ! Torturer Remus constituait un de ses seuls moments de loisir. L'adolescent aurait dû y être habitué depuis le temps mais vraiment, c'était quelque chose auquel personne ne pouvait s'accoutumer. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Remus releva la tête et lâcha d'une voix moins tremblante qu'il ne l'aurait cru :

- Parce que je n'ai pas repris le cours que j'ai manqué la dernière fois.

Doherty en fut suffoqué. Pour lui, cette aveu frôlait l'insolence.

- Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas rattrapé votre retard, Lupin ? questionna-t-il d'un ton enflammé.

Quelle excuse pouvait-il bien sortir devant toute la classe ? Il jeta au professeur un regard suppliant, espérant que ce dernier aurait la clémence de le renvoyer à sa place mais Doherty n'était pas décidé à laisser partir sa proie sans une dernière flèche empoisonnée.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit Lupin, siffla l'enseignant d'un ton rogue. Si vous n'êtes pas capable de suivre le rythme, il faut revoir vos exigences à la baisse.

Remus serra les dents et chercha du réconfort. Dans le public, ses trois amis lui adressèrent des sourires et des signes de tête complices pour lui donner du courage. Cela l'apaisa assez pour ne pas répondre au professeur.

- Allez-vous asseoir ! maugréa ce dernier avec mauvaise humeur. J'enlève deux points à Gryffondor pour votre ignorance. La prochaine fois, tâchez de faire votre travail !

L'annonce des deux points provoqua quelques réactions dans la classe mais Doherty ramena vite le calme et commença véritablement son cours. Les jambes encore flageolantes après ce parfait lynchage dans les règles de l'art, Remus regagna sa place d'un pas tremblant, le teint pâle comme la lune et se laissa échouer sur sa chaise. Un seul cours de Doherty générait plus de stress que tout le reste de son emploi du temps.

- Courage c'est fini ! chuchota Sirius en lui tapotant l'épaule.

- Rah, ça m'énerve, grommela Remus. Peter m'avait passé son cahier de DCFM. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas pensé à recopier la leçon ? Je me suis contenté de la lire et je n'en ai rien retenu.

- Tu devrais manger plus de poisson et moins d'élèves, ça stimulerait ta mémoire.

Cette formidable sortie était signée Rogue, qui se trouvait toujours derrière les deux garçons et qui profitait de cette position avantageuse pour les écouter. Remus en fut si choqué qu'il s'étrangla avec sa propre salive. Il ne recevait plus de piques aussi directes depuis qu'il avait quitté l'école de Little Willow pour celle de Poudlard. Il ne savait plus très bien comment il fallait réagir. Pour Sirius en tout cas, c'était tout trouvé : le beau garçon ne fit ni une, ni deux et se retourna pour aboyer :

- Ferme-la Servilus ou tu vas déguster !

- Dites donc Black, vous vous sentez bien ? intervint aussitôt Doherty hors de lui. Auriez-vous oublié que vous vous trouvez dans une salle de classe ?

James et Peter échangèrent le même regard désappointé tandis que les joues de Remus prirent une jolie teinte rosée. La situation tournait au drame et seul Severus paraissait s'en réjouir. Pire encore, le Serpentard jubilait.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'a Black, monsieur, dit-il innocemment. Il n'arrête pas de m'agresser depuis tout à l'heure.

Pour comble de malheur, la scène du couloir juste avant le début du cours corroborait ses propos. Sirius se rendit bien compte qu'il se mettait en fâcheuse posture mais il ne se résolut pas à rendre les armes pour autant. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature.

- C'est lui qui cherche, se défendit le Gryffondor, il balance des vacheries à Remus.

Au nom de son punching-ball favori, les yeux de Doherty lancèrent des éclairs. Il s'avança d'un pas inquiétant et se planta devant Remus. Ce dernier commençait à penser qu'il aurait mieux aimé se trouver à la Cabane Hurlante pendant la pleine lune plutôt qu'à cet endroit précis.

- C'est vrai Lupin ? s'enquit l'enseignant. Qu'est-ce que Rogue vous a dit ?

Pensait-il sérieusement que Remus allait répéter ? Non évidemment, il cherchait juste à le provoquer. C'était plus fort que lui. Les yeux charbonneux du professeur dérivèrent sur Rogue avec lequel il échangea un regard étrangement complice. Remus s'en aperçut et réprima un grimace. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait redouté : Rogue et Doherty qui s'unissaient pour lui mener la vie dure… devant toute la classe de surcroît. Mais qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel châtiment ?

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que James vienne lui sauver la vie ?_

- Alors Lupin ?

Remus lança un bref regard à Severus, qui semblait tout à fait serein puisqu'il savait pertinemment que son condisciple ne le dénoncerait jamais. Et il avait raison.

- Rien, bredouilla finalement Remus d'une petite voix, il n'a rien dit.

- Donc c'est monsieur Black qui déraille ? conclut Doherty avec humeur. Eh bien Black, j'espère que deux heures de retenue samedi prochain vous calmeront enfin.

- Quoi ! s'offusqua Sirius.

Il protestait pour la forme, trop habitué à recevoir des heures de retenue de la part de tout le corps enseignant.

- Je voulais juste te défendre, fit remarquer Sirius à voix basse, à l'oreille de Remus.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé, répliqua ce dernier sans le regarder.

- Et déplacez-vous M. Black ! ajouta tout à coup Doherty. Il y a de mauvaises influences dans votre coin.

Ca, c'était pour Remus évidemment. Toujours le mot pour rire ce Doherty ! Remus lui lança un regard perçant mais il cilla vite devant celui du professeur. Au jeu du duel visuel, l'expert en magie noire était imbattable. Les iris couleur miel de son élève honni ne l'effrayaient plus, il pouvait les fixer pendant plusieurs minutes sans ployer.

Alors que Doherty reprenait sa leçon comme si rien ne l'avait interrompu, Remus regarda Sirius déménager, un poids sur l'estomac. Il n'avait pas envie de rester seul à la merci de Rogue. Quelque chose lui disait que le Serpentard n'allait pas se tenir tranquille jusqu'à la fin du cours. Son instinct ne le trompa guère : moins d'une minute après que Sirius eut décampé, l'affreux repartit à la charge, la lame plus affutée que jamais.

- C'est bientôt la pleine lune, Lupin, murmura Severus d'une voix si basse que seul Remus put l'entendre. Tu t'es déjà choisi une nouvelle proie ?

Les épaules de Remus frémirent mais il fit mine de ne rien avoir entendu. Rogue jouait avec ses nerfs. C'était un test, un simple test. Il fallait se montrer plus fort que lui. Remus savait qu'il pouvait résister : il avait supporté quatre années à se faire traiter de monstre quotidiennement par les moldus de Little Willow et plus de quatre années supplémentaires à encaisser les vilénies du professeur Doherty. Ce n'était pas le moment de craquer.

Face au mur d'indifférence feinte que lui opposait Remus, Severus ne baissa pas les bras.

- Personnellement, poursuivit-il de sa voix à peine audible mais pleine de sarcasme, je suis encore en train de me demander qui je vais t'envoyer à la Cabane hurlante pour te tenir compagnie. J'ai plusieurs idées de Sang-de-Bourbe mais je me tâte encore. D'ailleurs tu veux peut-être me donner ton avis ?

Cette fois, Remus ne put rester totalement impassible. Il ne se retourna pas mais pivota légèrement pour répondre d'une voix tout aussi peu perceptible.

- Si tu fais ça, tu seras renvoyé.

- Tu crois ? riposta Severus. Black l'a bien fait et il n'a pas été renvoyé.

_Parce que James est venu sauver tes sales fesses !_ Mais Remus garda cette pensée pour lui. Inutile d'envenimer davantage les choses.

- Où en étais-je ? continua le bourreau, imperturbable. Ah oui, les Sang-de-Bourbe que je vais te jeter en pâture. J'hésite entre Cody Thompson ou Zelda Carter… encore que cette dernière n'est pas tout à fait une Sang-de-Bourbe…

_Ne l'écoute pas !_ se morigéna mentalement Remus qui avait du mal à respirer tellement la pression l'écrasait.

- … Mais elle m'a vraiment énervé la semaine dernière en cours de potion. Elle mériterait vraiment de se faire déchiqueter par…

C'en était trop !

- Monsieur ! s'écria tout à coup Remus en levant la main. Il faut que je sorte !

Doherty, qui était en train de réaliser un schéma au tableau tout en donnant des explications, se figea net et manqua de peu de casser sa craie tant il ne s'attendait pas à une intervention aussi inopinée. De Lupin en plus ! Contrarié d'être coupé en plein élan, il foudroya son élève du regard. Remus y était tellement habitué qu'il n'y prit même pas garde. Tout ce qui l'importait, c'était de s'éloigner de Rogue.

- Est-ce que je peux aller à l'infirmerie ?

- Encore ?

Doherty toisa Remus d'un air sceptique comme s'il le mettait au défi de vouloir s'esquiver du cours par fainéantise. La pleine lune avait beau approcher, elle n'était pas encore là. Et Doherty ne connaissait que trop bien les stratagèmes des élèves pour ne pas avoir à travailler. Néanmoins, il vit le visage de Remus qui était plus livide qu'un spectre et préféra ne pas prendre le risque de le voir s'effondrer. D'un simple signe de tête, il lui permit de partir.

- Je peux l'accompagner ? proposa Sirius, qui lui, en revanche, cherchait bel et bien à gratter quelques minutes de cours.

- Non moi ! renchérit Severus en levant la main.

Trois autres élèves à qui Remus n'adressait quasiment jamais la parole eurent soudain très envie de l'escorter. Pathétique. Doherty balaya l'assemblée d'un regard térébrant qu'il posa finalement sur Remus. Un odieux sourire illumina son visage. Il respirait une telle malfaisance tout à coup que le jeune homme en vint à se demander comment la plupart des filles de l'école pouvaient le trouver séduisant.

- Très bien, allez-y Rogue ! décida-t-il enfin.

- Oh non !

Il y eut quelques éclats de rire. Remus eut bien conscience que son cri de désespoir dépassait les limites mais il avait été incapable de le retenir. D'ailleurs, loin de le reprendre, Doherty sourit de plus belle. Voir qu'il avait réussi à définitivement démoraliser son élève ne pouvait que lui faire plaisir. Et pour démoraliser Remus, il s'y prenait à merveille, cela relevait du grand art. Lui coller un peu plus de Rogue dans les pattes.

_Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? _pensa-t-il abattu.

* * *

** Ah Remus n'a vraiment pas de chance. Je suis cruelle avec lui, plus j'aime un personnage, plus il souffre dans mes histoires. C'est vous dire combien j'aime Remus.**

** Ce chapitre ne fait pas particulièrement avancer l'intrigue mais il signe le retour de Doherty, au taquet comme toujours. Je sais que cet OC est épouvantable mais j'adore le faire apparaître. J'ai quelques idées de fanfics où ce personnage pourrait réapparaître.**

** Alors ça vous a plu ? Laissez-moi votre avis !**

** Pour le prochain épisode, Remus se retrouve à nouveau aux prises avec Severus. Qui va remporter ce duel ? Quant à Sirius, il pourrait bien se réveiller un peu… mais je ne vous en dis pas plus.**

** Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu ! À très bientôt ! **


	14. Chocolate

**Bonsoir à tous. Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à suivre et à commenter cette fic. Une fois encore, Doherty et Rogue ont fait très fort. L'union fait la force, au grand dam de Remus.**

**Sans plus attendre, je vous laisse découvrir la suite : Remus se retrouve à nouveau seul face à Rogue. Comment va-t-il s'en sortir ? Âmes sensibles, s'abstenir… nan je plaisante… quoique, c'est vrai que ce chapitre ne fait pas dans la dentelle. Mais je n'en dis pas plus.**

**Merci particulièrement à Nikki Micky et à Guest pour leurs reviews. Pour répondre à Guest, c'est vrai que Rogue est atroce (et dans ce chapitre ça ne va pas s'arranger) mais en fait, ils sont tous atroces à leur manière dans cette histoire, je m'en rends compte. Il s'agit de prendre parti pour le moins pire ^^.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Chocolate

Dans les couloirs de l'école, Remus déambulait d'une démarche un peu titubante tant il se sentait désorienté. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était encore flanqué de cette grande nouille de Rogue.

Pourquoi tant de haine, Doherty ?

Quoiqu'il ne fût pas mauvais dans l'âme, Remus le maudit du fond du cœur et le traita mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qui lui traversèrent l'esprit. Cela l'occupa et lui évita d'écouter Rogue, qui le suivait tant bien que mal comme un nuage noir pour déverser sur lui sa pluie acide.

Et en matière de sarcasmes, le Serpentard était increvable, à tel point que Remus finit par perdre patience. Un mot trop haut de la part de l'adolescent aux cheveux graisseux et il faillit se retrouver cloué au mur avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

- Maintenant ça suffit, Rogue ! fulmina Remus en se tournant brusquement vers ce dernier, prêt à lui sauter au cou.

Il se retint cependant mais Severus fit un bond de recul et se plaqua contre le mur. Il avait beau savoir ce qu'il faisait, s'amuser à provoquer un loup-garou n'était pas sans risque. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il avait concocté de nouveaux sorts spécialement à l'intention de ses ennemis. Un geste brusque de Lupin suffisait à mettre le détonateur en marche. Et si cela se produisait, le feu d'artifice promettait d'être spectaculaire.

Discrètement, Severus passa une main derrière son dos et la glissa dans la poche arrière de sa robe de sorcier où il avait stratégiquement rangé sa baguette magique. Il valait mieux ne pas se laisser surprendre Lupin était vif. Toujours adossé au mur, il toisa son ennemi avec son plus odieux sourire.

- Tu craques, n'est-ce pas ? railla-t-il.

Craquer ? C'était peu dire. Remus était littéralement en train de bouillonner : ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur féroce comme on ne pouvait lui en voir qu'à la pleine lune et son corps était agité de tremblements. On aurait dit qu'il luttait de toutes ses forces et de tout son poids pour maintenir close une porte qu'un monstre déchainé tenterait de faire voler en éclat. C'était à la fois effrayant et… fascinant. À cette seconde précise, Severus se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas comprendre plus tôt quelle était la vraie nature du Gryffondor. Le loup était gravé sur son visage faussement séraphique.

- Regarde-toi, pauvre petit loup-garou, siffla Rogue d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure, tu fais peine à voir.

Remus n'en doutait pas. Il avait tant de larmes qui refluaient au bord de ses yeux qu'elles obscurcissaient sa vue.

- Severus, bredouilla-t-il, pourquoi tu fais ça ? Pourquoi tu me tortures ?

- Tu sais pourquoi, maugréa celui-ci sèchement.

- Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé lors de la dernière pleine lune. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Tout cela n'était qu'un accident… ce n'était pas ma faute.

- Tu arrives vraiment à te convaincre de cela ?

- Je n'ai pas pris part à cette blague idiote… pas intentionnellement en tout cas. Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

- Parce que tu n'es qu'une bête assoiffée de sang, lâcha Rogue entre ses dents, c'est dans ta nature de vouloir tuer… d'autant plus que tu me détestes.

- Je ne te déteste pas.

_Bon, si c'est vrai, je le déteste… particulièrement en ce moment._ Comme s'il avait pu lire ses pensées, une lueur étrange traversa les yeux noirs de Rogue et il se remit à esquisser un rictus inquiétant : ses lèvres minces se retroussèrent, laissant apercevoir ses dents un peu jaunes. C'était le genre de sourire qui annonçait les pires catastrophes. Remus se surprit à en éprouver un frémissement de crainte.

- Tu te fais vraiment des idées sur moi, assura Remus d'une voix faible. Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour qu'enfin tu me croies ? Pour que tu me laisses tranquille ?

- Ce que tu peux faire ? Très simple : prends tes affaires et tire-toi de cette école où tu n'as pas ta place !

Effectivement, il allait à l'essentiel. Le visage de Remus se ferma comme s'il encaissait un coup. Dis donc, il avait déjà enduré ce genre de conversation peu de temps auparavant. Pourquoi Rogue venait-il ajouter une deuxième couche ? Peut-être était-ce l'occasion de se montrer un peu plus combattif que lors du précédent round où le Serpentard l'avait étalé en peu de temps.

- Non, ça ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-il vaillamment, je ne partirai pas.

Le rictus de Rogue devint tout à coup encore plus hideux.

- Alors prépare-toi à en baver ! répondit-il d'un ton de conclusion tout à fait banal. Oh oui prépare-toi bien ! Parce que là, tu n'es qu'au début de ton calvaire, tu n'as encore rien vu. Je te l'ai dit : tu n'as aucune idée de quoi je suis capable.

- Moi non plus.

Aucune réponse n'aurait plus réjoui Severus que celle-ci. Il laissa même échapper une petite exclamation ravie qui ne lui correspondait guère et qui terrifia tout à fait Remus.

- Oh pour toi, j'en ai une vague idée, ricana-t-il. J'en ai eu un léger aperçu le mois dernier.

- Tu ne sais pas qui je suis.

- Je le sais très bien au contraire, rétorqua Severus en jaugeant Remus de haut quoi que le loup-garou le dépassât en taille. Tu es un démon qui se fait passer pour un ange, un loup qui se déguise en agneau pour mieux s'infiltrer dans la bergerie.

- Pauvre con ! cracha Remus qui arrivait au bout de ses dernières défenses.

L'affreuse simagrée du Serpentard s'élargit davantage. Il se sentait fort et cela lui procurait une joie incommensurable. C'était plus délicieux encore que s'imaginer torturant Potter et Black avec ses nouveaux sorts, plus délectable même que s'imaginer infligeant les pires châtiments à Potter et Black sous les yeux admiratifs et approbateurs de Lily. En fait, il n'existait pas de jeu plus amusant que celui consistant à faire sortir de ses gonds le loup-garou le plus refoulé de la terre.

- Tu vois que tu craques, dit Severus d'un ton victorieux. Tu es un coriace, Lupin, mais tu ne peux pas gagner. Déjà là tu es à bout. Tu as l'air prêt à me sauter dessus et à m'arracher la gorge avec tes crocs.

Il n'avait pas tort mais il valait mieux qu'il évitât de lâcher ce genre de propos sans crier gare car Remus commençait bel et bien à perdre le contrôle. Il le sentait, c'était comme lorsqu'il était enfant. Il avait le sentiment d'être revenu au temps où il venait à peine d'être mordu et où il ne se contrôlait pas très bien même en dehors des périodes de pleine lune. _Je croyais ne plus jamais ressentir ça_, pensa-t-il en cédant peu à peu à la panique.

- Tu es dangereux, Lupin, lança Rogue d'un ton accusateur.

Il avait raison, mille fois raison. Les dernières barrières du malheureux loup-garou étaient en train de céder et avec la pleine lune imminente, il risquait effectivement de commettre un acte irréparable. Auquel cas, même Dumbledore ne pourrait plus rien pour lui. Il fallait résister, il fallait tenir bon.

Quand il avait sept ans, Remus avait à plusieurs reprises perdu le contrôle de ses nerfs. La première fois, il avait étripé Toby, son lapin domestique qu'il gardait dans une cage dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait que la pauvre bête était réduite en bouillie et répandue dans toute la pièce. Cette effroyable expérience avait convaincu Mr et Mrs Lupin de traiter leur fils avec de grandes précautions, notamment en période de pleine lune. Hélas, la prudence ne suffisait pas : son père, John Lupin, en avait fait les frais. Lors d'un deuxième accident, Remus lui avait involontairement griffé la main et son père conservait encore la cicatrice, triste vestige qui rappelait au jeune homme sa vraie nature à chaque instant.

Le souvenir rompit l'un des barrages, celui qui canalisait ses larmes. Ces dernières commencèrent à rouler sur ses joues et Severus s'en régala.

- Tu ferais mieux d'abandonner, Lupin, conseilla Rogue. Tu ne peux pas gagner.

Pour canaliser la bête qui rongeait son fils de l'intérieur, John Lupin avait eu recours à des stratagèmes parfois très inventifs. Pour son huitième anniversaire, il lui avait offert un collier orné d'une boucle métallique en lui faisant croire que le bijou était magique et qu'il lui suffisait de caresser la boucle pour se calmer lorsqu'il sentait sa raison vaciller. Remus avait si bien marché que jusqu'à sa première rentrée à Poudlard, il n'avait jamais enlevé son collier.

D'un geste vif, il voulut saisir son collier pour caresser la boucle mais ses ongles noirs rencontrèrent la peau de son cou et il se la griffa sans le faire exprès. Son collier était resté chez ses parents. Il aurait trop attiré l'attention à Poudlard.

Deux précautions valant mieux qu'une, John Lupin avait joué sur la gourmandise naturelle de sa progéniture pour imaginer son autre stratagème. Comme il avait remarqué que Remus était très friand de chocolat, il lui en donnait un carré chaque fois qu'il le sentait s'énerver. Misant sur la naïveté d'enfant de son fils, John avait réussi à lui faire avaler que le chocolat avait aussi des vertus curatives et apaisantes. Et Remus avait tout gobé.

Du chocolat alors. Faute de collier, c'était la seule issue. Cédant à la panique, Remus s'écarta vivement de Rogue et s'enfuit à toutes jambes. Le Serpentard attendit qu'il ne fût plus dans son champ de vision pour lâcher sa baguette magique dans sa poche. Alors il laissa retomber la pression d'un coup : il vida ses poumons en une longue expiration et ses épaules s'affaissèrent brusquement. Ce fut alors qu'il réalisa à quel point il avait été tendu durant tout cet entretien. Défier un loup-garou était vraiment un jeu dangereux… mais en même temps très excitant.

oOoOoOo

À la sonnerie, James et Sirius s'empressèrent de quitter la salle de DCFM pour aller retrouver Remus à l'infirmerie. Tous deux étaient vraiment très remontés contre Rogue.

- Affronter Rogue et Doherty ensemble, c'est de l'acharnement ! maugréa Sirius en faisant des pas si grands qu'il semblait vouloir creuser des cratères dans le sol avec ses chaussures. On devrait se plaindre à Dumbledore.

- On devrait en effet, admit James qui partageait son sentiment d'injustice vis-à-vis de Remus, mais après tout ce qui s'est passé, il vaudrait mieux que Dumbledore nous oublie un peu, tu ne crois pas ?

_Enfin… qu'il oublie Sirius plus particulièrement_, songea James mais il préféra ne pas dire cela à voix haute. Sirius avait un égo si démesuré qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'on pût lui reprocher quoi que ce soit. Il n'avait pas conscience que Dumbledore n'avait peut-être pas apprécié du tout le rôle qu'il avait joué dans cette farce odieuse.

- Quand même, lança Sirius, pour supporter Doherty et Rogue à la fois, Remus a vraiment une patience hors du commun.

- Si encore il n'y avait qu'eux…

James se mordit la lèvre. Il avait laissé échapper ces paroles sans réfléchir, oubliant un instant que Sirius se trouvait à côté de lui. Ce dernier saisit ses propos bien sûr et ne put s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

- Comment ça ? interrogea-t-il soudain perplexe. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

James regretta de s'être emporté de la sorte car il n'avait pas prévu de vider son sac ainsi devant Sirius. Il n'était pas sûr de savoir comment lui avouer ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. Néanmoins, il en avait trop dit à présent. Sirius risquait de ne pas le lâcher. Au fond, peut-être était-il temps de le lui confier. James attira son ami à l'écart et baissa la voix.

- Tu devrais arrêter de provoquer Remus en ce moment, conseilla-t-il sérieusement.

- Je ne le provoque pas, riposta Sirius choqué.

- Tu es tout le temps en train de la ramener à propos de ce qui s'est passé à la pleine lune avec Rogue, insista James les dents serrées. Moony fait style « c'est drôle » mais ça ne l'amuse peut-être pas tant que ça.

- Il n'y a qu'à toi que ça ne fait pas rire, trancha Sirius vexé.

James s'était attendu à cette réaction. Une part de lui n'avait pas envie d'argumenter davantage et fut tenté d'abandonner mais à présent qu'il avait commencé, le jeune homme réalisa combien cette mise en garde pouvait être utile à son ami. Il fallait aller jusqu'au bout et se montrer parfaitement honnête avec lui.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûr, Sirius, s'entêta-t-il en baissant la voix davantage. Ecoute, ça va peut-être te paraître étrange mais je crois que Remus n'a pas du tout passé l'éponge sur l'incident de la cabane hurlante. Il fait juste semblant de laisser couler pour pouvoir passer à nouveau du temps avec nous mais au fond, il est toujours en colère après toi.

- Tu as l'air très sûr de toi, dis donc, remarqua Sirius toujours sceptique. Moony t'a dit quelque chose ?

- Il n'a pas eu besoin, expliqua James, je l'ai lu dans son regard. Sirius, je ne plaisante pas ! gronda-t-il en voyant son camarade ricaner bêtement. Si je te dis tout ça, c'est pour toi. Tu ne te rends pas compte du danger auquel tu t'exposes. Tu es sans arrêt en train de chercher Remus. En sachant tout ce qu'il refoule, tu pourrais te prendre un pain avant d'avoir compris ce qui t'arrive si tu dépasses les limites.

- N'importe quoi ! siffla Sirius.

_J'étais sûr qu'il ne voudrait pas me croire_, soupira mentalement James. Au moins maintenant, Sirius connaissait le fond de la pensée de son meilleur ami.

- Très bien, ne me crois pas ! Mais si tu as un doute, tu ferais mieux d'en parler à Remus. Vous devriez vraiment régler vos comptes ensemble.

Et sur ces mots, comme ils arrivaient devant la porte de l'infirmerie, ils préférèrent clore provisoirement le débat. James remarqua néanmoins qu'il laissait Sirius au beau milieu de profondes méditations. Tant mieux ! Peut-être que pour une fois, il allait réfléchir à ses actes, cela ne pouvait pas lui faire de mal.

Par ailleurs, une surprise attendait la fine équipe à l'infirmerie : Remus n'était pas au rendez-vous. Mme Pomfresh ne parut même pas comprendre ce que les garçons lui demandaient.

- Lupin ? Pourquoi voulez-vous que Lupin soit là ? Ce n'est pas encore la période pour ça. Vous trouvez qu'il ne passe pas suffisamment de temps ici ?

James et Sirius ne surent que répondre. Ils échangèrent un regard dubitatif indiquant qu'ils étaient traversés par la même pensée : le sage petit préfet avait menti à un professeur pour se dispenser d'une partie du cours. Si Doherty menait son enquête et découvrait cela, il ne se priverait pas pour sanctionner son bouc-émissaire de plus belle.

- Il doit être à la bibliothèque ou à la tour de Gryffondor, supposa Sirius, je ferais bien d'aller voir.

- Je t'accompagne, décida James.

- Tu n'as pas un entraînement de quidditch ?

Le poursuiveur grommela quelque chose d'inaudible entre ses dents. Il n'éprouvait aucun plaisir à assister aux entraînements sur le banc de touche. C'était pour lui une intolérable frustration, un vrai supplice. Heureusement, Mme Pomfresh vint à son secours d'une manière fort inattendue.

- Restez donc Potter, dit-elle de son habituel ton qui n'admettait aucune objection. Je dois examiner votre bras. Peut-être va-t-on enfin pouvoir vous débarrasser de ces bandages.

Cette nouvelle rendit à James tout son bel optimisme. Plus de bandages, cela signifiait qu'il allait pouvoir reprendre le sport. Une telle perspective l'enjoignit à endurer l'auscultation sans faire d'histoire. D'ordinaire, il détestait séjourner à l'infirmerie – ce qui malheureusement lui arrivait assez souvent, c'est un jeu dangereux le quidditch ! – mais il fit une exception pour cette fois.

Sirius partit donc seul. Au fond, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. S'il se retrouvait seul avec Remus, peut-être oserait-il aborder le sujet qui fâche. En général, Sirius ne se gênait pas pour mettre les pieds dans le plat, il aimait que les choses soient claires, carrées. Ce n'était pas toujours une qualité mais en l'occurrence, cela pourrait jouer en sa faveur.

Néanmoins, Mme Pomfresh n'eut même pas le temps de retirer la première couche de bandages du bras de James que Sirius refit immédiatement irruption dans l'infirmerie, l'air en panique. Il n'était pas seul cette fois : Remus l'accompagnait et il était dans un état encore plus lamentable que si la pleine lune venait de passer.

- Vite de l'aide ! s'écria Sirius qui avait passé un des bras de Remus autour de ses épaules et qui le portait à moitié.

- Mon Dieu Lupin ! glapit l'infirmière en portant ses mains à sa bouche, horrifiée. Mais que vous arrive-t-il ?

- Je l'ai trouvé comme ça errant dans le couloir, expliqua rapidement Sirius. Je pense qu'il venait vous voir.

James examina rapidement son camarade et réprima une grimace écœurée. Remus était livide mais son visage d'une pâleur cadavérique était barbouillé de tâches sombres qui contrastaient avec cette blancheur crayeuse. Pendant une fraction de seconde, James crut qu'il s'agissait de traces de sang mais elles étaient trop sombres. Lorsque Sirius approcha un peu le malheureux, chacun put voir qu'en fait le visage était maculé de…

oOoOoOo

- Une intoxication au chocolat ? répéta Sirius pour la millième fois au moins. C'est le comble pour Remus !

Il n'arrivait pas à croire cet invraisemblable diagnostic, pourtant l'infirmière était formelle. Pour un motif obscur, Remus s'était apparemment gavé de chocolat jusqu'à s'en rendre malade. Et cette folie lui coûtait cher : Mme Pomfresh avait sorti le traitement de choc pour débarrasser son organisme de l'excédent de chocolat. Rien qu'à imaginer le tableau, James en avait la nausée.

- Qu'on ne me parle plus de chocogrenouilles jusqu'à nouvel ordre, dit-il d'une voix faible en portant une main à sa bouche comme s'il se retenait de rendre tout ce qu'il avait sur l'estomac.

- C'est ce que risque de dire Remus quand il sera remis d'aplomb, remarqua Sirius que cette histoire semblait plus amuser que dégoûter. Rien que pour le délire, j'ai eu envie d'aller piquer des chocolats chez Honeydukes pour les lui offrir mais il va sûrement trouver que c'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût.

Les deux amis éclatèrent de rire mais cette hilarité masquait à grand peine une petite note d'amertume. Remus s'était encore mis dans de sales draps et pour une fois la pleine lune n'en était pas vraiment responsable.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fichu ? pesta Sirius agacé. On ne peut vraiment pas le laisser sans surveillance. Il aime tellement aller à l'infirmerie qu'il ne peut plus s'en passer ou quoi ? Moi, je te le dis, il a un faible pour Mme Pomfresh. Tu ne voulais pas me croire mais avoue que mon hypothèse devient plausible. Personne ne voudrait fréquenter aussi assidument l'infirmerie sans avoir une bonne raison. Quand l'excuse de la pleine lune ne suffit plus, il en vient à se rendre volontairement malade. C'est fou.

- Et si Rogue lui avait jeté un sort ? hasarda James songeur.

- Un sort pour qu'il s'empiffre de chocolat jusqu'à la gerbe ?

- C'est malsain et tordu, tout à fait dans les cordes de l'affreux Servilio, argumenta James avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Pour être malsain, ça l'est, marmonna Sirius le regard soudain flamboyant. Finalement c'est avec ce sale serpent à sonnettes sociopathe que je vais aller discuter. Je crois qu'on a deux mots à se dire.

Ils n'en avaient pas échangé un seul depuis l'incident de la pleine lune, ce qui était assez stupéfiant maintenant que James y pensait. Eux aussi devaient avoir des comptes à régler. Toutefois était-ce bien prudent de laisser Sirius et Rogue s'affronter sans personne pour compter les points ? James faillit retenir son camarade mais quelqu'un d'autre s'en chargea pour lui. En effet au moment où Sirius se leva et se dirigea vers la porte de l'infirmerie, celle-ci s'ouvrit une troisième fois et Peter apparut.

- Ah te voilà ! Où étais-tu passé ?

Peter n'avait pas le temps de papoter cependant.

- Infirmière ! appela-t-il le souffle court.

Aidé d'une fille qui faisait le double de sa taille, tous les deux portaient ensemble une seconde fille, au look très étrange, qui était évanouie entre leurs bras. James et Sirius échangèrent un regard effaré, qui ne fut rien comparé à celui de Mme Pomfresh lorsqu'elle accourut.

- Ma parole, c'est une épidémie !

Une épidémie, pas tout à fait. La fille inconsciente, qui qu'elle fût, n'avait pas la figure recouverte de chocolat régurgité. Elle n'était pas moins pâle que Remus pour autant. Sans perdre de temps à poser de questions, l'infirmière la fit allonger sur un lit et entreprit de l'examiner. Heureusement qu'elle en avait fini avec Remus entre temps. Pendant qu'elle s'affairait ainsi, James et Sirius se tournèrent vers Peter, qui semblait avoir vécu la plus incroyable aventure de sa vie. Encore tout chamboulé, il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche afin de reprendre ses esprits et s'exclama :

- Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qui vient de m'arriver !

* * *

**Comme toujours, j'essaie de finir sur une espèce de suspense pour vous donner envie de lire la suite. ^^**

** Bon ça va de mal en pis pour Remus mais j'ai aimé évoquer son enfance. J'ai finalement craqué et j'ai commencé à écrire une fic sur ses débuts du coup, les deux histoires se font écho. Mais passons.**

** Alors ça vous a plu ? Laissez-moi une petite review please ! La suite d'ici dix ou quinze jours. Mais pour vous faire patienter, petite bande annonce : vous saurez l'histoire palpitante qui est arrivé à Peter. D'autres personnages de l'univers HP seront présents.**


	15. Sombre prédiction

**Bonjour à tous, merci de votre fidélité (ou bienvenue si vous rejoignez la fic). Je sais, j'avais dit dans le précédent chapitre : la suite sous 10 à 15 jours. J'ai pris du retard, je vous présente mes excuses. Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre bien long histoire de combler l'attente (12 pages Word quand même, d'habitude je fais un peu moins).**

**Merci spécial à ceux qui commentent cette fic. Pour répondre à Guest, je suis d'accord avec toi, le dernier chapitre était bizarre, un peu glauque peut-être. Les vilains sont déchaînés et les pauvres héros finissent tous à l'infirmerie pour des motifs plus ou moins grave. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'il coupe assez mal ^^.**

**Mais pas de panique, le suspense s'achève maintenant. Voici la suite avec come promis : le récit de Peter.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Sombre prédiction

Peter commença donc le récit de sa fabuleuse histoire.

- Je vous présente Bertha Jorkins, dit-il en désignant la fille qui l'avait aidé à transporter la pauvre inconsciente.

- La rédactrice en chef de _L'Echo de Poudlard _?

- Précisément, acquiesça Bertha en adressant à Sirius un sourire appréciateur.

Elle lui tendit une grande main élégante sertie d'opales que Sirius serra sans hésiter et sans à priori. James vit clair dans le sourire charmeur que la demoiselle posait sur le beau Gryffondor mais il sembla être le seul. Sirius ne réalisait pas toujours la portée de son physique avantageux, ce qui n'était pas plus mal car quand il en prenait conscience, il en jouait abusément.

Dans ce domaine, la dénommée Bertha Jorkins ne devait pas être en reste. C'était une fille très grande, et pas seulement parce qu'elle se tenait à côté de Peter. Malgré sa carrure robuste, elle dégageait une grâce presque féline et de ses yeux verts et or analogues à ceux d'un chat émanaient une intensité et une sensualité à faire tourner n'importe quelle tête normalement constituée. Quand elle se tourna vers James, celui-ci ressentit d'étranges picotements dans tout le corps, ce qui le laissa coi car c'était la première fois que cela lui arrivait en présence d'une autre personne que Lily Evans.

- J'ai suivi ton conseil, James, reprit Peter en rougissant légèrement. Après le cours de Doherty, je suis allé au journal pour leur proposer ma bande dessinée.

- D'ailleurs à ce sujet, il faut qu'on en rediscute, intervint Bertha avec force de gestes à chaque mot qu'elle prononçait. Je suis intéressée.

- Tu veux faire publier tes planches ? s'écria Sirius incrédule. Excellent ! Et moi qui croyais que tu n'assumais pas ce que tu avais crée.

- James m'a convaincu du contraire, avoua Peter en lançant à ce dernier un regard empli de reconnaissance. Bref j'arrive au journal dans l'intention d'y trouver Xenophilius Lovegood… je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de lui.

- Comment l'oublier ? s'esclaffa Sirius en roulant des yeux.

Les maraudeurs avaient fait la connaissance de Lovegood l'an passé et le moins qu'on pût dire, c'était que la rencontre avait été mémorable. En outre, il constituait le genre de relations qu'il valait mieux garder dans son carnet d'adresse car en dépit de son excentricité aussi bien physique que morale, le jeune Lovegood connaissait beaucoup de monde et avait ses entrées partout. Il était également l'un des rédacteurs les plus populaires de _L'Echo de Poudlard_, certains élèves n'achetaient le journal que pour ses chroniques délirantes.

- Malheureusement il n'était pas là quand je suis arrivé, poursuivit Peter qui semblait bien décidé à faire le compte-rendu détaillé minute par minute. Il n'y avait que cette fille.

- Elle s'appelle Sybille Trelawney, fit remarquer Sirius l'air de rien.

- Comment tu le sais ?

- On a déjà eu à faire à elle. Et puis, c'est elle qui avait prédit à Rogue qu'il allait mourir la nuit où il a découvert le secret de Remus. Il aurait mieux fait de l'écouter d'ailleurs parce qu'elle avait vu juste.

- C'est normal, elle a des dons de voyance, expliqua doucement Bertha. C'est pour ça que je lui ai confié la rubrique Astrologie du journal.

- Ah oui, c'est ma deuxième préférée après les chroniques de Lovegood, confessa Sirius avec un sourire amusé. Depuis que je la lis, elle m'a prédit que j'allais mourir des centaines de fois… et de façon très originale s'il vous plaît. Dans le dernier bulletin en date, j'étais censé finir enseveli dans des sables mouvants.

James éclata de rire. Depuis quelques secondes, il cogitait car le nom de Sybille lui évoquait quelque chose de vaguement familier sans qu'il ne parvînt à remettre le doigt dessus. La remarque de Sirius l'y aida fortement.

- C'est ça ! s'exclama-t-il. Trelawney ! Mes parents connaissent un peu sa famille. Ce n'est pas la première voyante apparemment. Sa grand-mère était une augure réputée. Elle croit qu'elle a hérité du don de double-vue mais il paraîtrait que c'est du flan.

- Tu la connais mal, protesta Bertha très tranquillement tout en réalisant des moulinets avec ses poignets, et toi, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de Sirius, tu n'as pas dû lire sa rubrique depuis un moment. Elle croule sous le courrier des lecteurs ces derniers temps. C'est vrai que jusqu'à maintenant, ses prédictions étaient un peu vaseuses… un peu comme les chroniques de Xeno mais depuis quelques semaines, elle s'est mise à tomber plutôt juste. C'est fou mais on dirait qu'elle voit vraiment des choses.

- Peut-être que son fameux Troisième Œil s'est finalement réveillé, railla Sirius en filant un coup de coude à James.

- J'espère pas ! commenta Peter. Ce serait mauvais pour moi.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ca vous intéresse vraiment ? fit Peter d'un ton cinglant.

Cela le contrariait un peu que la conversation eût glissé sur Sybille alors qu'il était en train de faire le récit passionné d'une histoire dont il était le héros pour une fois. James et Sirius échangèrent un sourire qui en disait long.

- Allez on s'excuse ! lança Sirius en prenant cette mine innocente grâce à laquelle il obtenait tout de n'importe qui. On peut avoir la suite de l'histoire maintenant ?

- Tu en étais au moment où tu venais d'entrer dans les locaux du journal et de tomber sur Sybille, rappela James plein de bonne volonté.

- Ah oui, acquiesça Peter en reprenant le fil de son récit. Dès qu'elle m'a vu arriver, elle m'a regardé bizarrement. Elle me fixait avec insistance, c'était assez dérangeant. À un moment, j'ai même cru que j'avais une saleté sur la figure ou…

- Pete, dit Sirius avec prudence, c'est pas que ton récit tire en longueur mais…

Peter rougit davantage mais fut réceptif à cette constructive critique et se décida à enchaîner plus rapidement.

- Bref, elle a quand même été sympa. Je lui ai rapidement expliqué ce que je voulais et elle a dit que je pouvais lui laisser mon travail, qu'elle le transmettrait à la rédactrice en chef.

Le suspense était insoutenable. James s'était laissé choir sur le siège le plus proche et Sirius était obligé de tenir ses paupières levées avec ses doigts pour garder les yeux ouverts.

- Et puis au moment où je lui ai tendu ma pochette, elle est devenue bizarre tout à coup. Elle s'est paralysée comme si on lui avait lancé le maléfice du Saucisson. Sur le coup, j'ai cru qu'elle avait une crise de je-ne-sais-quoi alors je lui ai à peine secoué l'épaule et c'est là que la vraie crise a commencé : elle a poussé un hurlement de terreur comme je n'en avais jamais entendu avant de s'évanouir.

- Je travaillais dans la pièce voisine, ajouta Bertha de sa voix posée. Les cris m'ont attirée. Je me suis précipitée et j'ai trouvé Sybille inconsciente.

- Du coup, on s'est dépêchés de l'amener ici, conclut Peter d'un ton théâtral.

Il se tut et attendit les réactions mais tout ce qu'il récolta ce fut une vague de regards blasés.

- Tout ça pour _ça _? lança Sirius déçu.

- Ben quoi ?

- Rien justement, répondit Sirius. Tu nous fais poireauter pendant une plombe et au final, on ne sait même pas ce qui a mis Trelawney dans cet état.

- Elle aurait eu une sorte de vision quand elle t'a touché ? suggéra James les sourcils froncés en signe de perplexité.

- Ce ne serait pas la première fois, dit Bertha. Souvent, Sybille se met dans tous ses états quand elle croit voir l'avenir des personnes qui passent à proximité d'elle. Mais jamais ses prétendues prémonitions ne l'avaient expédiée dans le coma.

- Ca veut dire que ce qu'elle a dû voir, c'est du lourd ! s'exclama Sirius soudain tout excité. Sans vouloir te vexer, ajouta-t-il en tapotant l'un des bourrelets de Peter comme il le faisait souvent pour le taquiner.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça, Sirius, grommela celui-ci en devenant cramoisi.

Il n'aimait pas beaucoup qu'on lui rappelât qu'il n'avait pas le visage d'ange de Sirius, ni la stature élancée et athlétique du grand poursuiveur James Potter, et encore moins la carrure imposante de Remus.

- Vivement qu'elle se réveille pour qu'on sache quel avenir horrible attend Peter ! conclut James.

- Vivement qu'elle se réveille pour qu'on puisse boucler le numéro qui devait sortir demain ! ajouta Bertha avec le même soupir.

- Ne soyez pas trop impatients ! intervint Mme Pomfresh qui s'avançait vers eux. J'ignore ce qu'elle a. Elle semble avoir subi un grand choc. J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais, maintenant il faut attendre qu'elle se réveille. Et je ne peux pas vous dire combien de temps ça va prendre.

En d'autres termes, c'était une invitation pour tous les visiteurs importuns à débarrasser le plancher. Peter ne fut pas dupe mais il n'avait pas très envie de s'éloigner d'une fille qui détenait peut-être des informations capitales sur son avenir. Et si elle avait vu sa mort imminente ? Après tout, elle avait entrevu celle de Rogue et il l'avait bel et bien frôlée de très près. James dut remarquer son trouble car il lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule.

- Ne t'en fais pas ! le rassura-t-il. Je reste moi. Mme Pomfresh veut vérifier mon bras. Je veillerai sur Sybille. Si jamais elle se réveille, je t'envoie un hibou, d'accord ?

Cela convint tout à fait à Peter. Bientôt Bertha, Sirius et lui avaient décampé de l'infirmerie, laissant leur camarade manchot aux mains expertes de la guérisseuse.

oOoOoOo

Remus se réveilla avec le plus gros mal de ventre jamais enduré. Même les lendemains de pleine lune étaient moins douloureux. Après la pleine lune, il souffrait à tellement d'endroits que cette surenchère de souffrance annihilait paradoxalement tous les effets et le mettait dans une sorte d'état provisoire où il ne ressentait qu'un profond engourdissement dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

Là en revanche, il le sentait très bien son mal et c'était atroce. Plié en deux dans son lit, il se souvint de la quantité industrielle de chocolat qu'il avait ingurgitée pour tenter d'apaiser sa fureur contre Rogue et Doherty. Cela n'avait pas vraiment marché il était toujours méchamment remonté contre les deux affreux. Et en prime, il avait l'impression que son estomac avait explosé. Il se traita mentalement de tous les noms.

- Je ne mangerai plus jamais de chocolat, se promit-il les dents serrées.

- Ce n'est pas la vérité, répondit une voix basse et un peu voilée.

Remus sursauta et scruta les environs. Il se croyait seul. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas senti la présence d'une inconnue dans le lit voisin ? En fait, elle n'était pas si inconnue que cela. Dès qu'il l'aperçut, assise en tailleur sur sa couche à jouer avec des cartes de tarot, Remus songea qu'il l'avait déjà aperçue à plusieurs reprises mais il fut incapable de se souvenir de son prénom.

- Tu es Remus Lupin, c'est ça ? lança la fille avec une étonnante certitude. J'ai entendu Mme Pomfresh t'appeler ainsi. Moi, je suis Sybille.

Cela faisait beaucoup de mots pour une fille qui n'était, de toute évidence, pas habituée à se montrer très bavarde. En outre, elle ne paraissait pas si mal en point pour une pensionnaire de l'infirmerie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda timidement Remus. Tu es là pour quoi ?

La dénommée Sybille haussa les épaules comme si elle ne savait pas très bien elle-même ce qu'elle fabriquait en ces lieux.

- Je me suis sentie mal, dit-elle distraitement. C'est comme si mon Troisième Œil avait eu accès à des images que mon esprit n'aurait pas supporté.

- Ton quoi ? fit Remus en fronçant les sourcils.

Il sut que c'était idiot mais il ne put s'empêcher de scruter le front de la jeune fille comme s'il pensait y voir pousser un troisième globe oculaire en plein milieu.

- Mon Troisième Œil, répéta-t-elle paisiblement.

Comme elle remettait ses dernières cartes dans leur paquet, elle se décida enfin à tourner la tête pour regarder Remus. Celui-ci resta un peu surpris par la taille impressionnante de ses orbes : elle ressemblait à un gros insecte et ses lunettes, plus rondes et imposantes que celles de James, n'arrangeaient rien. Etrangement, la jeune fille ne parut pas moins surprise que lui par cette rencontre visuelle. En outre, à présent qu'elle lui faisait face, Remus eut bien la confirmation qu'elle n'avait aucun œil supplémentaire.

- Je n'en vois que deux, confessa Remus avec un léger sourire.

Sybille laissa échapper un petit rire indiquant clairement combien elle trouvait le jeune homme simple d'esprit.

- Il est invisible au commun des mortels, expliqua-t-elle avec le plus grand sérieux en dépit des paroles qu'elle prononçait. C'est à la fois un don et un fardeau. Il me vient de ma grand-mère. Il me permet de plonger mon regard au plus profond des âmes mais aussi d'explorer le passé, le présent… et même l'avenir.

Remus, qui buvait ses paroles sans broncher, écarquilla soudain les yeux de stupeur.

- Tu es une sorte de… voyante c'est ça ?

Cette perspective ne le réjouissait guère. Était-ce une ruse ? Dans le doute, Remus préféra se montrer méfiant et remonta ses couvertures pour se cacher. Si cette drôle de fille possédait réellement un œil magique invisible qui pouvait transpercer son âme, peut-être que sa couverture réussirait à faire bouclier, se disait-il naïvement. Ravie d'entendre ce mot, Sybille esquissa un nouveau sourire et acquiesça lentement.

Remus n'aima pas du tout cette réponse. Une voyante ? À un mètre de lui en plus. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur lui ainsi ? Qu'avait-il fait à la fin ? La prochaine fois, c'était sûr, il n'épargnerait pas Rogue. N'en déplaise à James ! Si ça se trouve, c'était effectivement Rogue qui avait envoyé cette pauvre fille à l'infirmerie pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui et le perce à jour. Ou Doherty.

Une voyante. Mais qu'est-ce qu'une voyante pouvait bien fabriquer à Poudlard ? Elle mettait son secret en danger. Comment Dumbledore pouvait-il permettre cela ? Peut-être n'était-il pas informé de la particularité de son élève. D'ailleurs Remus n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une voyante à Poudlard jusqu'à ce jour, à l'exception de…

- Dis voir, interrogea soudain Remus, saisi d'un doute, ton nom de famille ce ne serait pas Trelawney ?

- Oui, approuva lentement Sybille, comment le sais-tu ?

Remus ressentit alors une immense vague de soulagement. Il connaissait Sybille Trelawney de réputation et cela avait tout lieu de le rassurer. Avec une augure de sa trempe, son secret était bien à l'abri.

- Je… j'ai entendu parler de tes talents, répondit-il diplomatiquement.

Preuve de ses grandes capacités, Sybille ne perçut pas la très légère note de sarcasme, inaudible pour une oreille moyenne, dans sa voix et continua à sourire niaisement. Mais cette bonne humeur apparente ne dura guère. Sans crier gare, ce sourire s'effaça brusquement au profit d'une mine perplexe, voire sombre. Ses gros yeux fixaient ceux de Remus avec une telle intensité que ce dernier, malgré le peu de crédit qu'il accordait au « Troisième Œil » de Sybille, ne put s'empêcher de se sentir tout à coup mal à l'aise.

- Quoi ? s'enquit-il avec prudence.

- C'est étrange, murmura Sybille.

Elle saisit une plume et un morceau de parchemin sur sa table de chevet d'un geste mécanique et se mit à gratter sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Tu n'es pas comme les autres, dit-elle avec une certitude à glacer le sang, tu as un destin exceptionnel. De grandes épreuves t'attendent… des épreuves difficiles.

C'était de la comédie. Jane Hathaway, une fille de Serdaigle qui partageait le même dortoir que Sybille, lui avait déjà raconté le numéro de pythie inquiétante qu'elle jouait à tous ceux qui croisaient sa route pour se donner un air important. Elle se moquait de lui, c'était la seule explication. Et le spectacle ne s'arrêtait pas là.

- Je vois quelque chose… un sombre présage, dit-elle la respiration de plus en plus saccadée, une grande créature, quatre pattes…

Quatre pattes ? Remus remonta un peu plus ses couvertures, pris de panique. Finalement elle n'était peut-être pas si inefficace que cela. _Ca m'apprendra à la sous-estimer !_

- Elle court. On dirait… un loup ou un chien. Il est immense et noir… comme un cauchemar.

Un cauchemar pire que celui qui était en train de se réaliser sous ses yeux ? Apparemment oui. Remus avait déjà fait des cauchemars mettant en scène des loups monstrueux. Quand il était petit notamment, il faisait souvent le même rêve horrible dans lequel un loup géant, vraisemblablement une réminiscence de celui qui l'avait attaqué, se glissait dans sa chambre pour le mordre dans son sommeil.

- Je le vois, répéta-t-elle dans un état second, il n'y a pas de doute, c'est…

Elle s'interrompit subitement. Remus commençait à trépigner d'impatience. Etait-elle obligée de faire autant de suspense ? Qu'attendait-elle ? Qu'on lui jetât une pièce ?

- Oui ? lança-t-il pour l'encourager. C'est quoi ?

Il ne fut pas déçu de la réponse : la jeune femme jeta tout à coup un grand cri. Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement.

- Non pas ça, gémit Sybille soudain livide.

Frappée de terreur, elle gesticula dans tous les sens comme si elle était attaquée par une nuée d'abeilles et jaillit de son lit, laissant tomber sans même le remarquer le morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait griffonné.

- Quoi ? glapit Remus effrayé également. Que se passe-t-il ?

Sybille le fixa avec un tel effroi que le jeune homme sentit un filet de sueur froide couler le long de son dos.

- Bonne chance, bredouilla-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Et sur ces mots, elle prit la fuite sans demander son reste. La malheureuse ! Personne ne quittait l'infirmerie sans l'accord de Mme Pomfresh à moins de vouloir y revenir très rapidement. Remus la regarda disparaître, partagé entre la peur et la stupeur.

- Sybille attends !

Oubliant provisoirement son mal de ventre, il se traîna à son tour hors du lit et voulut se lancer à la poursuite de la divinatrice. Qu'avait-elle vu au final ? Avait-elle percé son secret à jour ? Avait-elle eu une vision de son avenir ? Quelles prétendues épreuves le guettaient ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir ainsi et le laisser dans l'ignorance tout de même. N'y avait-il pas une loi qui empêchait aux gens dotés du Troisième Œil de faire cela ?

Dès qu'il eut fait un pas, il s'immobilisa en sentant le parchemin sous son pied. Il le ramassa, curieux de découvrir ce qu'elle avait noté en même temps qu'elle paraissait en transe. Il ne fut pas déçu du coup d'œil : plusieurs petits mots, parfois d'une lisibilité réduite, entouraient un mot écrit en grosses lettres : « Sinistros ». Remus fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien être « Sinistros » ? Il n'en avait jamais entendu parler de sa vie mais ce nom-là ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Lupin, vous êtes réveillé ?

Remus sursauta et s'empressa de faire disparaître le morceau de parchemin dans sa poche. Il afficha son sourire le plus convaincant mais cela ne dissuada pas Mme Pomfresh de le foudroyer du regard.

- Vous avez été bien imprudent, dit-elle d'un ton de reproche. Vous gaver de chocolat jusqu'à en faire une intoxication, mais où aviez-vous la tête ?

- Je suis désolé, marmonna Remus penaud. Je ne suis pas près de recommencer.

- Je l'espère pour vous, lança l'infirmière d'un ton autoritaire. Vous pouvez partir. Je vous reverrai bientôt de toute façon. En attendant, je dois m'occuper de… tiens où est passée Miss Trelawney ?

- Elle avait l'air d'aller mieux alors elle est partie.

- Quoi ? s'insurgea la guérisseuse. A-t-on jamais entendu de pareilles bêtises ? C'est moi qui dis si elle va mieux. Cette petite gourde va m'entendre.

Et elle quitta l'infirmerie tout en continuant à pester contre l'inconscience des élèves. Remus s'assura qu'il était bien seul avant de ressortir le parchemin de sa poche pour l'examiner à nouveau. Il n'eut guère le loisir de le revoir car James fit irruption dans la salle. Il sortait de la pièce voisine, signe que l'infirmière était occupée avec lui juste à l'instant.

- Salut Chocoboy !

- James ! s'écria Remus incrédule. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Une bonne chose pour une fois, répondit James avec un sourire.

Il agita son bras et aussitôt Remus comprit : son ami était enfin débarrassé de ses bandages. L'atroce pleine lune précédente devenait à présent un simple mauvais souvenir… enfin théoriquement.

- Je n'ai plus du tout mal, annonça-t-il fièrement en se laissant tomber sur le lit, et toi comment vas-tu ? Tu nous as encore fait une belle peur, tu sais ! Alors, il paraît que tu as voulu te faire péter le bide avec du chocolat ? Tu es encore plus barré que je le pensais.

Remus esquissa un léger sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas. Depuis qu'il avait remarqué que le bras de James n'était plus bandé, il brûlait d'un désir ardent et inexplicable de découvrir ce qui se cachait sous la manche de sa chemise. Il ne pouvait pas croire que toute trace de l'attaque de la pleine lune avait disparu. Il devait bien subsister un dernier vestige. Jusqu'à quel point l'avait-il marqué ? Il fallait qu'il sache.

- Eh ! elle n'est plus là, la fille de tout à l'heure ? Comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Trelawney !

- Elle s'est sauvée, répondit Remus à mi-voix sans détacher son regard de la manche de son ami.

- Ah bon ? fit James déçu en jetant un nouveau regard inutile vers le lit vide comme s'il pensait la faire réapparaître. Dommage. C'est Peter qui va être déçu.

- Peter ?

- C'est lui qui l'a amenée ici, expliqua rapidement James. Apparemment elle a eu une vision quand elle l'a touché, une vision très violente qui l'a expédiée dans les bras de Morphée. Elle est un peu voyante, tu sais.

- Oui c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire, grommela Remus.

Peut-être était-ce le bon moment pour lui glisser ce qu'elle lui avait dit mais il préféra attendre que son ami eût terminé.

- Du coup, on se demande tous ce qu'elle a bien pu voir, conclut James. Peter est en panique. Il croit qu'il va mourir bientôt… comme s'il avait vu le Sinistros.

- Le quoi ?

Remus eut un tel sursaut qu'il fit également tressaillir James au passage.

- Le Sinistros, répéta James en haussant un sourcil, tu n'en as jamais entendu parler ? Il y a une croyance qui dit que celui qui l'aperçoit doit mourir peu de temps après.

Le teint de Remus vira au verdâtre. Un présage de mort ? Doherty et Rogue allaient donc réussir à avoir sa peau ? Remus déglutit difficilement et songea qu'il aurait mieux aimé que Sybille découvrît son secret.

- Bon moi je ne l'ai jamais vu, confessa James en souriant, mais d'après ce qu'on m'a raconté, ce serait une espèce de grand chien fantôme. Quand j'étais petit, ma mère me disait que le Sinistros était l'animal de compagnie du croquemitaine et qu'il patrouillait la nuit pour surveiller les enfants pas sages. Ca me terrifiait.

- Je ne connaissais pas du tout, répondit Remus d'une voix blanche, sûrement le fait d'avoir été élevé dans un monde moldu.

Son père était tellement ancré dans le monde des moldus malgré ses origines et son lieu de travail qu'il faisait assez peu d'allusions au monde des sorciers. En arrivant à Poudlard, Remus avait très vite constaté qu'il avait de grandes lacunes en matière de culture sorcière, contrairement à ses trois amis, qui avaient vraiment baigné dedans toute leur enfance. James ne connaissait pas un seul roman moldu, Sirius était à des années lumières de toute forme de technologie et même Peter était tombé des nues quand Remus lui avait expliqué que les personnages des tableaux et des photographies moldues ne bougeaient pas.

- Bon, lança soudain James en s'étirant, maintenant que je suis à nouveau libre de mes mouvements, j'ai bien l'intention d'en profiter. Si tu veux bien m'excuser, mon balai me réclame…

Sur ces mots, il voulut se lever mais Remus le retint tout à coup par le poignet. Son geste fut si vif que sa main se refermant sur la peau de son ami émit un claquement sonore. James frémit et fixa son camarade avec stupeur à travers ses lunettes.

- Remus.

Celui-ci gardait les yeux rivés sur le bras de James comme s'il avait soudain le pouvoir de voir à travers le coton. D'un geste tremblant, il avança prudemment sa main vers la manche du jeune homme. James comprit son intention et tenta de l'arrêter.

- Ne fais pas ça ! ordonna le joueur de quidditch d'une voix grave. C'est inutile.

- J'en ai besoin, bredouilla Remus les yeux brillants.

À contrecœur, James le laissa faire. Remus déboutonna d'une seule main sa manchette puis fit remonter lentement, délicatement le tissu jusqu'à son coude puis jusqu'à son aisselle. Peu à peu se dessina sur le bras du jeune homme une immense cicatrice formée de longs fils bleutés entrelacés. Le résultat aurait presque eu quelque chose d'esthétique s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une cicatrice. D'un point de vue strictement objectif, on ne pouvait retenir qu'une chose : elle était vraiment gigantesque. En fait, elle lui barrait presque le bras tout entier.

Remus, déjà extrêmement pâle à cause de cette histoire de Sinistros, devint à présent d'une couleur indéfinissable et laissa échapper un gémissement. Il s'en mordit la lèvre car il s'était promis de rester stoïque. James se reprocha mentalement d'avoir laissé faire cela et récupéra vite son bras.

- C'est horrible, sanglota Remus en se cachant le visage entre ses mains.

- Oh mais non, répliqua James en enroulant un bras autour des épaules de son ami.

- Je n'en reviens pas de t'avoir fait une chose pareille, gémit-il, tu vas garder ça toute ta vie maintenant.

- Au moins, je ne risque pas de t'oublier, répondit James avec une note d'humour. Non pas que tu sois le genre de personne qu'on oublie mais avec ça, il y a une garantie supplémentaire.

Malgré la légèreté du ton, cela ne fit même pas sourire Remus. James réprima un profond soupir. Il connaissait bien son ami : quand il avait décidé de se flageller, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il était capable de s'automutiler comme un elfe de maison pour expier ses fautes si on ne le surveillait pas.

- Je suis désolé, balbutia-t-il piteusement, je m'en veux tellement si tu savais.

- Oh je le sais, soupira James parfaitement ennuyé à présent.

Il lui fila une accolade chaleureuse pour essayer de bien lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait absolument pas puis fut frappé par une idée.

- Je me porte à merveille, assura-t-il. D'ailleurs, je vais te le prouver : Gryffondor remportera son prochain match haut la main parce que je vais marquer quinze buts à moi tout seul.

- Quinze ?

James ne doutait pas de lui-même, jamais. C'était ce qui faisait sa force… mais aussi son talon d'Achille.

- Quinze, confirma James en se tenant fièrement les côtes. Et puisque tu doutes de moi, je te propose un petit pari : si je marque au minimum quinze buts, tu me dois un paquet de Chocogrenouilles… et de chez Honeydukes, je te prie. Faudrait voir à ne pas m'arnaquer !

- Très bien, répondit Remus en esquissant l'ombre d'un très léger sourire, mais si tu ne remplis pas ton objectif, tu ne devras plus quitter la tour de Gryffondor après la tombée de la nuit jusqu'aux prochaines vacances.

- Quoi ? Ce n'est pas équitable !

- Je sais mais je préfère lever le pied sur le chocolat pour quelques temps, avoua Remus. Et puis, j'aime mieux te savoir en sécurité. La dernière fois que tu t'es baladé dehors en pleine nuit, tu as failli perdre un bras. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, James ? L'enjeu est trop important ? Tu n'as plus l'air aussi sûr de toi, tout à coup.

James sourit davantage. Il savait combien Remus pouvait se montrer machiavélique quand il le voulait, en dépit de ses airs d'angelot. Un vrai loup caché sous un masque d'agneau. James n'avait aucune envie de lui donner sa parole qu'il ne sortirait plus se promener la nuit il était certain de ne pas réussir à tenir sa promesse. Sirius trouvait au moins dix blagues à faire par semaine et il était impensable de le laisser les mettre en œuvre tout seul. Si James n'était pas là pour canaliser son ami, il risquait de faire exploser l'école. D'ailleurs, chacun avait pu voir ce qui s'était produit la dernière fois que Sirius avait fait une farce en l'absence de James…

Néanmoins cela tranquilliserait Remus et actuellement, c'était ce dont le jeune loup-garou avait besoin. De toute façon, la question ne se posait pas puisqu'il réussirait à marquer ses quinze buts. Les doigts dans le nez !

- Je suis tout à fait sûr de moi, répliqua-t-il en lui présentant sa main pour sceller le pacte. Pari tenu mon vieux ! Je te conseille d'aller t'approvisionner en Chocogrenouilles monsieur Je-suis-à-la-diète parce que je vais gagner.

Et finalement Remus retrouva tout à fait le sourire. C'était au moins cela de gagné, songea James.

* * *

** Pour une fois, on finit sur une note légère. Ca ne va pas durer. Alors qui va gagner le pari à votre avis ? James ou Remus ? **

** Grand retour de Trelawney ! Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Perso, ce personnage me fait bien rire, il y a beaucoup de possibilités avec elle, je trouve.**

** Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à commenter !**

** Pour la suite, cette fois, je préfère ne pas prendre de risque, le délai sera d'au moins deux semaines (peut-être trois si vraiment je n'arrive pas à avancer comme je le veux). Le prochain chapitre sera plus grave mais très important pour ne pas dire capital : Remus et Sirius vont enfin avoir une discussion sérieuse. Il était temps !**

** Merci d'avoir lu et à bientôt ! **


	16. Une discussion s'impose

**Bonsoir à tous ! J'espère que vous comptez profiter comme il se doit de ces trois jours de repos que la Pentecôte nous accorde !**

**J'ai été très agréablement surprise de recevoir pas mal de reviews au dernier chapitre. Je vous en remercie tous très chaleureusement. Les encouragements par le biais des reviews sont notre seule récompense alors quand il y en a, elles sont appréciables. **

**J'en profite pour remercier notamment Guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre directement, merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité à cette fic !**

**Pour ce nouveau chapitre comme promis, petit face-à-face entre Sirius et Remus, une sorte d'échauffement avant le grand combat !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 16 : Une discussion s'impose

Remus se demandait ce qu'il devait faire : aller voir McGonagall pour réclamer à ne plus suivre les mêmes cours que Rogue ? S'il lui expliquait qu'il était victime de harcèlement, peut-être se montrerait-elle sensible à ses problèmes même si la sensibilité et l'experte en métamorphose semblaient aussi peu compatibles que l'eau et l'huile.

Son autre idée consistait à retrouver Sybille Trelawney pour l'interroger sur ce qu'elle avait vu à son sujet et ce qu'elle avait marqué sur le morceau de parchemin. Sans être un pleutre, Remus avait acquis la certitude au fil des années qu'une force cosmique gérait peut-être son sort à son insu. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un dans les hautes sphères inexplorées de l'univers eût décidé de lui infliger cette destinée misérable. Parce qu'une telle quantité de poisse pour une seule personne devait probablement être le résultat d'une machination surnaturelle.

Peut-être avait-il été un assassin dans une autre vie, ce qui le condamnait à payer dans cette vie-là. Peut-être subissait-il son lot de malheurs d'une traite pour ensuite être très heureux. Cela, il se le disait pour se donner du courage même si au fond il n'y croyait guère. Comment sa situation pourrait-elle s'améliorer ? Il fallait trouver un remède à la lycanthropie et de ce côté-là, le jeune homme avait peu d'espoir. En entrant à Poudlard, il s'était dit qu'il le chercherait lui-même, ce remède, mais ses résultats en potion l'en avaient très vite dissuadé.

Bref, il devait bien y avoir une histoire de présages et de signes du destin. L'existence de certains élus en communication avec le monde spirituel était avérée alors pourquoi ne pas accorder à Sybille Trelawney le bénéfice du doute ? Remus se mit en tête de la retrouver mais cette entreprise s'annonçait plus délicate qu'il ne le pensait. L'école était grande, les élèves nombreux et les cachettes encore plus. Tout en scrutant un plan de l'école accroché dans le hall pour essayer de réfléchir aux endroits où pouvait être la présumée médium, le jeune homme regretta amèrement que la carte n'indiquât pas l'emplacement des élèves.

Une carte pour localiser les gens, voilà un objet utile ! Avec ça, il ne serait pas obligé de crapahuter dans tout le château lorsqu'il cherchait James et Sirius. Ce devait être possible à fabriquer. Malefoy en possédait une dans ce genre-là quand il était à Poudlard. Remus s'en souvenait bien, c'était lui-même qui l'avait réduite en cendres par inadvertance. Une belle erreur ! Il aurait dû se contenter de la voler.

- Remus ?

Celui-ci eut un léger sursaut car il n'avait pas senti de présence dans son dos. Il devait être vraiment troublé par ce que lui avait dit Sybille ou par la cicatrice qu'il avait observée sur le bras de James. Il se retourna lentement et jeta un pâle sourire auquel Sirius répondit à peine.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il d'un air inquiet. Tu as mauvaise mine.

- Je sors de l'infirmerie, fit remarquer Remus en haussant les épaules.

- Oui c'est vrai, admit Sirius navré. Tu nous as fait peur d'ailleurs. Tu as été bien inconscient. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te mettre dans un état pareil ? Juste avant la pleine lune en plus !

- Tu devrais le crier encore plus fort, maugréa Remus en roulant des yeux.

- Je n'ai pas crié.

- Bon tu n'as pas l'intention de me faire la morale, j'espère ? soupira Remus. Parce que James s'en est déjà occupé.

- Alors désolé de te décevoir mais c'est exactement mon intention, riposta Sirius.

Remus n'osa rien dire mais il lui sembla que c'était la situation la plus incongrue du monde : Sirius qui jouait les moralisateurs, c'était l'hôpital qui se moquait de la charité !

- Tu n'as pas faim ? proposa tout à coup Sirius en désignant d'un signe de tête la Grande Salle d'où s'échappait la bonne odeur du dîner. Après ce qui t'est arrivé, tu dois avoir l'estomac vide. Moi, en tout cas, je suis affamé alors ça ne t'ennuie pas qu'on continue cette discussion à table ?

- Cette discussion est terminée, rétorqua Remus d'une voix paisible. Je ne peux pas dîner, j'ai encore mal au ventre. Et de toute façon, j'ai des choses à faire.

Si Sirius avait encore des doutes sur ce que lui avait dit James après cela… Il venait de se faire joliment envoyer promener. Avec la pleine lune imminente, la prudence aurait dû le pousser à ne pas insister mais il était bien connu que Sirius ne réagissait jamais comme il le fallait.

- Des choses ? Quelles choses ?

Remus lui lança un regard signifiant très clairement « Mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde ! » mais Sirius fit celui qui ne comprenait pas. Il en rajouta même une couche en disant de son air le plus ingénu :

- Je peux peut-être t'aider.

- Allons, répondit Remus avec un bref sourire, je m'en voudrais de te priver de dîner.

- Oh ce n'est pas drôle de manger seul, lança Sirius en haussant les épaules. Entre James qui doit déjà être au quidditch et Peter qui est…

Il s'interrompit un instant en réalisant qu'il ne savait même pas où était passé Peter.

- … qui est je-ne-sais-où, poursuivit-il d'un ton dégagé, probablement au journal à préparer le lancement de sa BD avec sa nouvelle copine.

Journal ? BD ? Nouvelle copine ? Quel diable de langage était-ce là ? Remus fut tenté de l'interroger mais il ne voulut pas que la conversation avec Sirius s'éternisât.

- Bref, conclut Sirius, vu que tout le monde est occupé, il n'y a plus que toi et moi. Ca ne te dit vraiment pas un petit dîner en amoureux ?

Remus sourit de plus belle. Sirius était vraiment insupportable mais que ne ferait-on pas sans lui ?

Néanmoins, le jeune loup-garou n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul avec lui. Ainsi que le soupçonnait James, il avait encore du ressentiment contre Sirius après la farce immonde qu'il avait jouée à Rogue. À l'approche de la pleine lune, ces émotions s'en trouvaient encore décuplées. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour discuter en tête-à-tête avec Sirius. Vraiment pas.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit alors le jeune homme, mais comme je te l'ai dit : je me sens vraiment trop barbouillé pour avaler quoi que ce soit.

- Tu me brises le cœur, dit Sirius en faisant mine d'essuyer des larmes inexistantes avec un mouchoir imaginaire. Mais bon, c'était à prévoir.

Prévoir ? Ce mot ramena l'attention de Remus sur Sybille Trelawney. Il se remémora alors la mission qu'il s'était attribuée. Sirius pouvait peut-être le renseigner à ce sujet. Honnêtement, Remus en doutait beaucoup mais cela ne coûtait rien d'essayer. Au lieu de s'éloigner comme il avait commencé à le faire, il revint sur ses pas et le rappela.

- J'ai rencontré une fille à l'infirmerie.

- Ah forcément ! s'écria Sirius d'un ton triomphal. Je me doutais bien qu'il y avait une raison au fait que tu y sois tout le temps fourré. James et Peter ne voulaient pas me croire.

- Quoi ? fit Remus. Mais non pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Je voulais dire qu'il y avait une fille à l'infirmerie en même temps que moi et qu'on a fait connaissance rapidement. Tu en as peut-être déjà entendu parler, elle s'appelle Sybille Trelawney ou quelque chose comme ça.

- Oui c'est bien ça, répondit Sirius sans se départir de sa mine inquisitrice. Par pitié, dis-moi que ce n'est pas elle qui t'a tapé dans l'œil : elle est trop moche. Tu mérites beaucoup mieux que ça.

- Tu n'es pas gentil de dire ça, répliqua Remus en soupirant, et je te répète que personne ne m'a tapé dans l'œil. Tu te fais des films.

- Des quoi ? releva Sirius en fronçant les sourcils d'un air d'incompréhension. Comment tu as dit ?

Remus soupira derechef. Il oubliait régulièrement qu'étant issu du monde des sorciers, son camarade n'avait aucune référence moldue. Des choses aussi élémentaires que la télévision, le cinéma, le téléphone ou les cartes _Ultralord_ lui étaient parfaitement inconnues.

- Des films, répéta-t-il avec lassitude. Cherche pas ! C'est un truc moldu, je t'expliquerai un autre jour.

- Tu dis ça à chaque fois et tu ne m'expliques jamais, fit remarquer Sirius. Moi je te dis toujours quand tu me poses une question sur un truc de sorcier que tu ignores.

C'était la vérité, il fallait le reconnaître. Mais Remus ne se sentait vraiment pas enclin à donner un cours d'étude des Moldus à cette heure. Comme il l'avait fait remarquer à ses trois amis à maintes reprises, si les Moldus les intéressaient tant, il existait un cours spécialement consacré à cela avec un professeur qualifié qui serait ravi de tout leur expliquer. Cependant, même avec la meilleure motivation du monde, Sirius ne se serait jamais inscrit au cours d'étude des Moldus. Ses parents en auraient fait une Dragoncelle.

- Cette fois, j'y penserai, c'est promis, reprit Remus avec douceur. Mais ce n'est pas de ça que je voulais parler. Tu m'as corrigé sur le nom de Sybille, tu la connais ?

- Pas tellement, avoua Sirius en haussant les épaules, mais on a eu plusieurs fois à faire à elle ces derniers temps alors je commence à retenir son prénom.

- Tu as eu plusieurs fois à faire à elle ?

- Peter surtout, précisa Sirius en esquissant l'ombre d'un sourire. Je ne sais pas si elle te l'a dit mais c'est une espèce de voyante.

- Je suis au courant.

- Bien sûr, elle en parle à tout le monde, murmura Sirius avec un brin de mépris. C'est sa grande fierté, sa carte de visite. Elle a d'ailleurs sa propre rubrique à ce sujet dans le journal de l'école. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus drôle après les chroniques de Lovegood.

- Drôle ? Je croyais que ça parlait tout le temps de morts atroces.

- C'est pour ça que c'est marrant, lança Sirius avec un rire. Je ne sais pas si elle a de vrais dons de divination mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle a de l'imagination et des talents de comédienne. Elle vit son rôle à fond.

Remus s'octroya quelques secondes pour réfléchir aux paroles de son ami. Il ne sut s'il en était soulagé ou d'autant plus perplexe.

- Selon toi, son Troisième Œil, c'est juste du baratin ?

- Carrément oui, approuva vivement Sirius.

Il remarqua alors la mine soucieuse de Remus et son regard se fit plus perçant.

- Pourquoi ça te préoccupe ? questionna-t-il d'un air sagace. Elle t'a prédit un avenir horrible ?

L'absence de réponse fut éloquente. Sirius poussa alors un long soupir.

- Ne te laisse pas impressionner par son petit numéro ! conseilla le beau sorcier soudain sérieux. Elle prédit des horreurs à tout le monde. Il te suffit de lire son astrologie une fois pour comprendre que ce sont des contes à dormir debout.

Puis voyant que Remus ne paraissait pas tout à fait convaincu, il ajouta :

- Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais plutôt parler de ça avec Peter, conseilla-t-il gravement. Il aurait d'autres choses à te dire à ce propos.

- Vraiment ? fit Remus en haussant les sourcils. Très bien, dans ce cas, c'est ce que je vais faire. Tu m'as dit qu'il était au journal, c'est ça ?

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, nuança précipitamment Sirius en levant les mains pour se disculper en cas d'erreur, mais je le suppose.

Remus le remercia brièvement et tourna les talons pour prendre le chemin du local que l'école prêtait à _L'Echo de Poudlard_. Sirius le regarda s'éloigner et poussa un long soupir volontairement exagéré.

- Bon et bien moi je vais aller manger _tout seul_, sans _amis_, dit-il en insistant bien sur les mots clefs pour paraître le plus pitoyable possible.

Toujours le dos tourné, Remus ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. S'il croyait l'avoir de cette façon…

En fait, sa manœuvre réussit plutôt bien comme d'habitude. Le jeune homme commit l'erreur de jeter un simple regard par-dessus son épaule pour un motif obscur. En apercevant la mine de chien battu que faisait Sirius sous les sabliers, Remus sentit son bon cœur naturel prendre le dessus sur le reste de son être.

Avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, il fit demi-tour et revint sur ses pas. Même si Sirius l'agaçait prodigieusement, voire pire encore, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser seul. _Ma bonté me perdra_, pensa-t-il en entrant dans la Grande Salle avec son camarade qui jubilait intérieurement.

Remus se retrouvait donc à manger seul avec Sirius à peine quelques heures avant de se rendre à la Cabane Hurlante. Ce n'était pas banal. Il eût fallu être aveugle et sourd pour ne pas déceler la tension ambiante entre les deux camarades mais Sirius savait fort bien feindre l'incompréhension. Il déployait des trésors d'imagination pour laisser croire que tout allait pour le mieux.

Les deux garçons parlèrent assez peu pendant les premières minutes mais ce silence, bien que lourd, s'expliquait pas le fait que Sirius enfournait le contenu de son assiette dans sa bouche sans se laisser une seconde pour reprendre son souffle. Remus, qui lui faisait face et qui ne mangeait rien – avant chaque pleine lune, il avait l'estomac dans les talons, plus encore après une purge – ne put s'empêcher de songer que le sublime Sirius, n'avait rien de très élégant à cet instant. Il se tenait à table comme un vrai goret.

Remus faillit même lui faire une remarque mais il se retint à temps. Ce genre de réflexion passait toujours mieux de la part de James. Il savait faire des reproches à son meilleur ami avec juste ce qu'il fallait d'humour pour ne pas être trop blessant. Quand il en eut assez de perdre son temps à regarder son ami bâfrer, il repensa à Trelawney, au Sinistros, à ce que Sirius lui avait déjà dit et décida d'avancer davantage dans son enquête. De toute évidence, son camarade ne lui avait pas tout révélé.

- Pourquoi tu m'as envoyé vers Peter au sujet de Trelawney ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien en choisissant pile le moment stratégique où le morceau de viande qu'avait englouti Sirius descendait dans sa trachée.

- C'est pas vrai, tu es encore là-dessus ! s'écria son comparse effaré. Décidément, quand tu as une idée en tête, tu ne l'as pas ailleurs.

Remus ne fit pas de commentaires et préféra attendre patiemment que Sirius daignât répondre à sa question, ce qu'il fit enfin.

- En fait, c'est Peter qui a expédié Trelawney à l'infirmerie, révéla Sirius d'un ton amusé.

- Tu plaisantes ? s'étrangla Remus.

- À ce qu'il paraît, ajouta Sirius en coupant rudement un nouveau morceau de steak. Elle est tombée dans le coma après l'avoir touché.

Ses propres explications plongèrent Sirius dans une hilarité qui dura quelques secondes. Remus se serait probablement joint à lui s'il n'était pas aussi fébrile. Il se contenta donc de sourire tout en attendant la suite.

- Du coup, tout le monde pense qu'elle a eu une prémonition sur Peter, poursuivit machinalement Sirius, une prémonition si terrible qu'elle en aurait perdu connaissance. Peter est terrifié comme tu dois t'en douter. Il guettait son réveil pour pouvoir l'interroger. Toi qui dois être le premier à lui avoir parlé, elle ne t'a rien dit à ce sujet ?

- Non, répondit Remus ce qui était parfaitement vrai. Je crois qu'elle ne se souvenait plus.

- C'est Peter qui va être content, marmonna Sirius en enfournant une nouvelle bouchée. Il ne connaîtra pas l'avenir très noir qui l'attend.

- De toute façon, si elle ne raconte que des histoires inventées…

- Oh mais il y a toujours des naïfs pour y croire, répliqua Sirius tout en mastiquant bruyamment. Non pas que Peter soit naïf… encore que… Disons qu'il s'est fait monter le bourrichon par Bertha Jorkins.

- Qui ça ?

- La rédactrice en chef du journal, expliqua Sirius. Tu sais, une grande brune torride avec des jambes interminables.

- Ah oui, je vois.

Sirius lui lança un regard en coin. Remus le perçut et rougit légèrement.

- La mémoire m'est revenu _avant_ que tu ne donnes ces précisions sur son physique, souligna-t-il de plus en plus rouge.

- Oui bien sûr.

- Bref, tu disais à propos de Bertha Jorkins ?

Avant de répondre, Sirius s'octroya quelques secondes pour avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, prendre une gorgée de jus de citrouille pour faire passer le tout, sans oublier naturellement de gratifier son ami d'un de ces regards railleurs dont il avait le secret. C'était horripilant à souhait, plus encore lorsque le soleil déclinait dans le ciel. Remus fit de son mieux pour masquer son trouble.

- Bertha Jorkins dit que Trelawney n'est plus la même ces derniers temps, consentit finalement à répondre Sirius. Je ne me souviens plus de ses mots exacts mais apparemment son Troisième Œil se serait réveillé ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Toujours est-il que ses prédictions commencent à être un peu plus… un peu moins délirantes. Enfin c'est ce qui se dit.

- À t'entendre, tu as l'air de vraiment penser que ce sont des sornettes.

- Je n'ai jamais cru à ces trucs-là, confessa Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Mais à sa manière de jouer avec ses petits pois au lieu de les dévorer, il n'était pas difficile de deviner que quelque chose le tracassait. Il n'avait pas tout dit. Remus ne prit pas le risque d'insister par une nouvelle question. À la place, il opta pour une solution plus subtile et se contenta de l'interroger du regard. Cette technique fonctionna à merveille : Sirius fut amené à cracher le morceau – pas celui qu'il avait dans la bouche ! – sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Bon ça vaut ce que ça vaut, marmonna-t-il un peu gêné, mais il n'y a pas longtemps j'ai vu Trelawney faire une prédiction… qui s'est révélée assez juste.

- Comment ça ?

Un étrange frisson parcourut le corps de Sirius. Il n'avait pas envie d'en dire davantage mais il savait qu'il était trop tard à présent il était allé trop loin et ne pouvait plus reculer.

- Elle a dit à Rogue qu'il risquait de mourir s'il s'approchait du Saule Cogneur.

Le visage de Remus se ferma comme s'il avait pris un seau d'eau glacée. Sirius risqua un coup d'œil dans sa direction mais reporta très vite son attention sur son assiette comme s'il lui trouvait un intérêt tout particulier.

- Quand est-ce qu'elle lui a dit ça ? demanda Remus d'une voix doucereuse.

C'était ce que Sirius avait redouté. En un instant, toute la scène de la bibliothèque, le drame qui avait suivi, les semaines de tension, la réconciliation, les mises en garde de James, tout se mélangea dans son esprit. Il savait qu'il allait ouvrir la boîte de Pandore mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait lever le tabou avant qu'il ne fît imploser le groupe mais de manière irréversible cette fois.

- Juste avant…, bredouilla-t-il en pâlissant légèrement, le soir de la dernière pleine lune.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'en dire plus. Pour Remus, ce fut la seconde douche froide, moins violente à dire vrai car après la première, il fallait avouer qu'il s'y attendait. Toutefois, le fait d'entendre le sujet de conversation qui s'annonçait fut pour le jeune loup-garou une véritable épreuve.

Il vit au visage anormalement grave de Sirius que ce dernier allait s'engouffrer dans la brèche et tenter de briser la glace. _Pitié pas maintenant_, songea-t-il en proie à la panique. Il ne se sentait vraiment pas prêt à avoir cette conversation si peu de temps avant la nouvelle lune. Si Sirius avait deux sous de jugeote, il comprendrait et ne chercherait pas à s'engager sur cette voie savonneuse.

- Tu vois, cette prédiction n'était pas fausse, dit cependant Sirius d'un ton un peu trop désinvolte pour n'être pas surfait. Cela prouve bien que Trelawney…

Remus n'écouta pas la suite. En toute honnêteté, il se fichait éperdument de Sybille Trelawney à présent. Les simples allusions de Sirius avaient suffi à lui mettre les nerfs à vif. Peut-être était-ce le signe qu'il était plus que temps d'aller s'enfermer pour accueillir sa nouvelle transformation, en priant pour que cette lune fût plus calme que la précédente, ce qui n'allait pas être difficile.

- Il faut que j'y aille, coupa brusquement Remus en se levant d'un bond.

Sirius comprit immédiatement sa manœuvre de fuite. Ainsi donc, il était inutile de chercher à engager la discussion, Remus refusait le dialogue. Par facilité, Sirius fut tenté d'accepter son choix et de le laisser s'en aller mais au même instant, il repensa aux paroles de James, à son air soucieux. Remus esquivait-il la discussion parce qu'il craignait de perdre son sang-froid et de devenir dangereux ? Avait-il vraiment gardé une rancune tenace contre son ami qu'il refoulait tout au fond de lui pour ne pas mettre en péril la belle amitié des Maraudeurs ?

Sirius ne pouvait y croire car si tel était le cas, cela signifiait que la colère que Remus réprimait allait sortir à la pleine lune plus violente que jamais. Le pauvre garçon allait revenir de la cabane hurlante dans un état lamentable, peut-être même avec des séquelles irréversibles.

Sirius ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il fallait que Remus vidât son sac avant sa transformation.

C'est pourquoi, contre toute attente, Sirius puisa dans ses réserves et trouva l'audace insensée de saisir son camarade par le bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

- Attends ! dit-il en même temps.

Remus eut un tressaillement violent et dut déployer des trésors d'imagination pour se contrôler et ne pas réagir vivement. Il avait déjà du mal à rester calme alors qu'une table le séparait de Sirius, si ce dernier réduisait la distance de sécurité et établissait un contact physique avec lui, il ne répondait plus de rien. _L'imbécile_, se dit Remus dont le cœur cognait à tout rompre dans la poitrine, _il veut perdre une main ou quoi !_

Sirius réalisa très vite que son geste était stupide et dangereux. Il sentit le frémissement inquiétant qui saisit Remus au moment où ils se touchèrent. La plus élémentaire prudence l'appelait à lâcher son ami aussitôt et à prendre un peu de recul pourtant il ne put s'y résoudre. Sirius ne revenait jamais en arrière. Il était impulsif et sot mais également têtu, à tel point que cela effaçait toute notion de peur en lui. Il leva lentement les yeux et les plongea dans ceux de Remus.

- On n'a pas eu l'occasion de reparler… de cette nuit-là, dit-il bravement.

- Et nous ne le ferons pas maintenant, répondit Remus avec un calme olympien.

- Si, insista Sirius d'une voix qui avait quelque chose de suppliant, il le faut.

- J'ai dit : pas maintenant, Sirius.

Et il eut à nouveau cette lueur étrange qui lui traversa le regard, cet éclat jaune qui tenait plus de la bête que de l'être humain. C'était ce regard terrifiant que James avait surpris malgré lui et qui l'avait alarmé. Sirius comprit d'un seul coup la raison de cet affolement. Remus faisait vraiment peur à cet instant quoiqu'il ne fût pas tellement changé. Sirius comprit que s'il se permettait une audace de plus, il risquait à nouveau de faire craquer son ami. Et cette fois, ce serait véritablement un cataclysme. Il fallait être raisonnable et éviter le pire tant que c'était encore possible.

Alors, à contrecœur, Sirius lâcha le bras de son ami et le regarda s'enfuir en toute hâte.

Sitôt que Remus eut disparu de son champ de vision, il poussa un immense soupir. Toute la pression qu'il avait accumulée pendant ces dernières secondes fut évacuée dans cette expiration salvatrice. Pour autant, il ne se sentit pas mieux. Au contraire, bien qu'il ne fût pas d'un naturel démonstratif, quelques larmes brûlantes lui montèrent sournoisement aux yeux.

C'étaient des larmes d'impuissance car il ressentait la douleur cuisante de l'échec. Oui il avait échoué, il n'était pas parvenu à faire sortir le mal qui rongeait Remus et dont il était l'auteur. Ce très court échange avait suffi à lui faire comprendre que tout ce qu'avait dit James et qu'il avait refusé de voir était vrai.

Remus le détestait. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais la farce qu'il avait jouée à Rogue. Les Maraudeurs, les quatre compagnons, les meilleurs amis du monde, cette belle amitié était à jamais brisée. Ils auraient beau recoller les morceaux, les fêlures demeureraient toujours apparentes. Plus rien ne serait jamais pareil entre eux.

_Et c'est entièrement ma faute !_ C'était la première fois que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit avec une telle clarté.

Sirius crut que la première larme allait s'échapper et rouler le long de son beau visage mais il fut coupé dans son élan par un projectile qui le frappa brusquement derrière la tête. L'objet volant vint atterrir sur la table, juste à côté de son assiette. Le jeune homme s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de parchemin enroulé autour d'un petit pain, très dur. Tout en se massant l'endroit du crâne qui avait reçu l'impact, Sirius déplia le parchemin et y vit tracé ces quelques mots :

_Continue comme ça et tu vas te faire bouffer, Black._

Même sans lire le message, il aurait reconnu ces pattes de mouches entre mille. Il n'eut qu'à jeter un bref regard derrière son épaule pour apercevoir le sourire mauvais de Rogue. De toute évidence, ce dernier observait de loin ce qui se passait à la table des Gryffondor et se délectait de constater que la tension était palpable au sein de l'équipe soi-disant si soudée que formaient ses vieux ennemis. Il poussa même le vice jusqu'à adresser un petit signe de la main pour être sûr que Black avait compris qu'il était l'auteur du petit mot.

En temps normal, Sirius aurait répliqué soit par écrit, par oral ou par la magie mais cette fois, il ne s'en sentait pas la force, ni l'envie. Sans aucune réaction à l'adresse du Serpentard, Sirius se retourna et jeta un regard vide à tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Dans un mouvement d'humeur, il envoya valser son assiette et ce qui restait de son contenu.

* * *

**Et voilà, Sirius finit enfin par ouvrir les yeux. Mieux vaut tard que jamais, n'est-ce pas ? **

**Bon je vous avoue que je n'avais prévu que le chapitre finirait ainsi mais vu qu'il est bien assez long comme ça, je me vois dans l'obligation de l'avorter (sinon ça va finir en chapitre de vingt pages). Du coup, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter au petit suspense que j'avais prévu. Ce sera pour le chapitre suivant. Vous l'aurez compris, le prochain chapitre est plein de surprises. (la vieille technique pour vous appâter XD)**

**Bref j'espère que ça vous a plu. Merci pour votre lecture. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre !**

**À bientôt pour la suite ! **


	17. Au Crépuscule

**Je sais, je suis un peu en retard pour la publication de ce chapitre, en plus c'est loin d'être le meilleur de la fic, disons que c'est un petit apéritif avant le prochain chapitre qui sera vraiment le plus important. **

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. Quelques visages familiers reviennent : Lily, Doherty… et bien sûr les Maraudeurs.**

**Merci beaucoup à Parhyponoian (j'espère que je l'ai orthographié correctement), Potter Lina et Guest pour vos reviews. Eh oui, Sirius se réveille enfin après une très longue léthargie mais il n'a pas fini d'ouvrir les yeux, rassurez-vous !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Au Crépuscule

Remus savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû quitter la Grande Salle aussi brusquement mais l'urgence de la situation nécessitait une telle extrémité. Il n'était pas prudent de rester à proximité de Sirius étant donné l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. De toute façon, il ne s'était que trop attardé au château. Il était grand temps qu'il alla retrouver Madame Pomfresh à l'infirmerie. Sans doute l'attendait-elle déjà.

Un peu désorienté par les fortes émotions qui l'agitaient, Remus fonça à travers les couloirs tête baissée, regardant à peine où il mettait les pieds. Il se cogna à Miss Teigne, deux armures, trois fantômes et même à un troll… ah non c'était Doherty mais il ne s'en aperçut qu'en le bousculant involontairement et en entendant celui-ci aboyer.

- Dites donc Lupin, vous pourriez faire attention !

Remus lui accorda aussi peu d'attention qu'aux fantômes qu'il avait traversés quelques mètres en amont. L'occasion fut trop belle pour Doherty.

- Et vous ne prenez même pas la peine de vous excuser ! s'offusqua-t-il. Votre impolitesse coûtera cinq points à Gryffondor.

_Si tu savais comme je m'en cogne !_ pensa Remus, les dents serrées. Voyant qu'il n'obtenait toujours pas de réaction, Doherty ne se résolut pas à abandonner la partie et se lança sur les talons de son bouc émissaire favori. _Ah non ! _se dit Remus en l'entendant le suivre. _Il ne va pas me chercher, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment._ Hélas, Doherty n'avait pas l'air de réaliser que dans une petite heure et des poussières, le garçon qu'il voulait tourmenter allait se changer en bête féroce capable de lui arracher les tripes en une fraction de seconde.

- Revenez par ici, Lupin ! lança Doherty d'un ton impérieux. Justement, je voulais vous dire deux mots.

- Est-ce que cela ne peut pas attendre, professeur ? dit Remus en faisant un tel effort pour adoucir sa voix qu'il eût une sensation râpeuse et désagréable dans la gorge.

- Ce ne sera pas long, promit l'expert en DCFM.

Tout en sachant pertinemment que c'était une erreur, Remus consentit à faire volte-face pour écouter ce que l'enseignant avait à dire. Si ce dernier commençait à dépasser les bornes, il n'aurait qu'à prendre ses jambes à son cou.

- Vous n'êtes pas allé à l'infirmerie en sortant de mon cours, attaqua Doherty.

- Bien sûr que si.

- Severus Rogue m'a dit qu'il avait eu une altercation avec vous et qu'il avait dû vous laisser dans un couloir. Je suis allé vérifier dès la fin de mon cours, rétorqua l'enseignant d'un ton triomphal. Vous n'étiez pas à l'infirmerie et Madame Pomfresh m'a assuré qu'elle ne vous avait pas vu.

Remus déglutit. Effectivement, il ne s'était pas rendu à l'infirmerie directement en sortant du cours de Doherty même s'il avait bel et bien fini par y mettre les pieds. Cela ne changeait rien au fait qu'il avait demandé à sortir de cours avant la fin de la séance pour un motif qui n'était plus valable. Aux yeux de Doherty, c'était une raison plus que suffisante pour inscrire une nouvelle heure de retenue à son actif. _Je vais bientôt dépasser James et Sirius à ce stade_, songea l'adolescent.

Fidèle à la promesse qu'il s'était faite de partir sitôt que la situation s'envenimerait, Remus tourna les talons et commença à s'éloigner sans même se donner la peine de répondre. Puisqu'il était déjà très certainement collé, inutile de chercher à discutailler plus longtemps avec cet insupportable bonhomme. Des affaires autrement importantes l'attendaient.

Malheureusement, il était impensable pour Doherty de laisser le jeune homme lui fausser compagnie de la sorte. Le manque de réaction de son élève parut aux yeux du professeur une nouvelle provocation.

- Vous ne me répondez même plus ? s'écria l'homme courroucé. Je vous dis que vous vous êtes permis de manquer une partie de mon cours pour votre bon plaisir et ça ne vous intéresse pas.

Remus aurait donné cher pour pouvoir lui répondre ce qu'il désirait mais il se ravisa car quelque chose lui disait que Doherty n'aurait pas apprécié. Comme il se murait dans son silence, les yeux du professeur furent près de lancer des éclairs.

- Votre impertinence n'a d'égal que votre insupportable arrogance, Lupin, cracha-t-il avec dégoût. Comme tous ceux de votre espèce, vous croyez que…

Ceux de votre espèce ? C'en fut trop pour Remus. Le temps de jouer à l'élève sérieux et responsable était passé. Cet abruti de Doherty dépassait les bornes depuis trop longtemps. Cette transgression-là était celle de trop. Non seulement, il allait trop loin mais en plus il le mettait en retard. Remus en eut assez.

- La ferme ! laissa-t-il échapper dans un souffle avant d'avoir pu se retenir.

S'il s'était trouvé dans un autre endroit, peut-être aurait-il pu espérer que le professeur ne l'avait pas entendu. Mais dans le silence d'un couloir désert, ces deux mots résonnèrent comme un cri. Doherty, qui filait toujours le train de son élève, se figea de stupeur comme s'il avait pris un mur de plein fouet.

- Je vous demande pardon ? bredouilla-t-il sous le choc.

Il devait penser que son élève avait eu un moment d'égarement et allait se ressaisir aussitôt en prenant conscience de sa bêtise. Cependant il se trompait. Remus avait déjà conscience de ce qu'il avait dit, il se voyait sombrer avec une horrible lucidité et il ne fit rien pour arrêter cette déchéance. Il préféra se retourner vers le professeur et continuer sur sa lancée. Perdu pour perdu de toute façon…

- Est-ce qu'une fois, une seule fois dans votre vie, _monsieur_, vous saurez reconnaître le moment approprié pour fermer votre clapet ?

Il prononça ces mots d'une voix étrangement calme, trop en fait pour ne pas paraître suspecte. Bien qu'il n'haussât le ton à aucun moment, Doherty devina bien la rage qui bouillonnait en lui et qui pouvait surgir à tout instant en un flot incontrôlé. Et son intuition ne le trompait guère cette fois. Remus était bien à deux doigts de commettre l'irréparable. Il n'était plus à cela près. Et puis, Doherty l'avait tellement cherché il méritait vraiment une bonne leçon.

L'enseignant comprit alors que sa seule présence dans ce couloir, face à Remus, constituait une folie. C'était peut-être un homme dénué de compassion mais pas d'intelligence, en outre, c'était un professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il était encore capable de savoir quand il ne fallait pas chercher à avoir le dessus sur un loup-garou : à l'approche de la pleine lune par exemple.

Ce fut la raison pour laquelle, il s'enfuit soudain sans dire un mot, sans courir mais d'un pas rapide tout de même. Remus s'attendait si peu à ce revirement qu'il en resta quelques secondes planté au milieu du couloir, éperdu. C'était la première, la toute première fois de sa vie que Remus voyait Doherty lui laisser le dernier mot. Jamais il n'avait battu en retraite de la sorte. Le jeune loup-garou ne l'en croyait pas capable. Comme quoi, tout pouvait arriver.

_C'est dingue_, pensa-t-il incrédule. _J'arrive même à effrayer Doherty maintenant_. Loin de savourer cette victoire cependant, Remus ne se sentit que plus mal. Il ne parvenait plus à reprendre ses esprits. Une fois encore, c'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter : la prédiction de Trelawney, la cicatrice de James, le tête-à-tête imprévu avec Sirius, les railleries de Doherty, le spectre de la pleine lune qui se profilait… tout cela faisait beaucoup trop à endurer pour un seul être.

Sentant son esprit se rompre, l'adolescent alla s'adosser quelques instants au mur le plus proche, quelque part entre un tableau et une armure, qui lui lancèrent un regard atone. Au lieu de récupérer ses forces cependant, il ne les sentit que décliner davantage et se laissa couler le long de ce mur jusqu'à finir assis. _Non,_ pensa-t-il avec effroi, _je ne dois pas rester là. Je dois me lever, je dois aller à la cabane hurlante_. Mais il ne parvint plus à bouger. Il était mieux fixé au sol que s'il avait reçu un maléfice de Glue Perpétuelle. La tête entre les mains, il avait l'impression que son crâne se fendait en deux sous l'affluence d'émotions qui déferlaient en lui.

_Je n'en peux plus. Doherty a raison : je ne tiendrai pas plus longtemps. C'est au-dessus de mes forces._

Il en était venu à cette funeste conclusion lorsqu'une voix surgit de nulle part, se fraya un chemin dans le marasme de son esprit tourmenté et atteignit finalement son cerveau.

- Remus ?

Cette voix. Le jeune homme la reconnut aussitôt : c'était Lily Evans. Que faisait-elle dans les couloirs à l'heure du dîner ? Peut-être faisait-elle son travail de préfète… C'était leur rôle, à elle et à Remus, de patrouiller régulièrement dans le château pour s'assurer que tout se passait bien. Elle risquait de ne pas être déçue d'avoir fait un crochet par ici.

Etant donné l'état de détresse dans lequel se trouvait Remus, il n'avait aucune envie d'attirer l'attention de qui que ce soit. Il avait juste envie qu'on le laisse tranquille. Pourquoi ne le laissait-on pas se morfondre en paix ? C'était trop en demander ?

Apparemment oui.

- Remus, c'est toi ? murmura Lily avec douceur.

Sans doute n'était-ce qu'une accroche pour entamer le dialogue car de toute évidence, elle l'avait parfaitement reconnue. Comme elle se pencha vers lui, Remus releva brusquement la tête et lui fit signe de reculer.

- Ne m'approche pas ! gémit-il la gorge nouée. Laisse-moi !

Surprise, Lily s'immobilisa.

_Je suis capable du pire_, songea le jeune homme horrifié, _je pourrais la blesser_. Si seulement il avait son fichu collier ! Dès la fin de ce cycle, promis, il écrirait à son père pour lui demander de le lui envoyer. Cherchant la boucle métallique au bout du lacet inexistant, il se griffa la peau du cou sans le vouloir. Plus de catalyseur, et même le chocolat avait atteint ses limites – le simple fait de penser au chocolat lui donna la nausée – sur quoi pouvait-il bien se reposer à présent ?

En le voyant si mal, Lily ne put se résoudre à suivre son ordre et à l'abandonner à son sort. Elle était préfète, c'était son devoir d'aider les élèves qui avaient des problèmes. Ainsi qu'il l'avait demandé, elle ne s'avança pas mais elle l'interrogea doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien. Tu es malade ?

- Je n'ai rien, répondit Remus d'un ton plus abrupt qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Laisse-moi !

- Certainement pas, rétorqua Lily d'une voix égale. Regarde-toi ! On dirait que tu ne tiens plus debout. Il est hors de question que je te laisse ici toute la nuit. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Dis-moi comment je peux t'aider !

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, grommela Remus à court de patience. Je sais ce que je dois faire : il faut que j'aille à l'infirmerie.

Tu parles d'une surprise ! Lily se sentit idiote de ne pas y avoir pensé toute seule. C'était quasiment la résidence secondaire de Remus Lupin.

- À la bonne heure ! lança-t-elle avec entrain. Je t'accompagne.

- C'est inutile, répliqua Remus en secouant la tête.

- Ne discute pas ! trancha Lily avec un sourire en lui tendant une main secourable pour l'aider à se relever. Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller tout seul dans cet état. Ce n'est pas négociable.

Remus jeta un pauvre regard à cette main fine et blanche qu'elle exhibait sous son nez. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il fut tenté de la saisir mais il se ravisa et préféra plutôt se redresser tout seul. Lily prit ce geste pour une marque de machisme et laissa retomber sa main en roulant des yeux.

- J'ai compris, dit-elle en essayant d'adopter le ton de la plaisanterie. Trop orgueilleux pour se laisser aider par une fille. Les mâles sont tous les mêmes.

Remus lui lança un regard surpris, comme s'il ne comprenait pas tout à fait ce qu'elle voulait dire, mais il ne répondit rien et prit le chemin de l'infirmerie en titubant. L'intervention de Lily avait au moins eu le mérite de le remettre sur ses jambes. De cela, il devait lui en être reconnaissant. À présent, il aurait aimé être à nouveau seul mais c'était sans compter sur la Gryffondor au grand cœur. Dès qu'elle se sentait investie d'une mission, elle la menait à bien jusqu'au bout. Ce n'était pas pour rien que Dumbledore lui avait remis l'insigne.

- Allez en route ! lança-t-elle.

Sur ces mots, elle voulut l'attraper par le bras pour l'aider à marcher mais Remus s'écarta vivement d'elle. Plus étonnée que contrariée, elle se contenta alors de marcher à côté de lui. Remus réprima un soupir. Ce n'était pas qu'il répugnait de se retrouver en sa présence – il aimait bien Lily Evans – mais en l'occurrence, il n'avait pas besoin de compagnie, encore moins d'escorte.

- Tu sais, je trouverai bien l'infirmerie seul, dit-il l'air de rien.

- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, répondit Lily avec un sourire. Tu dois connaître le chemin mieux que Mme Pomfresh elle-même. Cela dit, ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi. Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ce que tu sois entre les mains de l'infirmière.

Et elle tint parole. Dès qu'elle eut frappé à la porte de l'infirmerie et annoncé à Mme Pomfresh qu'elle avait un colis à lui livrer, elle se décida enfin à partir. Elle ne put néanmoins s'empêcher de poser sa main sur l'épaule de Remus juste une fraction de seconde et de lui souffler à l'oreille avec toute la compassion du monde.

- Bon courage ! Reviens-nous vite en pleine forme !

Et elle s'éclipsa. Remus lança un regard par-dessus son épaule et la chercha des yeux mais la jolie rousse avait déjà disparu, telle une fée. Pour autant, le jeune homme sentit encore la chaleur de sa main sur son épaule comme un objet garde un peu son magnétisme même une fois qu'il n'est plus au contact de l'aimant. Bien qu'il se fût montré très sec avec elle, voire même un peu trop, Remus devait admettre qu'il était content qu'elle fût intervenue. Qu'aurait-il fait sans elle ? Sans doute serait-il encore dans ce couloir à se laisser aller comme une grosse loque.

- Enfin vous êtes là ! lança Mme Pomfresh sitôt que Lily fut partie. J'avais fini par penser que vous étiez parti sans moi. Qu'est-ce qui vous a retardé ?

- Rien du tout, mentit Remus.

Il n'était pas d'humeur à se lancer dans des explications. Malheureusement, l'infirmière ne se contenta pas de cette réponse.

- Vous êtes sûr ? insista-t-elle en l'entraînant dans l'infirmerie pour l'examiner rapidement. Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette. Asseyez-vous une minute ! Vous avez les yeux brillants.

Parce qu'il s'était retenu de pleurer mais il préféra garder cette remarque pour lui.

- Oui vous êtes un peu fiévreux, marmonna Mme Pomfresh soucieuse.

- En même temps, je vais me transformer dans environ trois quarts d'heure…

- Trois quarts d'heure ? répéta-t-elle en jetant un œil à la pendule. Mon Dieu ! Vous avez raison. Il ne faut pas perdre un instant. Allons-y !

- J'irai plus vite seul, fit remarquer Remus en se levant brusquement.

- Hors de question ! protesta l'infirmière de ce ton qui n'admettait aucune objection. Le règlement, c'est le règlement.

Remus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme mais n'eut pas le cœur à argumenter davantage. Il n'en avait plus le temps de toute façon. Affichant un faible sourire sur son visage livide, il se rendit avec Mme Pomfresh dans le parc de Poudlard pour rejoindre le Saule Cogneur.

oOoOoOo

En descendant du dortoir pour se rendre à l'entraînement de Quidditch, James eut la surprise de ne trouver que Peter dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, en train de faire ses devoirs.

- Tu pars seulement maintenant ? s'étonna Peter sans lever le nez de son travail.

- Dwayne, le capitaine, vient de m'envoyer un hibou, répondit James évasivement. Tu sais comme moi comment il est. Comment ça se fait que tu es tout seul ? Où sont les autres ?

- Ben, j'espère que Remus est à la cabane hurlante, répondit Peter en jetant un regard au soleil quasiment disparu par la fenêtre.

- Comment ? C'est déjà la pleine lune ce soir ? s'étrangla James en manquant de peu de lâcher son balai. Avec tout ce qui s'est passé récemment, j'ai perdu la notion du temps. Et Sirius, où est-il ?

Peter était tellement concentré sur son travail qu'il ne répondit que par monosyllabe, un crayon à papier coincé entre ses lèvres.

- Sais pas… pas vu. En répétition sûrement.

James se contenta de cette réponse. Très excité par la séance de sport qui s'annonçait, il lui tardait de se rendre sur le terrain. Il lui était difficile de décrire le bien que lui procurait la perspective de cet entraînement de Quidditch. Avec son bras en écharpe, il s'était retrouvé mis sur la touche un peu trop longtemps à son goût. Le retour sur le terrain allait marquer sa renaissance. D'autant plus qu'il se sentait assez en forme pour courir un marathon.

En se dirigeant vers la tableau de la Grosse Dame, il passa près de son camarade et s'aperçut alors que celui-ci n'était pas du tout en train de faire ses devoirs. Était-ce vraiment surprenant au fond ? Peter, faire ses devoirs sans Remus, cela ne s'était jamais vu. En réalité, le Gryffondor était absorbé par ses planches de bande dessinée. La vue des esquisses à présent familières arrachèrent un sourire au joueur de quidditch.

- Ah Queudver et son crayon magique sont motivés ce soir ! railla-t-il.

Peter lui lança un regard méfiant et trouva plus judicieux de ne rien dire. Un peu vexé par son manque de réaction, James passa outre et enchaîna.

- Alors ça y est, tu as négocié la publication avec Bertha Jorkins ? interrogea-t-il avec une sincère curiosité.

- Ouais, répondit évasivement Peter. Elle va me donner une page dans le prochain numéro.

- Tu es sérieux ? s'étonna James en jetant un regard sceptique au bain de sang que traçait son ami sur son bout de parchemin. Elle adhère vraiment à ton univers, alors ?

- Tout à fait, dit Peter le teint éclatant à la lueur de sa chandelle. Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'avait pas été autant emballée par un projet de ce genre depuis longtemps. Tu savais qu'elle recevait énormément de propositions d'élèves pour le journal ? Apparemment c'est un grand honneur d'y travailler.

- Je l'ignorais, répondit James en étouffant un bâillement. En tout cas, je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi passionné par quelque chose.

- C'est parce que c'est un rêve qui se réalise pour moi, confessa Peter en rougissant légèrement. Je dessine depuis que je sais manier un crayon mais je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir un jour le courage de les faire partager. C'est grâce à toi, James. Je ne l'aurais jamais fait si tu ne m'y avais pas poussé. Je ne te remercierai jamais assez.

Touché par cette reconnaissance débordante, James s'approcha de son ami et lui fila une accolade.

- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, répliqua-t-il avec une étonnante modestie. C'est toi l'artiste. Et si ta BD a du succès, tu devrais postuler au journal.

Un large sourire se dessina sur la face lunaire de Peter.

- En fait, c'est encore mieux que ça, confessa-t-il en essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop satisfait de lui-même. C'est Bertha Jorkins qui m'a proposé une rubrique régulière. On attend juste de voir comment marche le lancement.

James dut admettre qu'il était impressionné, ce qui était un phénomène rare car généralement il ne se laissait pas impressionner par ce qui ne le concernait pas directement.

- C'est formidable, commenta-t-il. Mais vous n'avez pas peur de traumatiser les élèves de première année ?

Peter sourit de nouveau, signe que la question de la censure s'était tout de même posée à un moment ou à un autre. Cela avait quelque chose de rassurant étant donné le caractère vraiment gore de l'œuvre.

- Pour la première publication, Bertha m'a demandé d'atténuer un peu la violence. C'est ce que je suis en train de faire. Regarde, dit-il en lui montrant sa planche, tu vois là je… eh mais tu regardes ailleurs ? Je t'ennuie donc à ce point ?

- Non pas du tout, répondit James navré, c'est juste que je suis trop impatient. Il faut vraiment que j'y aille sinon je vais être en retard. Mais je te dis encore bravo, l'artiste ! Je suis fier de toi.

Peter absorba ces derniers mots et les savoura car il ne les avait pas souvent entendus au cours de sa vie. Ses parents les gardaient plutôt pour ses sœurs aînées et les professeurs pour ses trois amis plus talentueux que lui. Mais cette bande dessinée, c'était son bébé à lui tout seul, c'était _son_ travail, c'était donc à lui seul que reviendraient les lauriers et les regards plein d'admiration.

Complètement perdu dans ces douces rêveries, Peter laissa errer son regard par la fenêtre. Dehors, le soleil, quasiment disparu, inclinait son disque orangé comme s'il lui tirait la révérence.

oOoOoOo

En arrivant à la cabane hurlante, le premier réflexe de Remus fut de regarder ce même soleil depuis la première fenêtre qui passa à sa portée. _Eh bien, c'était moins une !_ pensa-t-il encore essoufflé d'avoir tant couru. C'était la première fois qu'il arrivait si juste, il n'était pas sûr de réitérer l'expérience. Il y avait quelque chose d'extrêmement désagréable et stressant à devoir se précipiter pour ne pas risquer de se métamorphoser au beau milieu du tunnel entre le parc de Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard. Puisqu'il était en sécurité à présent, Remus expira longuement pour évacuer la pression qu'il avait accumulée en chemin.

En montant dans la chambre pour se changer, le jeune homme fut saisi d'une pensée soudaine qui l'arrêta sur le seuil. Le sang de James, sec mais toujours rougeoyant, devait être demeuré à sa place. Remus l'avait oublié et cette réminiscence brutale faillit lui arracher un haut-le-cœur. Evidemment que la tâche serait toujours là, personne ne venait faire le ménage à la cabane hurlante. Et il n'avait pas songé à faire envoyer un elfe de maison. Quel idiot !

Conscient qu'il ne pouvait échapper à cette épreuve cependant, Remus prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra dans la chambre. À sa grande stupeur, il ne vit rien. La tâche avait disparu. C'était comme si l'incident avec Rogue et James n'avait pas eu lieu. D'où venait ce prodige ? Sans doute Dumbledore avait-il eu la présence d'esprit de penser à faire nettoyer la cabane pour ménager la sensibilité de son élève. Oui ce ne pouvait être que cela.

Remus ressentit alors une immense vague de reconnaissance vis-à-vis du vénérable directeur car il n'aurait jamais eu la force de supporter la vue du sang de son ami une nouvelle fois. Soulagé, il poussa un second soupir expiatoire avant de retirer son pull et de le jeter négligemment sur le lit à baldaquin. À sa grande stupeur, le vêtement ne s'étala pas sur le couvre-lit mais resta en lévitation comme si… comme si un obstacle invisible se trouvait entre le lit et le pull. À cet instant, Remus sentit une présence dans la pièce et se mit aussitôt sur la défensive. Il était prêt à sortir les griffes à quelques minutes de sa transformation.

- Qui est là ? interrogea-t-il dans un souffle menaçant.

Encore un intrus ? Ce n'était pas possible, c'était une mauvaise blague. Le sort ne pouvait s'acharner sur lui de la sorte. Et pourtant…

- Doucement ce n'est que moi.

Une main surgit soudain du néant et repoussa le pull puis se débarrassa de la cape d'invisibilité qui le recouvrait. Remus faillit tourner de l'œil.

- Sirius !

* * *

**Enfin c'est le grand face-à-face, Sirius et Remus sont tous les deux à la cabane hurlante. Comment tout cela va se finir ? Réponse au prochain chapitre.**

**Comme je vous l'avais dit, ce n'était pas le chapitre le plus passionnant de la fic mais il tendait vers cette fin que j'ai longtemps attendue.**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis. **


	18. La lune noire

**Enfin, il est arrivé ! LE chapitre le plus important de toute la fic. Je sais, il s'est fait attendre mais en fin d'année scolaire, on est toujours très occupé XD.**

**Merci à tous ceux qui continuent à lire et à commenter cette fic.**

**À Guest : C'est vrai que le précédent chapitre avait une fin sadique mais c'est un petit plaisir à côté duquel il est impossible de passer ^^. Oui, Sirius semble blasé de la vie, au point de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je te laisse découvrir comment il va s'en sortir. Merci encore de ta fidélité et de tes reviews.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 18 : La lune noire

La première pensée de Remus fut de croire qu'il rêvait. C'était la seule explication plausible, l'inverse n'était pas possible, ce ne pouvait être la réalité. Sirius ne pouvait pas réellement se trouver dans la cabane hurlante alors que la pleine lune allait apparaître dans le ciel d'un instant à l'autre. Non, ce devait être un de ces affreux cauchemars d'un réalisme effroyable qui laissaient toujours une impression de doute même après le réveil.

Et pourtant, Remus eut beau attendre, se pincer voire même se gifler, la silhouette pâle de Sirius ne disparaissait pas en fumée. Au contraire, elle lui sembla de plus en plus nette. Quand le beau sorcier sauta du lit et atterrit à pieds joints sur le parquet qui craqua, Remus dut se rendre à l'évidence : Sirius était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel. Et il se tenait juste là, devant lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? explosa Remus d'une voix étranglée.

- Il fallait que je te parle, dit Sirius dans un souffle.

- Qu-que tu me parles ? bredouilla Remus qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerf. Et ça ne pouvait pas attendre un tout petit peu… le lendemain matin par exemple ?

Sirius fit non de la tête. Jamais il n'avait paru aussi mal à l'aise, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant au vu du guet-apens dans lequel il s'était fourré.

- C'est maintenant ou jamais.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, glapit Remus en jetant un regard paniqué en direction du ciel. Il n'y aura bientôt plus jamais d'occasion de se parler si tu restes là une seconde de plus.

- Alors il ne faut pas perdre de temps, déclara Sirius en raffermissant sa voix.

Et pour prouver sa détermination, il fit un pas en direction de son ami qui n'en recula que davantage. Remus semblait si effrayé qu'on avait peine à croire que c'était lui qui allait se transformer en monstre et non l'inverse.

- As-tu perdu l'esprit ? balbutia-t-il, la gorge nouée.

- C'est le temps qu'on perd, rétorqua Sirius. Ecoute-moi seulement !

- Ne vois-tu pas où tu te trouves ? s'écria Remus qui ne pouvait pas se taire.

À force de reculer, il se retrouva bientôt bloqué contre l'un des quatre murs de la pièce. Il s'y plaqua si bien qu'il sembla vouloir le traverser. Sirius le regardait à peine, trop occupé à examiner les lieux.

- Je le vois parfaitement, répondit-il d'une voix tranquille en jetant un œil autour de lui, pour la première fois d'ailleurs. Je suis ravi d'avoir au moins une occasion de visiter la fameuse cabane hurlante. Je dois dire que je suis un peu déçu, je m'attendais à quelque chose de plus impressionnant.

- Tu as bien perdu l'esprit, conclut Remus éberlué.

À cet instant seulement, Sirius reporta son attention sur lui. Un sourire illuminait son beau visage. Ce n'était pas l'un de ses sourires narquois qui accompagnaient perpétuellement son esprit rebelle mais un véritable sourire, empreint de douceur et de sincérité. Remus s'y attendait si peu qu'il s'apaisa très légèrement… avant de s'inquiéter de plus belle.

- Non en fait, se corrigea-t-il les sourcils froncés, tu n'en as jamais eu.

Le sourire se transforma en hilarité. Son rire était plus étrange encore que son précédent sourire, il ressemblait vaguement à un aboiement.

- Tu as raison, Lunard ! s'esclaffa-t-il. J'avais l'esprit totalement dérangé, j'étais fou. Mais maintenant, j'ai retrouvé la raison. Je vois enfin… je vois les choses telles qu'elles sont. Et quand je constate le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour apprendre à voir, je me dis que c'est aberrant. Mais bon… comme on dit : mieux vaut tard que jamais.

Le froncement de sourcils de Remus s'accentua en signe d'incompréhension car les propos de son ami lui paraissaient soudain abscons et cela ne lui plaisait guère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ?

- Ah enfin tu es prêt à m'écouter ! s'exclama Sirius ravi.

Il s'en revint alors vers son ami et se planta à quelques mètres de distance mais bien face à lui pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Il y a environ un mois, c'est ici que notre amitié s'est brisée, dit-il d'un ton grave voire solennelle, alors c'est ici qu'elle doit être réparée.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, répliqua Remus même si sa grimace semblait hurler le contraire.

- Une fois encore tu as raison, admit posément Sirius.

Comment pouvait-il être aussi calme alors qu'il pouvait se faire déchiqueter à tout moment ? C'était invraisemblable, ce ne pouvait être qu'un songe. Oui c'était cela : un horrible songe, peut-être même un sortilège. C'eût été préférable.

- Je rectifie, poursuivit Sirius, c'est ici que _j'ai brisé_ notre amitié. Et c'est ici que _je vais _la réparer. Mais je ne pourrai pas faire ça sans toi. J'ai besoin que tu m'aides, j'ai besoin que tu saisisses la main que je te tends ce soir.

- Si tu tends ta main vers moi, tu risques fort de récolter autre chose, prévint Remus les dents serrées.

Incroyable : le sourire de Sirius s'élargit. Cette fois, c'était définitif, il devait avoir vraiment pété les plombs.

- Oui c'est ça, dit Sirius d'un ton étrangement appréciateur, laisse sortir ce que tu as en toi !

- Tu le veux vraiment ? Tu ne vas sans doute pas apprécier.

- Laisse éclater la colère que tu as accumulée contre moi, l'encouragea Sirius en ouvrant les bras comme s'il était prêt à recevoir n'importe quel châtiment.

Mais Remus se détourna de lui avec horreur.

- Je ne suis pas en colère après toi.

- Arrête ! rugit Sirius avec impatience.

Remus eut un sursaut car son ami venait de passer du calme marmoréen à la fureur à la vitesse de la lumière.

- Bien sûr que tu es en colère, continua Sirius en accompagnant ses cris de grands gestes, tu n'as jamais cessé de l'être ! Tu refoules tes émotions en toi parce que tu ne veux pas voir notre groupe voler en éclat. Mais ça ne peut pas continuer ainsi Remus. Ta rancune te fait souffrir, elle te dévore de l'intérieur et ce soir, elle te détruira même de l'extérieur si je n'interviens pas.

- Quoi ? fit Remus sans comprendre.

Sirius montra du doigt une chaise de bureau fracassée.

- Nous savons pourquoi tu restes à l'infirmerie pendant des jours entiers après la pleine lune. Quand tu te transformes, tu perds le contrôle, c'est le loup qui prend le dessus. Et quand il se rend compte qu'il est seul et enfermé, il passe ses nerfs sur ce qui l'entoure et c'est toi qui morfles le lendemain matin. Si tu te pointes ici en ayant l'envie de tout casser avant même de t'être transformé, tu risques de t'infliger des blessures encore plus terribles que d'habitude. Et ce n'est pas juste. Parce que ce n'est pas à toi de souffrir, ce n'est pas à toi d'être puni pour ce qui s'est passé… toi, tu n'as rien fait.

- Ah tu crois ça ? cracha Remus en se décidant enfin à poser les yeux sur son camarade. Et la cicatrice que James a au bras, ce n'est rien peut-être ?

Sirius ne répondit pas tout de suite. Pendant quelques instants, il fixa Remus sans dire un mot. Son courroux passager avait cédé la place à une profonde tristesse.

- Je comprends, murmura-t-il en hochant la tête, c'est donc de ça que tu veux te punir. James va bien, Remus. Il est de nouveau sur son balai. Cette cicatrice… elle ne changera pas sa vie.

- Tu en es sûr ? insista le loup-garou. Ca se voit que tu n'y connais rien. Tu crois que ce n'est qu'une cicatrice ordinaire. Les blessures infligées par les loups-garous sont ensorcelées… toutes sans exception. S'il n'y a que les morsures qui transmettent intégralement la malédiction, ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que les autres blessures – les coups de griffe par exemple – ne donnent pas lieu elles aussi à une forme de contamination.

- Madame Pomfresh a dit que…

- Elle n'y connait rien ! trancha Remus soudain furieux. Moi je sais ce qu'il en est. Que vous le vouliez ou non, c'est ainsi : j'ai transmis une part de ma monstruosité à James. Et ça, c'est impardonnable.

oOoOoOo

À Poudlard, loin de se douter de ce qui se tramait à la cabane hurlante, James faisait des merveilles sur le terrain de Quidditch. Si ses camarades et lui avaient craint que sa longue interruption ne l'eût un peu rouillé, ils eurent tous lieu de se rassurer.

Loin de perdre son niveau, James n'avait jamais paru aussi performant. Plus rapide, plus léger, plus vif que jamais, il semblait partout à la fois. Il suivait la progression du Souafle avec une telle facilité qu'il avait presque l'impression de pouvoir anticiper les mouvements de ses camarades.

Malgré l'heure tardive, la visibilité n'était pas réduite : Dwayne avait pris soin de faire allumer les flambeaux qui entouraient le terrain, précaution qui permettrait ainsi de ne pas égarer le vif d'or et de voir arriver les Cognards.

- Wouah James ! s'écria Holly Bishop, sa camarade en s'arrêtant tout près de lui. Tu assures dis donc ! Bientôt tu n'auras même plus besoin de nous pour gagner.

- T'as le feu à ton balai ou quoi ?

- Ce n'est pas ça mais j'ai du retard à rattraper, répondit James. On a un match très bientôt et j'ai intérêt à le gagner : j'ai parié avec mon ami Remus que je marquerais quinze buts à moi tout seul.

- Eh ben ! C'est beau la confiance en soi.

- J'y arriverai, décréta James avec détermination. Regardez ça !

Su ces mots, il partit comme une flèche pour aller intercepter le Souafle entre les mains de la troisième poursuiveuse de l'équipe. Celle-ci tenta de faire une passe à Holly mais James repéra sa manœuvre et se plaça sur la trajectoire du ballon, prêt à le saisir au vol.

Les interceptions furtives de ce genre étaient sa spécialité, un vestige de ses débuts dans l'équipe en tant qu'attrapeur. D'ailleurs, comme l'attrapeur qu'il fut jadis, il tendit le bras devant lui tout en fonçant tel un boulet de canon sur son objectif. Lancé à une telle vitesse, le vent lui fouetta le visage, faisant danser ses cheveux dans tous les sens et manquant même de faire voler ses lunettes. La manche de son bras tendu comme une perche se rabattit jusqu'à son coude, laissant voir sa cicatrice.

À cet instant, la lune apparut dans le ciel, jaillissant de son écrin de nuages cotonneux et laissa tomber son rai de lumière sur le stade. Aussitôt une douleur effroyable se répandit dans le bras du jeune homme et lui arracha un cri. Ce fut si violent et si inattendu que James en fut désarçonné de son balai. Sa chute provoqua une autre salve de cris stridents au-dessus de sa tête.

- James !

- Il va se tuer. Faites quelque chose !

Plusieurs balais se tournèrent dans sa direction mais ils ne seraient jamais assez rapides pour l'atteindre avant qu'il ne percutât le sol. Et personne n'avait sa baguette magique sur lui pendant un entraînement de Quidditch, elles étaient toutes au vestiaire.

- Oh non James !

Il venait à peine de récupérer son bras, ce n'était pas pour perdre le reste de son corps dans une chute de plusieurs dizaines de mètres ! Partagé entre la souffrance que lui infligeait son bras en feu et la terreur de la chute qu'il se payait, James crut pendant une fraction de seconde que cette fois, c'était bel et bien la fin pour lui.

Mais tout à coup, une sorte de miracle se produisit : la douleur qui lui dévorait le bras s'évapora aussi vite qu'elle était survenue et céda la place à une déferlante d'énergie qui envahit son corps tout entier. Comme dans un rêve, James vit son corps se tordre et rétablir son équilibre en plein vol avant d'atterrir à pieds joints au beau milieu du terrain de Quidditch. Cet atterrissage aussi spectaculaire que magnifique le laissa un instant éberlué… mais pas moins que ses camarades qui avaient assisté à toute la scène depuis leurs balais.

- Il assure vraiment, commenta l'un de ses équipiers dans un souffle.

Au vu de l'exploit qu'il venait d'accomplir, James retrouva ses esprits plutôt rapidement. Ses oreilles, soudain amplifiées par un phénomène inconnu, lui permirent d'entendre tomber son balai qui voletait encore dans les airs, porté par le vent. Sans savoir quelle force le poussait à agir de la sorte, James s'élança vers la palissade la plus proche et prit appui dessus ce qui lui donna assez d'élan pour s'élever dans les airs. Avec une agilité jusque là insoupçonnée, il attrapa son balai d'une seule main, l'enfourcha en plein saut et reprit son envol comme s'il n'était jamais tombé.

Ses prouesses laissèrent ses équipiers complètement béats. Lorsqu'il les rejoignit, le teint rayonnant, tous l'observèrent bouche bée.

- Potter, c'était… incroyable, dit Dwayne les yeux prêts à sauter de ses orbites. Comment as-tu fait ça ?

James n'était sûr de rien mais il avait sa petite idée. Il laissa couler un regard vers sa cicatrice, qui semblait avoir pris une étrange teinte argentée sous la lumière sélène. Si quelques instants auparavant, il avait cru que son bras s'enflammait avant de se détacher du reste de son corps, à présent il se sentait bien. Même incroyablement bien.

- J'ai une pêche d'enfer, s'écria-t-il en frétillant sur son balai comme un poisson dans l'eau. Le prochain match, on va le gagner sans problème ! Allez vous venez !

Et sur ce, il s'élança à toute vitesse tout en jetant des coups d'œil à la dérobée à la pleine lune qui étincelait dans le ciel noir d'encre.

À l'évidence, contrairement à ce que lui avait dit Mme Pomfresh, sa rencontre avec le loup-garou avait laissé plus de traces qu'une simple cicatrice. James aurait peut-être dû s'en inquiéter mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Il ne sentait pas sa raison disparaître, il n'avait pas envie d'attaquer tout ce qui l'entourait. Il n'était pas devenu un loup-garou. Néanmoins, il avait bien reçu quelques pouvoirs du loup, peut-être un petit dédommagement pour la cicatrice qui lui balafrait le bras.

Un mince sourire éclaira son visage.

- Merci beaucoup Lunard ! lança-t-il à voix basse à la lune comme si elle allait transmettre le message à son ami.

oOoOoOo

Quelques instants avant que la pleine lune n'apparût dans le ciel, Remus et Sirius étaient toujours au beau milieu de leur extraordinaire confrontation. Un peu ébranlé par les précédentes paroles de son ami, Sirius se reprit néanmoins. Il n'avait pas pris tous ces risques pour abandonner au moment fatidique.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui as fait du mal à James, pas plus qu'à Rogue. C'est moi, c'est uniquement _moi_. Je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui. C'est pour ça que je suis là, pour implorer ton pardon, pas seulement pour avoir mis en œuvre cette farce stupide mais aussi pour avoir mis si longtemps à comprendre qu'elle était stupide. Remus, je sais que même le temps n'effacera pas ce que j'ai fait mais je veux que tu me pardonnes. Je veux qu'on redevienne une famille.

- D'accord ! gémit Remus d'une petite voix suppliante. D'accord Sirius, tout ce que tu veux ! Maintenant va-t-en par pitié ! Je sens déjà que mon esprit vacille.

- Non, riposta Sirius avec une volonté de fer. Tu ne me pardonnes pas là. Tu essaies juste de te débarrasser de moi. Mais tu n'as rien compris. Tu crois vraiment que je suis venu jusqu'ici pour quémander un pardon qui ne soit pas sincère ? Tu crois que je ne suis pas déterminé à aller jusqu'au bout ? Je ne bougerai pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu as au fond de toi. Et s'il faut attendre le lendemain matin, très bien, je patienterai ici jusqu'à l'aube.

- Ne sois pas idiot ! aboya Remus en portant ses mains à ses tempes. Tu vas te faire tuer ou pire : tu pourrais devenir comme moi.

Loin de paraître épouvanté par cette perspective, Sirius s'avança d'un pas dans sa direction. Jamais son visage n'avait semblé si pâle et pourtant si déterminé. Il en était à la fois effrayant et sublime.

- Si c'est le prix à payer pour te retrouver alors qu'il en soit ainsi.

- Imbécile ! invectiva Remus qui se retenait de cracher des insultes encore plus vulgaires. C'est encore un jeu, c'est ça ? Tu ne sais plus quoi faire pour tourmenter ton pauvre petit loup-garou domestique. Tu trouves que ce n'était pas assez de me livrer ton meilleur ami et ton pire ennemi en pâture ? Il faudrait maintenant que je te tue ! Tu crois que ta mort paiera ta dette ? Que je me sentirais mieux après avoir répandu tes tripes dans toute la pièce ?

Enfin il commençait à s'ouvrir.

- Au moins, répondit gravement Sirius, ça te débarrassera du fardeau de ma présence.

- Je ne t'en veux pas à ce point.

C'était la brèche qu'il attendait. Sirius s'engouffra dedans.

- Tu admets enfin que tu m'en veux ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton triomphal. Enfin ! Le plus dur est fait. Dis-le maintenant ! Dis-le Lunard !

- Dire quoi ! gémit Remus. Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise à la fin ?

- Dis-le que tu m'en veux !

- Mais bien sûr que je t'en veux ! explosa-t-il à bout de nerfs. Je te l'ai déjà dit, pourquoi veux-tu que je me répète ? Tu t'es servi de moi. Tu m'as utilisé comme un jouet, comme une arme pour te débarrasser d'un camarade un peu trop encombrant à tes yeux comme on prend de la bombe à insecticide pour se débarrasser d'un moustique. Je fais tout ce que je peux pour vivre parmi vous mais vous… vous êtes tous pareils : vous faites croire que vous vous en fichez, que vous ne me traiterez pas différemment. Mais la vérité, c'est que les humains sont incapables de voir au-delà des différences. Vous me renvoyez à ce qu'il y a de pire en moi. En dépit de tous les efforts que je fais, vous me considérez comme un intrus. Tu m'as poussé à devenir le monstre que j'ai toujours réprimé et pour ça… je te déteste !

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent particulièrement entre les murs de la cabane hurlante. Sirius resta tétanisé face à cette avalanche, chaque mot lui faisant l'effet d'un coup de poignard. Pour autant, il n'aurait jamais songé à arrêter le supplice : l'ire de Remus était tout à fait justifiée. Sirius trouva même normal de tendre l'autre joue.

- Crois-moi : tu ne peux pas me détester plus que je ne me déteste moi-même.

Remus aurait pu renchérir mais il n'en fit rien. Sa colère ne dura pas car il semblait incapable de se maintenir dans un état aussi extrême sur une trop longue durée. Aussi cette fureur se changea-t-elle très vite en un abattement tout aussi brutal.

- Tu as brisé notre amitié, conclut Remus la gorge nouée par des sanglots naissants, tu as détruit notre famille ! En franchissant la limite interdite, tu as violé notre pacte et tu as tout gâché. Tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça, Sirius ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? Pourquoi ? T'avais pas le droit ! C'est toi qui as dépassé les bornes, c'est toi qui as merdé mais c'est moi qui vais me retrouver tout seul. C'est tellement injuste !

Il pleurait à présent. Il cacha le visage entre ses mains pour dissimuler ses larmes mais ses sanglots étaient parfaitement audibles et ils déchirèrent le cœur de Sirius plus efficacement que ses paroles blessantes.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu devrais te retrouver tout seul ? demanda-t-il faiblement.

- Tu n'as pas entendu ce que j'ai dit ? sanglota Remus en essayant vainement d'essuyer son visage inondé de larmes. Rien ne pourra réparer ce que tu as fait. On ne peut plus être ensemble. Mais si on se sépare, James viendra avec toi… c'est toi qu'il aime le plus. Et Peter… Peter aura trop peur pour rester seul avec moi. Il préfèrera aussi venir avec vous. Entre toi et moi, c'est toi qu'ils choisiront Sirius. C'est normal : les humains restent entre eux et le loup-garou se retrouve seul.

Il se détourna un instant pour jeter un œil à la lune en partie visible. Ses pleurs s'atténuèrent doucement.

- J'ai toujours su que ça finirait ainsi dès l'instant où je vous ai rencontrés tous les trois, murmura-t-il rêveusement. Mais avec le temps, j'avais fini par croire que… peut-être ça ne se ferait pas finalement.

- Ca ne se fera pas, décréta Sirius d'une voix ferme.

Remus se tourna à nouveau vers lui, une légère surprise peinte sur le visage.

- Ca ne se fera pas, répéta Sirius imperturbable, parce que tu vas me pardonner. Je resterai ici jusqu'à ce que j'obtienne ton pardon.

Fatigué de lutter, Remus laissa échapper un rire nerveux.

- Tu me demandes là quelque chose qui n'est pas possible.

- Si je dois endurer mille souffrances, insista Sirius, ce sera sans hésiter.

- Tu es grotesque, siffla Remus qui sentait la colère revenir.

- Je me fiche bien de passer pour un fou, un idiot ou un monstre d'égoïsme, rétorqua Sirius avec une étonnante désinvolture. Je ne cèderai pas. Que tu le veuilles ou non, après cette nuit, notre différend sera réglé.

- Oui, répondit Remus d'un ton funeste, dans le sang. Bel épilogue.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit : si c'est le prix à payer…

- Ca suffit Sirius ! tonna Remus hors de lui. Soit tu es le type le plus sot de la terre, soit tu es le plus cruel. Et je sais que tu n'es pas un sot.

- Je suis sincère, répliqua Sirius avec le plus grand sérieux. Ou bien c'est l'amitié qui nous réconciliera ce soir… ou bien la mort.

- Arrête ! Tu voudrais me faire croire que notre amitié a tellement de valeur à tes yeux que tu préfèrerais mourir que de la perdre ?

Le fait de dire cela lui arracha un rire sinistre. Pourtant la réaction de Sirius coupa brusquement son hilarité. Le visage de Sirius, ce faciès mirifique, cette estampe d'Apollon que tout le monde admirait et qui était à cette seconde d'une pâleur glacée mais divine se décomposa tout à coup comme un masque d'albâtre qui se fêle sous un choc trop brusque. Ses beaux yeux bleus ne brillaient plus de cette lueur de sagacité insolente, ils étaient emplis de larmes comme deux coupes de verre prêtes à déborder.

Remus, qui n'avait jamais observé une pareille expression sur le visage de son ami, en resta bouche bée. Mais la stupeur atteignit son comble quand Sirius lâcha d'un ton badin, en bégayant mais avec une assurance qui semblait souligner l'inutilité de la question :

- Ben… oui.

Ce simple mot eut l'effet de faire rouler les larmes le long de ses joues. Remus accueillit cette réponse et sa réaction comme une claque. Tétanisé, il contempla son camarade avec un mélange d'effarement mais aussi de crainte car il en venait à se demander, à présent, si son ami n'avait pas une déficience mentale. Il se disait prêt à _mourir_ par amitié ? C'était trop ahurissant. Il voulut lui faire remarquer combien il était fou mais Sirius ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Je ne peux pas envisager de vivre dans un monde où tu n'es pas mon ami, répondit Sirius la voix étouffée par les sanglots qu'il tentait de refluer.

C'était la première fois qu'il livrait ainsi ses émotions. Il ne devait jamais rien avoir dit de plus vrai que ces quelques mots incroyables. Probablement que même James ne les entendrait jamais. Remus, déjà bien interloqué par tout ce qu'il voyait et entendait depuis quelques instants, eut vraiment l'impression de changer de galaxie. Se pouvait-il que Sirius fût sincère ? Se sentait-il sérieusement coupable alors ? Tenait-il réellement à lui, un pauvre loup-garou misérable, un enfant de moldue, un danger public ?

- Sirius.

Celui-ci esquissa un très mince sourire qui illumina son masque sépulcral à travers le voile de ses larmes. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Remus prononçait son nom sans la moindre note d'animosité. C'était un son pur, presque cristallin à ses oreilles. Aucune musique n'aurait pu mieux apaiser Sirius car c'était la mélodie qui annonçait la rédemption.

Mais tout à coup, Remus fut en proie à la panique car il sentait le loup gronder en lui pour conquérir sa liberté.

- Sirius, je t'en prie, va-t-en !

Celui-ci ne fit pas un geste. À quoi bon de toute façon ? Il était trop tard. Et puis, Remus ne lui avait toujours pas dit qu'il lui pardonnait. Comprenant que son ami était vraiment prêt à aller jusqu'à l'ultime sacrifice pour sauver leur amitié, Remus oublia aussitôt toute sa haine. Son ressentiment lui parut totalement dérisoire à côté de l'immensité des sentiments que Sirius semblait lui vouer. De pareils sentiments ne pouvaient être perdus.

- Sirius je t'en conjure, sauve-toi ! Je ne veux pas te faire de mal… moi aussi je tiens à toi !

Sirius n'en demandait pas davantage. Enfin il sut qu'il était pardonné. Un immense sourire s'étala sur son visage à nouveau radieux en signe de soulagement. Tout cela n'aurait pas été vain.

Soudain un rayon de lumière emplit la pièce. Comme si elle venait bénir en personne les retrouvailles des deux amis, la lune se montrait enfin dans tout son éclat.

- C'est magnifique, murmura Sirius béat.

À cet instant, une ombre noire se rua sur lui avec un cri étranglé. Ce n'était pas encore tout à fait un loup mais ce n'était déjà plus un humain. Et pourtant quelque part derrière ses yeux de prédateur enragé, Remus était toujours là à demi conscient. Déjà son corps ne lui appartenait plus mais son esprit luttait pour se maintenir éveillé. Il devait protéger Sirius, il le fallait absolument. Il ne pouvait y avoir un nouveau drame. Il n'allait pas encore se réveiller dans le sang.

Un éclair de lumière surgit de nulle part et illumina toute la pièce pendant une fraction de seconde avant de générer derrière lui un épais nuage de fumée. Ce phénomène laissa le loup-garou ébahi.

Remus sentit sa raison lui échapper, il basculait dans le néant. Il eut beau se battre de toutes ses forces, il ne faisait pas le poids, il n'avait jamais réussi à dominer le loup en lui. Il le savait, c'était peine perdue. Sa dernière image de Sirius serait le visage terrifié de ce dernier face à sa vraie nature.

À moins que…

Un aboiement sonore retentit tout à coup dans la pièce tandis que de la fumée se découpa une silhouette qui n'était plus celle de Sirius.

À la place, il y avait un grand chien noir.

* * *

** Avouez : qui avait compris pour la fin ? J'espère que le final a été à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

** Prochain chapitre : épilogue ! (déjà T-T) On verra bien sûr comment s'est passé la pleine lune avant la mise au point finale.**

** Merci d'avoir lu. Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?**


	19. Chien et loup

**Hello everybody !**

**En relisant ce chapitre, je me suis dit qu'il avait quelque chose d'un peu bizarre pour un épilogue… et puis je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas l'épilogue XD. Le vrai épilogue s'était perdu dans un autre dossier… **

**Bref inutile d'entrer dans les détails tout ça pour dire que ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier mais l'avant-dernier. Désolée pour la feinte involontaire mais bon, au moins ça fera durer la fic un petit peu plus longtemps.**

**Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui sont arrivés jusque là, qui ont suivi et commenté cette fic.**

**À Guest : merci encore de ta fidélité. J'adore tes reviews, tu poses toujours les bonnes questions. On ne sait pas vraiment à partir de quand les trois garçons ont su se transformer en animaux mais ça devait être vers la 5****e**** ou 6****e**** année pour qu'ils aient le temps de faire toutes leurs sorties nocturnes, de fabriquer la carte etc. En tout cas, ça m'amusait de faire surgir le thème des Animagus dans un moment peut-être inattendu. Effectivement, ils n'étaient pas capables de se transformer au début de la fic mais c'était imminent. J'avais laissé un tout petit indice dans le chapitre 2 quand Sirius dit à Peter qu'au lieu d'aller voir James jouer au Quidditch, il est allé « s'entraîner », en fait il s'entraînait à se transformer en chien XD. Ne t'en fais pas, tout sera expliqué dans ce chapitre.**

**Comme promis voici le temps des grandes révélations. Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

Chapitre 19 : Chien et loup

Pendant de longues années, Remus avait été tourmenté par un cauchemar qui, nuit après nuit, revenait troubler son sommeil : un grand animal noir à quatre pattes tournait autour de lui, menaçant, attendant le bon moment pour l'attaquer. Longtemps Remus avait pris cette bête chimérique pour une réminiscence du loup-garou qui l'avait mordu et qui avait brisé sa vie cette nuit horrible quand il était petit. Mais après avoir entendu les prédictions de Trelawney, il s'était demandé si ce qu'il voyait en rêve depuis l'enfance n'était pas plutôt le fameux Sinistros.

Et voilà que son pire cauchemar s'était matérialisé sous ses yeux en chair et en os, au beau milieu de la cabane hurlante ! Il y avait de quoi hurler de peur, en mourir de frayeur.

_Peut-être que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve_, songea-t-il, l'esprit flottant dans le néant. Il essaya en vain de rassembler ses idées mais elles étaient encore terriblement confuses. Il se revoyait très bien dans la cabane hurlante juste avant sa transformation. Il y avait Sirius aussi, Sirius qui lui avait tenu des propos incohérents avant de partir en fumée. Et de cette fumée avait jailli le Sinistros, ou bien le loup qui l'avait maudit. Remus ne savait plus du tout où il en était. Il avait l'impression d'être perdu dans le labyrinthe d'Alice.

Evidemment que ce n'était qu'un rêve ! C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus logique. Sirius n'était jamais venu à la cabane hurlante, il n'avait jamais dit toutes ses bêtises et il n'y avait jamais eu de chien. Tout cela sortait de son imagination. Terrassé par toutes les épreuves qu'il avait traversées ces dernières semaines, sa part humaine avait dû tomber dans un profond sommeil tandis qu'il cédait la place au loup et s'était prise à rêver.

Et à présent, il émergeait doucement de ce pays des rêves. Très doucement. Les sensations lui revenaient petit à petit dans tout le corps et alors il prit conscience qu'il se déplaçait. Un affreux doute le saisit. _Le loup est encore actif_, pensa-t-il soudain horrifié, _c'est lui qui fait bouger mon corps._ Plusieurs fois auparavant, il avait déjà eu cet affreux sentiment d'être une marionnette entre des mains abjectes contre lesquelles il ne pouvait rien. Est-ce que la lune brillait encore dans le ciel ? Elle ne finirait donc jamais.

Quand il eut retrouvé assez de forces pour ouvrir les yeux, Remus constata qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans la cabane hurlante. Il se déplaçait le long du tunnel situé sous le Saule Cogneur, en direction du parc de Poudlard. Enfin, il se déplaçait, c'était vite dit en réalité _on_ le déplaçait. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait redouté, il n'était plus habité par le loup. S'il était en mouvement, c'était parce que quelqu'un l'avait chargé sur son dos comme un sac pour le ramener à Poudlard pendant qu'il était inconscient. Et ce « on » était…

- Sirius ?

Celui-ci eut un tressaillement de surprise que Remus sentit aussitôt vu qu'il était perché sur son dos.

- Tu es réveillé, lança-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

Il tourna la tête pour essayer de le regarder, ce qui ne fut pas aisé étant donné leur position. Remus eut toutefois le loisir d'apercevoir son visage de profil et il faillit laisser échapper un cri : Sirius semblait avoir été affreusement battu.

- Mon pauvre Sirius ! s'écria-t-il d'une voix étranglée. Comme tu es arrangé !

Cette vive réaction arracha au beau sorcier un éclat de rire. Remus ne se sentit pas le cœur à l'imiter car il ne devinait que trop bien quelle pouvait être la cause des stigmates que portait son ami. Un horrible sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit.

- Sirius, je suis… vraiment désolé.

- Mais de quoi voyons ? riposta ce dernier avec désinvolture. On s'est bien marrés.

- Comment ?

- La nuit dernière, précisa Sirius sans se départir de cette voix guillerette qui n'allait pas du tout avec son état lamentable.

Remus eut alors l'impression que le monde entier basculait. Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait. _Ce n'était pas un rêve alors ?_ Sirius était vraiment venu, il lui avait vraiment tenu ces propos étranges juste avant sa transformation… juste avant que…

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine plus élevée qu'un murmure.

Sirius, qui le portait toujours, ne répondit pas. Le fait de l'avoir sur le dos lui épargnait d'être contraint de le regarder en face.

- Tu n'es pas mort, bredouilla Remus qui n'arrivait pas à y croire. Comment est-ce possible ? Comment as-tu fait ?

- J'ai défendu chèrement ma peau, répondit Sirius d'un ton léger.

Mais Remus n'avait définitivement pas envie de plaisanter pour le moment.

- Et ce chien…, poursuivit-il évasivement, il y avait ce chien… Si je ne croyais pas avoir rêvé, j'aurais juré que c'était toi, Sirius. Tu étais le chien. Oh mon Dieu, je deviens dingue, c'est ça ?

Sa détresse inspira à Sirius un de ses rires qui ressemblaient à un aboiement. Etant donné ce qui venait de se passer, ce son fit redoubler d'intensité l'incrédulité de Remus, qui était déjà fort grande. Conscient qu'une explication s'imposait, Sirius s'immobilisa tout à coup et se déchargea de Remus pour pouvoir le regarder bien en face.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, mon vieux ! s'exclama-t-il en lui prenant la nuque pour l'obliger à le regarder. Tu es parfaitement sain d'esprit… enfin autant que tu peux l'être étant donné ta condition.

Il ne fallait pas trop en demander : Sirius Black restait Sirius Black. Pour autant, Remus était trop désorienté pour rebondir sur ses propos.

- C'était bien moi le chien, révéla Sirius d'un ton triomphal. Je suis un Animagus.

- Un Animagus, balbutia Remus interdit.

On eût dit que la cabane hurlante venait de s'écrouler sur lui.

- Ca veut dire que je peux me transformer en animal, précisa Sirius.

- Je sais ce qu'est un Animagus !

Pour qui le prenait-il ? Lui au moins, il était attentif en cours de métamorphose. Cette nouvelle l'assomma si bien qu'il dut aller s'adosser contre le mur le temps de reprendre ses esprits.

- Depuis combien de temps ? voulut-il savoir, encore sous le choc.

- Eh bien… depuis cette nuit officiellement, déclara Sirius avec un sourire victorieux.

- Je n'en reviens pas, avoua Remus prêt à tourner de l'œil, c'est incroyable. Comment as-tu fait ? Où est-ce que tu as appris ?

- Dans les livres, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules, et grâce aux cours de McGonagall. J'y travaille depuis trois ans, ça a été long. J'ai même craint à plusieurs moments de ne jamais y arriver et puis finalement…

Tandis qu'il nageait toujours dans la plus profonde stupeur, Remus ne put s'empêcher de se laisser gagner par une pointe d'admiration. Devenir un Animagus, en autodidacte en plus. C'était d'un niveau de magie qui dépassait ce que l'on enseignait à Poudlard. Sirius était-il si fort que cela ? Il ne fichait rien en classe, il avait toujours l'air de s'ennuyer, peut-être sa nonchalance cachait-elle un véritable génie enfoui. _Il a toujours été très doué. Comme James. Mais je ne pensais que c'était à ce point._

- C'était de la folie, tu ne te rends pas compte, dit Remus le souffle court. Et si tu t'étais planté durant ton apprentissage ? Tu aurais pu finir changé en une espèce de monstre jusqu'à la fin de tes jours ou pire : tu aurais pu en mourir.

- Je savais que je pouvais le faire, rétorqua Sirius d'un ton sans réplique. En voici la preuve. Et le jeu en valait la chandelle.

- Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Il se demanda tout à coup pourquoi il n'avait pas posé la question plus tôt c'était peut-être la plus essentielle :

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

Sirius esquissa un drôle de sourire.

- Ben quoi ? Ca peut toujours servir de savoir se transformer en animal. Et tu as vu, ça m'a sorti d'une sacrée galère la nuit dernière.

Remus lui répondit par le regard de celui à qui on ne la fait pas. Avec un bref soupir de vaincu, Sirius consentit finalement à se mettre à table.

- Bon d'accord je vais te le dire, céda-t-il, mais je pensais que tu comprendrais tout seul. Ca paraît évident.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Connaissant son ami, il n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ce qu'il allait apprendre.

- Tu te souviens de cette nuit de pleine lune où tu t'es retrouvé dans la Forêt Interdite au lieu d'aller à la cabane hurlante ?

Si Remus se souvenait ? C'était l'un des premiers grands faits d'armes de Sirius Black. Cela faisait tout juste quelques mois qu'il avait découvert le secret de sa lycanthropie et qu'il le harcelait de questions à ce sujet. Il avait même essayé de le suivre en douce à la cabane hurlante pour le voir sous sa forme animale. À douze ans à peine, Sirius était déjà le garçon le plus inconscient qu'il eût jamais rencontré.

Persuadé que l'agressivité nocturne de Remus venait du fait qu'il passait ses nuits de pleine lune enfermé, Sirius avait naïvement suggéré à son ami une expérience inédite : sortir de la cabane hurlante pendant la pleine lune pour aller courir l'air libre dans les bois. Devant le refus catégorique de son ami, Sirius, déjà incroyablement têtu à l'époque, s'était dispensé de sa permission et avait pris les choses en main. Avec l'aide de James, il avait monté un plan tordu comme lui seul savait les concevoir et Remus s'était retrouvé dans la Forêt Interdite.

Par chance, cet incident n'avait fait aucun blessé. À vrai dire, c'était même l'une des meilleures pleines lunes que Remus eût passé ce qui n'était pas difficile étant donné que sortie celle-ci, elles étaient toutes épouvantables. Même s'il lui avait reproché cette bêtise, grâce à Sirius, Remus s'était senti pour la première fois à son aise dans sa peau de loup. Et le plus beau, c'était qu'il n'avait pas ressenti le besoin de tuer tout ce qui bougeait. Il vivait en harmonie avec les autres animaux. Visiblement ce détail-là avait eu un grand impact sur Sirius.

- Cette nuit-là, poursuivit celui-ci, tu as découvert que tu ne représentais un danger que pour les êtres humains mais que tu n'attaquais pas les autres animaux. C'est ça qui m'a donné l'idée…

- Quelle idée ? fit Remus soudain très inquiet.

De toute évidence, il commençait à comprendre, du moins il en avait l'impression mais il espérait vivement se tromper.

- Si on devient des animaux, on pourra rester avec toi tout le temps, expliqua Sirius, même pendant la pleine lune.

- Tu es complètement fou !

- Oui c'est vrai, admit Sirius en aboyant de rire, mais tu avoueras que je suis aussi un génie. Comme tu le vois, ça a marché : je suis encore en vie.

- En vie… mais dans quel état ?

- Oh ça, fit Sirius en jetant un regard dédaigneux à ses plaies, ce n'est rien du tout. Tu avais juste besoin de passer tes nerfs sur moi. Et il faut reconnaître que je l'ai mérité. Mais je suis sûr qu'avec le temps, tu apprendras à partager ton territoire.

- Il est hors de question que cette folie se reproduise, déclara Remus en prenant son ton de préfet. J'ai failli te tuer.

- Mais non, je contrôlais la situation.

- Tu n'étais pas sûr de te transformer en chien ! Et si tu n'avais pas réussi ?

- Mais j'ai réussi et je réussirai encore à l'avenir alors désolé de te le dire mais tu vas devoir t'habituer à supporter ma présence à chaque pleine lune. Je n'ai pas trimé comme un malade pendant trois ans pour rien.

- Oh bien sûr ! lança Remus en croisant les bras. Et au fait comment tu justifieras tes absences monsieur le génie ? Un malade chronique, ça attire déjà bien assez l'attention comme ça alors deux…

Sirius l'interrompit par un soupir à fendre l'âme.

- James était sûr que tu réagirais ainsi. Tu vois, c'est pour ça qu'on a préféré agir sans t'en parler. Tu aurais probablement tout fait pour nous en dissuader.

- Pour vous dissuader de faire une chose complètement folle et illégale ? Je pense bien que je vous en aurais dissuadé.

Il s'interrompit brusquement en prenant conscience de la teneur des paroles de son ami.

- Attends un peu… comment ça « vous avez agi » ? Tu veux dire que James et Peter aussi ?

- Exactement ! approuva Sirius extatique. Tout le monde a adhéré à mon projet. Je l'avais appelé le projet « Maraudeurs ».

- C'est ridicule.

- Mais l'idée est excellente, rétorqua Sirius qui n'en était pas peu fier. Imagine un peu le tableau : le jour, ce sont quatre copains comme les autres mais à la nuit tombée, ce sont des animaux sauvages et libres comme l'air, toujours en vadrouille aux quatre coins du domaine de Poudlard et de Pré-au-Lard. Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dit ?

La réponse de Remus franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il n'eût pu la retenir.

- J'en dis que ça fait rêver.

C'était un cri du cœur. Sirius en bondit de joie, la mine triomphale. Remus essaya alors aussitôt de se rattraper en faisant remarquer que ce projet était trop risqué et ne devait jamais voir le jour mais Sirius ne l'écoutait déjà plus, emporté par ses rêves d'évasion.

- Les autres sont encore en formation, dit-il soudain très sérieux, mais ils nous rejoindront sans doute bientôt. Ils vont être verts de jalousie quand ils sauront que j'ai réussi le premier. James et moi, nous faisions un peu la course.

_Comme toujours_, faillit répondre Remus mais il préféra se retenir. À la place, il posa plutôt la question qui le perturbait depuis un moment déjà.

- Même Peter essaie de devenir un Animagus ?

Il avait déjà du mal à imaginer que James et Sirius fussent capable de réaliser cet exploit alors qu'ils étaient les élèves les plus brillants de l'école alors Peter ? Ce projet n'était-il pas un peu trop ambitieux pour lui ?

- Mais oui, répondit Sirius avec douceur, en tout cas, pour lui, ça risque d'être un peu plus long. Il a de grosses difficultés comme tu dois t'en douter. Mais il a une volonté de fer. C'est toi qui lui as transmis cette persévérance. Tu verrais comme il s'accroche, tu serais fier de lui.

Le pincement dans le cœur de Remus s'effaça alors pour laisser la place à une douce chaleur. _Ah Peter !_ pensa-t-il rêveusement.

- Vous avez fait ça… pour moi ? bredouilla Remus.

À cette pensée, il sentit ses forces l'abandonner de nouveau. Et dire qu'il était persuadé en arrivant à Poudlard que ses amis le laisseraient tomber dès lors qu'ils découvriraient sa vraie nature. Non seulement, ils ne l'avaient pas laissé tomber mais en plus, ils avaient fait la chose la plus extraordinaire qu'un humain pût trouver pour sortir un loup-garou des ténèbres.

En voyant son comparse se laisser couler jusqu'au sol, Sirius s'approcha et lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Qu'on allait te laisser te mettre en miettes sans réagir ? On est une famille, Lunard.

Une famille. Remus n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il était tellement sûr qu'il allait finir seul, que ses amis ne voudraient jamais plus de lui après avoir découvert qu'il était un monstre. Et voilà qu'ils le considéraient comme un membre de leur famille. Et ce n'était pas n'importe lequel des membres du groupe qui lui faisait cette confidence : c'était Sirius Black, celui dont la famille avait été tant dénigrée par John Lupin, celui avec lequel il n'aurait même jamais dû être ami. Celui qui l'avait trahi était donc celui qui l'aimait le plus. C'était à en perdre le Nord. Remus sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes mais il les retint de toutes ses forces. Ce n'était pas le moment pour cela.

- Remus, murmura Sirius d'une voix douce, est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, bredouilla faiblement celui-ci. Je pensais… je me disais juste que j'avais de la chance d'avoir des amis comme vous. Définitivement vous êtes fous, des gens normaux m'auraient laissé tout seul depuis longtemps.

- C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas normaux, admit Sirius avec une once de fierté. Pour rien au monde on ne t'abandonnerait. Tu es indispensable, Remus. Tu es la part de sagesse de notre groupe, la part de lumière, si je puis dire. On a besoin de toi pour nous garder dans le droit chemin… surtout moi en fait.

Remus leva ses yeux un peu humides vers son ami et vit qu'il souriait de la plus charmante manière. On avait peine à croire que cette frimousse d'ange dissimulât un tel génie machiavélique.

- Tu ne seras plus jamais seul, Lunard, déclara-t-il avec toute la douceur du monde. Je te le promets.

Une sensation étrange gonfla dans la poitrine de Remus et remonta jusqu'à ses yeux pour faire céder le barrage qui empêchait ses larmes de couler. Il dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour tenir bon. Toutes ces émotions, ce n'était pas bon pour lui, surtout après une nuit de pleine lune. Vaincu il mit sa main dans celle que son camarade lui tendait.

Aussitôt Sirius tira son ami vers lui tout en exécutant une volte-face pour le hisser sur son dos. Avant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, Remus était à nouveau perché sur son étrange monture. Et Sirius s'était remis en marche comme si rien ne les avait interrompus.

- Allez ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton enjoué. James et Peter nous attendent.

- Je peux marcher, tu sais.

- Tu rigoles ? Tu tiens à peine debout. On ira beaucoup plus vite si je te porte.

- Mais tu es sûr que tu auras assez de forces pour arriver à destination ? lança Remus d'un ton légèrement moqueur.

Surprenant ce ton, Sirius ne se laissa pas démonter.

- Maintenant que tu en parles, c'est vrai que tu pèses ton poids, répliqua-t-il d'un ton narquois, tu as raison de lever le pied sur les Chocogrenouilles en fin de compte.

- Eh attention ! riposta Remus en prenant une mine vexée. Je mords.

- Essaie un peu !

Ils continuèrent ainsi pendant quelques mètres. Remus l'accabla de toutes les saillies qui lui venaient à l'esprit mais c'était pour mieux cacher à son ami les larmes dont il humectait son tee-shirt à son insu.

Tandis que les deux garçons se chamaillaient gentiment, Remus pleura silencieusement dans le dos de son ami jusqu'à ce qu'ils sortissent du souterrain et arrivassent entre les grosses racines du Saule Cogneur. Immédiatement l'arbre sentit leur présence et passa à l'attaque.

- Attention ! hurla Remus en entendant les branches siffler au-dessus de sa tête.

Il eut le réflexe heureux d'écraser son poing contre le nœud au milieu du tronc qui se trouvait par bonheur à sa portée. L'arbre s'immobilisa une seconde à peine avant qu'une branche à la pointe aiguisée ne transperçât l'œil de Sirius. Celui-ci en fut tellement choqué qu'il resta un instant pétrifié, le teint blême.

- Eh ben c'était moins une !

- Sirius ! Remus !

Les deux garçons sursautèrent en entendant leurs prénoms et tournèrent la tête dans un mouvement synchronisé en direction de ces cris. Comme l'avait prévu Sirius, Peter et James devaient les attendre à proximité du Saule car ils accourraient déjà dans leur direction. L'expression de leurs visages indiquait qu'ils avaient passé une bonne partie de la nuit à se faire du mauvais sang.

- Salut les gars ! lança Sirius de sa voix joviale.

À l'entendre, on eût dit qu'il revenait d'une petite promenade tout à fait banale, ce que ses nombreux stigmates démentaient aussitôt. Dès qu'ils le virent dans un tel état, Peter et James étouffèrent des cris d'horreur.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, Sirius ! Mais que t'est-il arrivé ?

- J'ai pris une peignée, confessa celui-ci en laissant couler un regard vers Remus.

Ce dernier sauta sur ses pieds et baissa la tête d'un air coupable. James et Peter les regardèrent tous les deux avec incrédulité avant de se consulter des yeux. Ce bref conciliabule muet sembla les aider à faire le point sur la situation.

- Tu n'as tout de même pas…

- Si, coupa Sirius d'une voix claironnante. Je suis allé à la cabane hurlante. Remus et moi, on s'est expliqués… Disons-le franchement, il m'a mis la raclée qui le démangeait. Maintenant tout va bien, on est de nouveaux les meilleurs amis du monde. Pas vrai ?

Remus hocha vaguement la tête. Il n'avait pas envie d'entrer dans ce débat, c'était une toute autre mise au point qui l'intéressait. Et comme il crut détecter un filon, il se jeta dessus sans hésiter.

- Il aurait pu en mourir, dit-il gravement, mais au dernier moment il s'est transformé en chien.

James et Peter laissèrent échapper des exclamations suffoquées.

- Tu as réussi ? C'est formidable ! Félicitations Sirius !

- Oui félicitations Sirius, renchérit Remus d'un ton beaucoup moins admiratif, et félicitations à vous tous d'ailleurs ! Vous avez réussi à me cacher pendant trois ans que vous étiez en train de faire une chose complètement folle.

- Toi, tu nous as bien caché ton secret pendant un an et demi, se défendit James.

- Ca n'a rien à voir.

- Si quand même, ça se vaut, renchérit Peter.

Remus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et passa une main dépitée sur son visage. Ses trois amis échangèrent un regard ennuyé. Ils s'étaient doutés que Remus n'approuverait guère leur exploit, en bon petit préfet si soucieux du règlement. Lui avouer la vérité constituait peut-être la part la plus délicate de leur projet, plus délicate encore que le fait de devenir Animagus.

- C'est pour toi qu'on a fait ça, dit James avec le plus grand sérieux. On voulait t'aider à porter ton fardeau. On s'est dit que si on te tenait compagnie pendant la pleine lune, ça rendrait tes métamorphoses plus supportables.

C'était une intention vraiment louable. Remus en fut si touché qu'il sentit déjà ses défenses s'amenuiser. Pour autant, il ne baissa pas entièrement les bras. Son côté moralisateur l'empêchait de se rendre à une idée aussi dingue sans lutter davantage.

- Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser vous aventurer à la cabane hurlante pendant la pleine lune, en sachant le danger que je représente ?

- Non bien sûr, répondit Sirius, on se doutait que tu t'opposerais à notre projet. Il faut toujours que tu penses d'abord aux autres et ensuite à toi. Tu ne nous facilites pas la tâche. C'est pour ça qu'on a dû agir dans ton dos.

- Enfin maintenant ce n'est plus la peine de nous faire la leçon, renchérit James avec satisfaction. Sirius est déjà un Animagus et pour moi, ça ne saurait tarder.

Malgré lui, Remus ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Ses amis étaient complètement fous. Mais n'était-ce pas pour cela qu'il les adorait ?

- Vous savez que ce que vous faites est illégal au moins ?

- Et alors ? Tu vas nous dénoncer ?

Par pure provocation, Remus fit mine de réfléchir et chercha une réponse amusante à leur faire. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit cependant car il fut coupé en plein élan par un cri de Peter.

- Eh les gars ! appela-t-il. Venez voir ça !

L'événement extraordinaire que Peter tenait absolument à leur faire voir n'était autre que le soleil qui se levait sur le lac. Cela pouvait paraître dérisoire mais ses trois compagnons furent forcés d'admettre que le spectacle était enchanteresque. Les premiers rayons répandaient leur lumière sur la surface irisée de l'eau dormante et semblaient lui donner la consistance du cristal. C'était de toute beauté.

Les quatre garçons s'assirent un moment dans l'herbe encore toute humide de rosée pour contempler en silence les charmes de la nature. Cela l'était d'autant plus pour Sirius qui aurait pu ne jamais avoir l'occasion d'y assister. Quoiqu'il en dise, il avait eu chaud la nuit dernière.

Comme pour prolonger cette pensée, il posa un instant son regard sur Remus. Le soleil naissant éclairait son visage rêveur en halo d'ange. On avait vraiment du mal à croire qu'il cachait en lui un féroce loup-garou tant il semblait paisible à cet instant. C'était même la première fois qu'il paraissait si serein après une pleine lune. Voilà bien la preuve que le plan de Sirius fonctionnait.

Sentant le regard de son ami, Remus se détourna un instant du lac pour croiser le regard de Sirius.

- C'est vraiment magnifique, commenta celui-ci dans un souffle.

Remus esquissa un sourire.

* * *

**Avouez que c'est plus mignon quand Remus et Sirius s'entendent bien ^^.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à le commenter.**

**Ainsi s'achève cette aventure des Maraudeurs mais tous les mystères ne sont pas encore résolus pour autant. Les dernières questions trouveront leur réponse dans l'épilogue (le vrai cette fois XD) la semaine prochaine.**

**À bientôt donc pour la dernière et encore merci !**


End file.
